The Brave Heart
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: I assumed she would ruin the peaceful life I found myself enjoying. In a way it was true. She did ruin that quiet life by bringing so much noise and music into it. I couldn't imagine settling for the quiet ever again. My mother showed me kindness and protected me not knowing who I really was. Ran chose to be by my side despite it. Kurama and OC, starts before the series, slow burn
1. Prologue: The Monsters under Your Bed

**Summary:** That's when I realized something. When I first met Ran, I assumed she would be a problem. I assumed she would ruin the peaceful life I found myself enjoying. In a way it was true. She did ruin that quiet life by bringing so much noise and music into the new one. I couldn't imagine settling for the quiet ever again. My mother showed me kindness and protected me not knowing who I really was. Ran chose to be by my side despite it. Kurama and OC, starts before the series, slow burn, very slow,

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OCs.

 **Title: The Brave Heart**

* * *

' _ **You're gonna be happy,' said life, 'but first I'll make you strong.'**_

* * *

 **Prologue: There are Monsters under Your Bed**

 **Ran's POV**

I guess when you're a child it's very easy to make a friend. You run around ask someone if they want to play, and just like that you're best friends for the rest of the day. You often forget about friends like that. Rarely kindergarten or playground friends stick. Still, it's nice. As a kid you like to play with other kids and everything seems do easy. No one is bothered by your clothes or how much money you have as long as you like to help them build a sand castle or play tag. I once that if friendship survives for more than six year it will last forever. I hope it's true.

I was five when I first met Yusuke and Keiko. I met in a way which I only later realize actually suited us. I was wearing my new shirt and my mom wouldn't let me go and play until I had promise her not to get it dirty.

I decided to avoid the sand and stuck to the swings. My mom promised she would buy me an ice cream later so I was really doing my best. Apparently fate had something else for me in mind that day.

As I was getting off the swing I heard a girl scream and right after that I got hit with mud. In next moment I looked up only to find a boy with black on the ground pointing at me and laughing as maniac while a little brunette ran up to him to hit him over the head yelling at him. Now naturally as a kid it is really hard to control your emotions so what did I do? (Plus in that moment the only thought on my mind was that I won't get my ice cream because of him) Only later I found out that the mud also got on my face which was why he was laughing so hard.

Either way there was a boy who was laughing and his hands were dirty. Common logic did its best and before he knew it I went at him pushing him into the ground. I started to wrestle with him there naturally getting even more dirty later. I thought I heard the brunette scream in a kid like high pinched voice.

I wasn't absolutely sure what happened afterwards, but since later all three of us were eating ice cream on the bench with my mom, I guess it wasn't so bad. As it turned out Yusuke didn't throw the mug. He pushed Keiko a bit hard into the ground, and she threw the mug a little too far and hit me. Either way, it was a start of a beautiful friendship or something like that.

'You're name is weird,' said Yusuke as we were licking our ice cream. I showed him tongue, 'You're weird!' With Yusuke it was always about childish things like that, but I guess girls are grown faster.

Ever since that day we always stopped at the playground on our way home. It was exactly in the middle between our house and my kindergarten. Keiko's parents' dinner was down the street and Yusuke could go anywhere he wanted to most of the time. I liked my new friends. I supposed that between Keiko's sweetness and Yusuke's rudeness I was the golden middle. I also liked being around them. I could tell that Yusuke could bring the fun out of Keiko, and she could turn out to be quit the prankster. It was hilarious how he could push just the right button to make you explode and want to kill push sand from the sandbox into his mouth while he begged for mercy. Some kids are fun like that. At first there were others as well. Kids that played with us. You could always see us on the swings or at the sand box jumping and screaming and playing tag. We were wild like that. A lot of kids wanted to play with us because we were so carefree we made it all seem so fun like you could have fun no matter what you were doing, and we could. Yusuke could make any game into a challenge and boy could Keiko be competitive.

My mom would always shout at us to go home already while both Keiko and Yusuke and I begged her for a few more minutes. I kept on begging her to let me go to the same kindergarten as Keiko and Yusuke, but she always just promised next year, next year.

I was six when I noticed that kids started to change. We used to have a group of ten or more kids that would and play with us. However, it felt like the group was getting smaller each time we played.

I asked one boy about it once, for the love of God, I can't remember his name now, but I remembered how sad he looked when he said, 'Mommy doesn't want me to play Yusuke.'

I didn't understand it. For me Yusuke was the funniest boy I knew. He could make you laugh so hard tears were falling out of your eyes and your tummy hurt so much you couldn't breathe. I didn't know why someone wouldn't Yusuke to play with their children. I wanted to know, but I was too afraid that if I asked my mom wouldn't want me to play with him. Still, I did ask Keiko about it.

The little girl hand me a chalk when we were drawing waiting for Yusuke, who wasn't there yet.

'I know. Yumi's mom told me not to play with him too,' she said looking very sad, 'I asked mommy about it, and she asked me if I like playing with Yusuke. I told her that he's my best friend so she said that it doesn't matter what others say. As long as I want to be friend I should,' she said proudly, and I had to admit I liked the idea. When Yusuke came he made fun of us for being lame because we were only drawing which made us chase him until we got him to the ground again and made him apologize.

'So not fair! We need more boys in our group!' shouted Yusuke upset when he apologized for calling us lame. Keiko and I just laugh at him. Neither of us told him about what we knew.

I was sure when I first Ken. I was sure I saw him around when Keiko pushed me into his sandcastle in the sandbox. 'Look what you did!'

But I couldn't really remember if I apologize or anything. We came earlier one day. Keiko and Yusuke were there they. There were plenty of other kids, but some were the ones that didn't play with Yusuke's because their parents told them not to. I will know why I was so interested in the boy in that very moment, but I walked up him.

'Can I help you build it?'

He looked up at me, and I thought he had the nicest shade of brown eyes, 'If you promise not to fall on this one.'

I giggled feeling a bit embarrassed, but agreed. By the time Yusuke and Keiko we had a solid looking castle.

Yusuke eyed Ken suspiciously at first, and both Keiko and I were half expecting him to say something mean, when he asked, 'You build that?'

Ken looked at the castle before he looked back at Yusuke, 'Yes?'

Yusuke showed him a thumb up, 'Nice. We should make it bigger though. Like one big castle like Arthur and the round table or a big town castle.'

For the rest of the day we spend building what turned out to be quite big castle complex considering we were only a group of six years old. I guess the happier one about a boy in our little group was Yusuke although Ken seemed to be less loud than him.

We didn't know something was wrong. How could we? We were children after all. We lived in a bubble. Yusuke would complain that Ken never wanted to play tag with us and rarely ran. He would make fun of him. It wasn't until he got upset about something and pushed him causing him to fall down.

'Oi! Ken don't be a girl you need to stand your ground or you will end up like a girl!' said Yusuke as he gave him a hand to stand up.

'What's wrong with girls?!' snapped Keiko until she suddenly froze. It was then that I noticed that Ken's nose was bleeding.

'Yusuke what did you do?' I shouted at the black haired boy accusingly. He looked scared, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean to.'

Ken brushed the blood a bit before he looked at it. He didn't seem alarmed. He didn't seemed bother. He looked like it was the most normal thing ever.

'Can you get my mom? I feel sick again.'

Leukemia

Since Ken's mom took him home it was up to my mom to explain the word to us. We were still kids so we didn't get it really. When Ken showed up in a couple of days we asked him about billion questions. Kids can be insensitive like that. He didn't mind though. He told us everything he could and knew and we ended up playing hide and seek.

I hated summer because summer meant that I had to fly to see my dad or as I should have called him when we were in public Mr. Jones. When I was a kid I didn't mind. It's amazing how much you don't get when you're a kid. People can tell you or teach you something, and you completely believe it as if it was normal for every family and for everyone. I knew the routine. The whole year expect the summer I was in Japan with my mom, Yusuke, Keiko and Ken, while during the summer I had to go to US to live with my dad. I could call him dad when we were in the house, but I couldn't call him that when we were outside. I would play with Matilda and John, who always wore a suit. When I asked Matilda about it she explained that John was my bodyguard. I didn't know why I needed a one, but everyone always kept saying that I was safe if I just didn't call my dad 'dad' in public. I was okay with that because dad always bought me tons of new things, played with me and let me eat as much French fries and pizza as I wanted.

It was later that I realized that it wasn't normal that no one could know who was your dad or that you had a man in black suit follow you when you went to the part with your nanny. I didn't think it was wrong, and since I thought it was like everyone lived I wasn't sad about it until I saw a newspaper once. My dad had a picture in it. I was eight so I had no idea what passing a bill, Washington senator or other words in the newspaper meant especially in English, but I understood that one sense. Mike Jones, single, childless.

When I came back home it was just in time for Ken's birthday. We all came to his house, ate cake, play around and then watched a horror movie while claiming we were only going to watch a Disney story I brought from the States. At one point I felt Yusuke leaned closer to me and whisper, 'Ne, Ran, don't spoil Ken's birthday. Be sad about tomorrow.'

I was surprised since I didn't know I was said, but I tried harder that day to look like I was having a good time. The next day I told Yusuke what happened. I didn't know why didn't I tell Keiko or Ken, but their parents always looked so happy together. No matter how much medicine did Ken have to take before he could go play with us or how many much Keiko's parents had in the dinner, they always seemed happy.

So I told Yusuke. He kept on looking at me for a long time before he told me to go get my bike, and we pedaled to some houses three streets from his house. He stopped in front of a huge nice house with a dog barking at us from the front yard.

'Who's house is this?'

'My father's and his family,' said Yusuke so quietly I thought I just imagined it. I looked at him for a moment before I looked back at the house.

'I always thought your dad died.'

He shook his head and went into a little bit more relaxed position on his bike, 'Nah, he lives here. He used to come when I was younger on Christmas or my birthday and sometimes if they called him to school, but not anymore.'

I nodded and looked back at the house, 'He sounds like a baka.'

'He is,' Yusuke chuckled. I looked at him and then at the house again with a smirk on my face, 'Wanna race back home?'

He smirked, 'Sure, if you're ready to lose.'

I looked around until I found the perfect rock, 'One second.'

His eyes widened, 'No, Ran don't!'

Blinking I stopped with the rock in my hands ready to throw it, 'Why not?'

He sighed, 'He once told me that I was getting in trouble just to get him to see me.'

I lowered my hand, 'Do you?'

'I used to. Now, I don't care,' he shrugged, 'If he doesn't want to see me, I don't want to either.'

I nodded and threw the rock back down, he shook his head, 'I can't believe you would throw a rock at his house. I thought Keiko was the crazier one.'

I shot him a look, 'You're my best friend, and Keiko would throw a mountain of rocks.'

We raced back home. I lost, but it was a close on (shut up, Yusuke!). I told Ken and Keiko later about my dad. It wasn't until much later that I found out that Ken and Keiko knew about Yusuke's father as well. Yusuke came to talk to him one day, and it sort of came up, but maybe Yusuke just needed to talk to someone. Keiko and him were walking from school one day when he stopped them and asked Yusuke how he was. He told him to fuck off which earned him a lecture from Keiko until he admitted who the guy was. It was about a year later when I was with Keiko waiting for Yusuke in front of the Arcade when Keiko suddenly came up to some man on the street and stepped on his foot. We had to run after that, but I didn't think I ever saw Yusuke so grateful or proud about Keiko. It was also the first time I realized that although he cared for Ken and I, he cared for Keiko a little bit differently.

Life is strange beyond anything anyone can imagine. It's unpredictable, and you never can guess what will happen next.

I was ten when came to live with my dad again for the summer. It was warm, so I spent most of the time outside with Matilda. We spent a lot of time by the pool or in the town. I loved everything about the summer. It was a moment really. A moment in time which changed everything. Thinking about it later I realize there was no other way around it, it had to happen one way or another. I was sitting on the bench enjoying a bit of a wind in the hot day while Matilda was buying us ice cream. The day was very warm, and I wanted nothing more than to jump into a nice cool pool back home.

I heard something move in the tree above me. It caused me to open my eyes and look up at it. I didn't know if I was expecting a cat or bird, but what I saw made scream so loud random people ran up to me.

Matilda put her hands around her, 'What is it? Baby girl, what is it? Ran?'

I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I couldn't unseen it. I didn't know what it was it was red and terrifying. By that time Yusuke, Ken, Keiko and I had watched enough horrors about creatures of the night, monsters, and other things. Still the first thing that came out of my mouth when I looked up at Matilda was, 'Youkai.'

She didn't understand Japanese, and it took me a while to calm down since I couldn't unseen it. A monster, a youkai, a demon, or evil spirit. Whatever it was it was the most scariest thing I ever saw, and it had a red glow over it. I sobbed all the way home.

'Alright, Ran, it's alright,' said my dad as he put me to bed brushing my raven hair, 'My baby girl, it's all okay. Nothing will hurt, you.'

He pressed his forehead against mine. That summer I was angry with him because I thought he didn't love me since he was keeping me a secret, but when he pressed our foreheads together, I wasn't angry anymore.

'I'm here. I will always be here. I will always love you and protect you. No matter what.'

I sobbed some more, 'You can't promised that.'

He smiled at me. Matilda said I had his smile if it was true I was very fortunate because it was a very nice smile.

'Of course I can. I'm your dad, and I will never break the promise, Ran. I will always love you and be there for you. I'll always be here,' he pointed his index finger against my chest, where my heart was.

'You know how hearts have two parts?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, they taught in school.'

'Well, one part is from me and one part is from you mom. So you always have me by your side, and even if I'm not right there with you, you can always call me, Ran. I promise I will fly to you, okay?'

I chuckled and nodded against his forehead.

He smiled at me and leaned away, 'I'll keep the light on for tonight, alright?'

I nodded at him. He brushed away my tears after that and waited until he left the room before I went lower to down to the bed. I didn't know if I would have been able to go to sleep, but dad made me feel better.

As must have fallen asleep at one point because when I woke up the red glowing youkai was on top of me.

I screamed and tried to push it away, but it touched my shoulder pushing me down to the bed. Whatever part of me had doubts that it was just my imagination was silence as I now knew that it was very real. I couldn't move. My whole body went still as I was looking into its eyes the red glow around him.

'Ran!' I heard. We both turned to the door. I didn't hear my dad open them, but I could see by the terror in his eyes that he could see the creature as well.

I tried to get away again, but the youkai gripped my shoulder so hard it hurt.

My dad ran toward him and before I knew it the creature was off of me. I sat up looking at it as it was standing in front of my dad. It was smaller than him, but neither was moving. The only light in the room was from my lamp on nightstand next to my bed.

I was breathing so hard the sounds of it sounded so loud I thought the neighbors across the street heard them as well. I blinked when they still didn't move and sat a bit higher, 'D-daddy?' I called barely louder than a whisper.

Neither of them still moved or let out a single word. I slowly stood up only to see some tentacle coming from the youkai to my dad's chest.

He didn't move, but for a moment his eyes moved back to mine, 'R-run!'

'DAD!'

For me that was the moment my childhood ended. It ended with the realization that the monster under the beds were real.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'How about some apple juice, Shuichi?' asked Minamino Shiori as we were sitting on the bench in the park enjoying a sunny day.

I looked up at her and shook my head, 'No, thank you.'

She smiled at me a bit and sighed but didn't press the matter. We were in the park for a while now, and I understood what she was hoping for. She hoped that I would go play with the kids today at least for a while. It was a usual drill now. She would wake up, then she would make breakfast, she would wake me up, we would eat, we would get dress, and we would visit the park. We didn't have much to do since this body just turned four and I had to wait another month before she could put me to the kindergarten. I wasn't very sure what did that mean exactly. I heard how my doctor assured my mother that many kids don't play with others until they start kindergarten so my mother was looking very much forward for me to start there.

I was living in the human world for four years now, and I had to admit that it was a very boring place. I was fully aware of the sacrifices or precautions I would have to make and take when I came to this world, and ten years seemed like a laughable time at the time. However, what I didn't know was that humans especially human kids had a different concept of time than youkai. Very different. As a four year old there was very little my human mother let me do which I found incredibly annoying as I used to be an adult and was older than even her. She was a very decent and nice woman, and I understood that she was probably worried about my behavior, but it was hard to push away my past.

'Can I go play now?' I asked. I finally got used to the childish voice, I now had and was starting to talk some more.

My mother nodded looking very excited about the idea. I never spent much time playing or more like I didn't enjoy playing with other kids. I was simply bored, and I could only pretend so much.

In the end of the day we just returned home and mother would ask me, 'Were the kids mean, Shuichi?'

I shook my head, 'No, mommy.'

'Didn't you like them?'

I shrugged my shoulders.

She sighed, but smiled away and kissed my forehead, 'I love you no matter what, alright? You don't have to play with kids you don't want to, but you should try. You might be very surprised how great some people are.'

Naturally, I knew she was right. I knew a variety of amazing people and youkai, but I doubted I would find another one in a pile of four year olds.

'I'll try tomorrow,' I lied, and she nodded with an always patient smile before she leaned down and kissed my nose, 'I love you, my boy.'

I smiled at her, 'I love you too, mommy.' It was a lie of course, but it was all part of the trick, the illusion. I had to lie to her as I had to lie to everyone. By my calculations it would only take six maybe seven more years before I could return to my youkai self and leave her.

When she put me to bed, she would always sing softly. Oddly not Japanese songs, but American, I had to wonder if this was because of my human father. Shiori rarely spoke about him, and as much as she tried to hide it I caught her once or twice with wet eyes or a sad look on her face knowing she was thinking about him. I didn't know this feeling. My human father passed when I was still an infant with very pure senses. I only remembered that after a little while since I was finally born he just wasn't around anymore. The people and companions I had in my youkai life had passed a very long time ago. I had no close association for the last hundred years so I didn't really didn't know such grief. The last person, the one and only human, had been dead for over a century.

A month passed and kindergarten changed nothing of my youkai habits although it changed quite a lot about my learning. As boring as it was they taught me a variety of things about the life in the human world. One of the teacher, Tenshi Sensei, would always patiently explain to me any questioned I asked. She apparently liked me very much as she gave me a book for the Christmas about plants. I would have been suspicious, but she explained that she noticed how much time I spent in our little garden at the back.

I managed to finish the book by the time I had to go to bed, and asked my mom for a book about plants for Christmas. She looked surprised, but she promised to get me one. Since I still had about seven years in this world I might as well lean something about it and spent some time.

My mom was getting more and more worried about it. I could see it in her face as we walked pass playgrounds and other places. She wanted me to make friends, but I still wasn't interested.

'Don't you want to play for a little bit?' asked Shiori as we were passing another playground.

'Yusuke! You jerk, just wait until I catch you!' I heard some little girl shout, and I chuckled a bit, but shook my head and we continued to walk. Although it bothered her, she never pushed me. I wasn't very sure why, but since I wasn't very used to humans they were still a bit of a mystery to me. Whenever my mother wasn't home, I would turn on the TV. A lot of the things the people, reporters, talked about were bad. I knew mankind was corrupted, but I never would have thought it would have been that bad. Because tunnels to Makai were rare, there was very few youkai around, yet somehow humans managed to kill more humans than any youkai ever had. Humanity was something truly strange.

It was clear that the humans were capable of terrible things, murder, rape, violence, war. Pretty much anything in the name of whatever they chose to love, war, power, money or just for the sake of violence. I couldn't understand why they were called humans when they were just like use basically. Violent little monsters in their center. With time and years the human world became more interesting as I was slowly allowed to do more and more. As a growing boy I was getting a little bit more independence from Shiori and the teachers. It was liberating. Also the books I got to read were far more interesting now than before. I very much enjoyed biology in this world, but I was still counting the time I had left in this world. My powers were returning very slowly. I knew that after such a close near dead, I would never get my past strength fully, but I with time I was sure I would have been more than capable opponent again. Battles never interested me though. The only thing that every truly brought me many satisfaction was a good robbery. I still had about two more years before I would be able to steal something again.

The odd thing about life is that you never fully know what's coming. You can be a master strategist and yet somehow life manages to make a fool out of you.

It was a nice Saturday and Shiori and I were walking down the streets to buy everything I needed for a new school year. I could see how much it enjoyed shopping for my school necessities. The classes were very easy so there was no problem to have good grades. I could see the pride in her eyes for being an honor student every year.

It was a moment when I felt something. It wasn't much at first just a small shaking underneath my feet.

Perhaps I had become too comfortable in my new human life because when the earthquake fully stroke I was shocked as the rest of the people on the street. We were just standing in front of a large glass window to a shop. It was a moment, and in my previous form it wouldn't have been a problem, but in the moment the result was far different. In a moment the window broke, and I was covered fully by Shiori's body as it felt down at us.

'Mother!'

It was over before it started, but the window was completely gone only pieces of glass were shattered all around us on the ground. My mother was holding me tight in her embrace protecting me even though the earthquake had stopped.

'Mother,' I said and tried to push her away to look at her as she wasn't answering. I felt the worry grew inside me, and I needed to see if she was alright. I was afraid.

When she finally did push away to look at me the first thing she did was brushed my cheek and checked my body, 'Shuichi, are you okay? Tell me did you got hurt?!' she demanded brushing my cheek and chest and arm while looking me up and down to make sure.

I shook my head complete stunned and confused. What did this mean? Why was she…

'Your arm!' I said looking at her arm which had a torn sleeve and was bleeding badly. She paid little mind to as she kept on checking me.

'Mother, I'm alright, but you're arm,' I said very carefully looking putting my hand on her wrist.

She shook her head, 'I'll be okay, I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you're alright?'

I nodded again still confused by what was happening before she pulled me closer to herself. I heard her sobs and sensed as her chest flinched a bit as she started to cry, 'Oh Kami, I was so worried you would get hurt.'

I stood there letting her hug me for a moment before I hugged her back. I didn't understand what had just happened. Shiori saved my life. Out of complete kindness and love she just… save my life. When she leaned away she smiled at me weakly and kissed the tip of my nose. She loved me. One the way to the hospital I couldn't stop looking at her as she was completely brave and obviously hurt because she was protecting me. She saved my life because she loved me. I was her son, it could have meant nothing to her. I was no real use to her now, I only caused her worries with my asocial behavior and yet she loved me and that was all she needed to save my life.

'Mother,' I said as the doctor was pulling of sharp pieces of glass from her arms.

She bit her lip to hold back a cry and tried to smile, 'It's all right, Shuichi. It hurts, but it will make mommy better.'

I walked up to her from the place the doctor let me sit, 'Can I take you hand?'

She chuckled a bit, 'Of course. You'll help me with the pain, right?'

As I took her hand, I felt the little bit of power returning to me. It wasn't much to do anything radical, but used it to heel her a bit as well. It didn't do much, but I could tell that when the doctor pulled away another piece it hurt way more.

'I think you're giving me good energy, Shuichi,' she laughed a bit, and I smiled at her. Humans could be incredibly violent and cruel, but they could also be incredibly loving and caring. In that moment holding my mother's hand I silently vowed to her and myself that I would stay by her side in the human world for as long as she wanted me to. Perhaps this was what made humanity so amazing. Finding one pure human in a pile of inhumans.

'Mother,' I said softly, and she looked at me again.

'I love you,' I said, and she blinked. Perhaps she noticed it too because this time was the first time since I learned the phrase that it didn't feel like a lie.

Her smile warmed my heart a bit, 'I love you too, Shuichi.'


	2. Nothing is Ever Gonna Be the Same

_**I am wealthy in my friends – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Nothing is Ever Gonna Be the Same**

 **Ran's POV**

I felt a sharp pain inside my stomach. It hurt from the inside. I didn't need to look down to know that I was bleeding. I knew how it felt to be injured with a sword, even this badly. However, this really was the worse of the worse. This was the end. I knew it. There was only so long that you could dance with the death before she had enough. Oddly dying wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was the silence. Why couldn't I hear anything? Why was there no noise?

I blinked. My eyes opened once more revealing the blue sky upon me, not a single lonely cloud.

I blinked again, and a tall figure appeared in front of her.

A tall, white haired figure with golden eyes and little animal-like ears.

A demon. A youkai.

* * *

'How do you feel? Would you like something to drink?' asked one of the stewardesses in English with a trick accent. I stirred in my seat.

'Oh, sorry, were you asleep?' she asked with an apologizing look on her face.

Blinking I looked around. I was in a plane heading home to Japan.

All the stewardesses and the captains were acting very nice toward me. The captain even came to chat while I was in the airport and made sure that I would be okay. He even offered to show me the captain cabin before the flight, but I didn't feel like it. I wasn't sure if they heard about what happened or if it was because I was the only child on the plane. Staff was always nice just never _this_ nice.

'Okay, we'll be landing shortly so put the seatbelt back on, alright?'

I nodded and did as told. I could have told her and the others that I could easily speak Japanese but since they tried really hard to speak English I didn't bother. Maybe I just didn't feel like talking Japanese cause then everyone could talk to be. The last thing I wanted was to talk about what happened right now.

The only one I spoke about dad was Matilda and the old woman pressed my hands together and made me promise I wouldn't talk about it or they might think I was crazy and sent me far away into some hospital. So when the police came, I told them the same thing John did. There was an intruder in the house. He came into my room. I scream. Dad came, he stabbed him. John shot the intruder. He still got away. There was really no easy way to say a youkai sucked out blood from my dad through a large and long tentacle coming from his chest, and when John shot him it just vanished into the thin air. I covered my face again. I didn't understand where was my mom! Why didn't she come? Matilda called her. She didn't even speak to me when I asked Matilda to give me the phone. Why did she made me fly alone?

When we finally arrived to the airport in Japan, I wanted to crawl under the covers and wake up back in Washington where my dad would have been still alive because he wasn't dead. He just didn't get killed by a youkai in my room in front of my eyes. He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't!

'Oi! Ran!' called someone and I turned to the sound of the voice. The woman who was waving at me looked exactly like my mom, but she wasn't.

'Baba?' I asked confused when I saw her walking toward me. My grandma and my mom rarely spent time together if they could avoid it. In fact I haven't seen my grandma in about a year because she and my mom had a fight over something again.

'What happened? Where's mom?' I asked suddenly terrified that something happened to mom as well. The old woman put her hands on my shoulders, 'Your mom went somewhere for a while to calm herself down a bit. You know how emotional she can be.' I blinked more than confused because my mom was many things but emotional was not one of them.

My grandma hugged me brushed my back and whispered, 'I'm so sorry, Ran. Your dad was a very good man more than you ever known and can ever imagine. He loved you every much and if it was up to him he would be with you every single day.'

I started crying. I cried the three whole days in the hospital after it happened, at the funeral, and then in the cab to the airport when we passed our house at one point. I thought I was done crying for a while but obviously that was not the case. I cried when John shot it. I cried when Matilda called my mom. I just cried every time. I remembered my dad's eyes looking at me.

I just felt so devastated. I knew I would never see him again. I mean, he was dead. Inside a sealed coffin. It wasn't fair. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see my dad. I felt this terrible pain inside me that didn't want to go away for any reason, but it was okay. I wanted to pain I would take all of it if I could see him. Just one more time. Just once smiling at me again like he used to or hugging me or just…something. Just…I want my daddy!

My granny started stroking my hair. I was grateful. I was grateful for her, her warm hands, her soft voice but mostly for the feeling she brought with her when she came to me.

A feeling of not being completely alone, a feeling of having at least someone look out for you… still I wanted my dad! I wanted my parents! I wanted to wake up from this nightmare! Why couldn't I wake up!

Please…wake up!

* * *

Of course nothing happened. I didn't magically wake up and my dad wasn't magically alive. I tried to tell Keiko, Ken and Yusuke, but they all just looked weirdly at me probably thinking it was shock. My friends didn't believe me, and very soon I stopped talking about it because Matilda was right if I didn't people would think I was crazy and they would want to take me away. It wasn't like they were being insensitive. After a while I didn't blame them that they didn't believe me when I had no real proof. I wished I could let myself believe it was all in my head, but it wasn't. That much I knew.

My mom finally came to pick me up from my grandparents' house about a week and something later. She didn't look sorry for leaving or too sad. She hugged me and said that it would be okay and that I was very brave and strong. She didn't speak about my dad, but then again she never spoke about him while he was alive either. As a kid I assumed it was normal that some parents just weren't together, but I always wondered why mine ended up the way they did. Did my dad wanted to be a senator so bad he left a woman carrying his child on the other side of the world? Did my mother not want to leave her great job at the University? She was always a free spirit always causing trouble everywhere she went maybe she wouldn't look too well next to an American Senator.

Either way, things were strange. She acted like truly nothing happened, and I wanted nothing more than for her to talk to me about it. She didn't. She didn't wear black, she didn't look sad. The only acknowledgment about what happened was me staying home for the summer. I guess I thought that my mom did all the things she usually did when I was away for the summer. I was wrong. She didn't. She had her own life, and I slowly started to realize that my mom wasn't very much like other moms either. It was barely a month after dad's dead that she left me alone for the night. I was so terrified, I didn't sleep that night thinking that some other youkai would come again, but this time no one would have stopped him. I ended up running away to Ken's house.

He was having one of the best months since I knew him. He hadn't gone to the hospital at all. He lived in a second floor house which had a tree near his window. Yusuke and I used to play there until Ken's parents got worried that we would fall down and hurt ourselves. It was easy to climb up. Almost like old times.

I got up and knocked on the window briefly amusing myself thinking that I probably scared the shit out of him.

He opened the curtain very slowly, and I jerked toward the window. I watched as he fell backward trying to get away. He probably thought something came for him.

I barely contained my laughs. When he opened the window he didn't look amused, 'You're a bad person, Ran.'

I shot him a grin, 'I know. That's why you have to be good for the both of us.'

He rolled his eyes. Keiko and Ken always said something about Yusuke and I being the evil partners in crime in our group while they were the good guys. Maybe it was true. But you should consider that no bad guy is as bad as when a good guy goes bad.

He sighed losing the annoyed expression, 'Why are you here?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'No reason.' I didn't feel like talking about mom right now. I still didn't know what her absence meant. Did she not care what I was going through? Or did she not think that it was important. I wondered if maybe I was over dramatic, but then again my dad died. I needed my mom.

I looked up at Ken. There was something between us. Like with all my friends there was always an understanding. Mom once told me that friends tend to grow apart. I couldn't imagine that really.

'Come on, I don't think I will be able to sleep anyway,' admitted one of my best friends, 'I thought I was going to die of a heart attack.'

I grinned, 'Nailed it.'

He sneaked me into his room, and I slept in his old sleeping bag that night. We walked until I didn't fall asleep. Since then Ken probably became my favorite person to go to when I was scared to be alone. Being on my own while my mom did whatever the hell she did wasn't so bad. After school Yusuke was always around getting into trouble with.

'Got off me you, punk!' he shouted as he punched another boy who tried to fight with him. He kicked one's ass as they were running away.

'That kid is insane!' shouted the boy as he and his friends ran while I was drinking juice watching them from the bench as Yusuke was finishing him.

Yusuke was only eleven, a year younger than me, but he already made fourteen years olds crap themselves just seeing him.

'You know you could have helped,' he said as he walked up to me, and I handed him his bag.

'I would but you seemed to be having so much fun,' I told him and he smirked at me. Sometimes we walked with Keiko, sometimes she had to go help her parents in the diner so we just stopped there for dinner.

'Yusuke! Did you get into a fight again!' shouted Keiko as we walked in. I chuckled and turned to him, 'Busted!'

He shot me a look right before Keiko got in his face.

'Why did you got into a fight?!'

'They came after me!'

'So you had to get a new clean uniform dirty? You should have run,' she said crossing her arms.

'Me? Run? Are you insane? I don't run! I'm Urameshi Yusuke.'

I looked up at Keiko's dad, 'Hello, Yukimura-san.'

He smiled down at me and put a plate with just made ramen in front of me and a pair of chopsticks, 'How was school?' he asked as we ignored Keiko and Yusuke's arguing.

'It was okay. Just a few more days though.'

'Oh, so your mom is really forcing you to switch school?' asked Keiko, I turned around only to find my female friend choking Yusuke, who was slowly turning blue.

I sighed. I seriously didn't know what was up with my mom sometimes, 'Yeah, some fancy school that I will probably hate.'

Keiko let go of Yusuke, and they both walked toward me to eat as well, Yusuke brushing his neck and mumbling something about angry women.

'Too bad you can't go to our school,' said Keiko sounding said. I smiled at her. It felt oddly good to know that someone actually wanted you in their life.

Yusuke sat down next to me as Keiko's dad handed him his place, 'Thank you. You should feel sadder. They have green uniforms in your new school.'

I shot him a look, 'You wear green all the time.'

'Yeah cause I look so good in it. You'll look like a frog,' he teased, and I stabbed him with my chopstick into the hand.

'Au, Ran!'

I turned back to Keiko, 'We wouldn't even be in the same class.' I would have been a year higher than them. We both sighed and Yusuke and I started to eat talking about school, and what was new. After that we were take our things, and walk to Ken's house. Keiko and I would do our homework while Yusuke and Ken passed time talking about he got to beat up today, and then we would play tag or on take turns on Ken's new computer. When I would look up I could see how much Ken enjoyed being around us and that we spent time with him. In all honesty those were my favorite times.

* * *

'Why can't I go to my old school? Or at least to the school Keiko and Yusuke go to?' I demanded as we walked to my new school with my mom. A few months ago Ken had to be homeschooled since he was taken into hospital again too often. My mom did a lot of drastic changes in my life. She forbidden me from seeing granny, and I more occasions she wouldn't come home at night. Some nights when Ken was in the hospital I would stay at home and read a horror book. I know this may seemed crazy, but being scared of lake monsters was more comforting than thinking about youkai who could eat me.

'Ran, we talked about this,' said my mom annoyed.

I frowned at that, 'No, we didn't you always said _next year_ and then never let me transfer.'

I stopped, and she frowned, 'Ran, we're going to be late?'

'Why can't I go to the same school as Yusuke and Keiko? I don't understand don't you like them?' I asked confused. My mom always encouraged me to play with them for some reason. Sure, she probably didn't hear the other parents forbidding their kids to play with Yusuke, but-

She watched me for a moment before she nodded and sighed, 'Fine, you want to know. It's because your granny, and I already decided that you will go to my old high school after middle school.'

I honestly didn't get it, 'So?' This was bull. Because we haven't spoken to granny in a while. Last time she came she bought Yusuke, Keiko and Ken a bunch of things and they told me that she wanted them to call her and tell her things about me. I honestly didn't understand my family from time to time. I didn't however called her out on it as I wanted to know more.

'Look, if I let you go to school with Yusuke and Keiko it will be that much harder for you to go to a different school then they will after middle school.'

I frowned, 'So this is your idea of spearing me more pain?'

She let out an upset noise, she only let out when I really got to her, 'Ran, you don't have to understand it. You just have to do as I say. I'm your mother.'

Coming from a woman who constantly argued with her own mother, ran from home when she was eighteen, never got married and had a child out of marriage that was very hypocritical.

I looked down at the green uniform. I looked like a frog. (Shut up, Yusuke!) I wondered what dad would say about for a moment before I looked up at her. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of her others anymore, at least not in school.

'You can go to work, I'll walk on my own,' I told her and walked pass her. She didn't follow me, and when I turned around she was already walking to the other side of the street. It was the last time she ever walked me to school. I missed it every day, but when I asked her about it she claimed she would have been late to work if she did.

I stopped in front of the school entrance when I noticed one of the janitors talking to a teacher. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Ever since the night in my room I tried it a few time, but it never worked very well. Sometimes if I tried hard enough or looked at people for a longer time I could see something around them. A glow? A smoke? I wasn't sure cause it was really hard to see it at times but it was mostly lightly blue except for that one time…the first time I ever saw it… that one wasn't blue it was red like blood and it looked nothing like the ones I saw on other people…it looked hideous.

I opened my eyes, and the janitor was had a very light blue glow around him. I watched it for a moment before I walked to the school. I was supposed to meet with the guidance counselor before I would go to class. The guidance counselor, an elder woman with kind eyes walked me to the class explaining everything she could think up and offering three times to come and talk or ask if I wanted to. I think I could like her someday if we spent more time together.

The teacher stopped the talking the moment we entered the room. The whole class was silent and everyone's eyes were on me. I never felt so…I don't know watched? Exposed. Outside, I could leave it if people were staring too much. Here I had to stay and face it. I looked around the room. There were about twenty and something people in the room and everyone was looking at me as if I was just about to perform a magic trick.

'Sensei, this is the student we spoke about,' said the woman and pushed me a bit so the teacher could have a look at me.

'Quiet, everyone,' said the sensei, 'how about you introduce yourself?'

I nodded and then turned to the class bowing slightly before I said, 'Hajimemashite, uh, my name is Fujioka Ran, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

Everyone was quiet all of the sudden. I guess they didn't like the trick. I couldn't help a small grimace before the teacher continued, 'Very well. You will be sitting with Minamino. Please raise your hand, Minamino-kun.'

A boy in the back raised his hand. I nodded at him and then at the woman and walked over to the boy with his hand still raised. It was odd because a wave of whispers followed me. That wasn't odd I was expecting to it but what was weird was that most of it wasn't the fact that I was here at all but that I was going to sit with the boy, Minamino. Girls were especially looking a bit envy. Great, I was going to sit with some loverboy-

However, none of that mattered because the moment I came too close to him I saw it. The glow. _Red glow._

I swallowed hard with my eyes widened. He had a red glow. A glow which looked like a freaking fox. It was _red_.

 _Dad._

 _Screaming._

 _Crying._

 _Blood._

Was he the one? No John shot that one… but he didn't die he disappeared. I was afraid all the time now, but it didn't occur to me that he might have followed me home. Stupid, of course it could come back. What in a world would stop it? Not telling people what really happened was all of the sudden the stupidest choice ever.

I didn't even realize when have I sat down but I was grateful for it because standing in front of him would have looked weird and I wanted nothing more than for him not to notice that I can see right through him.

My hands were shaking and I was desperate to keep them in check. I was sure he noticed and couldn't help but think the worst about him knowing. I looked in front of me and almost lost it. I could see everyone's glows. It was the most terrifying thing yet. I usually had to focus like hell to get to see them but right now they were clear as ever without me even trying or wanting to see them.

 _Kami, what is happening?_

'Is everything okay?' I suddenly heard a voice close to me ask, and I was tempted not to look. Yet, I couldn't ignore it because I didn't want to be more suspicious than I was before.

I tried not to take a too obvious breath and look at him again. I could see how he looked. It wasn't like I only saw his glow. He was really cute so it was no doubt he was a loverboy. Probably half the class jealous over me being the one to sit next to him. He had really beautiful red hair that even I was envying and nice green eyes. He was looking at me calmly but curious and maybe a little bit guarded like he was expecting me to be trouble. The fox was also staring right at me scary as hell which only made me more nervous as it was clear he could be dangerous…just as my last youkai.

Nodding I turned back to the board. I was sitting next to a youkai. It was surreal. Not all were supposed to be bad of course. Mom told me plenty of folklore stories when I was younger. But were they really youkai? This was the same one as the other one. The other one didn't even look human definitely not a kid and his glow didn't look like a fox.

I didn't talk with the boy. I was too terrified. I didn't like sitting with him. I stared at him and felt weird about this glow around him. Never mind the point that I could actually see a glow. His glow was looking at me… could it be that if I could see the glow the glow could like see me as well?

I couldn't wait for the first ring to go off so I could get as far away from him as possible. I guess it was true what mom said pretty boys were trouble.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

There was a change. Ever since I decided to stay with my mother in the human world, I started to try a little bit harder. It was easy to have good grades learning about the human world was actually interesting. There were still some boring moments, but I grow to enjoy the peace of my new life. I liked Shiori walking me to school very proudly, wishing me good luck as if I needed it, classes and school last by quickly, then I returned home where my mom liked to ask me about how was my day. I liked my calm human life now. I liked living with my mother only from time to time feeling guilty whenever I caught the sight of her scarred arm. However, it was that sight which was the ultimate evidence of her love.

It was a normal school day which went on quite normally. Mother walked me to school, in the class several of my female classmates would come to talk to me during the class. Some bolder than other asking me directly if I wanted to be their boyfriends. I gave them all a nervous look declining or trying to laugh it out without looking too annoyed or unpleasant. Slowly it was clear that human girls had a tendency to be interested in handsome boys even middle school kids.

When the first class started it didn't look like it was going to be such a different day then the rest. Then the door opened and we all looked up as an elderly woman, our guidance council, brought in a little girl with black hair and the very grey eyes.

'Sensei, this is the student we spoke about,' she said and pushed the little girl a bit so the teacher could have a look at her.

She was obviously our new classmate. She appeared to be half Japanese only which immediately made everyone look and whisper about her.

'Quiet, everyone,' said the sensei, 'how about you introduce yourself?'

The girl nodded and then turned to the class, 'Hajimemashite, uh, my name is Fujioka Ran, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

Everyone was left silent as the girl had no accent what so ever and spoke in perfect Japanese. She smiled a bit awkwardly before she turned to the sensei who nodded, 'Very well. You will be sitting with Minamino. Please raise your hand, Minamino-kun.'

I quickly raised my hand. I was partly expecting this since I was the only one with an empty seat. The girl nodded at the sensei and walked up to me before she sharply stopped her eyes widened. It was the first time since I merged with this human soul that I sensed such a strong spark of spiritual energy. She must have a very gifted spiritually aware child that I could sense the energy even in my still weak state.

She swallowed a bit as she nervously sat down her fear not leaving her. Everything from the way she trembled to how she smelled like she was going to throw up told me that she knew exactly who I was. I met people with similar reactions to me. It used to be a game to make my preys fear me so utterly as well as it was a sign of power.

'Is everything okay?' I asked. However, now it was anything, but good to know that someone even a child knew that I wasn't human. It made me worried a bit. She could jeopardize everything.

She took a moment to take a deep breath before she looked at me and nodded. She had a weird wait of looking at me. As if she wasn't looking directly at me, but at something in front of me. She instantly turned back to the board.

There was one thing for sure.

She knew. This little girl knew who I was despite not having any abilities right now, she knew that I was really a youkai. Did she knew which one or was she just spiritually aware like that. She didn't panic or scream or anything which would alarm the others. It could mean that I wasn't her first encounter with a youkai. What surprised me was that she didn't try to sit away or ask to leave. In this world people rarely believed in the surpernatural. To them it was all just nightmares and old fairy tales to make the kids listened to them. Shiori also used to say that onibaba would come if I didn't eat meat. It wasn't as much as I didn't want to eat as much as I was doing it to push her limits. Shiori could be very amusing when she was trying to hold her temper. Anyway, perhaps the girl believed that she was simply crazy which was an oddly unsettling thought for a little child to believe to be not in her right mind.

We preceded the class in silence. We didn't speak. I observed the girl next to me. She was too scared to be a real treat, but she could easily give in and unfortunately reveal something she shouldn't.

I pulled out a book to read at one point of our breaks. I wasn't sure if I was trying to calm her nerves or my own. When our classmates came to introduce themselves, I paid attention to what they were talking about despite not lifting my eyes from the book.

'Are you American Japanese?' asked Kazu, who was never a very subtle child. The girl shifted a bit, 'Yeah.'

'Are you from New York did you meet any celebrities?' he pressured while Emiko shove him a bit, 'Don't be stupid not everyone is from New York.'

I heard Ran let out an embarrassed laugh, 'She's right. I'm lived in Washington for a while, but I also live her for a few years. I traveled a lot.'

'That's so cool!' said Asami, 'Is your dad like businessman?'

The girl visibly tensed. I could only assume it was a recent tragedy which caused this tension, 'Uh, no, and my mom is a professor in the Uni here,' she explained. She didn't say what her father was doing for living so it was obvious something happened there.

'That book has a second part?' asked the girl, and I blinked as I realize she was now talking to me.

I looked up at her and nodded, 'Yes, it's about the youngest son.'

Her eyes lightened up a bit. They were very grey indeed, 'I thought so. They mentioned his in the end.'

I nodded again, and she swallowed the fear returning before she looked away.

Asami, one of the girls who loved to chat with me before the class, instantly took interest in the book, 'What's the book about?'

I wondered if I should tell her maybe she would lose her interest in me if she thought I was into horror things, 'It's a detective story.'

Ran turned to me with a very disproved look saying that she knew all too well that I was lying. I found it rather amusing. She seemed to have forgotten her fear for that moment before she turned away once again. This would be very annoying.

She changed the conversation by asking the others to introduce themselves, and I returned to the girl paying close attention to her.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I wanted to run out of the class room as soon as I would hear the first bell. Unfortunately, just my luck once the bell actually went off half of my new classmates cornered our desk.

 _Oh, man, why?_

In the end it wasn't so bad, but I had this feeling that at least one of the girls who came, Asami, wasn't interested in me as much as she was interested in Minamino. Detective story. Yeah, right. I literally couldn't stop to look at him with an _are you kidding me_ look because that was putting it very gently.

To put it gentle. It was the scariest thriller possible. I didn't use to like horrors and stuff but ever since my dad died there was something about it that made me seek out the violence. Maybe it was just the experience. Maybe I shouldn't be doing it and be scared of it but…it somehow felt good to know that I wasn't the only one who was suffering. Somehow…it felt good to paint my own memories with horror scenes of other people. If felt good to be afraid of something as a book than what could be watching me this moment from the seat next to mine or window.

'Oh, maybe I could borrow it later then?' asked the girl looking at Shuuichi.

He looked up at her and smiled but instantly returned back to his book without a single word. It wasn't exactly unfriendly or rude but it felt cold. Like he didn't want to really deal with her. Or any of us for that manner.

I looked at the girl, 'You haven't even introduced yourself, by the way.'

They immediately took the cue and started saying their names and what they liked and didn't like and wish me to have a great time in my new school. I wasn't entirely sure how are you supposed to have a great time in school but what the hell? It's what people say all the time.

The class went on and I was more than happy that he didn't try to talk to me. I didn't either. He was just sitting next to me. Watching me but not doing anything if I wasn't. And I sure as hell wasn't.

I couldn't rush faster out of the class even if I wanted to. I still didn't know what to do. I just wished I wouldn't have to see him for another day. I didn't have such look as I had to see him the next day as well, and the next and the next.

I was very jumping walking home since mom didn't come for me. I couldn't even make it home and ended up in Keiko parents' dinner until it was too late and Keiko's dad had to walk me home. To my shook mom wasn't home when I came. She was home when I called her that I was in the diner, but she must have left. I crawled into the bed not daring to turn off the light dreaming about red youkai glows and other things. When I woke up in the morning the lights were off so mom had to come home and just turn them off.

She made me breakfast and asked about my day. She dogged all questions I had about where she was and just continued to ask me about the new school. I tried to find some distraction in the fact that I was too focused on her glow. It was a nice blue one like every other human I guess. She didn't walk me to school that day claiming she needed to go to work or she would be late.

I didn't want to think too much about it so I just took my things and left. Outside it was becoming hard to look at people. Everyone had a glow, and I couldn't unseen it. Why was I seeing this? Why were youkai real? Why Kami, oh, why?

School had become a terrible place because I could see everyone's glow, and I couldn't for the love of me get used to it.

'Good morning,' I heard the youkai boy say, and I waved at him before looking away. I wouldn't look at him if I really didn't have to. Maybe I could get someone else to sit with him. I was sure many of the girls in my class were interested in him. Once the class started I tried to ignore the glows around me and failed profoundly as I was slowly getting a headache.

I decided that even though I couldn't talk about it with my mom or friends, who didn't believe me, I had to talk about it with someone.

* * *

'I know exactly who you should go talk to,' said Ken as I came to visit him after school. I almost didn't make it too his house since there was too many people everywhere with their stupid glows.

'Yeah?' I asked as we were sitting in his room on his bed talking about my day in school. Since he thought I was pretending and making things up with the glows, he played along for a while, 'Of course, you need to talk to some fortuneteller, or a priest, or a medium.'

I raised my brows at that, but surprisingly it wasn't the worst of all times idea.

'Alright, how does one find a fortuneteller and make an appointment?' I asked. In the next moment both Ken and I were going through the phone book and calling numbers and writing down names and addresses.

'You will have to skip school for them though,' he warned me. No problem a day away from Minamino was a blessing really.

At one point I looked up at him once he finished another call. He even changed his voice a bit so he wouldn't sound like a little boy.

'Hey, why are you helping me Ken?' I asked. He thought it was all a joke or game. I knew he didn't believe me that I actually saw something.

He looked up at me before he smiled. Between Yusuke's cheerful grin and Keiko's soft smile Ken's smile was for some reason my favorite. I always caught him when we were playing that he would just randomly smile at us. It must have been because he often wasn't allowed to play with us that he just had to watch, but he didn't look like he mind too much. He always looked like he was just happy we were there with him.

'Because you're my friend, Ran. If this helps I don't mind looking for fortunetellers. Besides it's actually fun.'

I chuckled and shoved him a little bit, 'Okay, last one.'

I didn't want to look too suspicious so went to school for the rest of the week. On Monday I called in a pretended to be my mom. Even I was surprised they believed me, I was very lucky that mom stopped walking me to school.

In a couple of hours I found out that I wasn't so fortunate in fact I was a very unlucky since I went over a dozen of supposedly monks, psychics and fortunetellers only to come out empty handed.

The next day I had to walk to school again feeling very disappointed and annoyed. I was expecting at least one to know what was wrong with me when all of them just wanted to contact dad and failed since neither knew how he died. Not that it was a typical dead. I felt a tear roll down my cheek remembering it for some reason, and I quickly brushed it away as I stopped in front of my locker to change my shoes.

'Maybe I just look that sad,' I told myself.

'Sad, Ran-chan?' asked Asami, one of the girls who introduced themselves to me on my first day. I looked at her as she just came as well with an embarrassed smile. I really didn't want her to think I was talking to myself or crazy or her to prey about what happened to my dad.

'Sorry, it's a bad habit to talk to myself,' I said before I turned away hoping she would leave it at that. She didn't say anything else, but I could tell she was still looking at me.

'Perhaps, you wish to talk to someone.'

I was tempted not to turn around at all when I heard the second voice. I shouldn't have been able to recognize the voice since we only greeted each other since my first day, but I guess when you didn't like someone you just know. Either way I didn't even need to recognize his voice because the blush on Asami's face was enough to tell me who was speaking.

Turning around I found him putting on a pair of shoes not bothering to look up at me. Why was he talking to me? I thought we were playing the silent household.

'If you're talking to yourself maybe you just wish to talk to someone or like to think outloud,' he looked up at me. I looked at the fox. I wasn't sure why but today it didn't look so terrifying as it did the previous day.

No, it was still scary as hell.

Great, he made me foxphobic.

'It's probably the first one,' I opened my locker.

'Is that what you do Shuichi-kun?' asked Asami instantly losing her focus on me which was good cause in a moment I noticed a small paper inside my locker. I heard the two continue to talk (and until later when I realized he rarely spoke with anyone if he didn't have to), but I was paying them no attention.

I grabbed it. It turned out to be a card. There was a phone number and an address.

 _Master Genkai_ _psychic, marital trainer_

I looked over to Shuichi, but he was just leaving with Asami already. Was he watching me yesterday? How could he possibly know that I was looking for a psychic? Wasn't he as at school as well?

He stopped for the slightest moment and looked over to me. His face was a perfect poker face that would make the best of the gamblers jealous. I swallowed hard unsure of what to do or say or if I should do or say anything at all. Before I could make my mind however, he was gone.

I looked down at the small card and then back at the way he just left. I guess I will be have to pretend to be my mom again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Over the past few days I observed many things about Ran. She clearly was new to her powers as she often got headache in class, and started to come earlier to class for some reason. She was getting better at handling my presence, but it was clear she still was very uncomfortable. She tried to hide it, but I had a feeling she knew all too well I knew as well. She would often leave her seat during breaks, I knew it was to stay away from me.

Whenever she would forget about being so afraid she would be just sad. Something clearly happened to the girl before. A tragedy struck close to home. However, I noticed that her abilities were slowly growing. This was under no case good. Her spiritual energy was like a magnet for youkai who would want to eat her. If this continued she could start to draw other youkai attention which could resolve in my discovery as well. In the meantime I was completely defenseless. My abilities very coming back to me very slowly, and apart from some small tricks I doubted I would stand a chance against many opponents right now.

This required me to do something.

I already had a plan in motion. I waited a day to make sure that Fujioka would return to school before I planted a special plant at home. My mother didn't notice it because it wasn't very big and it had the same color as her beloved walls. It took a week for the plant to be ready. I extracted its pulp into a small bottle and I was ready water a bit of Fujioka's food. The plant should cause her spiritual energy to appear hidden for the outside world at least for a short while. I never used it before, so I would have to take my chanced. I knew it wouldn't cause her any harm, which I would very much try to avoid, but I had to keep my existence a secret from the other youkai as long as possible.

I brought it to school on Monday. Fujioka started to came earlier to school, so I was a bit surprised when I saw her on my way to school with my mother not in the green uniform and with a backpack. I stopped which caused my mother to look at me confused.

She walked into a building.

'What is it? Do you want to know your future, Shuichi?' asked my mother with a hint of amusement.

I blinked at her, 'What?'

She nodded at the building, 'That's Madam Gina. She's a fortuneteller.'

I looked at the building again understanding. She was looking for answers. I started to walk so more with my mother.

Later it wasn't hard to find Master Genkai's address and phone number. In the youkai world even being out of it for more than a decade we knew very well about strong psychics such as Master Genkai. I wrote down her number and address before the next class I left it in Fujioka's locker.

Once she found it I started a conversation with Asami observing as Fujioka exanimate the card realizing that I saw her the other day. She was speared a reaction as Asami and I went around the corner, but I could see the shock and confusion written on her face along with a small blush. In many ways she reminded a deer caught in the light in that moment. The sight itself for some reason made my day.

* * *

 **Ran POV's**

I had to wait for the weekend to go meet Master Genkai. The thing about an absent parent is that they don't care where you're going.

Keiko's mom brushed my shoulder a bit, 'Are you alright?'

I smiled at her, 'Yeah, just thinking.' I was twelve I still couldn't just go there on my own.

'So what exactly is this Master Genkei supposed to do?' asked Keiko as she stopped by a large map sign. I asked if she and Yusuke wanted to come. Yusuke said he rather stick around with Ken and play on his computer, but I was glad since I sometimes felt really bad for Ken being so left out.

I pressed my lips into a tight smile. I couldn't exactly tell her, 'Help me with what happened to dad.'

Keiko blinked and looked at me before she stepped toward me and hugged me. I hugged her back brushing her back a bit.

'It's fine,' I shrugged, 'I just hope this little adventure wasn't for nothing,' I said brushing my head a bit. It took about two hours to get there by a train. I just wished something would come out of it.

Keiko shook her head as we started to walk, 'It's not so bad. I like that we get to be just the two of us. How is the new school? Anyone worth being friends with?'

I thought about, 'I can't really tell. I've only been there for a two weeks. No one really stood out. There are some girls, but I think they are more interested in hanging around my desk than hanging around me.'

'Why?'

'The boy I sit next to is sort of handsome, and they're all crushing on him. It's a little bit embarrassing since he isn't interested in them.'

'Oh, what's he like?' asked Keiko, and I gave her a strange look. I didn't want to talk about Minamino at all. I had enough that I had to see him every day and his creepy fox glow.

'Coldhearted but polite jerk,' I said without skipping a beat, and she chuckled before shoving me a bit. I was glad Keiko came with me.

However, when I saw the stars that lead to the temple, I seriously thought about turning back.

'Maybe, I should have just gone and seen a therapist?' I asked, but Keiko gave me that motherly look and spoke as a voice of reason, 'We didn't come this far to go back without seeing Master Genkai. Now walk.'

I rolled my eyes, but started walking anyway. After a while however Keiko's mom stopped in the middle of the stairs, 'Girls. This is too much for me.'

I felt a bit guilty as she sit down and drank some water. As a kid you sometimes didn't notice or realize that something was exhausting since you had enough energy.

'Maybe you two could wait for me? It's temple so I'll be fine,' I suggested, and I could see that Keiko's mom was grateful for that.

I left them behind sitting on the stairs admiring the view while I continued to walk upstairs. After a while It was seriously tiring, but as Keiko said we already made it this far also when I turned to look at her and her mom I still could see the blue glows around them.

Upstairs there was a very clean and nice looking temple with a shrine. I looked around. It was so calm and nice there with no one around. For the first time I didn't feel the pressure behind my eyes from all the glows also the air felt way cleaner than in the city.

'Can I help you?' asked a voice behind me. As I turned around I found an old looking woman will shoulder length wavy dressed in martial arts clothing and a purple cap on her cap with the word manji written on top of it.

I blinked. She was so short it surprised me, 'Oh hello? My name is Fujioka Ran.'

I slightly bowed, but the old woman just pulled out a pipe and started smoking, 'And your business here?' she asked completely disinterested which was a seriously a different approach since all the other people I had visited.

'I'm here, because I have a problem with…well I guess something supernatural?' I said unsure. With all the others they just started to assume that what was wrong with me before I said anything so I honestly had no idea what to tell her or how to explain.

She blew out some smoke before she nodded at the temple's door, 'Come in.'

I followed her hoping trying to think up what to say to her.

'Can you lie down for a moment?' she asked while kneeling down on the floor facing me. I blinked confused, but put down my backpack and lied down in front of her.

She looked me up and down for a moment before she raised her hand with her index and middle finger. I watched as she leaned it over my face and very gently tapped my forehead.

In a second the world went black.

* * *

The world around me was soundless. Why couldn't I hear anything? Where did all the noise go? I blinked looking around. I was on a field. It was seemingly empty, but from the distance I could see someone looking at me.

I ran up to them, 'Osoi desu!' (You're late)

The person turned out to be an unbelievably tall youkai with long white hair and animal ears.

'Such an impatient little girl.'

* * *

I gasped and sat up as I was suddenly back in the temple with Master Genkai looking at me with a poker face expression, 'What was that?!'

My demand was met with a chuckle, 'What was what?'

'That vision or dream or whatever it was? You did that to me, why?'

She looked up at me calmly and stood up, 'You need to start coming every weekend for training.'

She started to walk away, so I quickly got up as well, 'What? Train for what?' She casually stopped and looked at me.

'Defense and offence, girl.'

I followed, 'I don't get it.'

She turned toward me, 'You have to protect yourself if you want to stay alive with a spiritual energy like that.'

I frowned, 'Spiritual energy?'

She blinked before she shook her head, 'Kids these days.'

She walked up back to me and sat down on her knees, and I quickly followed.

'Very well, girl. Every single person you meet can be a spiritually aware one. Most of the people however have very low spiritual awareness kind of like the girl and woman that came with you today,' she started. I was surprised she saw us from all the way up when I didn't see her glow.

'People with high spiritual awareness also have a spiritual energy. This energy is different for each person. It is unique from one to another as for example fingerprints. This energy can be used in many ways from healing to weaponry.'

My mind tried to wrap its self about what she was saying.

She watched me for a moment before she raised her hand. I watched as the glow that was all over her body started to shift a bit and a new glow more white than blue appeared in her hand.

My eyes winded, and I shifted away a bit.

'Did something happen the first time you were spiritually aware?' she asked as I watched her hand. I bite the inside of my cheek. Considering the fact that I didn't speak about it for almost two years, it felt weird to actually talk about it. Not to mention I wasn't sure I wouldn't start crying.

'I'm asking because many people seemed to first experience their abilities during a trauma or a very emotional or physically tiring situation,' she explained, her eyes carefully watching me.

With that being said, I took a deep breath and started.

* * *

Once I reached Keiko and her mom again they both were sitting on the stairs looking at the view, 'Did all go well?' asked Keiko's mom as they stood up.

I nodded, 'Yeah, she said I can come for some sessions.'

'Sessions?' asked Keiko curious.

I looked up at her a pulled a bit of a fake smile, 'Yes, apparently I have a lot of unresolved anger, I need to let out.'

Keiko chuckled, 'I could have told you that without having to go through these stairs.'

I shoved her a little bit but smiled some more. We went back home. I casually mentioned it to mom at dinner quickly adding that she didn't have to take me there that I would go on my own. She didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **Ran POV**

I was nervously looking at him all first period. Honestly if I was confessing love for him I would have been less nervous than I was now. I looked at him for what seemed like the millionth time and rolled my eyes.

'Jesus, I'm acting like a fan girl,' I mumbled.

'Huh?' he looked at me.

I shook my head, 'Nothing…look...thank you for that card. I'm grateful.'

'What card?' he asked and I would almost believe him. Almost.

I sighed, 'I knew you would brush it off anyway but I'm not telling you this to act upon it or something. I'm telling you this to know that it means something.'

Lately, I've been playing with the thought that maybe he wasn't like the one that attacked me before. Maybe he was actually…decent? I wouldn't say nice since he was could be quite a jerk to his fangirls. Even if he didn't want to.

'And that I own you. So what do you want?'

He didn't say anything for a while just kept on watching me like with his observant eyes, 'What makes you think I'm the type to brush off a thank you?'

I raised my brows at him, 'Because you got this whole I'm really bored and don't want to be here look on your face all the time.'

He blinked again at that.

'Oh, I didn't realize this,' he said and I shot him a look ' _seriously_ '.

Sighing I decided that whatever so I took my seat.

'Was it a thank you card?' he asked and I mentally had to hold myself not to slap my head against the desk.

I grimace but looked up at the fox glow around him, 'No, a get well soon card.'

The fox shifted a bit, and I had to wonder if it was amused. I looked back to the board and seriously wonder about everything I knew so far.

I had to look at him once more. I was afraid, I was terrified, but he did something nice for me. (Well, if you consider something nice by getting me a spiritual teacher who killed me every weekend with training worse than a mortal combat contestant then yeah, he did something really nice.) But I didn't know that at the time.

'A part of me wants to ask,' I said all of the sudden, and he remained quiet, 'But a part knows that it might be worse than anything I can imagine.'

I looked at him. Green met gray.

'Then why would you want to ask?' asked Shuichi.

'Because it feels worse not to know.'

His eyes were so big and so cold, 'You'll be afraid.'

'I'm pretty sure I'm afraid right now.'

He shook his head, 'No, you're not. You think you are, but you don't know real fear. You're just a child.'

'Does that mean that you're not?' I asked before I could stop myself. Damn it. I didn't want to think about it, about him. But how could I not? There was a youkai in my class, who I know nothing about and couldn't do anything about. Well, I did tell Master Genkai, but she seemed to be disinterested about it.

' _If an youkai wants to kill you he will. If he hadn't try it yet, he doesn't want to.'_

He just kept on looking at me for a moment his eyes cold and the fox dreadfully.

'How about my favor will be that you won't ask.' It wasn't a question.

I nodded before I turned back to the board. I could sense from the corner of my eyes that he did the same, but the fox kept on looking at me and into. I was certain it knew every inch of me, and that was scary.

* * *

'Oh my God,' I sighed as I opened my lunch box only to find another note in a few days. Ken was starting to serious piss me off. I should explain. Because Ken was homeschool most of his life, and neither us could be with him when we were in school. He easily got bored. He was very smart, and often enjoyed riddles. So he started giving some to Keiko to put them in our lunch boxes so we could try and solve them. (Yeah, mom started to go to work extra early so she didn't have time, and Keiko's mom really liked when Yusuke and I eat at the diner.) Very soon we found out that it was the worst thing ever because the riddles we TERRIBLY HARD! I was almost dreading the new riddles because I knew I would give up.

Shuichi looked over at me with a bit of a confusion, 'Was is it?' We haven't spoken much after establishing that we both knew about each other and that we both should about talking about each other. I was fine with that.

I hand him over the paper, 'My friend is homeschool so he gets incredibly bored sometimes. What goes through towns and over hills, but never moves?'

The redhead blinked before he smirked a little bit, 'It's a riddle.'

'Yeah, he humors himself by making me and two of our other friends riddles when we're in school,' I said and dug into my food, 'It's not that I mind, but sometimes he just makes them too hard for me.'

He put the piece of paper next to me, 'How old is he?'

'Oh,' I coughed a bit, 'He's our age. He just goes over things quickly with his tutor,' I opened the paper again.

'Gosh, last time it took me day-'

'It's a road.'

I shot him an annoyed look, 'Seriously?'

'What goes through towns and over hills, but never moves?' he repeated, 'It's a road.'

He shrugged his shoulders and started to eat as well. I watched him for a moment before I looked to the front, 'How can someone so annoying have so many fangirls?'

'I'm sure it has nothing to do with my personality,' he muttered, and I smirked, 'Oh you think this is bad we should wait till you're 15. I'm positive there will be riots.'

H shivered a bit, and I couldn't help a victory smirk, 'Besides it's not like they can see the real you.'

I guess that was my mistake because he immediately looked at me with a stern look, 'And what would that be.'

I swallowed hard and not just the bread I had, 'I can't tell you.'

He frowned, 'Why not?'

I gave him a sweet smile hearing my own heart somewhere in my throat, 'I own you not to talk about these things.'

Before he could say anything I unfolded the paper, 'I didn't tell anyone, and I won't. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway.'

He sighed, 'That's not something to worry about.'

I blinked and looked at him, 'You should worry about people being in danger by knowing.'

That caught me off guard. I knew that I had to try and stop telling Keiko and the others about, but I assumed it had more to do with them thinking I'm a basket case. He was right though Master Genkai explain to me that youkai got drawn to spiritual energy. Something which happened with my dad.

I frowned a bit and looked at him, 'Do you feel it too?'

He turned toward me, 'I mean can you feel that I'm spiritually aware,' I mostly mouthed those words than said them out loud, but the fox still heard me loud and clear.

'Yes, and it's growing every day by a little bit, but still enough.'

I turned back to my food. Just like that I wasn't hungry at all, and I would rather run to Master's place than wait here in the open.

'It's good to be couscous, but you should know that there aren't that many youkai.'

I shook my head, 'You're here and that is something.'

We didn't talk again until a couple of days later.

* * *

'So he got it on the first guess?' asked Ken a bit surprised when I told him about how Shuichi figured out his riddle in less than a minute. I didn't tell him about the rest of the things just that I decided to train martial arts with a Martial arts master on Saturdays and that the boy who I was sitting with was a little bit annoying.

I was partly expecting my best friend to be disappointed, but he just shook his head with a huge smile, 'I have to prepare something really great for him.'

'What?' I asked looking up from a bracelet Keiko was showing me while Yusuke dug into the cookies Ken's mom brought to the room.

He repaired his glasses, 'You don't mind do you?' asked Ken.

Hm? Did I mind asking a youkai who scares me to death to play riddles with my friend?

'No, it's okay. Give him something hard to guess.'

* * *

'Hi?' I asked as a bunch of fan girls were around our desk when I came to school. Some weren't even from my class. Jesus this was stupid beyond belief.

I didn't say anything after that, but rather sat down. It was just then that I realize that he wasn't here yet. Odd.

'Say, Ran-chan,' started Asami, 'wouldn't you like to sit with Hijo?'

I blinked, 'Senpai said we aren't allowed to change seats.'

'No, Ran, please switch with me,' started begging Miko.

'I'll cook for and do your homework.'

I didn't want any of that. Sure, the thought of finally not having to sit with I'm was tempting but the girls seemed undecided who would actually sit with him.

I sighed, 'How about you decide who will sit her and gona ask senpai if she can?' I sat down and started to unpack my things.

'Good morning, Shuichi.'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the chorus the boy reserved when he walked in.

I opened my lunch and pull out the paper with a small dote on it and hand it to him, 'Here, you go.'

He blinked before taking it, 'Is it another riddle?'

'Yup, Ken seems excited that he finally can give you some of his hard stuff,' I explained.

He unfolded the paper and heaven and earth he actually smile. I didn't mean the smile he put on to look polite or normal which now was clear was anything but normal I mean this small little pull of his corner which was genuine.

'Does he solve riddle as well?' he asked after a moment.

'Yeah, but he's really good so he has to look for them in books. The others and I can never compare with him.'

Minamino looked really interested as much as he could. He always had this expression of _I'm super bored, why are you bothering me_. It was annoying. That was the end of our little chit chat, but the next day he brought a small paper with a riddle inside of his own.

'For your friend, so he's not so bored.'

I looked at him completely speechless. I took the paper utterly confused by the gesture before I put it to my bag. I pulled the riddle from my lunch box and hand it to him as well. He looked at me with a question in his eyes so I explained, 'I'm more of a crossroads person anyway.'

The corners of his lips tucked a bit, but he took the paper from me. Even after the years that came exchange of the riddles would always stay my favorite from our little rituals.


	3. Your Own Hero

_**Courage is not the absence of fear it is the ability to act in the presence of fear – Bruce Lee**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Your Own Hero**

 **Ran's POV**

I was panting. I just wanted it to stop. My whole body hurt. Every single bone, every cell, every inch physically hurt. I couldn't take it anymore.

'I…give….up,' I barely managed to saw as I still couldn't catch my breath.

I heard Master Genkai let out a sound of disappointment, 'Foolish girl. You can't give up like that. Have you no ambition?'

I brushed the sweat out of my forehead, 'Not when I had my ass handed to me every single time.'

Master Genkai cursed at that, 'Stupid girl. Don't you know that if it isn't hard it isn't worth it?'

I rolled my eyes at that. In a second she was in front of me. I would have got hit, but after the first time I rolled my eyes at her and almost got my nose broken, I knew it was coming.

I blocked the attack to my face, but not the one to my stomach. That hurt a lot. So now I was on my knees panting since that hurt like HELL!

'I give up!' I shouted hoping that the old witch would give me a break. What the hell did this had to do with my spirit energy I have no idea. But every single week Master Genkai ripped me apart. A part of me wanted every day to just stay home…I started on Saturday thinking. This is the freaking last time I stepped my foot in this damned temple. I made myself promise it in my head. Sunday came, and I was still convinced. Even more when my sore muscles kicked in completely. Damn you to hell all lady. Monday, I got to see Minamino and remember that youkai are real. I was still convinced, but I could slowly feel it slowly fading. Tuesday, still convinced, but a little less, and a little less by Friday? I knew I was going to return to the hell of mine. All of that came with the truth of what was really going on.

At first the training was easy enough, she just made me stand still for hours, then on my hands, then it got weird, but I won't go into details. It's too weird and hardcore at times, but it was better than getting beat up every damn Saturday.

* * *

 _I was standing for an hour now and since I was bored Master Genkai started to talk to me. At first it was to distract me about school, and friends and family. Soon we got to my abilities, and if I noticed any changes._

 _My eyes widened, and I looked over at Master Genkai, 'Wait so does that mean that youkai are attracted to me? Like a magnet?'_

 _She blew out some smoke, 'Yes, the more your abilities grow the more they will be coming. Which is why you need to train so that once you're attacked you can manage to defend yourself, and possibly others.'_

 _But that…that meant… The one in the park in the USA. I saw it glow, and it recognized my spiritual energy and went after me which meant I was the sole reason my dad was…dead._

 _I swallowed hard, 'But…' My mind for a moment drifted to Minamino. He didn't follow me. I ended up in his class by accident. Didn't I?_

' _Still, you shouldn't worry as long as you keep on using whatever it is you are using to block it,' said the old woman with a calm smile._

 _I frowned, 'Uh, block it?'_

' _Yes, you're blocking it.'_

 _I was confused, 'On my own?'_

' _I believe an extract from one very rare plant does the trick. Although, you would have to eat it at least once a day.'_

' _But I never eat anything once a day…'_

 _Master Genkai continued, 'It doesn't grow here anymore. It used to a very long time ago, but not anymore. Only someone with very decent gardening abilities could grow one in a dirty air of the city.'_

 _I looked at the old woman, 'So…someone is drugging me?'_

 _She looked at me seemingly uninterested and calm, 'I heard of youkai once with very rare and quite amazing abilities to control plants. A legend,' she smirked a bit, 'But no one saw him for about ten or fifteen.'_

 _I stopped paying attention after that as I realized what she meant. Minamino must have been the one who was drugging me._

At the time I wasn't interested in Master Genkai's youkai I was too taken by the fact that the asshole was drugging me! I didn't spent time to think about how he was actually doing me a favor or that I should be more interested in Master Genkai's story. In fact I just reacted badly.

I got beat up a few times before Master Genkai got tired of the disappointment and sent me home. Somehow getting sent home was easier than not coming at all. I wondered why thought.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'Did you see her legs?' I heard one of his classmates as he walked to his desk where Fujioka was already sitting with a tired expression on her face.

'I know, you think she gets beat at home?' asked the other one.

'Maybe she's just that clumsy,' giggled the first one.

'Maybe it's to draw attention-'

'I don't have any riddles today. Ken is in the hospital, and he was very tired from the treatment. He said hi though,' said Fujioka causing my own attention to focus on her instead on our classmates. Either Fujioka didn't care about such things as gossips, or she was too tired to deal with it.

Master Genkai was truly giving her a hard time which was not only obvious from the bruises which covered her legs, but also her in her spiritual energy. I was tempted to know how much progress did she made, and if she was actually good, but I pushed the silly thought away. It would have been too risky. Other youkai might have sense us if we tried to fight or show our full potentials. I was slowly feeling my abilities returning as the time passed. It bothered me only slightly as it would surely draw weak level youkai toward me, but what was more disturbing to my mother and frankly to Fujioka as well.

'It's alright, sent him my regards as well. I hope they will let him home soon,' I said and Fujioka smiled a bit at that still looking to the front. I noticed a while ago, that she rather didn't look at me directly if she didn't have to.

We resumed in silence as the class started and without the riddles to exchange, we were quiet during the lunch as well. We had been like that since a few weeks ago when she found out I was giving her lunch extra taste to keep her spiritual energy hidden for a while. She now refused to leave her bag out of her side. She was actually a bit childish and illogical in that manner since I was doing it as a favour for her.

* * *

 _ **Ran's POV**_

 _I stormed to the class room sat down and stopped in front of our desk, 'Can come walk with me, please?'_

 _Minamino looked up at me calmly before he nodded and followed me to the corner of the hallway away from prying eyes of the fangirls._

' _You were drugging me? Are you an idiot?' I demanded._

' _I don't know what you're talking about,' he said looking actually confused. Was I wrong? No! No, he was just pretending._

 _He frowned at that, 'I wasn't drugging you, neither am I that.'_

' _Well, why did you do it then? And don't tell me that it was my own-'_

' _It was for your own good to force your spiritual energy to hide as well as for my own, Fujioka-san.'_

' _Don't call me that! You can't just drug me, for your own benefit.'_

' _I assure you it's more for your benefit than my own.'_

' _Stop doing that or…'_

 _He raised his brows at my attempt to treat him because who was I kidding what could I possibly use against him?_

 _I did the next best thing stormed away and took my things. I argued relentlessly with my mom about switching school, and then with my teacher to switch places with_ anyone. _I was allowed neither._

* * *

Training with Master Genkai was like all levels are hell for me. At this point I wished I could have gone back to the nice first level where I just stood still for hours. I already dreaded the next day since it was supposed to be Saturday and another day of training.

Keiko was giving me the look again, which only told me that I wasn't paying attention again, 'Uh, hey?'

She frowned, 'Ran, I just asked you something very important why aren't you listening.'

Yusuke grinned, 'Thinking about Ken?'

I elbowed him for that, 'No, your dad.'

He shot me a look that would make those assholes who feared him now run for the hills, but when you know someone since the age they barely could reach the light switch you're just not afraid of them no matter what they do.

Keiko sighed, 'I asked if you had to go to the temple again this weekend. We haven't gone out in like ages.'

I couldn't disagree with that. We definitely had been going on rarely since Ken was in the hospital again, and Yusuke spent almost every day beating someone up. Although to be fair most of the punks started it to see how good it was.

I sighed, 'Yeah, the old lady will probably tear me apart the next one if I don't show.' That and the fact that I was making extra sure Minamino wasn't drugging me anymore made it clear I needed to be able to protect myself. It would be a great plan if I wasn't so terrible at it. Training was super hard even for a hyper person like me.

Yusuke took the lead, 'When can we see Ken again?'

'His mom said we can come around next Friday. If everything goes well they will send him home,' said Keiko.

'Yo!' we all stopped as four guys with brown school uniforms blocked our way. Keiko and I shared a quick look as we already know where this would lead. I didn't personally care if these assholes wanted to get their ass kicked by an eleven year old.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Keiko who obviously didn't want him to get into another fight, 'Let him be. This is his way of letting out the stress of the week.'

'What stress? He was in another fight just yesterday. Our teachers are constantly at his heels about it,' she said annoyed as Yusuke started to punch one of the guys.

I sighed and we started to walk with the echoes of punches and groans and hiss followed us, 'Looks like he's having fun at least.'

Keiko turned around to look at our dark haired best friend. I could tell that she didn't like it. She was worried about him all the time. She was worried that he would get hurt or get into trouble with school because of it. She was always worried, but she cared. She cared too much.

I linked our arms together, 'Come on,' I said with a smile before I turned around and shouted, 'Someone's not getting pie at your place because he's a troublemaker!'

'Not fair!' shouted Yusuke back as he flipped to the ground another guy. I had to watch him for a moment. Even though there were several older boys fighting with him, he didn't seem like he minded. He often looked for trouble with his big mouth and often trouble came looking for him, but he actually seemed like he enjoyed fighting. I could see it in the way his eye light up every time he knew a fight was coming up his way. I personally didn't get it since I had trouble even hitting Master Genkai back. Not that I could, but still.

* * *

A new Saturday came around, and I had to get my ass to Master's temple again.

'What does she teaches you there anyway?' asked my mom, who was surprisingly home that morning during breakfast.

I looked at her almost as if she grew a second head, 'Martial arts.'

She looked up from magazine before she frowned, 'Isn't it dangerous?'

Ha! That was hilarious? I have been coming home with bruises for weeks, and now she asked me? My mom should get an award.

'No, totally safe. She's very careful,' I lied easily and she didn't asked more. Serious mother of the year.

Yusuke met up with me on my way to the train station for some reason, 'Hey, Keiko was thinking that we should do something fun with Ken on Friday.'

I nodded, 'Sounds good.'

As we walked I suddenly asked, 'Hey, does it feel good?'

He blinked confused as he wasn't paying attention in the moment.

'Does it really feel that good when you're fighting?' I asked.

He frowned at me, 'Of course, why else would I be doing it?'

'Well, I don't. I can't image having to hit Master Genkai if it ever came down to it.'

Yusuke raised his brows, 'Jesus, Ran. You can't look at her as an old lady. If you wanted to fight I would have hit you. Gladly even.'

I shot him a look, 'Thanks, Yusuke, you're a real friend. Glad to have you.'

He grinned at me for a moment before he shoved me a bit, 'Come on, I'm serious. What's us?'

I sighed, 'I just. We have been practicing for weeks, and now we finally started to get physical, but no matter how hard she hits me I just don't have it in me to hit her or anyone back.'

My friend gave me a disbelieve look, 'So all this time you let yourself get beat up on purpose?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'To be honest I don't think I would be able to hit her properly even if I wanted to. She's too good.'

He shook his head, 'Ran, what are you doing? If you don't want to fight, what's the point of going there?'

I sighed, 'She said it would be good to cope with what happened to dad.' Not a complete lie.

He stopped me, 'Fine. Look, Ran, today try your hardest to actually fight back. If you really can't at least once hit her, just stop. Try something else. Keiko bakes so she won't kill me every time I walk through the door with my uniform dirty.'

I thought about it, 'I have cooking. That's why we eat at Keiko's every day.'

He nodded, 'True. Alright, look. For me fighting is the most amazing thing. To let all those things out and just punch someone so hard he cries, but only punks,' he said, and I rolled my eyes.

'I know what you're problem is,' he said suddenly, 'You're too…whatever,' he made a grimace and shrugged his shoulders, 'Like something happens you get pissed and then you just…I don't know. How do you vet?'

'I shove you or punch you,' I reminded him, and he sighed, 'Yeah, and then you just stop being pissed.'

'I don't stop being pissed. No one does that,' I argued, 'Like I'm still pissed at this cold bastard in my class so I don't talk to him.'

'Or you do that,' he muttered. The train would have come soon.

'Look, fighting actually just punching someone pretty much makes my day. It's how I vet. You should try it harder, it's a great way to deal with unresolved anger.'

I frowned, 'I don't have unresolved anger.'

Yusuke raised his brows before he chuckled, 'Yeah, you do. You used to be more physical about it so you vented pretty quick. Now you just in this silent anger. Passive aggression.'

My eyes widened, 'Yusuke, you're using big words careful or someone might realize you're just playing the fool.'

He punched my arm, but only slightly. If he really wanted to he could actually hurt me, but he would never do that. Also he wasn't as stupid as he liked people to believe. He wasn't the brightest light bulb, but he definitely was smarter than people gave him credit for.

'Try hit the old lady. You might be surprised how awesome it will feels to punch someone who pisses you off.'

'Can I punch you? That might help,' I said, and he grimaced at me right before the train came. I nodded, 'Alright, you're right, I will try to do that. Well, try and fail most likely, but try.'

Master Genkai was extra brutal that day I actually wondered if I pissed _her_ off somehow. When I got throw to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time, but felt like the thousandth for my sore body.

'Fool!' she shouted at me, and I flinch. It wasn't like she never raised her voice or sent an insult my way, but somehow now it felt different. Now it felt like she was really pissed.

'How do you expect to protect yourself?' she asked before she all of the sudden went after me again.

I barely had time to cover myself from the attack.

I closed my eyes before I opened them at her angrily, 'What the hell was that?'

I wasn't crying, but a part of me really wanted to. What the hell was she thinking she was doing?!

The old woman sighed seemingly calmly down, 'Idiot. Don't you know that fear only makes the wolf bigger?'

I swallowed hard, 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?'

'What it means is that you're so afraid that you make yourself believe you don't stand a chance,' she spoke walking to me.

'Well, of course! If you hadn't notice I am a kid!' I shouted at her feeling a little bit childish, but I was too angry to back down, 'And don't act like actually have any chance!'

'Right,' she made a displeased noise, 'Because you're a little frightened girl who can't stand up for herself. Someone came after you. Someone hurt your dad, killed him and what did you do. What could you do? You stood still waiting for it to kill you! I have four year olds with better self-preservation than you kid!'

I felt like screaming. What was she trying to prove? I _was_ a kid. I shouldn't know the first thing about youkai, I shouldn't have to come here every weekend only to get my ass handed to me by a mean old lady like her! I shouldn't have feel so afraid and angry all of the time! I shouldn't have watched my dad get killed like that!

'I think you're not afraid of the youkai anymore,' said the woman suddenly very calm and dead serious.

'What?'

'I think you're afraid that if you actually do learn how to fight you will know that you could have saved your father but didn't.'

I watched her for a long moment before I turned around and started to walk away. I didn't comment or reply to what she said. I just went back to the temple took my clothes and started walking down the stairs to the train station.

By the time I got there Master Genkai was already there sitting on one of the benches waiting for me. Oddly I didn't feel like crying while I walked away, but now I did feel my eyes watering as I sat down next to her, 'You can't hold onto the past, girl. It's already gone. It can't be changed or edited or erased. It may only be accepted. You can't keep on punishing yourself or your future for mistakes of the past which weren't even mistakes.'

I put the bag aside and pulled my knees up to my chest, 'You're kind of right. Lately, I've been thinking more and more about all of it. I was the reason the youkai came into our house. I was the reason my dad came to the room when I screamed. I'm the reason my father died.' I felt so small in that moment. I felt like it was true. It was true all of it. The youkai followed me, attacked me, dad was just collateral damage.

She shook her head, 'There is nothing more noble or pure than loving your child. It is a part of you, probably the most precious part yet. You protect it with your life. You can ask anyone, but no parent will ever complain about the time he had to spend with his child as if it was a waste.'

I looked up at the sky.

'What should I do then? Fight them? Become some vigilante? Have my revenge?' I asked not sure if I was asking Master Genkai or the sky above us.

'Well, that depends to you hate the boy in your class?' she asked looking at me with a calm look on her face, and I opened my mouth.

'W-what boy?' I asked, and she gave me a look as if _don't piss me off, girl_ , 'The one you mentioned before. He's the reason you came.'

I really didn't know sometimes if Master was a psychic or a witch. I brushed my ponytail a bit, 'No. I don't trust him. He did poison my food even if it was to hide my abilities from other youkai, but no, I don't hate him like that. I don't trust him, but I don't hate him even if he sometimes still scares me.'

'Well, how about in the mean time you just trained and see where it takes you,' spoke my Master, and I looked back at her.

'I'm sorry, I was acting like a kid,' I said, and she chuckled, 'You are a kid, Ran. Now get up we missed over an hour with this attitude.'

Sighing I nodded and got up. After that I at least tried to punch her, I never managed but at least I tried. I still didn't know what was the big deal, but somewhere along the line, I realized that Yusuke was right. I was angry. I was always angry.

* * *

The blow was unexpected, but what was more unexpected was my responds. It felt warm as some sort of unsteady blue energy came from my crossed hands and created this barrier that stopped the blast of Master's Kiai Cannon. It almost looked like a shield of some sort.

Master seemed impressed, 'Finally, I was wondering how much did I had to beat you up before it would have come to life.'

I blinked at her before I frowned, 'Beat me up. What the hell?' The blue light faded.

I stood up, 'Master, what was that?'

'Well, your spiritual energy,' she said uninterested. I gave her a disbelieve look, 'Why aren't you more…? This is a big deal!' I panicked and looked at my hands where the blue light faded. Despite knowing that youkai were real and actually seeing one kill my dad, I still found it bizarre. That light came from me.

'I don't know why you're so surprised. You knew you had one.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, but still. It's different when you actually see it. Weren't you surprised the first time you saw yours?'

Master Genkai shook her head, 'I wasn't born with it the way you were.'

I blinked confused, 'I achieved it by numerous hours of training every day for the last five years.'

'Whoa,' I mumbled, 'Why would you want it?'

She didn't answer and when I look up she was seemed lost in thoughts, 'Master Genkai?'

'The world was a bit different then, and there were more youkai around. Some people are just born with it. The need to protect others, to fight, to grow and to be the best. Mixed together there's really only one thing you will end up doing.'

I watched her for a few moments before I looked down at my hands again, 'It felt so warm.' It did felt warm. In fact it felt very nice. Weird, but nice.

I sighed relieved, 'Something's the matter, girl?'

Smiling back at the old master I shook my head, 'No, just that I love coming here. No one around. No headaches.'

She blinked at me, 'Headaches?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, uh, when I'm surrounded by many people and see way to many glows for a long time I get these headaches. It gets very bad at times.'

She nodded, 'I see. You have very strange spiritual abilities, Ran.'

I frowned, 'Why?'

'Most of the psychics feel the presence of the spiritual world. They often sense rather than actually see or hear anything. These glow that you're describing apart from youkai and human are they all the same?'

I stopped chewing, 'Uh, no. Well, most are but some are like not different but they seemed more intense like the color is a bit brighter? I'm not even sure how to describe it. I don't like looking at them too often. And the youkai have different ones as well.'

'How come?'

'Well, the one that killed dad looking very ugly while another one looks like a fox. It's strange, but even though he wasn't looking at me his glow was,' I mumbled thinking about loud. I didn't continue. For some reason I didn't want to tell her about Minamino. I was still pissed at him for drugging me. Not to mention that he was an annoying cold bastard, and he knew it. I had to roll my eyes remember how Ken made fun of me that I was too invested in him.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'What's wrong with your hands, Ran?' asked Keiko as we were waiting for Ken in his backyard.

I looked up. It was Friday, and he was finally coming home. I was always excited and glad that we would get to see him, but this week I couldn't stop looking at my hands ever since what happened with Master Genkai. I wondered if I felt different as well. I also noticed Minamino staring at me, but he didn't say a word. I glared at him, but he didn't look that bothered. I couldn't have been that much of a coward when I was glaring at youkai, right?

'Nothing,' I assured her and smiled.

Yusuke chuckled, 'Did you finally realize you have man hands?'

I shot him a look just as Ken walked outside, 'Hi guys.'

'Ken!'

We all surrounded him and took our turns for a hug and a fist bumps from Yusuke. He seemed better, but it was always a roll coaster with him.

'So what did I miss?' he asked as we all sat down on the bench outside.

'Ran has man hands,' said Yusuke instantly, and I shoved him, 'Shut up. I do not.'

After that we started to talk about what was new or old, and I gave him the riddles I have been saving for him from Minamino.

'I don't understand why you don't like this boy so much,' said Ken when I muttered baster when I mentioned his name while giving them to him.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'He's not a good person. He's a coldhearted bastard.'

Keiko shot me a look, 'You're sure it's not a crush?'

I actually shot her a startled and disgusted look, 'Gosh, never.' I prayed for more days when I didn't have to look at that scary fox aura/glow around him.

'So what is he doing that got you to hate him so much?' asked Yusuke as started to reach for some candies.

I crossed my arms. Nice try. All my friends were probably waiting for me to admit I did like him. Since I couldn't exactly explain to them that he was an evil youkai who drugged me I had to go with the next best things. It was dangerous. I could see it in the way he looked at someone. It was clear that he was constantly paying close attention and observing everything around him even if he looked like he couldn't care less. People like that were the most dangerous ones.

'He's an asshole. He knows all the girls in our class are into them, and he won't let them down or something, he's just politely cold toward them. He's smug, and it's super annoying cause he acts like his an adult or something.'

Keiko raised her brows at me, 'Sounds lame.'

'Very lame,' said Yusuke, and I crossed my arms, 'Supportive friends my ass. It doesn't matter what you think,' I pointed at each of them, 'I don't like him which means you don't like him too.'

Yusuke and Keiko shared a look, '1000 yen she crushing on him?'

She crossed her arms, 'You have 1000 yen?'

I hissed at both of them, 'Shut up. What is this team Against-Ran? Ken support?' I asked the other boy, who was currently solving the riddles I gave him. He had a lot to catch up.

'Sorry, what?'

I rolled my eyes.

We spent there a long time until we had to eventually go home. I wondered if mom was going to be there, but that was always a throw of coin with her.

'You're okay though, right?' asked Ken as I was walking out, 'With Minamino? Yeah, it's not so bad since we're ignoring each other.'

Ken sighed, 'Maybe you could try to be friendly to him.'

I raised my brows, 'Don't think he would appreciate that, Ken. He ignores me the same way I do him so...'

'If he's like that, he probably doesn't have many friends that way.'

I crossed my arms, 'Yeah, that's his own doing.'

Ken gave him his disapproval parent look, 'Ran, you sit with him. You should try to be friendly. Even if he is cold he exchanges riddles with me.'

I sighed. True was the bastard did do that, not to mention he kind of was trying to protect me as well as himself by drugging me. He also gave me the card to Master Genkai.

'I'll be decent, but no promises. He probably won't even care!' I assured Ken before I left. It was always so nice to see Ken whenever he got back from the hospital. When we were younger it was just boring not to be able to play with him when he was there. Over the years, however, we understood the terrifying through that every time he went to the hospital might be the last time we saw him. Somehow that made our time with him precious. From Yusuke's bragging about his fights and showing wounds and scars to Keiko's enthusiastic talks about school, and the diner to playing around in his backyard or on his computer. When his parents did let him to go outside we always made the most of it, and even if I had to go to Master Genkai which left me incredibly tired I still made sure to spent as much time with him as I could.

* * *

Another Saturday was here, and I was kind of relieved since the whole week did a number on my head. It was becoming harder and harder to look at glows. It was weird that Master was late when I finally got up the stairs. I swear it should be coming easier to me since I was taking them for the last few weeks, but it was exhausting as hell. When Master Genkai finally came she had a pair of glasses in her hands.

I chuckled at the small item, 'Getting old?'

'These are for you, idiot,' she snapped and gave them to me.

I blinked, but a bit hesitantly took them from her, 'What for?'

She smirked, 'Try them on, girl.'

I gave her an odd look before I actually did as I was told. When I put them on I was expecting everything to be blurry like it was when we were playing once with Keiko mom's glasses, but it wasn't. Everything was the same as if I wasn't wearing them except when I looked at Master-

'What happened to your glow?!' I put the glasses off only to find Master's blue glow returned. I was confused so I put the glasses on again, 'Oh, it hides glows.'

She was smirking, 'These glasses work for people who can't sense spiritual energy to be able to see it at least. Since you _can_ see it, I figured maybe the glasses could have a reverse affect.'

'This is so cool, thanks, Ba-chan,' I smiled at her and put the glasses off, 'How did you get them?' I was curious. People rarely came to visit Master when I was around. She had a young woman who came every now and then to clean up the temple, but I haven't seen her in a while either.

She waved her hand as if it was nothing, 'I asked around in exchange for some information, you're lucky they guy didn't really know what he was giving away.'

I blinked at that and looked at the glasses again, 'You won't be in trouble, will you, Master?'

'Only if you let some poor bastard wear them. It might be quite a shock to see spiritual energy.'

I nodded, 'I promise not to let anyone have them or break them.'

She chuckled, 'Dear child, promise is a very big word.'

I blinked at her and she smiled in a way I could see many years full of wisdom that came from tragedy flash across her way, 'And they can be the sweetest lies. Don't make promises, Ran. Do your best. Sometimes that is all we can do.'

I knew she didn't mean just the glasses in that moment, and I found myself nodding.

'Alright, I will always do my best then.'

She smiled before she gave me that look again, 'Now put them to your bag and let's start.'

* * *

On Monday, I gladly waved at the girls left our desk as if we were best friends. Honestly I was on cloud nine despite the fact that Genkai pretty much broke my nose which was fine now. Not sure how she managed that or that those girls weren't my friends at all.

'I'm sure you are aware that they weren't genuine,' muttered the voice next to me. It was the first time he spoke to me since I informed him that Ken was in the hospital. Usually he just gave me a new riddle each day without any word beyond good morning, Fujioka.

I looked at my youkai classmate finally not looking at the stupid fox glow for the first time since I know him with a big grin, 'Oh, I know, but the best way to make someone who hates you really pissed is to show them how happy you are.'

He chuckled at that, 'Fair point, Fujioka.'

I nodded at him and turned back to the board. No more glooooow! Life was great again.

'But did the new accessories got you in such a good mood?' he asked, and I was curious if he knew what the glasses could actually do or not. I always had this feeling that he knew everything there was about pretty much everything, but it could have been just the way he was. I seriously didn't get how others didn't even notice it. There was a big difference between being nice and polite and acting polite when really you're making fun of people.

'Sure, girls love new things,' I said trying to see something. Anything that would prove that in fact he did know more than he try to pretend. I saw nothing.

So I went for humor, 'New clothes, new hair accessories, oh right. You should know you're already half on our side with that hair of yours.'

He gave me an _not amused_ look, so I just smirked to myself and turned to the front.

'It's a compliment. I jealous about that hair.'

'You shouldn't be. You don't need red hair as you already have one very outstanding character,' with the sugar sweet voice he used it would have been incredibly easy to fool yourself into thinking that he said something nice. He didn't.

I shot him a look before I looked to the front again.

By lunch break another wave of girl came to chit chat this time it wasn't about my new glasses though. Surprisingly it was just then that I noticed that Minamino wasn't actually paying attention to them at all. He was looking out of the window. Since I had been ignoring him for the past two or three I didn't realize it, but I guess he was colder toward the girls that stopped by. It didn't discourage them at all which should say something about _their_ character.

'Well, you seem to be in a bad mood today,' I mumbled as the last one of the fan girls walked away from our desk. Usually Minamino at least gave them the illusion that he was paying attention to them and that he cared. This girl he however fully ignored.

He sent her a sharp look, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

I blinked at him, 'That you're in a _bad_ _mood_ ,' I said it slowly as if he was stupid. Yup, one of these days this youkai was going to kill me, but I didn't care because I could finally look at him only to realize that he could be just as scary as his red fox glow. Awesome.

He frowned, 'Not that it's any of your business, but I suppose.'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Well, I know it's not my business, but here's the thing. You never know what sort of battles people are going through so you should always _try_ to be nice or you know decent.'

He didn't soften his frown for a while before sighed, 'My mother had started to date again.'

I raised my brows, 'Oh, is he a douchebag?'

'Yes, but she doesn't know that,' he said looking out of the window.

I grimaced, 'So? Tell her?'

'Do you honestly think that she would listen to a child and not think that I was simply jealous?' he asked in a matter which was clearly a payback for earlier. He must have been really upset if he let it be known. He blinked before he looked at me for a second and then back away. Apparently his outburst surprised him as well.

'Don't have to act as if I'm stupid,' I rolled my eyes, 'Besides then do the next best thing.'

He blinked and looked at me oddly, 'And what's that supposed to be?'

I grimaced, 'Spook him.'

Blinking he turned fully to me, 'Don't want to disappoint, but I'm not very intimidating. At least considering how many girls are interested in me.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Ha, could have fooled me. How about all those times you freaked me out?'

'I don't intent to reveal myself as a youkai to every single man my mother meets,' he said calmly.

'Even better. Nothing freaks out people more than a very weird kid,' I said, 'You should see how I shot down old weirdoes on the street or in trains. It's a hobby,' I said and added one of what I liked to call my cute little psycho smile. What? Ken said to try and make friends with him or at least some sort of good classmate.

He blinked confused before he chuckled, 'Very intense.'

I nodded, 'Thanks. So are you going to try it?' I asked raising my brow, and I could already tell that he was toying with the idea in his mind.

He didn't answer, but the smile was clear misfits. I shook my head, 'Can you tell me later what you did? I'm sure it will be a blast.'

He looked over at me again with some sort of confusion in his eyes before he nodded. Since apparently it was the end of our little conversation for now.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Since my human father has passed away somewhere during the first year I was born, I barely remembered him. My mother claimed that I looked very much like him and his father. The phonography she kept in one of her draws confirmed her words.

My mother was by all standards a very attractive woman. She was very clever and an interesting conversationalist. Her biggest attraction and unfortunately also her biggest flaw however was her caring heart. She was too good, which often made her not see the bad in people around her. Including in me. I always noticed when men started to approach to talk or actually ask her out on dinner. I was the main reason she decline all of those offers. I fully knew at times she was very alone and missed my father dearly. I assumed the grief for him was another reason why she wouldn't accept another's man company.

I noticed a change in her about two weeks ago. She would come a bit more cheerful from work, and she step by step she was slowly improving her wardrobe. When she stopped wearing her wedding ring on her finger and put it around her neck, I knew it was another man.

'Mother you look very lovely today,' I told her with a smile although I didn't like the idea of her going out at all.

'Thank you,' she said and leaned down to kiss my cheek, 'Are you sure you're going to me alright for the evening? I promise I won't be very long,' she said concerned as she was preparing for her first date in years. She didn't even let me meet the man yet so it must not have been that serious. He was from her work, and he either only started recently or only started paying attention to her recently.

I followed her downstairs as there was a knock on the door. The man came in for a moment so my mother could introduce us. I smiled politely and shook his hand, but unlike my mother who always saw the good in people. It was clear to me that the man wasn't interested in her as a woman. No, he had another plans, which I didn't know yet, but I was sure he wouldn't have a problem causing my mother trouble.

'Shall we head out?' asked the man, Ryo Nobu, and my mother kissed me goodbye for the evening. She thought that I stayed a bit late perhaps and eventually went to be while in reality I followed them. It seemed ordinary enough at first. They went to a nice looking restaurant where they eat and talked for a few hours. He ultimately walked her back home, but oddly didn't even try to kiss her saying his night. I found it highly suspicious. The man had no interest in a relationship with my mother, but he clearly wanted to spent time with her at work and out. I wasn't sure why though.

'Mother?' I asked doing my best to appear as a curious twelve year old when I asked her one time during the dinner, 'Are you dating Ryo-sama?'

She looked at me for a moment uneasy, but eventually she sighed and nodded, 'Yes, we only started Shuichi, but hopefully we'll continue to date for a while.'

'Do you plan on marrying him, mother?' I asked and I didn't have to pretend the interest.

She chuckled, 'People can date for a long time before they want to take such a serious step, Shuichi, and no, I'm not planning to marry him in the near future.'

I was silent for a while as I was thinking over how should I voice my next question, when my mother surprised me, 'Oh, but don't worry.'

I blinked at her confused about what she meant. She smiled softly, 'Your father will always be Max.'

I smiled a bit as well so she would think she was right about why was I curious.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Can you tell me more about him? Like how did you meet?'

My mother thought for a moment before she carefully pictured me her meeting with her new boyfriend. It was a very odd one to say the least. Although, she admitted she was surprised that he had wandered to her office from all the ones one the floor as well as that she had name tag on her door, she thought it was almost like fate.

I was much more suspicious about a coincidence like that, but I had to be sure, before I would do anything about it, and _spook_ him as Fujioka suggested.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

As it turned out my glasses weren't just a nice gift and relief from the tortures headaches. They also had their disadvantages. If I couldn't see someone's glow, how would I know he wasn't a youkai. Apparently some could look very human like Minamino. Others? We nasty looking creatures like the one that killed my dad, and very soon since I got the glasses attacked me.

Although I didn't exactly know I was being followed, I supposed I felt the presence of someone watching me. It's that kind of feeling I got when Minamino's fan girls were giving holes into my back at class when I walked by or something else or when weirdoes stopped me by on the train to Master Genkai. This feeling however brought something else. It also brought a feeling of having pure ice cold shiver run down my back as I walked on the street going to school one day.

I stopped and looked around several times, but I didn't see anything or anyone, but I knew I was watched. Very slowly I put down my glasses as if to clean them a bit when I saw the red glow near a building.

I swallowed a bit memories of my dad running back to me.

 _Screaming_

 _Crying._

 _Blood._

 _The shot._

All of it came back to me, and I wanted nothing more than to run home, but I knew I couldn't. Here out in the open I was more likely to be safe. I knew the youkai that killed my dad waited until I was all alone in my room to come after me so they probably didn't want the whole human world to know about their existence.

Very slowly I started to walk again. A part of me hoped that maybe he wasn't there for me, but the other one knew very well that he was.

I swallowed a bit as the shiver was getting worst. I tried to think. What now? I still had ten minutes to school if I ran. Master Genkai was too far, and how could she get here in time of anything. She said that if I ever met an opponent who I knew from the start I had no chance I should run because if he ever got me to the ground it would have been far worse. I try to think but it was as if my whole mind went black.

Very slowly I continued to walk and thing. My mistake however was that I did so very close to an alley. It was a moment really for something far faster than me to snatch me and pulled me there before I could scream.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I had to skip school. I was hoping my mother wouldn't have found out, but I already had a decent enough explanation why did I do it if it ever came to it. I followed Ryo to his work. He worked in a building close to my mother's work. His excuse to why he was in my mother's building was simple. He went to go to lunch with a friend. I had to wait hidden for several hours watching his office. He did what seemed pretty ordinary things. Mother said he was an accountant. It was awhile, but the right time came for him to go to lunch. He walked out and went to my mother's building. I had to move to get a better look. My mother's office had big windows pointing to the north side of the city.

He greeted her kissed her on the cheek and helped her into her coat. He was playing very well, but I could see it was all an act. She gladly accepted his hand and let him walk her out of the building. Perhaps if his partner wasn't so eager I would have already gone to follow them to lunch, but just as my mother and Nobu disappeared not a minute to spear a man entered her office. My mother, no matter her good nature and big heart, was a very responsible woman, and from personally witnessing her habits I knew she locked her office just as she locked our house door.

The man stepped inside and closed the door without much of an ado which meant he was already there before a few times which gave him such confidence. He went to pick up something from my mother's desk and then came to the window. He was holding what seemed camera and looked around before he started taking pictures as the flash went off several times. It was only a few moments before he returned the item somewhere to my mother's desk again and stepped out of the office probably locking it afterwards so she would never know he was there.

I had to move again only this time to find the object of the stranger's interest.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'Pretty little girl, I'm gonna eat you up,' said the disgusting thing as it opened his mouth which suddenly grew twice the side.

I hissed under his hand that covered my mouth and with all my strength bit his hand and kicked him in the fistula. He stumbled back with a loud scream like voice.

'Stupid human!'

Before I knew what I was doing I jumped closer to him and punched him hard in the stomach. I saw my hand glow with the same blue colour it did with Master Genkai before the youkai was gone and there was disgusting green blood everywhere including my clothes.

I started panting again looking around. It took me a while to realize that as I punched the youkai he got torn apart.

I blinked before I was suddenly at me knees because… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

I tried to calm down, but it still took me a while to calm my breathing and even more to stop this terrible shaking of my hands. I felt like that blood was all over me. I quickly pulled out a hankie trying get if off my hands and shoes. I suppose I went into overdrive or something because I quickly pulled off my uniform jacket switched it around and put it over my skirt to hide the green mess which was on it. My white blouse seemed fine so I just grabbed my bag looked around to make sure that it was really gone and walked away back home.

It wasn't until I was in my apartment that I got to my knees and started to realize what happened. I killed someone…I killed…a youkai. I looked down at my hands.

'B-but I had to…he said he was going….eat me,' I said horrified. Was that what the one that killed my dad wanted to do? He sucked out all his blood, but this one opened his mouth. I closed my eyes at the disgusting memory and tried to shake it out.

I quickly rushed to the bathroom and stripped before putting everything to the washing machine. I didn't care if mom would be pissed about wasting water. I quickly took a shower. I was literally scrubbing off my skin by the redness I was giving it when I realized something. I grabbed a robe and ran to the phone.

It took her about two rings before she answered, 'Moshi-moshi.'

Once I heard Master Genkai's voice I didn't know what to do or say. I was speechless. What should I say? How?

'Hello? Who's this?'

I swallowed, 'B-ba-san.'

'Oi, Ran, what's the matter? Did something happen child?' her voiced sounded so worried and concerned.

'I…I was attacked, and I-I think I-I know I killed him. The youkai.'

It was a moment but I was sure I heard a visible sigh of relief, 'That's already my dear. Are you hurt?'

I shook my head until I realize she could see me, 'No, it happened so fast it barely touched me, but the blood… it's green and it's all over my clothes. I put the uniform to the washing machine.'

'The blood didn't do anything like bite a hole in them, right?'

'No.'

'Then it's all already. Do you think you can make it till Saturday?' she asked in a very soft manner.

I thought about it, 'Yes, I think I'll be fine.'

'Good, see you then, and don't worry. You had to do it.'

I nodded although I wasn't so convinced. We ended the call, and I returned to the shower. He tried to eat me, but was that the only way? Minamino seemed human enough, but that thing? For the first time I realized how much of an idiot I was I needed more. I needed to know more about youkai, about spirit energy about everything.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I thought about what to do with the new situation with my mother and her suitor. There were several buildings across from my mother's office which the stranger, Isamu Koji, was taking photos of. I wasn't sure what to do with it yet. Taking the camera wouldn't be hard, but if Isamu found out about it I couldn't tell what he would do, and I was't willing to risk it.

When the break came I turned to Fujioka only to find her with a blank expression staring to the front of the board. It was such an odd expression for her since she usually looked either happy, tired, or pissed lately. She slowly got ever the fear of being near me, and by now she was mostly acting annoyed by my presence.

'Fujioka.'

She blinked and looked at me startled a bit as if she was lost in her thoughts and forgot she was even in class.

'Are you alright?'

She frowned, 'Yeah, great. Everything is just…great.'

That sparked my interested, 'What's the matter with you? You seem to be in a _bad mood_.'

She shot me a look before she looked to the front again. She was quiet for a while, but after a moment, she started to look like she wanted to ask something. I thought about everything which happened since I haven't seen Fujioka. Not anyone would have noticed it, and I was pretty sure that was her point as she must have spent hours in the shower trying to get the scent off her. It was truly gone, but she had showered so often she almost lost her natural scent and smelled like her shower products. It meant she had to shower because she was covered in something. She wore a different uniform. Usually students had two uniforms for summer and two for winter, but the uniform she worn now was a completely different one as it was just bought.

'Can you sense me?' she asked after a moment, 'Like you said youkai could so can you sense me all the time?'

I looked at her. It was obvious that something youkai related happened to her again.

She sighed, 'Look, I know I promised not to ask, but I kind of need to know.'

'Yes.'

'Is it more noticeable than before?'

'If you're asking if more youkai notice and are draw to you then yes.'

We were quiet for a while before she dug into her bag and handed me a new riddle.

'What happened?' I found myself asking after a while. Fujioka was a child. Despite the fact that her presence could be annoying at times or irrelevant to my human life as my classmate, the fact that she was drawing youkai had a very large impact on my human life.

She frowned at me, 'Nothing you should concern yourself with.'

'What happened, Fujioka?' I asked. There was no point in trying to sweet talk with her. I sensed how she shivered at the way I asked but didn't look away, or showed fear in her face.

'None of your business, Minamino,' she said sternly. I kept my eyes on her. I could see how tense her body was. She was obviously was getting ready to defend herself. I knew she was a child. Even though I still wasn't at the top of my strength, it would be very easy to hurt this little girl. Very easy.

Then she did something that truly surprised me. She grabbed my uniform and pulled me closer, 'Stay out of my business!'

She looked me straight into the eyes before she let me go and fixed her position on her seat. I raised my brows at her waiting for some sort of explanation. Fujioka had hidden inside strength she wasn't aware off. Despite her being scared of youkai she continued to sit with me and from time to time when we spoke gladly annoyed me forgetting her fear or pushing it aside. She would grow to be a very loud woman, but also a very caring one as I already saw how much she cared for the boy she exchanged our riddles for. She looked over at me, 'I'm sorry. I had a fight with Ken.'

I blinked and very calmly asked, 'Fighting with Ken makes you violent?'

She shot me a look, 'I'm not violent, I didn't punch you, did I?'

'Your body language says violence,' I said calmly as I noticed it only made her more upset. It was actually entertaining to watch.

She turned away fixing her glasses a bit, 'Maybe I was attacked before that.'

'I see.'

She looked over at me again, ' _I see_? What about _are you alright_?'

'I did ask what happened if you recall, and it's clear that you're not hurt.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Whatever.'

I thought about a bit. Perhaps it wasn't the encounter that scared her like this, 'You shouldn't feel bad about surviving. You should feel brave and strong.'

She was quiet for a moment before looked down at the desk, 'What if I'm not strong enough for the nest one?'

I looked at the girl for a moment before I turned my head to the bird on the tree near the window.

'Do you see that bird?' I asked, and she turned around blinking, 'Yes?'

'How come it's never afraid of the branch falling down?'

'It doesn't think about it.'

'Oh, it does. I pretty sure, it every bird once or twice survived almost falling from a branch or some other place. It's the fact that he knows his abilities. It knows that even if the branch broke he has his wings to save himself.'

She was quiet for a while, 'Also you shouldn't let out your frustration on your friends. I certain you would regret very much if something happened to him, and you didn't get a chance to say you're sorry.'

I wasn't sure why I felt like being motivating Fujioka, but it did help me think up a good plan for Isamu and Ryo. Taking your mind of things for a moment truly does help.

I noticed it from the corner of my eyes before I felt it Fujioka's small finger tapping my shoulder. I turned toward her, and she looked me straight into the eyes.

'So how's it going with your mother's boyfriend?' she asked trying to sound casual. I wondered how much information I could give her for a moment when it occurred to me that I forgot I didn't have to tell her anything at all. But…did I want to?


	4. Becoming Your Friend Was a Choice

_**It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. – J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Becoming Your Friend Was a Choice**

 **Ran** **'s POV**

'What kind of stupid excuse is that?' I asked my mom as she was packing her things. The woman shot me a look, 'Ran! Think about what are you saying. Is such an outburst really necessary?'

'That depends. Is leaving a kid with fever alone for a week really necessary?' I asked back. I usually didn't show her how much it bothered me how she acted, but I had a fever since Saturday and my mom just decided out of blue that she will go on some vacation with some new guy.

She looked at me. This was her _you're being overdramatic_ look, 'I already asked Keiko's mom to come over to check on you.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Whatever. Have a nice trip. Don't drown somewhere.'

'Ran!'

She left in a hour leaving me to go to the living room and watch some TV until Keiko's mom would come hopefully with some soup. After a while I remembered the tea I got from my Master and went to make some. I was feeling weird during our training so she gave me some just in case. Let me tell you something there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , worse than having flu during the summer, especially summer break. My first year in my new school ended, and I couldn't have been more happier than to get rid of the boring green uniform as well as not having to see my classmates for a while. Girls in my class were assholes through and through since especially of that rumor well gossip is a better word for it and bitches would be the right word for them. To be completely honest it was childish. Minamino and I started to talk. It wasn't anything close to friendslike. We mostly just talked about riddles or how he got rid of his mother's potential suitors. Since I promised him I wouldn't ask about anything youkai related I only talked with Genkai about that. He was still a coldhearted asshole to most of our classmates, they just didn't notice that was how good he was in hiding it and making it look like it wasn't a big of a deal.

I frowned as I purred my tea remember how he was the reason most of the girls hated me in the first place. It started with him walking almost the same time as me into the school every now and then. He would always politely greet me with _Good morning, Fujioka_ and walk me to class. I honestly didn't think much of it. Since Master gave me the glasses, I didn't have to look at the fox glow or suffer those terrible headaches so I just didn't think too much into it until I noticed the glares girls shot me every time we walked pass the door. It was simple girls in our class either completely hated me or tried to act like they were my new best friends which was even worse apparently. Still that wasn't so bad or at least I didn't think he was somehow responsible for it. The girls liked him on their own, and it never occurred to me that he might be purposely walking to school at the same time I was. However, the thing he started to do next could was more than suspicious. Girls _love_ to corner the _poor_ youkai. It was common that five or six would come to our desk or catch him somewhere on his way and start asking for help with school or just trying to start a conversation. I have no idea how he used to get out of those situations, but now, he would find _me_ and waved or called at _me_ and walk toward _me_ leaving the girls behind. He literally put me into a position where every girl thought he _liked_ me, and I was the one who wouldn't give him my time of the day. He did it so well, it caused all the girls to be pissed at me and not him. I was sure it even helped him gain some more fangirls. Not that he wanted to, but he still got them. Anyway, the girls were hated me more than ever, so they started a rumor. Now before you think that they were just some twelve year olds what could tell possibly come up with…trust me they could come up with something pretty sick.

* * *

 _My mom was many things. Mostly she was uninterested. She played by her own rules most of the time, and she did as she pleased. Being called to sit in our principal's office with her daughter who's so embarrassed she could hardly look up was definitely not going as she liked it._

' _I'm sorry, I think I misheard you,' she said before she crossed her arms._

' _It would be easier if Fujioka-chan would talk with us-'_

' _This is crazy! I never went to Gumi-sensei's house!' I said not daring to look up. How insane. How embarrassing was this? How could they ask such stupid questions and ask bullshit like that?!_

 _My mom raised one hand up, 'So…I'm curious who exactly brought this information to your attention?'_

 _The principal visibly tensed, 'One of our students parent brought it to our attention, and considering Ran often walks home alone-'_

' _Are you implying something?' asked my mom immediately sounding offended._

' _Kami, no, Fujioka-san. We're just worried and we don't want any problems the sake of our students- '_

' _Let's not play around,' cut him my mom off, 'I think you're more worried about the face of this school given the nice money we're paying you not to mention the good families that give you their children. We here's the thing. Our family is one of very old ones as well-'_

' _Fujioka-san-'_

' _Please, do not interrupt me. I'm sure you know my mother, Ran's grandmother who donated money to your school and charity even before Ran started attending. The last thing she would like to hear about this beautiful morning is that her daughter got accused of being_ home _alone with some teacher.'_

 _The principal's eyes widened. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but my mom didn't give him the chance._

' _Here's what you're going to do. I want the girls because I'm not assuming some boy would be petty enough to think something like this up, punished. If not you'll regret it. I won't press charges. I won't call anyone because I assume you can handle this situation on your own.'_

 _The man looked at the guidance counselor back to my mom and nodded with fear so clear from his eyes. My mom's behavior would usually be described as_ I don't care _. She was always like this, but the older it got clearer it was that she was just waiting until I was able to take care of myself to have her own life. Seeing her like this? Caring about what even something so serious as a rumor which could ruin a good teachers life was weird, but encouraging. Also the whole intimidation it oddly showed me just how much my mom could be like my granny._

 _When we walked out of the office, I half expected things to change. I thought that maybe from now on she would show more concerned or at least want to walk me from school again._

 _Instead she pulled me a bit aside, 'I'm not wrong, am I?' she asked and for the first time I saw real fear in her eyes. She was worried._

' _You didn't go to Gumi-sensei's house with him, did you?'_

' _No!' I said instantly. She sighed in remember closing her eyes before she nodded to herself, 'Good girl. I know you wouldn't. Do you know who started the rumor?'_

 _I shook my head. I had a few candidates (Minamino's fangirl) but who exactly was a mystery. Well, here's the thing. Master Genkai had been trying me for over six months now. If someone pushes at you, you have to push back. Granted Master was mostly talking about the fact that I could create a shield with my spirit energy, I was sure it could apply in this situation as well._

' _Good morning, Fujioka.'_

 _I smirked as I heard the greeting for him. I pulled on my most innocent smile as I walked up to our desk, 'Oi! Minamino, I have a big favor to ask.' I was trying to speak as loudly as possible without it looking too weird._

 _He blinked at me. For a second he was confused, but quickly what followed was interest and curiosity, 'Of course, Fujioka.'_

' _Could you maybe help me out with my studies? I really could use your help.'_

' _Of course, Fujioka,' he said with a small fake innocent smile of his own, 'We could maybe start meeting at my house.'_

' _Sounds great,' I sat down. I could feel the girls shooting daggers at me which got even worse when I said, 'Thank you, Minamino. It means a lot.' It was a second, but before he could try and stop me I gave him a quick peek on the cheek. Yup, those girls are definitely going to tear me apart._

 _He kept on smiling at me when he very quietly said, 'You know, they will hate you even more than before, right?'_

' _Oh, I hope they will.'_

* * *

Of course we didn't start studying together. He knew the moment I asked it was just a payback. I guess he was helping me out more than I liked to admit he did. Since then I haven't had made one friend in my class, but I didn't mind that much. Everything had a certain routine. If Yusuke wasn't feeling like going to school, he would walk with me for a bit before he would go to hide in the arcade until Keiko would come from school to give him a piece of her mind. If Minamino was feeling like making the girls extra pissed he would come earlier and walk me to class mostly asking about Ken's health or if I managed to do our calculus (pure mockery on his side since he noticed math wasn't my strongest suit). Fangirls would glare at me and wish me that I was dead. Classes, lunch where we would exchange riddles which I didn't even try to solve (I didn't need my self-esteem to suffer more than it already did). Walk from school usually catching up with Keiko who went to give Yusuke a piece of her mind about him skipping, Ken's home to give him the riddle as well as talk about our days, home, and repeat until it was Saturday, and I had to get my ass kicked by Master Genkai. It was a routine, but I liked it, I love it. Errors in the routine scared me because errors in the routine usually meant youkai coming after me.

The doorbell rang, and I had to walk to it even if I felt like never moving again because of the heat. I muttered grumpily, 'Morning.'

Yukimura-san gave me a patient mask instantly, 'Put this on. Keiko and the others are on their way.' I grabbed the mask and put it on. My ill brain couldn't think so when I saw Yusuke helping Ken up the stair was when I realized that she said _others_.

'Hi!' I said too cheerfully which caused everyone to laugh a bit thinking it must have been my illness.

They stayed over watching movies while I eat soup Keiko's mom made me. No one asked where was my mom or why wasn't she there. They knew it was a lost cause.

'You look ridiculous,' said Yusuke who never failed to mock me when I put the mask back on.

I would have shown him my tongue, but he wouldn't see it anyway so I settled for a glare.

Ken, who sitting next to me, bumped his shoulder with mine, 'You look funny, not ridiculous.'

I smiled at him even if he couldn't see it. Maybe I was even blushing, but the fever got that covered for me either way. It had been about a week since I started to think about it. Since Ken and I love to tease Yusuke about Keiko, he teased me right back. It wasn't that bad, but it got me thinking. Yusuke said that I spent way too much time with Ken and liked it more than I liked spending time with anyone else. I argued, but it got me thinking it was true. Whenever I didn't feel like sleeping in my room I would sneak to his if he wasn't in the hospital. I was worried about him every day, but he was sick as long as I know him. I did like spending time with him often more than I did with Yusuke and Keiko even if I loved them both dearly as well. I wasn't sure what it meant yet, but I didn't want to think about it too much and just enjoy the times we were all together even if I was sick like a dog.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

When we got asked by our Headmaster to come see our English teacher, I was very confused. A little while ago we were writing a test, so there was this stupid little voice whispering that they thought that one of us was cheating. I seriously wasn't looking forward to something like that right now. Not after they just stopped thinking those terrible things about our Chemistry teacher and I. Stupid jealous fangirls.

'You must not worry,' said Minamino walking next to me down the hallways, 'They want to ask us to take part in this year's English play.'

I blinked at him, 'How do you know that?' I only started last year, but I was really surprised when I heard 7 graders performing Midsummer Night Dream with a very Japanese English accent.

'We're in the 7th grade now. We had the highest score in every English test so far,' he said calmly.

I sighed, 'Great more fangirls' hate.'

He looked at me before he chuckled, 'Well, I'm sure you can deal with it considering you managed to stir the nest yourself a bit.'

I smirked, 'Yeah, I definitely didn't help myself with whole study group thing.'

We stopped in front of the teacher's room, and one of the teachers asked us to wait a bit. Minamino went to stand by the window looking outside. We waited for what seemed like forever and the halls slowly got empty. The bell went off, and it was clear that we were going to be late for the next class.

I walked up to him, 'Do you think he forgot about us?'

He didn't look up at me, 'Maybe. More likely the other teacher forgot to mention us.' He seemed to thought about something before he looked at me, 'You seemed to be more comfortable with looking at me now.'

I blinked, 'Uh, yeah?' Whoa, it took what a year to ask that? I was still surprised since he rarely mentioned something like that to me. We almost never spoke about that pretending we didn't know anything about youkai and those kinds of things.

He pointed at my face, 'Is it because of the glasses?'

I hesitated for a moment before I nodded. I opened my mouth ready to answer when our teacher finally came, 'I'm so sorry. Sensei Tendo forgot to say you were here. I'm so sorry.'

I smiled a bit at Minamino because _of course_ he was right.

'Now, as you both know this years' English school play is coming up. Every year we pick 7th graders to perform,' I looked at him again, but he stayed focused on our teacher although his lip for the briefest of the moment moved.

'Showoff,' I let out.

'What is it, Ran?' asked the teacher and I shook my head, 'Sorry, continue.'

I should have said no. I really _really_ should have said no.

* * *

Keiko started to go through the little book our English teacher gave me to study the lines, 'So you're going to play _Romeo and Juliet_ with this boy, who fan girls are tormenting your life since you started to go there?'

'I know it's brilliant,' I said with a proud smile. Ken frowned at me, 'How is it brilliant?'

'They hated me and pull nasty tricks against me so I rub it in their face that I got to sit with the boy they like, talk to the boy they like-'

'Play in the most romantic story off all times with the boy they liked,' said Keiko waving the book. We were all in Ken's room as always after school, and I told them about the play.

'Don't you think that's a bit too much? Girls can be ruthless,' said Yusuke all of the sudden which surprised me since he was the first one to offer to beat the shit out of those who started the rumor last year.

I was confused, 'Uh? No, they deserve it plus it might be fun, and I actually like English.'

'Is there going to be a kiss scene?' asked Keiko in a teasing voice, and I shot her a dirty look, 'No. There isn't.'

She ran over the lines.

Ken rolled his eyes, 'So melodramatic.'

When we were walking home later that night Keiko was still consumed by the book.

'Hey,' said Yusuke suddenly, 'Maybe, you might stop trying to act like you're into this loverboy in your class just to stick it to those girls.'

I frowned, 'Alright? What's up? You look like you're not okay with me being around Minamino. Why?'

He sighed before he turned around giving me a look like I was missing something obvious.

'You shouldn't play with people's feelings, Ran. You never know how much you might hurt them,' he said, and I was more than confused about what he meant. I didn't have the time to actually ask him since he rushed to Keiko and took the book from her, 'Books are for school time, bookworm.'

She shoved him playfully, 'Yeah? Then how come I haven't seen you with one even during school?'

They started arguing about it until we had to parted, and I took the book back. I read it before I went to sleep until I felt being watched again through my glass door. I swallowed. I used to think that if it was really bad I would have called Master Genkai, but what could she possibly have done if she was miles away?

People needed to fight their own battles, and honestly, if I could _stick_ it to crazy fangirls I could totally handle youkai. I put off my glasses and set them on my nightstand. There was a very Diana Prince joke their somewhere, I was sure of it. I went to my balcony and opened it. I instantly saw the red glow of something not so big siting on my balcony. The glow looked like a bat.

It wasn't the fastest of the youkai I encountered so far, but he was fast enough. He went after, but I was trained. I was trained very well.

I knew how to punch, and, unfortunately for this youkai, I punched hard, and fortunately for my balcony, I learned to punch without making too much of a mess.

'You picked the wrong girl, buddy.'

* * *

Master Genkai was never easy on me. At first she might have been just testing me or making sure I was ready before we started to actually do the hard stuff, but she was never easy on me. She fought me like an equal and she made sure I was as ready as I could be for the youkai that would decide that I was an easy prey.

She sent another blast my way only for me to create a shield and throw it back at her.

'Nice one, girl,' she said almost impressed, 'But you need to make sure they don't even have the chance to get you to the ground.'

Like I said almost impressed.

We went of a break, and I sat down looking around. It must have been nice to live in such a place without anyone constantly bugging you.

'How long have you been living here, Ba-san?' I asked as the old woman as she lighted up her cigarette, 'Fifty years ago.'

'It's a really nice place.'

She smiled a bit nostalgically, 'I spent more than a month looking for a place like this. It helped me out more times than I can tell.'

'How?' I asked, and I could see something shifted through her face, 'It calmed me down. It found the peace I needed to move on.'

I wanted to ask her. I really wanted to ask, but the pain that was right under that mask of her was just too much to dig into that.

I lied down on my back.

'Stretch your arms a bit or you'll want to die in the morning,' she told me and with a sigh I sat back up, 'What about you? Did youkai stop knocking on your door?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, for a while it's been quiet, but I know it won't last. I got a part in a school play. Romeo and Juliet. '

Master Genkai chuckled, 'I wouldn't have guessed soft innocent girl is your style.'

I crossed my arms, 'It's not, but I get to piss of some girls so…'

'Piss of some girls,' she scoffed, 'You could just punch them and be done with it.'

'Girls fight dirty. So I have to fight back the same,' I told her and she shook her head, 'Oh, to be young again.'

I raised my brows, 'Please, you're the most vital person I know.'

'There's difference between being vital and young, kid. Now come on break is over,' she said as she put out her cigarette against her palm. I got up and took my position again.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Fujioka and I started to practice every day during lunch and other breaks. Although old English was harder we got it right quite quickly. The actually practice in our gym started a few weeks later. Fujioka and I had to repeat certain parts number of times it annoyed the both of us. Still it was entertaining.

'Why can she climb his balcony?' asked Fujioka nearly giving our teacher a heart attack with such a question while I found it very funny.

' _Can I get a sword?'_

' _Is it really necessary that I wear a dress? How about pants? I would look better in stocking than Minamino anyway.'_

' _Can't I just kill someone too?'_

I was having a great time while our teacher was really regretting that he picked her for the part.

When he told us once again he needed to take a break, Fujioka shot me a confused look, 'What?'

I barely had time to hide my smile behind my hand. It took me a while to answer and not laugh at her, 'I think you're proving to be quite the diva to sensei.'

She rolled her eyes, 'I doubt any diva ever asked for female rights.'

I sat and under the just a few days ago made balcony while Fujioka carefully leaned against it not to put too much pressure against the delicate structure.

'Do you think this will turn out alright?' she asked after a moment. I looked up at her, 'Are you worried?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Perhaps I pissed off too many fangirls.'

'Well, in that case we don't have to worry about it being an utter failure.'

We looked at each other for a moment before we both chuckled a little bit in mutual understanding.

'Uh?'

We both turned to look at the girl who came next to me, 'Sensei said I needed to come and practice. Tatsuki quit the nanny.'

I shot Ran a look which she tried to avoid a bit, 'Yeah, I might have been too wild with her.'

'That or she had enough of you smiling all the time,' I said and she showed me her tongue, 'Smiling is supposed to make people happy, right?'

I turned to our classmate, Kitajima, again, 'In that case, we're really happy that you joined us, Kitajima.'

She looked over at me and smiled kindly, 'Thank you, Minamino.'

Kitajima was one of the nicest girls in our class. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. She was a hardworking student although her grades weren't as good as they could. She also had spirit energy. It was as uncommon as it seemed, but not many people actually had any abilities or skills. Fujioka was an exception with how strong she got in such an early age. Kitajima was by most of the standards of this society a good person. I never heard her talking about Fujioka behind her back, and she wasn't as annoying as other girls who often came to our desk or tried to walk with me to class grabbing my attention every chance they got.

'Fujioka-chan, do you mind?' she asked Fujioka who smiled at her as well and nodded, 'Yeah, come on up. It'll be fun, and don't get scared. I swear I'm just trying to have fun.'

I looked at her, 'Trying a bit too hard, Fujioka.'

'Mind your own business, and for the record you _love_ that I'm pulling sensei's strings like that. I saw you almost choking from laugher.' Our little teasing seemed to calm Katajima nerves down and she walked up to stand next to Fujioka and practice their balcony part. Surprisingly even with all her jokes and how annoying she could be and get annoyed, Fujioka was very patient with Katajima since she didn't know her lines very well yet. She helped her out a lot and she must have known that she wasn't one of the girls that were always saying bad things about her as she was actually not trying to look like she was close to me.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Maya was the nicest girl imaginable. I knew Keiko could be a sweetheart, but this girl was like candy. She was always smiling and really friendly, but not in an annoying way, but in the cute kind. She came to every practice and we ended up all three of us talking. I wasn't sure if it was as entertaining for Minamino as it was for me, but he didn't seemed bored so maybe he liked spending time with us. Maya wasn't like the rest of the girls in our class at all. I almost pitied her as she had to spent time with them every day. It couldn't be fun when a nice person like her had to sit around and listened to our mean girls.

'Oh,' she said and put her hand against her forehead one day as we were all walking to the school.

'Is everything alright?' I asked, and she gave me a tight smile, 'Yes, just that sometimes I get these little headaches. It's nothing really. I just wasn't sleeping very much lately.'

I didn't think much of it. She added a smile and really she just acted like it really wasn't a big deal so why should I. We were becoming good friends, or at least I thought we were. The same with Minamino. We got to have tons of fun during the practices mainly because of me, but he didn't seemed to be too much against it as I saw him smile at my jokes more times than not. I also noticed that he seemed to like being around Maya and that she liked to be around him as well. I didn't have to be a detective to see that she liked Minamino, but she was definitely acting differently than the rest of the girls.

After one late practice we were just about to head out just the two of us since Minamino's mom came to pick him up for dentists, 'Fujioka-chan?'

I looked at her as I was putting away my shoes, 'Yes?'

'You and Minamino seemed to be good friends,' she said and it kind of surprised me because I didn't think we actually were. Sure, we spent time together a lot, but it was mostly because we sit together as well as because of the time we had to spend together because of the play. Plus we didn't share stuff like I did with Yusuke, Keiko or Ken. We were situational friends at best. The kind that were friends only because they spent a lot of time together in school or at work.

'Uh, I guess?'

'Do you ever have the feeling that he's a bit…reserved?'

Coldhearted bastard would be mine choice of words, but I didn't tell her.

'Sure. He's a pretty private boy.'

'So do you think that he's often bored of talking with me? I just get this feeling sometimes like he's bored and would rather be anywhere else than where he really is.' I knew exactly what she meant since I had the same feeling very often as well, and I knew it was true.

Maya looked really worried, so I decided to ease her nerves, 'You should know. Minamino isn't the type to talk to you if he didn't want to-' That was when I realized it. He didn't have to talk to people. If he didn't want to he often used to spent the lunches or breaks in complete silence and what not, but now we almost constantly talked about one thing or another. It was then that I realized that he wanted to talk to me. If he didn't he simply wouldn't.

'So you can be calm knowing that.'

Maya smiled at me, 'Fujioka-chan, you're the best. I also want you to know I never believed those terrible rumors about you. It must have been so awful.'

I nodded, 'Embarrassing more like it.'

May nodded, 'I'm really sorry that girl did it to you. Do you know which one it was?'

I blinked at her, 'No, but whoever it was I totally got her pissed even more when I started studying with Minamino.'

Maya chuckled, 'That was a very cruel payback, Fujioka-san.'

'Call me Ran,' I said suddenly. I actually liked Maya even if she obviously liked a youkai which she didn't know, but he was letting her. He didn't act coldly toward her the way he did with the other girls or boys for that matter.

She smiled at me even brightly, 'Ran, I'm very happy we're friends now.'

I smiled as well, 'Me too actually. So I can assume you're asking about this because you really like Minamino?'

She went red in a second and was sure she would easily pass for a giant tomato right then.

'A little bit.'

I chuckled, 'Alright. I was just curious if you won't admit it, I already knew.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Fujioka came to me a few days before the practice, 'Hey, I think I need to practice a bit with you…without my glasses on.'

I watched her for a moment. I immediately knew that the glasses made it easy for her to look at me directly. What did she see I wasn't sure, but my mind drift back to one of our first conversation on that matter.

 _'Besides it's not like they can see the real you.'_

I nodded and she put the away blinking a bit before looking at me. She smiled and took a step closer. We started. We were going without any breaks in those scenes we had together. Everything seemed fine enough until I took Fujioka's hands in mine. I must have done it a dozen times by now, but right then something happened, and out of the blue came a memory of a little girl I haven't thought about in a while. Fujioka looked at me weirdly, and I quickly continued with my line, but she truly looked something was off as well.

' _Oi! Yoko! How come you're so tall! It's not fair that I look so short standing next to you!'_

I swallowed a bit remembering that soft girly voice calling at me almost every second with another demand or question as on our journey.

'Minamino,' said Fujioka confused, 'You said the same line again.'

I blinked nodded a bit and giving her an apologizing look, 'I'm sorry, Fujioka. Shall we continue?'

She watched me for a moment looking actually worried. Just yesterday she made fun of telling Maya that I never needed to repeat the line since I always got it right the first time.

I suppose there is a first time for everything. We spent a lot of times together the three of us. I enjoyed both Maya and Fujioka's company since they both come from a different spectrum. One was always polite, quiet, and shy while the other was very loud, often rude, funny, and outgoing. It was a perfect balance between the two and it was clear that their little differences were the reasons that they fit together so nicely.

* * *

I started to fear something would happen when Maya first mentioned her headaches, 'It's nothing really. I just have problems sleeping at night so I get them in the morning.' While Fujioka didn't caught it at first I was alarmed instantly.

'Why can't you sleep at night, Maya?' I asked her as we walked together to school.

She thought about it for a moment, 'I'm not sure. I just get this feeling, and I end up lying awake at night.' I had my suspicious that it was the fact that sensed someone's presence even if she didn't know what sensing presence was yet which brought her to lie awake at night.

'Perhaps, you need so tea to feel asleep?' I asked, 'My mother could give you the one that she use,' I lied hoping I could give her something to hid her spirit energy the same way I used to do with Ran.

She blushed, 'No, I can't ask your mother to do that.'

'It's really nothing,' I assured her which eventually got her to agree. She stopped complaining about the headaches one day before the performance, and I foolishly hoped that it worked and she wouldn't be bothered anymore. I found out how wrong I was just a few days later.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I puked. I'm not proud of it but when I imagined performing in front of so many people I just puked. I was already wearing my costume, and I just made sure I didn't get any into my raven hair as I puked my lungs out in the small bathroom near the gym.

'Fujioka-chan?' asked my teacher knocking.

'In a minute,' I called back. Alright. I wasn't going to let nervousness ruin tonight. I was going to go there and be awesome even while playing the most cliché lovestory which could have been easily resolved any other way, but whatever.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

We were ready to start. Our English teacher was giving us some last advice and speech before they would lift the curtain. I looked around only to find Fujioka peeking behind the curtain at the audience in the gym.

Very gently I put my hand on Fujioka's shoulder, 'Fujioka?'

She blinked and looked up at me letting the curtain fall back down, 'Sorry. I spaced out for a bit.'

'Do you see your mother?' I asked trying to peek behind the curtain as well. She shrugged her shoulders, 'She said she might not make it so.'

I could see that it bothered her more than she let on, but she did her best to try and act as if it wasn't a big deal. She stepped aside so that I could look as well. My mother was sitting in one of the front seat while the seat next to her was empty.

'What about your friends?' I asked, 'Ken?'

She shook her head seemingly accepting the fate, 'I asked sensei, but only parents and students from out school could come. Anyway, Ken wouldn't be able to come either way. It's alright. Yusuke would have probably made kissing noises or throw something at you for wearing that.'

I smirked a bit, 'Very well.'

'Alright everyone let's show them some Shakespeare!' called out teacher in English and we all took our positions.

* * *

It turned out to be actually very entertaining and fun. I didn't regret getting involved when I saw the look on my mother's face after the play.

My mother hugged me before she kissed me on the tip of my nose, 'You were so wonderful. I'm so proud.'

I smiled at her feeling her excitement making me happy as well. It turned out to be way more fun with Fujioka than I originally thought it would be. I looked over at the girl. The sensei was talking with her, and she thanked him before she went to get dressed.

'Alright, what would you like?' asked Shiori, and I blinked confused because I wasn't listening to her in the moment.

'Huh?'

'I told you I would take you out, and it was just so amazing. Whatever would you like to eat we're having it,' she said all excited. I smiled as well before I looked where Fujioka left to get dressed. She was the only one of the cast that didn't have anyone here today.

'Could a friend of mine join us maybe?'

The look on my mother's face was pure shock before she smiled so excitedly I was almost worried about her.

* * *

Fujioka blinked as I cut her way in the doorway, 'What?'

'Do you have to be home right away?' I asked. I knew she probably didn't since her mom didn't come, but I didn't want to point that out. It would be cruel.

She titled her head kind of worried, 'Why?'

I sighed, 'My mother would like to meet you, and she asked if you wanted to go for some cake with us.' Technically, it wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't sure why did I feel like I needed to do such a gesture for her, but in a way it would very much make my mother even more happy if I requested something like that. She always felt like I was antisocial.

Fujioka thought about it for a moment before she nodded, 'Alright. I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed?'

I nodded and hurry so the two wouldn't have been alone for longer than necessary.

* * *

We ended up in a place close by eating cake while talking. We were all in a good mood. It was odd how something like a school performance caused such an outburst of good atmosphere. In Makai I used to get impressed or for the smallest of the moments touched by simply things as seeing a child ran toward me with a little dandelion asking if I wanted to make a wish. I didn't dare myself to think about those memories, yet this moment with my mother and Fujioka Ran eating cake and talking about our practices made me feel the same way as those precious memories did. This world had so much joy in it from the simple and silliest of things, and I liked living here even more because those things. I shouldn't have as I was born and raised and lived all my youkai life in Makai such things shouldn't affect me. Kindness, companionship, compassion should be an unfamiliar concept to me yet it wasn't. My mother showed me just how caring and kind human world could be, and I started to accept it for that. I let the human world affect and change me. I would probably never get my previous abilities on the same level as they used to be back, and I would also probably never be the same youkai I was. I changed…oddly I cared for what happens in this world and not just because it was the place where my mother lived.

'Hey, you alright?' asked Fujioka as I must have stayed silent for a while now, 'I'm swear I mean it as a joke,' she said actually looking like she was sorry.

I smiled and shook my head, 'No, you're actually right.'

She smiled back at me before she turned to my mother again.

'Thank you for inviting me, Minamino-san.'

'Oh, please, you must call me Shiori,' said my mother cheerfully and although I smile I felt like sighing. I could see the conflict which passed through Fujioka's face as she well since it would be very odd that we referred to each other in such a formal way and she would be on close name bases with my mother.

I mother turned around for a moment to ask the clerk something so I turned to Fujioka, 'I suppose we could use each other's first names now.'

She shot me one of her annoyed looks, 'You _suppose_.'

I sighed. She could be very tiring sometimes no matter how amusing she could be others, 'Do you have to make things so difficult?'

'It's fun,' she grinned for a moment before that grin turned into a much softer smile, 'I would like that.'

'Then please, call me-,' and something odd happened just then. In that very moment I had to stop myself from telling her my real name. The name I haven't said in almost fourteen years to anyone.

'-Shuichi.'

She blinked maybe wondering about my hesitation before she raised her hand and smirked, 'Ran.'

We shook hands, and she looked away for a moment before she looked me into the eyes and looking very uncomfortable said, 'Thank you.'

I blinked trying to look confused, 'But Ran, it's not a big deal.'

She smirked and rolled her eyes again letting go of my hand, 'And again with the cover up.'

I almost smile, but my mother returned and we started to walk home.

'Good night, Ran,' said my mother as it was time to part, 'You were so amazing.'

She chuckled very embarrassed, 'Oh, no, but hey you. It was team work,' she said and shot me a very knowing look.

I nodded at her, 'Good night, _Ran_.'

'Good night, Shiori and _Shuichi_.'

My mother waved at the girl as she walked down her path before she turned toward me, 'She's so funny, isn't she?'

I nodded.

My mother suddenly gave me a knowing look, 'Shuichi, why did she think _I_ was the one who invited her?'

I gave her a tight smile. I instantly realized that she purposely didn't correct Ran when she thanked her for inviting her, but I wasn't sure that she noticed it as well.

I nodded finally and decided to go with the truth, 'I didn't want her to feel bad about her mother not coming today. I didn't think she would appreciate my offer and she would most likely think I was taking pity on her.'

My mother listened carefully before she nodded, 'I understand. It's very nice what you did. I think it cheered her up.'

I had to agree she definitely looked less dwelling on her mother's absence.

She carefully stroke my head before she said, 'I like that you made a friend. Ran is a very nice person, and I'm very glad she's your friend.'

Oddly enough, I was somehow glad as well.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

There was no way I wasn't going to see Ken after the play. I easily climbed to his window even with a bag in my hands as I was taking home the _Juliet_ dress since my mom had it made for me.

Ken looked me up and down, 'Can I see you in the dress?'

I blinked, 'It's a stupid dress. If you're planning to take pictures for Yusuke to laugh-'

'I just want to see you. I think you would look cute.'

I suddenly felt this weird feeling in my stomach. I felt my face got warm for a moment not sure why though. It was just a stupid word.

I took the dress, 'Give me ten minutes and we can call it your birthday present.'

He chuckled and pulled his lips into that sweet smile of his before he walked out the room. I kept my undershirt over my bra and pulled the dress on. I had to pull off my jeans though. I fixed my dress to look nicely. When I heard Ken softly knock on the door, I told him to come in. He stopped in the doorway for a moment when he saw me, and I had to wonder about how stunned he looked seeing me in that dress.

He got a hold of himself before he closed the door after himself. He took a step closer before he took a deep breath. He was flushed a bit when he scratched the back of his head, 'You look very pretty, Ran.'

For some reason in that moment when he said it, I actually did feel very pretty not because he said it, but because of how he said it and how he looked at me when he said it. Everything that happened that day made me feel really great. The play turned out to be fun and great, meeting Minamino's mom and seeing him how he acted around her was a one of a kind experience as well. It was a good day.

I watched him for a moment before I very slowly walked up to him. I wasn't sure why did I wanted to do what I did next, but that warm and a bit weird feeling in my stomach and how good I always felt whenever I was with him made me act.

Very slowly I leaned toward him and pressed my lips against his very slowly. His lips were very soft, but I didn't keep them there for long.

I leaned away. He didn't even close his eyes, 'Oh.'

I shot him a look, ' _Oh._ Kami. Boys are stupid.' I rolled my eyes and started to put on my jeans under my dress a moment later Ken still looked stunned.

Rolling my eyes I pulled the dress over my head.

'RAN!' called Ken and quickly put his hands over his eyes.

'Relax. I have a shirt under it,' I said before I took my sweater and pulled it on. I started to put my dress back into the bag. I chuckled at him and we spent the rest of the time I was there just about how was the play like. I wouldn't admit it, we didn't spoke about the kiss, but it pushed a line between us. A line which now caused that we could kiss again some other time, and which caused the both of us to watch each other for a moment before we would giggle a bit.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I knew something was wrong when Ran and I were waiting for Maya to come in the morning to class. By now we talked together to class every day so it was odd that Maya didn't come at her usual time. She was running late. Ran didn't seem to see it as a big deal until Maya actually showed up with her arm bleeding.

She rushed toward her and very carefully took her arm, 'What happened?'

Maya tried to laugh it off, but both of us were too tensed, 'The strangest thing. I was walking down the street and I would have sworn someone grabbed me. It was just a branch, I'm oaf.'

Ran didn't look so convinced. I saw how she quickly pulled up and down her glasses and frowned even more, 'You should go to the nurse. This isn't alright.'

She sighed, 'It's just a bad day. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I can't stop this weird feeling like I'm being followed.'

She giggled nervously, 'Sorry, I'm just upset from the lack of sleep.'

Ran and I shared a look, and she walked Maya to the nurse. After that she quickly found me in the class and said down like a knot of nerves waiting for me to say something.

She managed to hold herself to the nearest break, 'Well, what are we going to do? Maya…she's has spirit energy, and they're after her.'

'I know,' I said upset, 'They have been following her for a while now.'

She frowned before she understood, 'Those sleepless nights and headaches?'

'She probably senses when they're close and can't sleep because of that.'

Ran shook her head worried, 'So they know where she lives? They-why did they wait? Why not attack her right away?'

'They're playing with her,' I could hear how her heart skipped a beat at that and I saw how utterly terrified she looked thinking the worse.

She swallowed, 'So what will we do?'

'We have to make sure she's always walking home with someone and find the youkai who's tormenting her. If it's just one.'

She sighed and nodded, 'Alright. We'll walk her home every day until we'll find that sick asshole and get rid of him.'

She was determinate. It was a good thing. She would be helpful. I knew she already killed youkai before I knew she did. I could tell there was a change in her. She used to be afraid, now she knew what it was like to have the power to defend herself, the power not to be the victim and that could be a very terrifying thing for people who try to go against her.

Maybe I should have told her right then. She didn't realize it wasn't just a onetime thing. She didn't realize that youkai will go after Maya as long as she's around us. I should have told her. It was a mistake not to as it later turned out.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'What the hell are you doing to her?' I asked Shuichi as he gave Maya lying on the ground something. It was working at first both of us either together or we took turns walked Maya home so she wasn't alone until one time neither of us was there. Which was why there was someone completely else.

I tried to walk to Shuichi and Maya when the short youkai with a sword and black hair blocked my way suddenly, and I couldn't help but froze on the spot. His eyes were the color of the blood, but his gaze was the coldest one I ever saw.

Although I met quite a lot youkai by now so a part of me hoped that I would never be as scared the way I was the first time I ever met one. I swallowed and tried to look behind him at Shuichi gaining some courage. There was no way I was going to pull my glasses off to see how his glow looked like.

He very tenderly stroke Maya's face, 'I'm making her forget.'

I frowned confused, 'Forget?' Then I understood, 'What the hell will that be good for if she has spirit energy others will come after her again-'

'Not if they will stop growing,' he said coldly as a matter of fact. It was scary how clinically and logically he acted. I knew he cared for Maya. I knew he might actually have feelings for her and he was just-

'So what you're going to start drugging her? What-'

'He's going to make her stay away from him,' said the youkai in front of me with a frown, 'The human's world made you soft.'

In a second he was gone. How fast just was this guy?

I took a step closer to Shuichi, 'Please don't do this to her, Shuichi. She deserves to know. She was born like this. She-'

'Will end up dead if this continues.'

'I didn't,' I tried to reason with him, 'You found Master Genkai for me…Maybe maybe she couldn-'

'She's not like you, Ran,' he looked up at me. The coldness in his voice made me want to punch him into he started to act like himself again…but maybe this was him acting like himself. Maybe it was like the other youkai said the human world made him soft, but _this_ was who he really was.

'You will never get to your level. She will always be a target. If I seal her…all of this will be just a little pressure in the back of her mind,' he said looking back down at the girl in his arms, 'I will make her get her parents to get her to another school.'

I clench my fists, 'You can't decide that for her! This is just as when you drugged me! You can't play with our lives the way it fits _you_. We're not your toys, or your puppets. We're your…,' I sighed, 'I thought we were your friends.'

He didn't look at me.

'Please, I'm begging you, Shuichi. Don't do this to her.'

'You're just a child, Ran,' he said and looked at me again, 'One day, you'll understand that sometimes hard choices are necessary and we can't always get what we want.'

I had to leave. I had to leave because if I didn't I would punch him for sure and that would probably cause him to hurt me as well. I knew he could. I was even sure he would. But he was wrong. Yeah, I was a child, and yeah I thought that this could have been solved differently any other way than this, but I knew all too well we couldn't always get what we wanted it. Walking away from him feeling tears in my eyes I realized that I wanted to be his friend. I liked Shuichi just the way I liked Yusuke and Keiko and Ken. I might not have known him since kindergarten, but I liked him enough to look pass our differences and how poor the first time we meet went to actually be friends. So I knew what it was like to want something, but not to be able to have it. I wanted to be friends with Shuichi, but I couldn't. He might want to protect us all, but those ways he did it? Drugging me? Taking Maya's memories and forcing her to leave? I couldn't be friends with someone like that…not now at least…In the end much later I found out that he was right again. I was a child back then. Back then when he took Maya's memories I couldn't be friends with him. It took me a long time to start talking to him again, but I never dared myself to get close like that again…not in middle school at least. However, later…much later…I forgave him and accepted him because much later when I myself was in a position to take someone's memories or not…I understood that he was right…Hard choices indeed.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Ran went back to the way she was with me when we first meet and when she found out I drugged her food. She wouldn't even greet me and just turned to the front of the class not even accidentally looking at me. It was clear she didn't want to deal with me anymore after what I had to do to Maya. She was in right to do so, but I still felt upset about her being not understanding my side of the story. Maya had youkai following her since she started to be friends with us. At first I falsely assumed they have been interested in Ran and I, but it was Maya. She was too weak to defend herself. The worst part was that they got interested in her because she was around us. Maya didn't have the potential Ran did, but the fact that she spend time around us made other youkai sense her presence as a weaker and easier prey. The attacks made it clear for me she couldn't be around neither of us without being a potential collateral damage. Maya just like Ran was only a kid and just like Ran she might have want to fight it all. Be the brave one, but unlike Ran she didn't have the abilities for that. Ran had her bones shivering with power that was inside her since she was a child, and she learned and perfected her abilities and spirit energy much earlier than any other psychic I even met. It often caused me to wonder how was it possible since she was young. Either way, Maya wouldn't be able to ever get to Ran's level which would leave her vulnerable to future attacks. She couldn't stay around us, and I knew from experience she would surely throw a fight about it. She wouldn't understand, and since Ran would defend her right to choose what she would do she left me no choice. Ran was so young, she didn't understand that in order to keep the people we cared about safe we sometimes have to leave them. She was too young to understand it and in a way, I suppose it was that innocent and joy which I liked about her the most, but it didn't fit in the world of tough choices. One day she would grow up and find out the hard way, and she wouldn't be the little girl anymore.

I would miss that girl.

Maya came to school the next day. I was almost expecting Ran to try and talk to her which would end up badly, but she walked right pass her and sat down ignoring me. I wondered if she didn't feel guilty that she let me do it, but she really didn't have a chance to stop me. She would have likely end up hurt if she did try. I didn't like the thought of hurting her, but if I had to I would have.

I had to admit it felt lonely. We sat together every day and she even continued to give me Ken's riddles, but she never spoke to me, and I didn't force or trick her to even if I could have. It felt very lonely to have someone near you and not be able to talk with them. Despite the fact that Ran knew nothing about the real me, that she didn't even know my real name, or all those things I had done. When she talked to me before, and made jokes, and practiced for the play, and eat lunch, and even walk to class with me… it did feel like we were friends.

' _I thought we were your friends.'_

Her words haunted me because despite never saying it out loud or in my mind, we were friends. She didn't know anything about me yet she was friendly toward me and let me in. I could tell she didn't let people in easily. I knew she only had three friends outside of school so the fact that she let me in a very big deal for her. Still it was nothing considering how much of huge thing it was for me since I didn't have any friends or companions. It was a very long time since I had anyone. My mother was the first person in decades that I let close enough and I still didn't tell her the truth. Ran knew pieces of it, she knew at least what I really was and she still tried to be friends with me.

Maya was gone in a week, and our teacher explained that her parents decided to transfer her into another school.

I slowly looked at Ran from the corner of my eyes, but she still wouldn't look at me crushing her fingers against her palms so hard her knuckles were white. I had no doubt in my mind she was thinking about punching me.

I shouldn't have been worrying so much about Ran as I had a far more important manner at hands. The youkai, Hiei, he knew who I was. He didn't do anything with the information yet, but it could only be a matter of time before he would.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'You're not wearing a kimono!' complained Keiko as Yusuke and I came toward her.

He made a fake apologizing face, 'Oh, I completely forgot. So strange.'

Keiko punched his shoulder and started walking away.

He rolled his eyes and we followed her. Keiko wore a nice orange brown kimono and made us all come to the festival. We weren't exactly against it, but she made me promise for weeks that I would put on a kimono of my own. After punching Yusuke myself for making fun of me went to the festival. There were tons of people here enjoy a day off and celebrations. I already spotted a few familiar faces like my classmates who I no way in hell wanted to see. We didn't plan to stay long because as always we wanted to go visit Ken.

'Yusuke! You perve!' I heard as I was looking around only to find Keiko holding Yusuke's collar and slapping him. Since he got thirteen he started this very pervy habit of grabbing Keiko's butt or breast which of course earned him a punch or a slap or a concussion that one time when she was holding frying pan when he grabbed her.

Shaking my head I suddenly noticed red hair in the crowd and ran away as fast as I could. We already made sure where to meet so we wouldn't have to look for each other before we went to Ken's. Anyway, it had been about a year since I stopped talking to Shuichi. I supposed I didn't feel like punch-

Who am I kidding? I always feel like punching him. I just ignored him which was incredibly hard since we sat together, I still had to exchange riddles for Ken with him, and I kind of missed not having anyone to talk to in school. With Maya gone and him off limits in the conversation department it was very lonely at times. I still bitch about him on daily bases to others, I couldn't exactly explain why was I still mad at him, but I was mad. I was mad because he made me believe even if he didn't want to that he was my friend and then did something so terrifying as if it meant nothing to him at all. How anyone could erase another person's memories like that and force him to leave? How could anyone not want to see that person again? The truth was it also got me thinking just how much grownup Shuichi was compare to us. Last year I used to think I could never cut out someone I cared for from my life like that, but then again, I stopped talking to him completely, wasn't that just the same?

I ran into someone very fast only to have them fall to the ground with a small yelp.

'Shit, I'm so sorry,' I said immediately pulling the girl in the pretty kimono up only to find out it was Maya. My eyes widened, 'Hi!'

She looked at me blinking for a moment before she suddenly smiled, 'Oh, Fujioka-chan. Hello.'

I was confused at first until I remember that Minamino took all her memories including those where she confessed she liked him and we agreed to use our first names.

'Uh, we haven't see you since you transfer, how have you been?' I asked, and she smiled so brightly I realized how much I missed her actually.

'Oh, I was very well, Fujioka-chan. The new school is much better. No offence,' she blushed as if she realized she thought she offended me. Yeah, I really missed sweet Maya.

I shook my head, 'No, you're right. Our school sucks.'

She shook her head as well, 'N-no-no, it's not the school. It was the people. I always felt like I was surrounded by wolves and everyone was ready to start a fight…or a rumor. I just wanted to cover my ear,' she admitted shyly, 'Not to hear those horrible things they said.'

I nodded with a smile of my own. I totally understood her. Well, it was just a few more months and I would never have to step foot in that place from hell. Actually that was hell.

'It's alright. I'm glad your new school is better.'

She nodded, 'It's so amazing, and girls are so much nicer too.'

'Maya!' we heard and we both looked at a group of girls in nice kimonos waving at us, well, Maya, to come and join them.

I couldn't help but smile, 'I have to go, Fujioka-chan. Have a nice time,' she said bowed a bit and ran to her friends like a young and carefree fourteen year old. That was when I thought about something. She had new friends, and life, and she spent probably didn't have a single incident involving youkai. Once again I remember how terrified I was all the time after my dad got killed. It was like I was expecting another youkai or the same to return and want to kill me. Maya said she couldn't take feeling so scared all the time when youkai started to notice and follow her after spending some time with Minamino and I.

Sighing I pulled off my glasses looking around. It took me a while, but I finally managed to find the fox glow in the crowd of blue human ones. I put my glasses back on and walked up to Minamino and his mom.

'Hello, Shiori,' I greeted her smiling and then I looked at Minamino again, 'Hi.'

He blinked surprised that I was actually talking to him.

'Oi, Ran, you look so pretty. Blue goes so nicely with your eyes,' said his mom very cheerfully, 'Did you come with your mom as well?'

I shook my head, 'With my friends. Uh, want to go get some cotton candy with me?'

He looked even more surprised before he smiled at his mom, 'It will be just a while, mother.'

'Of course, go have some fun, and don't hang around with old ladies like us.'

It was just then that I noticed his mom was sitting with several other women who were all looking at me and smiling in a way with told me they were already thinking how cute we looked.

'Say Shiori, when are you going to tell us about what happened to Ryo Nobu?' asked one of the woman suddenly.

'Yeah, you still haven't explained why on Earth police was involved!' reminded her another one.

I held myself not to roll my eyes as we started to leave toward the stand with cotton candy, 'My nanny from USA used to buy me almost every time we went to the park. That or ice cream. Or hotdogs.'

'Fujioka?' I stopped rambling and slowly turned around as he was looking at me with his arms crossed. Sighing I nodded to myself, 'You took her memories. You took Maya's right to make a choice just like when you drugged me. I'm not saying that I wouldn't let you, but you should have asked. Just like you should have given Maya a choice,' I started and I could see how he tensed for a moment, 'But still, I understand now, and I know that despite the fact that it was against her will, you did the right thing for her. You saved her life by making her leave, but it was still a terrible thing to do? Do you get it?' I asked hoping I wasn't shouting too much.

I looked at him and waited for him to say something. I had no doubt he was probably thinking everything over I just let out on him, 'Uh. I saw Maya just now. She seemed happy. Much more happier than before. She has friends in her new school, and I don't suppose she's harassed by youkai anymore.'

He watched me for a moment before he nodded, 'I'm aware.'

My eyes widened before I demanded pissed once again, 'And what you couldn't tell me?'

'Is it so hard for you to admit you were wrong?' he asked, and I rolled my eyes, 'Because I'm the most stubborn mule in this part of Japan.'

'Only in this part of Japan?' asked Minamino dead serious, and I shot him a look, 'Alright I deserve that…I just…I think I'm starting to understand why you did it, but you still should have told her the truth and give her a choice, asshole!'

He chuckled a bit and looked away for a moment, 'I missed you even if you're shouting at me and acting all mean.'

'I'm being honest.'

'You're being mean.'

I watched him for a moment before I shrugged, 'Alright, but I'm being mean because I care.'

'You're being mean because you're pissed,' he said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes, 'Will you just let me buy you cotton candy so we can go back to being semi-friends?'

'Semi-friends?' he repeated thinking, 'Hm? But it was so nice and quiet without you all those months. No more shouting and acting all mean on me.'

I crossed my arms, 'Please, don't tell me that peace and quiet is what you want. I know you want noise, music and above all fun. You want excitement in your life, and even if just a tiny bit I deliver that, and you totally miss me for that.'

He shook his head but kept on smiling, 'You should buy me that cotton candy, Fujioka. I want to return to my mother.'

I rolled my eyes but bought us two pink cottons, 'You're such a mama's boy.'

'Did Ken come as well?' he asked as we received our cotton candy, and I shot him a look, 'Don't go there.'

'Ah, so you finally admitted your feelings to yourself.'

'I'm not discussing that with you. We're not friends. We're semi-friends.'

He chuckled some more while eating, 'Does this mean I get to call you, Ran, again?'

'No,' I said, 'You need to earn that right, and that doesn't come with you teasing me about Ken.'

He shook his head before he stopped eating for a moment, 'I'm glad we're talking again.' When I looked up at him I could see that it meant a lot to him. I often didn't know what game was he playing or what that mask of his was hiding, but every now and then he let it slip just enough for me to know that spending time with me was not part of any plan or game.

'Oi! Shuichi, you're here with Ran?' asked a female voice next to us and both of us turn to look at Asami staring at us.

The stick with the cotton candy almost fell out of my hands as I started shaking my head, 'No! No, no, no, no! We're not here together! We're not here together!'

Minamino chuckled, 'Yes, Asami, we came together.'

'No! We didn't!'

Of course the next day the whole class was talking about us going to a festival together.

* * *

It was actually amazing how quickly time flied when you no longer want to be pissed at someone. In a couple of months middle school was over and we were all heading to different high schools. As luck or Shuichi's good grades would have it we were both heading toward the same one. Meiou high for rich and very intelligent kids apparently. Grandma came at some point to give me this speech about if I fail I didn't just fail myself, but also my entire family including my dead ancestors.

'Whoa, that's a lot of people to fail,' I said at one point and she shot me the coldest look imaginable which I only thought she had reserved for my mom.

'This isn't funny, Ran. This is your future.'

I rolled my eyes, but nodded, 'I'll do my best.'

'That's not good enough. You have be perfect and get in.'

Which brought me to prepare begging and shouting and pretty much any usage of my verbal abilities imaginable the next Monday as I sat down next to Minamino.

I looked over at him before I sighed. I needed to get this over with.

'I'll help you with calculus,' he said calmly with just a hint of smugness in his voice, 'But I want something in return.'

'Depends?'

'I get to call you Ran again.'

I chuckled and shook my head, 'Thank you, Shuichi.'

'Oh, this doesn't mean you get to call me by my first name,' he said as a matter of fact, and before I could stop myself I shoved him bit. I blinked and so did he since we were never touching teasing like this. I shoved Yusuke, Keiko and Ken plenty of times. I even once shoved Master Genkai which ended with me on my ass and a bruise the size of USA. But I never shoved Shuichi. The last time we actually touched was when we were playing _Romeo and Juliet_ , but with that tickling electricity that was a completely different experience.

'Uh, is shoving you alright? I don't want to end up on my ass again,' I said to somehow ease the tension the moment had brought. He blinked at me confused.

'My Master was not a fan of playful shoves,' I explained, and he shook his head with a chuckle.

I admit. I did miss not talking to him even if just a little bit.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Several months had passed, and I finally got to get out of that middle school. I could only hope that most of my classmates wouldn't go to Meiou high or at least have the same classes as me. I hoped for a fresh start, a new leaf. Maybe I would be able to make some friends there as well. Since a new school year was about to start I had to go buy my uniform. It was _pink_. Kami, why? Why couldn't it be blue? Or even purple, hell brown is a better color, but pink?

Yusuke was waiting for me outside Keiko's diner on the first school day. We planned to keep our tradition and walk their together as always.

When I spotted his green uniform I stopped in place, 'Your school changed the color?'

He looked at me up and down before he nodded with a smile that told me he was holding back not to start teasing me about the uniform, 'Yup everyone is wearing green now.'

Yes, finally, Keiko's school wouldn't have a better uniform. It didn't take long and Keiko came outside ready for school with her pigtails and bag looking all excited for the new school year. Although Yusuke and Ken would sometimes make fun of her for wearing pigtails since she turned fourteen this summer. I liked it. She looked cute like that and it was far more funny to watch a girl with pigtails beat Yusuke up.

I looked at Keiko for a moment before I pointed a finger at her accusingly, 'Not fair, your uniform is blue. What the hell?' I asked before I heard Yusuke laughed behind me, 'You said your uniforms were green!'

He shrugged, 'Yeah, I did so you would have felt worse.'

'This isn't fair. Your uniform is so pretty mine was green and now is pink.'

Keiko gave me one of her motherly looks, 'It's red, Ran.'

I raised my brows than turned to Yusuke, 'Red or pink?'

He looked me up and down and then smiled, 'Gosh, I'm gonna have so much fun beating the boys in your school wearing that ugly pink thing.'

I turned to Keiko upset, 'Someone hates me! No, Kami hates me! And this is the sign of her wrath!'

Keiko sighed before she shrugged her shoulders, 'I wouldn't be surprised if this was karma for that big mouth of yours.'

I shot her a look and looked down at the uniform again. Why pink?

* * *

I looked around the group of students who were waiting for the bell so we could go into the gym. There were a few people I recognized from my old school, but no one I like very much or felt like talking to. Since many students started to make circles of people they knew I guess I didn't have much of a choice.

I spotted Asami. The last time we parted wasn't exactly the nicest way as she thought Minamino and I were going to the summer festival together. Ha, right!

I wondered if she was still pissed and if she still thought I was a bitch. I should have more likely avoided her.

'Good morning, Fujioka,' said a voice near me, and suddenly Asami didn't seem like such a bad idea.

How could Minamino and I always end up together?

I ended up sitting next to him. Kami? I'm not sure what your plan is here, but you have to stop making Minamino and I run into each other's lives like this. It's annoying.

He had the most innocent smile on his face, but I knew. I just knew he was all smug as hell inside, 'Looks like we have another interesting year together ahead of us.'

I crossed my arms, 'Don't be so hopeful. Maybe we're not in the same class.'

He mimicked my posture, 'I wouldn't be so sure. It's almost as if faith wanted us together.'

I frowned at him, 'More like the devil.' I didn't have hope though. I had this feeling that we would end up in the same class _again_. We did.

Yeah, it was definitely going to another interesting year together…however, I couldn't even imagine…not even in my wildest dreams with everything I've been through just how much more would have happened.

* * *

 **A.N: The next chapter will be include the series, but I might make flashbacks to the time they were younger again.**


	5. Death doesn't let you say goodbye PART 1

**Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes - Lin-Miguel Miranda Wait for it**

 **Chapter Five: Death doesn't let you say goodbye PART ONE**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I woke up in the morning shutting off my alarm clock by nearly breaking it against the nightstand as that stupid thing wouldn't stop ringing. I quickly fell on my back for a minute or two before I ultimately got up and started to get dressed. It was about a month since I started Meiou high and so far it was pretty much the same as my middle school.

I put on my pink/red uniform and went to the kitchen only to find my mom preparing breakfast.

'What are you doing?'

She raised her brows at me, 'I'm making scrambled eggs. You said you liked them.'

It made me very suspicious. I was half expecting her to tell my something like that I should move out cause she wanted to live with some boyfriend, or that she was leaving me or something. She said neither and instead started to talk about her day in work like I cared. The worst part was that I did. Even though she could be the most absent mother yet, I craved time with her as if I was some infant who needed his mother to survive.

I didn't have to mention I hated myself for it.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I just turned fifteen a week ago, but everything felt the same as it did back in middle school. I walked to school with Yusuke and Keiko if he was feeling like going. It was getting clearer that he would rather spend time anywhere than in school, and I was sure he would end up as a dropout. I hoped he would at least stay there for a few more years until he would get at least some education to find a decent job. He was being a real brat since he turned fourteen and I wasn't the only one who noticed when I felt him touch my ass mumbling something about how fifteen must have been the time when girls turned into real women. I punched him so hard for that he might had a concussion. Anyway back to the main point. In school everything felt the same as well. Students felt the same. I mostly stuck to Shuichi which naturally didn't make me popular with the girls while boys seemed to want to talk to me but didn't for some reason. I wondered if some of my ex-classmates from Meiou didn't start another rumor, I didn't mind all that. After middle school I realized that a group of friends might be all you need sometimes. After school we would go for dinner to Keiko's parents' diner or to Ken's house to spend some time with him if he wasn't in the hospital. Today he was supposed to walk us home for the first time since forever as he wasn't allowed to leave the house much before. That would definitely be the highlight of my day. A part of me hoped that his walking outside would be some sign that he was getting better. As time went by and we grew we more and more understood that he might die on us. The thought was unacceptable for me. I knew it could happen for so long I should have been prepared. I was sure that if it did happen I wouldn't be socked, but I hated to think about it. Ever since after my school play we didn't kiss, but I caught him looking at me. I wondered if he felt the static in the room when we were alone as well or if it was just in my head. I played with the thought of kissing him from time to time again, but a part of me didn't actually want to. I knew how easy I could lose him and kissing him again would only make it more painful, wouldn't it? Then again, he might not even want to kiss me again. Kissing seemed to make things complicated whether actually doing it or not, so for now I decided not to kiss him.

In class Shuichi was already on his spot looking out of the window, somewhat lost. I blinked as I walked up to my seat in front of him and started to pull out the things I would need, 'What no good morning, Ran?' I joked as it seemed for a moment that he didn't even notice me. I knew that was highly unlikely since as I mentioned Shuichi was the type that even if he acted bored beyond believe noticed every single detail about you.

Still, with the way how stunned he looked at me with his eyes wide for a moment, it almost looked like he didn't actually notice my arrival.

I blinked at him, 'Did you-'

'Oh, good morning, Ran. I haven't seen you there.'

I wrinkled my forehead confused, 'You didn't see me? How did that happened?'

He sent me an apologizing smile before he looked at the window again. That was definitely odd behavior on his part. I should explain. It was Monday, and Shuichi _loved_ to tease me about how was my training from hell with Master Genkai. He just did. He would always ask something nice and polite like _how was my weekend_ or _did I do something relaxing_ or _did I have some fun_ when he knew I was being broken to sweat and tears by my Master. Then at lunch break when I would exchange Ken's riddles with him he would process by asking about Ken in a way that was clear that he was teasing me about my feelings. This was Monday standard for us since I restarted our friendship, so him not teasing me was beyond weird.

'Is something the matter?' I asked. I saw Shuichi pissed when his mom got a new shady boyfriend. I saw him mildly worried and pissed at the beginning whenever he had to deal with me and the fact that I could draw youkai to me. I saw him cold during the whole Maya situation. I saw many of his faces, but cold and lost in thoughts yet worried was a new one.

He looked at me and smiled, 'Nothing serious.'

I frowned. Liar.

Now, I still had no idea if Shuichi was lying or not most of the time, but right now I was sure as hell he was

'Alright,' I lied back. It wasn't alright, but that was just our relationship. We were friendly friends enough, but I didn't share with him the way I shared with Keiko, Ken or Yusuke. Still, I didn't share some things with them either. Some things you couldn't share with anyone.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'URAMESHI! Come and fight me like a man of honor!' shouted a boy as we were eating ice cream on our way to Yukimura's diner.

We all turned around. Ken's parents finally let him go with us outside as well so it was like when we were really young and he used to go play with us outside. Even if it was quite a walk from our school to the diner. After he came over during the summer when I was sick, he got worse and his mom almost forbidden him to see us again.

Anyway, we were all walking to Keiko's diner when we heard some boy shouting at Yusuke. This was nothing new. Ever since Yusuke started middle school he got into fights and arguments with just about everyone. At first it was reasonable. They either made fun of him or Keiko and he just defended their honors; however, the more fights he ended up in the more other guys wanted to see if he was really that good. He had been twelve, but he already had a kickass reputation which shocking was true as I witnessed many times how he beat up older boys from other schools.

This punk was different however. He came with others which wasn't anything weird, guys tried to outnumber Yusuke many times. (It never worked.) This boy also had the most unusual hair color I ever saw well right after Shuichi's. With Shuichi I wasn't sure he wasn't partly American like me, but this boy looked Japanese with very bright orange hair. The rest of the boys, who came had on the same color of their uniforms as Keiko.

I turned to her, 'Hey, who the hell is that?'

'Kuwabarra Kazuma,' sighed Keiko tiredly before she pinched the root of her nose, 'This will be bad.'

Ken and I shared a look before we looked over at Yusuke. He quickly threw Ken his bag, 'Keep it clean for me?'

'What am I your maid?' asked Ken, but caught the bag and watched as Yusuke pulled up his sleeves. The guys started to slowly approach him with the redhead in the lead.

I frowned since the hair really bugged me. I very quickly lifted my glasses just to make sure, but the boys' glows were all blue except the orangehead's one was…sharped like Maya's or Master Genkai's which could only mean that he was a psychic like us. I swallowed a bit hoping that he wouldn't pull any tricks on Yusuke.

'Oh boy, he never gives us,' moaned Keiko annoyed, 'He always demands that Yusuke fights with him and it ends up in Kuwabarra and the others getting beat up.'

Maybe he didn't use his abilities or didn't really have any. May could only sense sometimes that someone was watching her or near and she spent most of her time with Shuichi so her abilities weren't as good as mine. Still, Master Genkai explained that no psychic has the same ability. She told me that most of the people with spirit energy could sense present of other people with spirit energy or youkai while I could only _see_ it.

Keiko was right though. It ended badly… for the orange head. Yusuke never held back in a fight so he easily beat the challenger as well as his friends rather painfully even stepping on one's face.

The word brutal came in mind as I watched them. _Very brutal._

'I kind of feel sorry for them,' said Ken shaking his head as Yusuke flipped one on his back and all of us heard the crack as if he broke his spine.

Keiko crossed her arms, 'You think he could join some fighting club professionally?'

'No,' Ken and I said at the same time, and Keiko frowned at us.

We smiled at each other before we looked over at her, 'Really Keiko? Can you imagine Yusuke following _any_ rules in any fight club?'

She looked up thinking before she nodded to herself, 'That's true.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Human life was so unbelievably fragile. During my youkai life I come across just how fragile, but it seemed pointless to mourning it as youkai lives far longer than humans ever could. Time was irrelevant. It was pointless to even dwell on it.

' _Oi! Yoko, won't you be sad if I die?'_

' _Little one, why should I be? Everyone dies sooner or later.'_

' _But not you. You'll live forever….but Yoko won't you be lonely without us?'_

Sometimes I remembered her face as clear as day, but as the time went by her face started to slowly slip away from me. I could picture her hair. How soft it was when I took it and pressed my lips against it to tease her. I remembered the feeling her smile used to woken in my middle. I remembered how tiny she was as I picked her up and carried her on my back. I also remembered the taste of the last kiss she gave me before she died or how soft her skin felt when I ran my hand down her side when she was a grown woman. Her face however remained forgotten to me. I couldn't say why. Over the years from time to time her words and innocent childish questions came back to me.

My mother started to behave differently a few days after the new school year started. At first I assumed it was because she had started to see someone again. After Nobu she had been very careful about such things, but very soon I realize it had been something else. My nose wasn't as sensitive as it used to be so it took me a while, but I caught the change in her scent and realized that something was different with her. I wasn't sure what it was at the moment, which only made me more uneasy.

We were having dinner one evening when she stopped eating and stood up.

'Mother?' I asked.

She gave me an apologizing smile, 'I'm sorry, I don't feel hungry, Shuichi. I think I will go lie down.'

I nodded, but I was worried. I carefully listened as she stood up and walked up the stairs. I finished eating and cleaned the dishes. I decided to check up on her for a moment.

I went to her door and knocked. I knocked again when she didn't answer and silently opened the door. She was awake on her bed, and I immediately saw that she was in pain.

'Mother, what's the matter?' I asked and put my hand against her stomach, 'I don't feel so well, Shuichi. I think I ate too quickly, you know,' she said with a force smile and I sighed. My mother always tried to ease things up for my benefit.

'I will bring you something for your stomach then,' I said and walked down to the kitchen. Ever since I grew to an appropriate age, and I was allowed to walk around the streets on my own I had gathered a lot of plants seeds. At first I had to grow them the natural way, but I could easily speed the process up. Now I was able to grow some instantly with my yoki.

I made her a special tea and gave her some. It eased her pain and put her to sleep so she would gather back her strength. I was worried however. I had a terrible feeling about it all and the more often her pains returned the more I persuaded her to go see a doctor. Once she finally did I realize that although we know that humans eventually die knowing that it will happen so soon hurt beyond imagination. Knowing someone you care for so profoundly is slowly dying is truly the worst feeling imaginable.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I thought the worst moment was when I found out my mother's illness. We were sitting in a small office where the doctor slowly explained in as ordinary words for someone who wasn't a doctor what was wrong with her. I thought that it was the worst moment possible. Later, I realized that Yoko would have look at the matter differently. He would instantly look for a solution. I, however, got for a moment through into a sudden shock that something like that could happen to my mother of all people. Such a foolish thought! It upset me deeply as it was clear that I lost my touch over the years in the human world that I grew to like enough to stay here. It shouldn't have. I should never let my guard down like that. It was a terrible mistake on my part. Once I got over the shock my mind went into overdrive to try and figure out some sort of to save my mother. My mother begged me to go to school after her doctor's visit, but instead I found a spot and spent the whole day thinking there as well as the next day.

'Shuichi, it's going to be alright, I promise,' said my mother later one night as she saw how much it bothered me. She seemed to have gone to the state of acceptance, but I haven't been ready to give up on her. I tried several plants and herbs on her but none seemed to have worked. I understood that there were illnesses not even my plants could heal, but it still made me feel irrationally angry. Irrationally because just as everything I did to try and save my mother in the end it was pointless. Anger wasn't going to magically help my find the cure or even make me feel better.

In a momentary short circuit I almost lashed out on her one evening, but in the end I just forced a smile and nodded, 'I know.'

I knew that she didn't mean that she would get better. I knew she spoke with one her colleagues, her best friend, and asked her if she would look out for me. Everything upset me and everything suddenly felt pointless. Going to school and remaining good grades? All that was for some amusement and to keep my mother happy, but now…I wanted nothing more than to spent every moment I could with her.

'Go to school,' she pushed the bag against my stomach with a very firm look on her face, 'I'm going to work. If I'll feel unwell, I will ask someone to take me home. Please, go to school. Talk to Ran.'

'Ran?' I asked confused. I haven't even remembered there was someone as Fujioka Ran in my life until mother mentioned her to be. I haven't told her about my mother's illness yet. Despite the fact that she was the person I interested the most and on some level we were friends, I didn't feel like letting her so into my life as well as I only found out about the real seriousness of my mother's illness a few days ago and I haven't been to school yet.

'You should talk someone,' she said and looked away, 'I know you don't want to talk to me. I can tell. Ran is your friend. You should talk to her. Talking to people about your problems helps. It may not solve anything, but it can ease your soul. Let your soul be eased, Shuichi.'

I looked at her for a moment. Before I nodded although I wasn't sure I would actually speak with Ran, I wanted to ease her soul for today as well knowing that I would be alright.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

It was an ordinary Thursday. The sun was shining, I was already not looking forward for more training with Master Genkai, mom was being super annoying, teachers were lecturing us, yet something was different. It started off pretty normally. I walked to school, walked up to my seat near the window and corner, pulled out my things, looked out of the window and enjoyed the view before the cold fox youkai would came and tease me whenever I would look his way. Time went on. I thought about what Ken would be doing today and about how I would come visit him and spent a few hours with him. I couldn't help, but smile at that. Some girls came to wait for Shuichi at the front door and some to his desk. I rolled my eyes because _lame_ and that would never work on the cold bastard.

I looked out of the window some more until the class start. Somehow everyone knew instantly. Not me though. It took me a good of five minutes to realize with a shock that Shuichi didn't come to class.

Okay, it probably shouldn't have come out as such a shock, but it did. He was Shuichi. He always came to class. He was never sick which was probably due to being a youkai, so he had no point in missing class whatsoever.

'Something more interesting outside, Fujioka?' asked the teacher, and I gave him a sweet smile, 'No, sir.' He was a dick if he didn't like you.

He shook his head and mumbled something like high school girls and crush which earned him a glare from me. I. WAS. NOT. ONE. OF SHUICHI'S. was very important for me that people knew that. I found the whole following him like a crowd of sheep embarrassing really. Still he didn't come to school. What the hell?

I dropped it though although it was weird not to be constantly analyzing your every move with cold green eyes. It was almost a blessing, and I felt annoyed that it would pass the next day. It didn't though. Talking about careful what you wish for.

The next day he didn't show up. I forgot about it after the weekend, but he didn't come even on Monday which made his fangirls annoying as hell. I didn't know how I felt, but I just kept on saving Ken's notes for him for the time being wondering if he was on youkai business. This was worrisome for me. I knew him since middle school. I couldn't do much about him being a youkai then, but now I trained with Master and actually started to grow some useful defense. It worried me as hell that he wasn't at school all of the sudden. Not because of him of course. But because if he wasn't in school what was the youkai doing in a human world?

I couldn't help the terrible feeling in my stomach to return when I recalled Master Genkai's words, 'You're a liar girl. Not telling the truth is also lying.'

Yeah, well, it's not like you can tell people that there are youkai walking around the town or world or whatever. That could cause more harm than good not mention I think me and that fox established early in our interactions that he wouldn't like very much if I told people about him.

Still, after what happened a couple of weeks I felt different about what I could do with my abilities. I wasn't the scared girl I once was, but Shuichi was… my classmate and semi-friend. Sure he intimidated me and stuff, but he never chased me down the street and tried to kill me. I think.

When he finally came back on Tuesday, I was not relieved. I was stressed out. Not to mention he was acting super weird. Normally our day went pretty much the same way as I described it earlier. I would come, he would come. He would start to tease me about something I would tease back, fangirls, boring subjects, good teachers bad teachers, more teasing, one or two nice conversations, me giving him the riddle him returning the answered riddle, more teasing and school until finally we would part our ways and go home.

Today. He was more quiet than he has ever been since I met him. He didn't even try to be coldly polite to people. He was paying zero attention to people and things around him. At lunch break I took all the riddles that I managed to pile up since he was absent and hand them to him.

'Oh, I forgot the solved ones at home. I apologize,' he said suddenly.

'You what?' I asked before I could have stopped myself. He forgot? Forgot? He never forgot things. He was the big smart as a whip youkai who never forgot things. What was going on? I never saw him so distracted or unfocused.

He turned to me probably to apologize again but I managed to realize how I sounded faster than that, 'Uh, it's okay. I told Ken. You were sick anyway.'

He took the folded papers, but unlike every other time he didn't immediately went into solving it.

I closed my eyes. Okay, a part of me did under no circumstance wanted to do what the other part was begging me to. Wanna guess which one won in the end?

'Look, I know we're not exactly good friends,' I started not daring to look at him, 'And we're possibly on the same level at sharing and talking about our feelings and stuff, but uh, if you need to talk to about something. I'll listen,' I told him before digging into my lunch feeling embarrassed.

I didn't look at him although I could tell he was staring at me. I was expecting a comeback or something which would make me shout at him like usual, but he continued to silently watch me.

It quickly began annoying because there was nothing than to have his eyes which served as a microscope see every single part of you. Every single molecule of you.

'How did you and Ken meet?' he asked, and I shot him such a surprised look I was completely lost, 'Uh, Ken?' I repeated as if his name was a foreign word for me while looking at the red headed fox.

'Well,' I blinked and turned to the front, 'I must have been about five. I was on the playground between my mom's work and our house playing with my other friends when I saw him in sand box. I saw him there quite often, and he was always alone building really amazing castles for a kid. Like really great ones. I just thought he was alone, and I went to talk to him,' I couldn't help a smile thinking about one of my best friends, 'I think I just kept on following him enough I grew up at him. You know?' I asked before I looked at him.

He smiled a little bit, and I couldn't help, but awkwardly smile as well because seeing someone who could easily kill me and probably everyone in this room smile so calmly made me feel weird.

'So you have that effect on people?' he asked, and I rolled my eyes, 'Yeah, surprising right?' asked with a fake innocent voice. I could see him becoming his amused self before he remembered something and his smiled fell a bit, 'Did you immediately know that he was sick?'

'Yeah, his parents and he told me and the others right away. It was… we were kids so it was hard to get that he couldn't play catch with us or do other things or that he wouldn't come because he had to go for some examinations and checkups…,' I blinked as I realized something. He was absent for days.

'Anyway, we get it now, but it's worse. He's home all the time. Uh, also thanks,' I said suddenly catching his off guard since he didn't look so down for a moment.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'You know. You solving and making riddles with him,' I nodded, 'Staying in the house doesn't make you many friends. Not that I'm saying that you're friends, but…thanks.'

He turned to the front, 'I enjoy a little intellectual battle.'

I chuckled shaking my head, 'Of course you do.' For a moment he appeared to look like himself. I was grateful for that because seeing him so stressed freaked me out.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Asami came to our desks during the next break. I was silently ignoring her since I knew she would only talk to me because she wanted to impress Shuichi. Why do they even bother was beyond me? Then again, when he put on the polite façade it must have really looked as if he was a nice handsome boy. Besides I couldn't deal with her when I was lost in my own thoughts thinking about what I have just found out. Someone close to him was sick. Since he was missing as well it had to be a family member maybe a parent or a child. I didn't even know youkai could be sick, but then again, I didn't know youkai could grow up. I only met his mother so far, and I really hoped it wasn't her since she was the sweetest person yet. That would just be cruel, but since Ken was the sweetest person yet as well it seemed that only people like that ended up sick and have a terrible unfortune in life.

'So how would you like to go out after school? A bunch of us are going to the karaoke later.'

I rolled my eyes. Right I can already see him doing _that_.

'I'm afraid I have other arrangements that I have to attend to, perhaps another time,' he spoke perfectly politely.

'Oh, come on, you never go with us,' whined the girl, 'What will you be doing then?'

I raised my brows at her. Talking about subtle.

Some people couldn't take a hint.

'I have some family manners to take care of,' he spoke, and I could sense a bit of an edge in his voice.

'Oh, is it something serious? Maybe I could help. If you wanted to talk or…'

I couldn't help, but look confused at her. Since when did she become so pathetic? It was one thing to annoy the poor bastard on an ordinary day, but now I could easily guessed that Shuichi had no patient for such things, and Asami definitely couldn't catch the hostile vibe coming from him.

'I could walk you home,' she said almost brightly. I really didn't know how was she even capable of saying that with a straight face.

'It's a very generous offer, but I have to decline,' he replied and I could visibly sense the growing edge in his voice. If she didn't stop he would lash out one way or another. I already saw this before. When Ken's mom was very stressed we once came to visit Ken in the hospital. We were kids, so of course our main goal was to cheer our sick friend up which resolved in her shouting at us for being so loud in a hospital with sick people. We were kids and we got shout at and scolded for things, but we didn't understand why she shouted at us then when we weren't doing anything. Not to mention she actually shouted at us. I remember how terrified Keiko looked ready to cry and how silent Yusuke was just as much as I remembered my own heart beating so hard it almost jump out of my chest. When Keiko's mom came to walk us home she explained that when people were worried about someone they can very easily lose their patience if they are pushed hard enough. Shuichi definitely looked as if he was pushed hard.

'Oh, but it would be no trouble,' she said. She still didn't get it. I looked at Shuichi from the corner of my eyes and tried to determinate if he would actually shout her at her. I never witness him shouting before. The best I got was cold silent stares and fox glow. I didn't think anything could be scarier than that, but if he wasn't shouting at me.

'It's a personal matter so no, Asami.'

She frowned a bit, 'Why? What's the matter?'

I looked away and hide a smile into my hand because as I couldn't help myself.

'I think personal means that I wish not to discuss it,' he said.

'Oh, so do you have a date or something?' she asked and I couldn't help, but chuckle because why was did she sound as if he was cheating on her. Even if he was polite he never gave them a chance or a reason to think they had a chance.

'Back off, Fujioka,' said Asami angrily, and I rolled my eyes, but remained quiet.

'So what do you think you're too good for us?' she demanded upset and I almost said _Just for you_ , but managed to hold that inside as well. It wouldn't be nice.

'Fujioka shut up,' she snapped, and I raised my hands I couldn't help the amused look on my face though. Didn't she really see how she was acting?

'Oh trust me I don't have to say anything,' I slipped a bit and I could see how red the girl got, 'You're a terrible person, Fujioka.'

I raised my brows surprised, 'I am?'

'You're always dragging your big nose where it doesn't belong,' she accused me and I seriously didn't know what she was talking about, 'Admit you only spent time with Shuichi as revenge that we started that rumor.'

My eyes widened as I looked up at her. I instantly saw how her face changed to pure horror as she realized she just admitted herself to be the one that started that nasty rumor in middle school. I felt like punching her. I really felt like punching her in that moment. I felt like taking her by the neck and demanding that she told me every single name that was involved in my humiliation. Instead I took a deep breath and stood up to level with her. She took a step back still afraid looking from me to Shuichi and back probably regretting the moment she decided to walk up to where we sat.

'You're right, Asami, Shuichi has a date. With ME!' I shouted at her and unfortunately at the whole class which instantly turned to look at me confused by my outburst.

'You?'

'Oh, yeah, we're dating. So how's that for revenge?'

She opened her mouth to say something before she looked down at Shuichi who confirmed my lie, 'It's true, Ran is very vengeful.'

Asami walked away to shocked to say anything while I sat back down. I hope she drowns in her own venom as well as the rest of those bitches. I sighed and pinched the root of my nose. This would backfire so hard. I could already tell.

Shuichi very slowly leaned toward me and asked, 'So do you wish to go to the movies or for dinner?'

I shot him a look while he grinned at me and I couldn't help, but actually feel a bit better that I managed to lightened up his mood a bit.

I rolled my eyes, 'You're such a bastard.'

He chuckled a bit.

After that we were in silence before he spoke, 'Would you like to go somewhere with me after school. I promise it's not a date.'

I looked over at him confused for a moment before I understood where he wanted to take me and nodded gratefully.

'Yes, I would.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Fujioka Ran was most certainly an enigma. I couldn't shake the thought as I was sitting waiting for my mother's doctor to come while she was silently sitting next to me. She was odd. She used to be so afraid of me, but now it was as if all that fear was gone for good. Why was she staying though? Why did she care? Perhaps it was because of my mother. She was a good woman after all, but with her presence, Ran was helping me as well. It was calming to have someone with you not to be completely alone with your burden. This was an unknown concept in Makai. Companionship. So strange yet so nice.

I took Ran with me to my mother's hospital. She was spending the night over since she had to go through several tests. I was planning for Ran to at least see my mother, but they told me that they would like to keep her for the night and that we could see her once they were done with tests.

Ran pressed her head against my shoulder for a second before she chuckled and leaned away. I felt strange about the contact just as I did about the one that happened back when were took part in our school play. Ever since that whenever we touched for a moment I got worried that I would remember something from my past…from my past…

Either way she most certainly went a long way from being afraid of me, 'I'm going for something to drink. Any preferences?' she asked, and I shook my head, 'That's not necessary.'

'Soda, it is,' she said and walked away. I couldn't help a small smile. She was definitely way more interesting like this. She wasn't the scared little girl she was the first time, and her company was very enjoyable. Even if I had a certain urge from time to time to have the upper hand.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Suddenly I felt five years old looking at Ken who was making those perfect sandcastles all alone. I realized I was a little bit of a nice person I guessed.

' _People don't just start talking to people because you're think they're lonely, Ran. You did that because you're a good person in heart.'_

Ken's words echoed in my head. Maybe I was. I was sure there were dozens of fangirls who would gladly stay with Shuichi, but I wasn't so sure how many of them would actually do it because of him not something in return. More likely his affection.

I nodded to myself. Yep, I was definitely staying. I threw down my bag next to him making myself some space.

He blinked confused at me before he must have realized, 'Ran, I told you you can go home now.'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'It's fine. I'll sit with you just until the doctor comes with some news and after I see Shiori.'

'I'm not asking you to,' he said, but I just sat down next him again anyway giving him the soda. He took it with a silent _thank_ _you_.

'It might be a very long time before they let my mother see anyone.'

'I know,' I leaned back against the backseat of the bench, 'But I feel like waiting with you.'

'Why would you do that, Ran?' he asked, and honestly I didn't even thought about it until then, but in that moment I knew.

'You care for her. If nothing else that tells me that you're good at least a little bit,' I looked at him seeing the shock in his face. I didn't think I ever shock him before or saw him like this. Well, this would definitely be a night to remember.

'Good things should happen to good people. Not to mention it sucks to sit around in the hospitals all on your own.'

'You believe your presence can help?' he asked. It may have been a mockery and a mean thing to say, but I got it. Honestly I would have been the same if someone did something nice to be.

'It's not so lonely,' I said looking into his green eyes, 'And that's something.'

He looked away as if looking at me was hard in that moment and hide his face a bit from me, 'I can't ask that from you.'

'It's not about asking it's receiving. People need people. Even annoying ones as me. Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing what's happening so,' I tried to brush it off a bit that I wasn't doing it completely for him, but I think that was already lost.

He chuckled at that, 'Very well. Thank you, Ran.'

I nodded, 'We don't need to talk or anything we can just sit here.'

He nodded as well, 'Don't you have to call your parents about your whereabouts?'

I sighed and shook my head, 'No, it's okay. Mom doesn't care what I'm doing most of the time so.'

'I see,' he spoke. 'You're not close with your mother then,' he stated, and I really didn't feel like talking about it so I just shrugged my shoulders trying to act unfazed by it.

'Not really. I guess not every mother is a mommy, you know?' I asked and looked at him hoping I didn't look too sad. It didn't bother me anymore.

'I understand. Was it always like that?'

I shot him a look that I hoped expressed my need not to share. After that we were mostly quiet just looking around the hallway at the passing doctors and nurses.

I noticed two nurses in the corner looking at us before whispering something to each other, and I couldn't help but to title my head confused, 'Uh, do we look rude or something?'

'No, but they believe we're dating,' he said calmly, and I looked from him to them before brushing my forehead, 'Great. It's a new trend today, apparently.'

He chuckled, 'It's your own fault, you know. You didn't have to be so direct although I enjoyed the reaction you got from her.'

I gave him an annoyed smirk, 'Sure, you do. You _love_ when I embarrass myself. You should be more grateful. If I wasn't such a bitch you would be, and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't help your sweet and polite school mask.'

'Perhaps you're right.'

'Of course, I'm right. She would tell everyone. Plus I was seriously worried she would have followed you.'

'You thought I would have hurt her, Ran?' he asked his voice not caring any element of curiosity or worry, but I was sure he was both.

I blinked before looking at him again. The odd part was I didn't. The thought of him hurting her didn't even cross my mind, 'No.'

That caused a reaction of surprised to quickly ran over his face.

'At least on the way you think. I thought you would have been a dick to her openly and hurt her emotionally, but not give her physical harm.'

'Why? How could you possibly know that?' he asked.

I looked into his intelligent green eyes and wondered: _Yeah, how the hell did I know that._ It wasn't like I actually knew him.

'I don't think there is an answer which would make me look like an idiot, but I will go with some facts. You never hurt me even though we know about each other for years. You solve riddles with an ill boy you never saw just so he wouldn't be so bored so you have to have some compassion. No matter how annoying your fangirls are you never tell them to fuck off,' I shook my head, 'I don't have a better or wiser reason than I haven't thought about the fact that you would have hurt her.'

'That's a very stupid conclusion based on very weak assumptions,' he spoke our eyes never breaking the contact.

'Well, I said I'm gonna look like an idiot.'

'You shouldn't trust me,' he spoke.

'I don't trust you!' I defended myself, 'If I trusted you we would be friends, and we're not friends. We barely know each other. We're semi-friends.'

'So by your definition friends have to know each other well to be friends.'

I crossed my arms, 'Yeah. I know everything there is about my friends. Friends know every edge of your soul. They know how weird, or damaged or strange you are and still want to hang out with you.'

'So you can't be friends with someone who you don't know well.'

'You can. But you're just friends, not good friends. Not the kind you can call in the middle of the night to help you burry a body or admit that you're weak.'

He raised a brow, 'Would you admit to someone that you're weak, Ran?'

I nodded, 'I already did. Many times actually.'

He seemed lost in thoughts in that moment before he asked, 'Why would you do that?'

'Because it was hard pretended to strong,' I explained, 'But that a good thing because the moment I admitted I was weak my friends showed me that they had my back and were strong for me so I could be weak for a while and vice versa I was strong for them to have a meltdown of their own.'

'Can you really tell your friends everything, Ran?' he asked after a while of silence, and I looked up at him, 'You never told them about your abilities.'

I blinked before I frowned, 'I did tell them, they just didn't believe me besides didn't you say it was for their own good? So they wouldn't get hurt?'

He gave me such a _fake_ innocent look, 'But I don't have many friends, so I'm not sure how good my advices actually are.' Well he got me there for sure, but then again I always knew he was smart. It annoyed the hell out of me, but I knew he was.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

As he walked me to the elevator I said, 'It's okay by the way. I understand why she means so much to you,' I told him shrugging my shoulders, 'I don't have many people who are close to me, but the ones that I have means pretty much everything to me.'

He blinked looking down at me as I nervously brushed my neck, 'I would do anything for them. Not to mention I know what it's like when you have someone that close sick.'

He nodded, 'I'm not sure if I will return to school tomorrow.'

'It's fine. I'll talk with the headmaster in private. He will deal with the others,' I spoke before I thought something and pulled out a piece of paper and pen out of my bag, 'If you need anything just let me know.'

I quickly wrote down my number and hand it to him, 'I'll come tomorrow and tell you what happened. Stay with your mom,' I smiled at him before I stepped into the elevator. I didn't need a thank you or anything but in all honesty it was amazing how grateful the fox youkai looked. Just like that his fox glow wasn't terrified at all. He was very well humble looking. It made me smile a bit.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I returned the next day with a bag full of stuff, 'Hi, I brought most of the things which we need for the project. Not to mention all your assignments from every class you missed so far. I talked to sensei, and since you're an honor student he pulls some strings, but he really wants you come at least some days. Maybe once your mom gets better. Anyway, I brought you and your mom some homemade food since Ken always claims that hospital food sucks,' I pulled out a warning finger, 'One joke about my cooking, and I'll stab you with first sharpest object I can find in here.'

He chuckled at that before shaking his head, 'Why are you doing all this Ran?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Your mom sounds is a nice enough person, and you're well… a person.'

I handed him the content of my bag and watched his reaction. I noticed the same gratitude from yesterday, but there was also something else.

'Are you embarrassed?' I asked before I could stop myself. Me and my mouth. The due that never fails.

He blinked at my outburst which cause me to feel a bit more awkward before he smiled, 'I do feel a bit taken back by all the hospitality, Ran.'

I smirked, 'You're so embarrassed.'

'Perhaps, you shouldn't be enjoying this so much,' he said and I pointed my chopstick at him, 'Just because you're in a bad place right now. I sure as hell won't stop throwing punches. You can totally throw some back.'

He smiled at me, 'Very well, but I will have to find something else to point out since you threatened my life if I speak honestly about your cooking.'

It happened so fast that it made me stunned for a moment. I didn't use my full strength and I was planning to just scare him. I would have stopped the chopstick a little further away from his face before it would actually touched him. However, Shuichi didn't leave anything to chances. Faster than I could have imagined he caught my wrist with one hand while somehow managing to hold in perfect balance the lunch box I gave him and his own chopsticks.

Our eyes looked and I felt a bit of an adrenaline rush go through me.

I smirked a bit and with my actual strength free my hand from his grip and tried again to touch him with my chopstick. This time I chose his neck. He grabbed his own chopstick and set his lunch box aside. Quickly blocking mine.

I bit my lip again and pushed harder against his. He had to let go of mine or his would break from the pressure. We started at each other and I could see the amusement in his eyes as I spun my chopstick deciding where I would attack next, 'I'm stronger than you.' I wasn't sure of that, but since I managed to break free from him, and I saw how quickly he retreated.

'But I'm faster than you, and smarter.'

I raised my brows, 'Good.'

I went to touch him again with my chopstick this time I went for his forehead, but he instantly blocked my move. I however didn't pull away and instead pressed against his chopsticks really hard, but with the way how his chopsticks were holding mine, it was my which broke.

My eyes widened, 'Not everything can be solved with brutal strength, Ran,' he teased and I whined a bit annoyed just as a man came to stand in front of us looking down at us looking more than upset.

'What in the world do you two think you're doing? This is a hospital. Not a playground.'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I saw how his fists shook. I never saw him lose his cool like this, and I was really worried. I didn't even think he would hurt Asami, but right now I was sure he was going to do something nasty. I didn't know how or why I thought taking his hand was such a good idea, but I took his wrist and took a step closer to the doctor.

'We understand that this was a very tiring night, but you should consider your words more carefully. Just because we're young people doesn't mean we're ignored. I don't see why we can't stay here especially since Minamino is family or we're not doing anything wrong like making a mess or being noisy, but very well. We will ask every single patient on the whole floor if they don't mind us staying. Perhaps we should even as the doctors and nurses and perhaps-'

'What on earth are you talking about?' asked the doctor cutting me out.

'My friend,' started Shuichi instantly sounding like the cold calculative smartass I knew and tolerated, 'here, is actually suggesting a very good idea. I will personally ask every single one of them if our presence offends them. Would you like to go with us maybe?'

The doctor went red in the face, 'Listen here, you brats, I said that I want you out-'

I frowned at him, 'Yeah, well though cause we're staying. You have no right to kick us out if we're just sitting here, and his mom is here.'

'What seemed to be the problem?' asked another doctor who stopped by us. The one that we meet the other day who came to tell us how Shuichi's mom was doing.

'These kids are causing disturbance in the hall!' accused us the dick.

'That's not true!' I snapped, but I suddenly felt Shuichi's fingers linked with me as if to silently tell me to calm down. I didn't even notice I was still holding his wrist honestly that was how much that asshole made me upset.

I took a small breath to calm myself down while Shuichi explain, 'Doctor Tenma believes we are disturbing the patients, but I can assure you we aren't. I only wish to stay with my mother.'

It was truly sad because despite his composed I could tell how much it hurt. He wasn't the type that was often tell no to or the type that often needed something from the others which he couldn't get himself. Right now the doctor was threating the thing he cared the most. His mother, and I was sure that couldn't and wouldn't do.

The other doctor, whose name I couldn't remember looked at his colleague skeptically, 'Very well, how about we give them a change to behave and see how it goes. If the patients complain, I'm afraid you will have to leave the hallways.'

We nodded instantly feeling the small victory because there was no way we were disturbing anyone. The dick doctor looked rather disappointed, but didn't complain which was odd. I wondered if this doctor was his supervisor or something.

'Doctor Tenma can be a little bit stricter about the rule. Don't make me regret it, kids,' he said in a kind enough manner before he walked to one of the rooms.

We looked at each other, and I seriously let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't imagine getting kicked out and not being able to come back to the room, 'Thank God, he came.'

Shuichi nodded and let go of my hand. Once again I completely forgot we were holding hands, 'We were lucky.'

We returned to the bench and spent most of the time silently doing our assignments. I was a bit annoyed how quickly did he manage to go over them like it wasn't a big deal, but he then decided to help me out. I never finished homework so quickly in my whole life. I promised Ken that I would stop by before going home so I told Shuichi my goodbye making him promise to call me if anything. Well, promise was a strong word. I told him to call me, and he nodded.

* * *

'Hey, where were you these past days after school?' asked Yusuke as he was walking me to the train station on Saturday morning on his way to the arcade.

I looked over at him, 'My friend from school needed my help. His mom was in the hospital.'

Yusuke frowned a bit, 'Oh, will she be alright?'

I shrugged, 'It's not good.'

He nodded and looked to the front where we were slowly reaching the train station. He smirked suddenly, 'So, are you planning to do something about Ken?'

I frowned and imitated his voice, 'Are you planning to do something about Keiko?'

'There is nothing going on between me and Keiko, but there is definitely something going on between you and Ken. You always steal looks at each other and talk like this. _Oh, Ken. Oh, Ran. Kiss me!_ '

I slapped him over the back of his head as he laughed.

'Asshole. Go to your stupid arcade asshole.'

'Hey, wait,' he said and took my wrist for a moment to stop me as we reached the tracks, 'Listen, I know I tease a lot, but if you really like Ken and he likes you, you might want to do something about it. You never know how much time do you have. Do you really want to waste and regret it?' he asked, and I was stunned to hear something so…wise coming from Yusuke.

'Oh, so it's true,' I said realizing and Yusuke blinked confused, 'What?'

'Boys mature slower than girls,' I said and he frowned, 'Go to your stupid Master and get beat up, you cow,' he pushed at me and turned around to leave. I shook my head, 'Come on, Yusuke, we know you care and we care about you too,' I called at him and he showed me the middle finger.

I chuckled and turned around when I suddenly heard him call my name.

I turned around. He shouted something at me with that bright grin on his face, but because of the stupid train I didn't hear what he was saying. I just waved at him and decided to find it out later when we would meet on Monday. When I returned on Sunday I went to Ken's instead.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I turned to look at him as he was looking at me, and in my mind I knew that I wanted to kiss him just then. My mind drifted back to my mom's words about how you want something you should take or do it and not care about what other things. I wasn't sure what would she had thought about me using it as an excuse to kiss Ken, but it sounded fitting. I thought about our first kiss, how now it seemed childish and very pointless to feel embarrassed or awkward. It was really a little brush of the lips back then.

I put away the book and walked up to him. It was so strange, but I wanted to look at him for a moment. I knew him almost my whole life and yet it was like seeing him for the first time. I took a moment to look at him. He felt so new and unfamiliar. In that moment I didn't know how he would taste, or if he would put his hands on my body the way they showed it in TV. Would he be able to breath threw the kiss? I would never look at him like this again after the kiss. He would never look like he wanted to kiss me for the first time, to try something we haven't done before, went to place we never did before. It felt like the most special moment of them all as we were looking at each other knowing that with something so small as a brush of our lips everything would change. It was beautiful really, and maybe if the kiss wouldn't turn out so great (neither of us ever kissed anyone before) I would always carry this memory in my mind of him looking at me like he wanted to kiss me in his room with the sunset coming in through his opened window.

I very gently put my hand on his face feeling how soft his skin was before I closed my eyes and leaned down. I once read a funny story in the article with Keiko where some girl described how she knocked her head against the boy she was about to kiss. As unluckily as I would be I actually thought something like that could have happened to me one day as well. Fortunately, it didn't.

The moment our lips touched each other…oh God if only I could explain the feeling.

When I leaned away from him however I knew in every part of my brain which was slowly working again that I lost my heart and gave it all to him.

He opened his eyes and gave me the most sheepish look ever with a timid smile, 'So that was nice.'

I chuckled before I punched his shoulder, 'Forget it.'

I took my wrist though and kept on looking at it, 'I think you're the most amazing girl ever.'

My face went complete red at that.

'Shut up, don't say things like that. It's embarrassing.'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I was lying on my back next to Ken on his bed as he was reading a book.

'You know you could pay more attention since I came to spent my last day in the weekend here,' I told him, but we both knew it was a joke. I didn't mind him reading since I was just relaxing after another weekend of horrors with my Master. Thank Kami for the next seven days.

He chuckled, 'Don't be a needy girlfriend, Ran.'

I smiled as well and turned around to lay on my stomach, 'What's the book about?'

'Occultism,' he spoke calmly, and I shot him a puzzled look. Ken just like Yusuke and Keiko were never very much interested in my talks about being able to see glows around people. In fact they always laugh and thought I was making them up. Not that I blame them in fact it was better that they weren't as scared as I was when I first meet Shuichi or when my dad died.

'Why? I thought you didn't believe in those things.'

He shook his head, 'I suddenly started to find it quite interesting. Why you don't like it?'

A part of me wondered if I should confess to Ken sometimes. I mean I cared for him so much. Most importantly he was my best friend. Would it really hurt if I told him? Or Yusuke or Keiko?

'Mythology and things like that are more of my mom's field,' I brushed it away easily because every time that part started to think that Shuichi's words came crashing down at me about how it might hurt the people around me.

'What does it say?' I asked.

'Something about how to speak with the dead or come back to life.'

'Sounds very _Dawn of the dead_ ,' I stated, and he rolled his eyes, 'Not like zombies, Ran, like an actual only better.'

I frowned, 'I doubt you would be better if you came back to life after being dead.'

'I think you would. Imagine dying in some great way like saving someone. Your soul could return far stronger.'

'Oh, like reincarnation?' I went back to my back, 'In that case I doubt I did anything heroic in my past life...' It got me thinking about my dreams and spirit energy though. I did have powers, and I did saw myself probably dying with a youkai standing on top of me. Maybe…

'Would you like to live again?' I asked him out of the blue without thinking, 'If you ever die.'

It wasn't a discussion I ever wanted to have with him honestly. I knew the possibility was always there and on more than one occasions I saw how easy it would have been for him to be no more, but still I didn't want to think about it. I told myself before I decided to tell him how I feel that I knew what I was getting into. Yet it was terribly painful to even think about. So I tried to avoid it as much as possible. Call it the honeymoon state. Honestly, I wished there was some way someone else could have died for him. Someone would take his place. Some asshole who rapes kids or tortures animals. The world was full of those so why couldn't someone take his life?

Eventually I just shook my head thinking how stupid my thoughts were and we continued to spent time together.

* * *

I was crying. I saw the look in the man's eyes as he was reaching out for me.

'Come on little girl. Come to senpai,' he spoke. He was missing some teeth and he whatever was the reason he was looking at me like that it wasn't a good one.

I pressed myself further against the tree where they threw me tied up.

'Such a pretty little girl,' said the man, and I felt how my tears felt down my eyes.

He grabbed my shoulder pulling down at my doura and I screamed. Suddenly the man froze and his stomach was tore apart. I felt his blood hit me face, clothes and the tree behind me. I was trembled as I watched the disgusting man fall to the ground. Others looked around.

'What-' one didn't even finish his question as the same happened to him. I closed my eyes until I heard the last body hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I realized that there was a very nice smell all of the sudden surrounding us and in their wounds I could see…beautiful red flowers.

I blinked confused as all of a sudden a figure slowly walked toward the bodies, 'Greed and gluttony are such terrible things,' spoke the figure in a cold voice. I blinked looking at the tall figure. It was a youkai with long hair and animal ears.

He didn't pay attention to the men and walked up toward me instead. He kneeled down and me. Everything from his clothes to his hair was white which only made his yellow eyes stand up more.

'He was right though, you are a pretty child,' he spoke and with one quick cut untied me. His hands felt a bit cold as he took mine and looked at the marks the wrists, 'People always want to harm such beauty when they should cherish it.'

Very slowly he reached for my long hair and brought some to his lips kissing it, 'Oi!' I chased him a bit and he looked at me first surprised and then very amused when I told him, 'You have to ask for such familiarities.'

He chuckled a bit, 'Is that so? How does one ask for a kiss on such beautiful hair?'

'I don't know, but nicely?'

'How old are you child?'

'Seven.'

* * *

I woke up feeling so confused it took me a moment to realize that the strange room I was in wasn't just a strange room, but actually room in the real world. I brushed my face several times putting together my thoughts and what I just dreamed about. I stood up and from somewhere dug up my diary and pen. It wasn't really a diary more like my dream memory book. Every time I dreamed about that tall white haired youkai I wrote it down. I wanted to go and ask Master Genkai about it, but I always seemed to forget.

I put on my clothes. Since the doctors finally released Shiori home Shuichi wanted to spent the day with her so I would have to go through class on my own. I was so lost in my thoughts I overslept and I missed Keiko and Yusuke in the morning on our walk to school. The day went on slowly from there. Girls were extra glaring at me and whispering, but I was pretty sure they were too afraid to actually do anything.

I finally got out of school and went to walk home. I waited for Yusuke and Keiko on our usual spot for half an hour. It was weird that I didn't even manage to catch them on our daily walk home though. Yusuke skipped a lot lately, but Keiko was always at home. I decided to go to the diner for dinner. It's almost bizarre how you don't notice how much a day is different. Until you find out you don't pay close attention to the little things. I didn't pay attention to the fact that the dreams usually came when someone thing was about to happen. I didn't pay attention to the fact that I missed Yusuke and Keiko in the morning. I didn't pay attention to the realization that I haven't seen neither of them since Saturday when Yusuke walked me to the train station to go to Master Genkai's. I didn't pay attention that somehow neither of them waited for me even if we usually waited for each other since last week I didn't come. I didn't pay extra attention to neither of those things until later… much later.

I came to the diner and greeted both Keiko's parents, 'Ohayo!'

Both shared a quick shocked look. I was later that I found out that they were shocked that I sounded so cheerful and that they realized that I didn't know what happened.

'Ran-chan,' said Yukimura-san and ran toward me quickly pulling me into a tight hug while tears ran down her eyes, 'Ran-chan, it's so-so terrible. So-so terrible…'

The worst part of it all was that in that moment I thought.

 _Please, Kami, anyone, but Ken._

My wish came true.

She pulled a bit away and looked at me, 'It-it's Yusuke.'

Careful what you wish for it might break your heart forever.


	6. Death Doesn't Let You Say Goodbye PART 2

**I will never forget the moment your heart stopped and mine kept beating - Angela Miller**

 **Chapter Six: Death doesn't let you say goodbye PART TWO**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I very slowly followed Atsuko into the morgue. I never would have thought I would found myself at a place like that, but slowly I just walked feeling colder and colder the further we went. The wall were white like every hospital walls and yet they felt colder, scarier…and peaceful. Why? Where was peace in a sudden death?

'Urameshi-sama,' said the man who was standing upon a body covered by a blanket. There were several bodies like that so he had to check the name tag on its feet to be sure.

He very slowly uncovered the face. It couldn't have taken him more than a second or two, but for me it was enough to went over the last time I saw Yusuke. He shouted at me. We said our goodbye's and he turned around with that shiteating grin that made you want to punch him, and called something after me. I didn't hear him. The train was just stopping and because of that noise I didn't hear him. What did he say? Maybe it was important…it was the last thing he said to me and I didn't hear him. I didn't hear him. I-

Once the cover was off Yusuke's dead body appear.

'Yusuke-you Baka! You should have been in school!' shouted his mom so loud it startled me. She was hysterical and the pathologist was calming her down, but in that moment I could only think about how much Yusuke looked…alive. He looked like he was asleep as if he was just dreaming and would wake up in a moment or shout _surprise_.

'Please, calm down, Urameshi-sama,' said the doctor. Maybe because she was so hysterical or maybe I was so quiet but the man forgot about me as he walked/dragged Yusuke's mom to a near office and closed the door.

I very slowly took a step closer.

'Are you really…' I couldn't finish that sentence. I just ended up staring at him. Very slowly I raised my hand and slowly reached over, but before I could touch him the door opened and Atsuko ran out of the office.

'Urameshi-sama!' shouted the doctor.

I looked after her. She was always a wild woman, but this hit her hard.

I looked back at the body. The doctor noticed me just then, 'Oh, are you his sister?'

I should have said no. I should have explained, but I found myself very slowly nodding as the doctor covered him. That was when I knew he had to be dead because the cover on top of him didn't move. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

My best friend was really dead.

'Do you think your mother will be back?' he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, 'What happens now?'

'There is a Kurosaki-sama here to talk to you about the preparations for the funeral if you can. You should arrange things quickly. It's tradition.'

I looked at the covered body before I nodded. I had to walk and meet the man who arranged my best friend's funeral. I couldn't help but wonder all the time as I was picking up the flowers and coffin if this wasn't my wish come true. I wished that someone else would die instead of Ken, and now…

'Here, you go, my child,' said Kurosaki-sama and handed me some tissues as I started to cry before I even knew it.

* * *

Going to Keiko's and seeing my best friend like that was heartbreaking all over again. In the darkest part of my mind I knew that this would have been how I would have looked like if Ken died. I didn't know what would be worse if the person you love died without you telling them or died after you told them you love them. I really didn't. The worse kind of humor in that situation kicked in that if Ken dies we can compare notes. Really dark part.

Keiko was lying in bed under the blanket crying for the past day.  
'Ran-chan, Keiko hasn't have a wink of sleep since she found out. She cries all the time or she just blankly stares to the front,' said her mom.

Although she wasn't crying right now I could see how red were her eyes. Since my and Yusuke's mother situations were far from ideal Keiko's mom always took care of us as if we were her birth children as well. She was one of the kindest people I knew. She always cooked for us and on more than one occasion acted as are emergency contact. Although Yusuke sometimes talk back her, it was clear he loved the woman and deeply respected. People thought Yusuke was a no good seed, but the truth was during the winter last year when Keiko's dad broke his leg and had to be in the hospital. Yusuke skipped almost two weeks of school so he could help Keiko's mom on the diner. He joked and argued that Keiko and I needed to study so we would be rich and successful women and took care of if so he wouldn't have to do anything once he grew up, but we all knew he did because he cared for Keiko and her family as his own. We were tight that way.

'We told her that the tsuya was tomorrow night, but she doesn't want to get out of the bed. Can you try and talk to her?' begged her mom with her eyes. Japan was far more traditional than the States. Tsuya was practically a wake we had before the actual funeral. I nodded and walked into Keiko's room. The air was really heavy so I knew she had been inside all day and hadn't opened the window. As expected I found her lying in her bed with a blanket over her sobbing into her white pillow.

I walked to the window and opened it before I took her desk chair and sat down in front of her bed.

'Keiko,' I spoke softly. I wasn't even sure what to say. Just looking at her like that I started to cry as well.

'Keiko, please, you have to go to the tsuya. What would Yusuke think?' I asked tears falling down my eyes, 'He would be so pissed. He's such a kid sometimes and a drama queen. He would yell at you for not going to school,' I said brushing away the tears a bit, 'Then he would yell at me for letting you stay home. Yusuke always wanted you to stay in school. Remember how he helped your mom in the diner for almost two whole week so you could go to school.'

Keiko looked at me for under the blanket she tried to use as a tissue.

'Or what about the time he bike ride you to school for a week?' I asked.

She frowned, 'But he...was...he jumped on my foot so I was limping...for a week!'

I chuckled a bit remember that. I brushed my eyes some more, 'Yeah, he did that. He thought it would look so cool if he managed to jump right next to you from the swing,' I said.

'Maybe if he counted the distance better it would have worked I said,' I said, but the girl just kept silent after that. I didn't give up, however. I ended up talking about every single time Yusuke got himself or us into trouble. At some point I was seriously wondering why did we stayed friends, but then I remembered once again all those things he actually did for us.

'Please, Keiko,' I said again after a few hours, 'Please, Keiko, come to the tsuya tomorrow.'

I stood up and very gently brushed her hair before I walked out of the room.

* * *

On my way to Ken's I couldn't stop feeling like the worst person on Earth. The first moment I heard that something happened my first thought was that it wouldn't be Ken. Even worse I wished it would be anyone else. I got my dream come true. Ken was alive while Yusuke was lying cold in a morgue. I hated myself since the moment I let that terrible thought cross my mind. I wished I could change places with Yusuke since then. I wished there was a way I could be dead instead of him. I deserved the worst punishment for such a terrible thought.

I didn't think I was a good person. I knew that I probably wasn't the worst kind there was. I killed youkai, but only the ones that attacked me. I was good to my friends even if I teased them. I loved my parents even if I sometimes hated them. I definitely wasn't an angel, but thinking that made me realize I was a terrible person.

Ken mom, Hisoka-sama, let me in. In Japanese Hisoka can mean reserve, and Ken's mom although she loved her son with her whole heart was like that. She wasn't absent the way Yusuke's and my mom were and she wasn't kind and caring for us as if we were her own like Keiko's mom. She always had clear boundaries. Hisoka-sama was quite older than either of our moms which also gave her a sense of elderness and respect from us not to mention we were afraid she wouldn't let us see Ken. He explained to us once that apparently his parents had a hard time when they were trying for a kid and that he was almost a miracle as they had been married for almost ten years before he was finally born. When they found out he was sick it broke either hearts as they had big plans for their only child.

'Ran-chan,' said the woman as she opened the door, 'Come on in. How is everything going?'

I walked inside, 'Slowly. Uh, I came to talk to Ken about tsuya tomorrow.'

She nodded, 'Yes, I'm so sorry. I'm going to stay home with Ken because my husband is going to be in work.'

I blinked confused, 'Wait, but tsuya is tomorrow. You're...not going?' I asked confused.

'Ran-chan, Ken had spent a weeks in bed after the last time you went out. I don't want him to get weak like that again. It's not good for him. You should understand that. You should understand that things like that aren't good for him.'

'Yusuke died. He was his best friend...are you really saying that you won't let Ken go?' I demanded feeling my blood boiling. What the hell was the matter with her? After that it turned into a full on fight with her about pretty much everything. She accused me of being the reason Ken was doing worse while I got out about what I thought about her always keeping him inside and never letting him go outside and have more fun with us. I didn't even get to see Ken and I had to go through hi window again.

He really was lying in bed as well. He looked paler than usual.

'Oh, who won the shouting contest?' asked the boy as he was lying there.

I went to sit on the edge of his bed, 'Pretty sure no one,' I said stubbornly and crossed my arms, 'You are coming to the tsuya, right? Even if your mom is being an asshole.'

He was silent for a moment before he nodded, 'Of course I'm coming Yusuke...I still can't believe it, but you should understand Ran my mom is just worried.'

I frowned a bit, 'Did you have some bad results?'

He shook his head, 'She was always prepared I would die young. I think that the more days I ended up getting the more worried she gets because she thinks I could die any moment. She's just too worried, and I think she always thought that Yusuke was the one that was always trying to get me outside. Not you. She thought you were on her side about me staying home and resting and taking my medication,' he shrugged.

Just like that I felt even worse than before. I hadn't spoken to Ken before cause I still felt like the worse person possible and this part of me started to believe that I didn't deserve to be happy with Ken. This only added to the pile. I knew Ken was sick and couldn't do the same amount of things we could. We grew used to it, but I still reckless tried to get him outside with us. If I was upset with my mom I would come to his room late in the night which definitely didn't help him to get a proper rest. I acted carelessly and selfishly sometimes. I knew that.

'Don't bring yourself down like that,' he said and put his hand on my shoulder, 'I'm glad you're letting me have the most of the life.'

I stood up pulling myself away from his touch. I didn't deserve to be happy when Yusuke was dead. I was a terrible excuse of a person. He died and the first thing that I thought was so it wasn't Ken. Now he was gone. Yusuke was gone...

'I'm not sure if I will have time to walk you to Yusuke's house tomorrow. Atsuko is being kind of useless so I had to arrange the whole thing practically. Can you get there on your own?' I asked. I could see that for a moment he looked hurt that I jumped away from his touch, but he quickly nodded and gave me that soft smile of his that I liked so much and he nodded. A part of me wanted to kiss him before I left. Just one more time, but I didn't. I would have felt even worse than I did although I didn't think that was possible.

I walked home through the dark streets. I had to go to school tomorrow. I doubted the would let me off another day. I just hoped Ken and Keiko would find a way to get to the funeral for Yusuke.

I stopped in the middle of the street suddenly. I closed my eyes for a second as I felt it all coming down at me again. Tomorrow we would have a tsuya and then a funeral, kokubetsu-shiki, and then Yusuke would have been cremate. He would get a new Buddhist name so we could continue to use his old one. It was tradition that everyone after they were cremated got a new Buddhist name. Supposedly if you would call the dead's name he would return to haunt you, so he just after he was cremated the dead reserved a new name so we could still use the old one. Oddly, I wouldn't mind Yusuke haunting me for a bit just so that I would get to see him one last time.

I clenched my fists by my sides feeling tears coming to my eyes again, 'Idiot. Why did you had to go play the hero?'

However, the moment I said it a voice inside my head which sounded very much like Yusuke's appeared and replied, 'Like you wouldn't do the same, Ran.'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

My mom gave me an apologizing smile, 'I'll see what I can do, but you know I'm not good with funerals.'

'And I am?!' I snapped at her feeling the anger returning. What the hell was she expecting I was sixteen years old I knew nothing about funerals except dad's which I had to go through alone, and now my best friend.

Yusuke!

I wanted to scream.

'Ran, look, I'll see what I can do.'

I clenched my fists. Typical, 'Do as you please!'

I stormed out of the door to school. I didn't want to but I had too since I already missed out trying to get Keiko that day out of bed and come to the funeral.

When I came to the classroom it felt like an out of body experience. It was so surreal. Yusuke was dead. He was dead. We always thought Ken was the one who was going to die first, we were preparing ourselves for that since we were little kids, but Yusuke wasn't supposed to die like this. How can everyone in the class act so normal. How can anyone act as if nothing's wrong when everything is upside down? When my best friend was…gone. How could my mom be such a bitch about?! I knew she was a selfish woman, but this was too much. The hell I knew about funerals. The hell I knew about getting my best friend to put on a uniform and go to the funeral, or get Yusuke's drunk mom to actually make a funeral, or try to convince Ken's parents to let him come. Why was everything on me?! I was grieving as well, damn it!

My best friend was dead!

'Ran.'

Shuichi's voice broke my train of thoughts, and I looked at him only to find him looking oddly at my hand.

I blinked and looked down as well only to find a broken pencil between my fingers, 'Sorry.'

I didn't realize I even broke it. I put it down and looked at my hand. I could see freaking glows and break a rock with my fist, but I couldn't save my best friend from a stupid car. Yusuke didn't have any powers, and he saved some little boys' life because he was a good person like that. He was a good person! Was! No one believed it. Everyone thought he was bad news since the day they met him, but we didn't. We know who he was. We know how he defended each one of us when we got bullied or how he cared for us. He had a good heart. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die like that. He didn't…

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe like the room was too small and everyone was sucking out the air. I couldn't stay there.

I didn't remember standing up or even asking for permission to leave until I felt cold hands on mine pulling them away from my face.

'Ran, you need to start breathing. You're giving yourself a panic attack,' I heard Shuichi, but it was like my vision was something blurry and white. I didn't seem him.

'Calm down, Ran, please,' he spoke worried. Why was he worried? He wasn't the one close to suffocating from lack of oxygen.

I shook my head since I couldn't form the words out, 'Come on, Ran. You can do this. Think about Ken and Keiko. They need you right now.' He remembered their names? How? Sure, I mentioned them by passing Ken mostly, but remembered Keiko as well? I remembered Keiko and how much she cried when she was lying in bed her cheeks red from all those tears.

Why couldn't I cry like that? Why did I have to arrange the whole damn thing?! Everyone was crying their eyes out! I wanted to cry too! I deserved to cry! He was my best friend too!

It wasn't until I heard him let out a soft pained sound that my vision cleared. I was looking down at our hands only to find that I bruised them with the way I gripped them. I didn't even remember when did I take his hands in the first place.

Just then I realized that I was breathing again, and I looked up to look at him relieved.

'I'm sorry.'

He shook his head before he smiled a bit, 'It's alright, Ran. You didn't know what you were doing.'

I nodded and looked at his hands again before I reached for them, 'Maybe we could stop by the school's nurse.'

He shook his head and pulled his hands away, 'No need, I heal quite quickly. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to have such a strong grip. You must have been training a lot.'

I shot him a look, 'Right, because you have no idea that the Master you sent me to was literally the devil himself when it came to training.'

'No, is she that tough?' he asked innocently enough, but I saw the amusement behind his eyes.

I rolled mine and sighed looking around. We were in the hallway outside of the class kneeling on the ground.

'What happened?' I asked, 'I remember breaking the pencil, and then feeling like I couldn't breathe.'

'You had a panic attack,' he said and moved a bit to sit beside me next to the wall, 'I sensed that you had trouble breathing, but before I could ask you just went out of the room. I went after you saying that you weren't feeling too well. I found you on the ground like this.'

I nodded, 'Thank you for that.'

He nodded as well, 'You're very welcome.'

It was a moment of silence before he spoke, 'I asked you what happened at one point, and you said Yusuke and dead.'

I hugged my knees and pressed my chin against them, 'On Monday. He got hit by a car while saving some kid.'

'I'm very sorry for that, Ran. Please accept my condolences.'

I nodded my hand at him, but I didn't feel like saying thank you again.

'I guess it's just too much for me. Keiko's crying all day, Ken can't leave the house, Yusuke's mom is a wreck. Keiko spent the whole day lying in bed. I spent three hours talking her to come to the funeral tonight. I argued with Ken's mom to let him come despite his condition because he really wants to be there for like two. I spent Monday going to the morgue with his mom, then arranging the funeral because she had to go get drunk. I nearly threw up three times. I don't even know if I should go tell his dad or not. He has his own family and barely gives him money for living. My mom is being a selfish bitch since she refuses to go there with me. She told me today that she's not good with funeral. The hell I know about all of these things? I'm a kid. I don't know anything about funerals. The lady in the mourning house was looking at me like I was crazy when I explained that I was the only one who could come and pick the flower and time and stuff,' I let it all out as frustration and grief got the best of me. How was it that I ended up talking my problems with Shuichi and not Keiko or Ken right now was beyond me.

I let my fingers into my hair ready to pull them out when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He didn't say anything just have this look in his eyes which told me that I could go on because he wouldn't mind.

I sighed before I continued, 'I still can't believe it. It's like I'm waiting for this nightmare to end and for it to be Monday again, and for him to show up at my door asking if I want to go play to the arcade or something. I just…it's so surreal. I still can't process it even after I picked up a coffin for him,' I brushed my face as a tear escaped my eyes, 'They showed him to his mom, and I was there. I didn't even know why I was there, but she like threw herself around him and started crying. It was so heartbreaking. He was just lying there like he was asleep. Not a single scratched on his face or anything. He looked like he was asleep, and I kept on waiting that he would jump and scream. _Surprise, Ran, God, you should see your face._ He always made stupid jokes like that, but then they put the sheet over his face, and it didn't,' I made a gesture in putting my hand close to my face and then back, 'It didn't move the way clothes and blankets moves when you're breathing.'

I shook my head, 'He wasn't supposed to die. All this time we kept on knowing that Ken would be the first one to die so we never even thought he would… die sooner. And it hurts so bad, like I lost a part of me. He was my best friend since I was a kid, and he was a good friend, and a good person. He may seem sharp around the edges, but he was good. He never hurt anyone who didn't ask for it. He had a good heart.'

Somehow it felt better to talk about it. At least a little bit. I still felt like it wasn't real though, and talking with Shuichi of all people didn't exactly help to make me feel like it was real.

Shuichi didn't say anything for while letting my talk about whatever I wanted to. At some point I was just quiet for a while as well until I realized it all, 'I have to set up his funeral. How the hell am I supposed to do that?' I asked. I wasn't sure if I was asking him or myself, but I suddenly felt his hand softly pat my head.

I blinked surprised and looked at him. He was not good with contact. I sometimes thought he would actually try to stop me if I tried to touch him.

He was looking at me hair before he looked down at me and realized that what he was doing wasn't what he normally did and he took his hand away, 'You should focus on the preparations. As insensitive as it may sound. Right now the best you can do for Yusuke is give him a decent funeral. It helps to have something to do.'

Yes, it did sound a bit insensitive, but it was somehow something I would expect Shuichi to say. I knew deep down or started to believe that he was a good per-well youkai, but I also knew he had this practical core which never let him do things without thinking them through. 'I guess, I'm the only one who actually can.'

'Is there anything I can help you with?' he asked and I thought about it, 'I'm supposed to bring some of Yusuke's documents and call a few of his family members I guess. Maybe his mom did it, but between crying and drinking I don't think she really got to that. I have a list of things the man who owns the funeral home.'

'Will his mother be able to pay for all that?' asked Shuichi and I shrugged y shoulders, 'I already paid for it. Dad left me a lot of money, and as much as an asshole my mom was. She gave me more than enough to pay for anything that needs to be paid.'

'Do you wish for me to come with you?' he asked and I had to actually consider it, 'No, I know you don't like it when Shiori is alone at night.' I saw how he was momentary surprised I noticed.

'You could help me with the preparations. I have to look for those documents.'

He nodded agreeing and we stayed in silence after that again.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there in that hallways, but we didn't return to class until I fully calmed down. I guess, it was okay to have a meltdown, but I couldn't let it stick. I had too much to do.

'Hey, want to bet Satome-sensei will make another mistake?' I asked as we were on our way back.

'I don't bet on sure things, Ran.'

* * *

Ken said he would come an hour early to help me out a bit to set everything that needed to be. Yusuke's mom was in no shape to do anything. It was tradition to wear a black dress or kimono at the wake, but we couldn't get her to change.

He helped me with most of the things. To be honest I didn't pay much attention to him. I still had this guilt inside me whenever I looked at him. Since we kissed during the weekend, I haven't got close to him. When he tried to reach for me after I had a fight with his mom, I wouldn't even let him touch me. I was losing it.

I heard a knock on the door. After arguing with Yusuke's mom for half an hour I was done. If she wanted to wear her casual close then be it. All Yusuke's classmates would come in school uniforms so whatever.

When I opened the door I was surprised to find Shuichi there, 'Hi.' He did offer to help me out even if he couldn't stay for long. I gave him the address to Yusuke's house, but still…he came?

'Hello, Ran,' he was even wearing black and I couldn't help, but felt a little bit better now. It was calming to know that Ken and Shuichi were here to help. Keiko's parents would come later with Keiko.

I smiled a bit, 'You're late.'

He smiled a little bit as well, 'My apologizes.' I let him in and walked him to the room, 'How is Shiori?'

'Better. Once I told her it was for your friend, she almost kicked me out. I positive she might care for you more than she does for me.'

I shoved him a bit, 'Nah, she has both a son and a daughter with you.'

'You sure love to tease me about my hair. If I didn't know any better I would have think you're jealous.'

I showed him my tongue, 'Just the color.'

When we came to the room, I found Ken sitting down already finished with the flowers.

'Oh, Ken, I can finally introduce you to the jerk who you been playing-,' I froze when I saw how pale he was sitting their looking incredibly weak.

I kneeled down, 'Hey, are you alright?'

He smiled at me a bit. It was his _don't be worried_ smile, but I could see right through it, 'It's alright, Ran. I promise. I'm just a little bit tired.'

He looked behind me at Shuichi and smiled so more, 'It's nice to meet you Minamino.' I stood up and I could see how he was barely standing. He slowly bowed and Shuichi did the same.

'Are you really alright? How about you lie down for a bit?' I suggested actually getting worried about him a lot. I was so stupid. Why did I insist that he would come? Yusuke would understand it that he wasn't well enough to come.

Ken sighed he looked so sad and torn between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do, 'Mom was a little bit upset that I was going so I forgot to take my medicine. I should probably go home.'

I blocked his way, 'Could you wait until Keiko's parents get here. I can't leave now and I don't like you going home on your own.'

'I'll be fine,' said Ken.

I crossed my arms, 'You can't go just walking home on your own. It will take you at least half an hour that's too long.'

'I could walk with you,' said Shuichi suddenly cutting our conversation off. We both turned toward my classmate, who just stood there with his hands in his pocket with a very calm expression on his face.

'You seemed to have set everything that was needed,' he looked around the room a bit, 'So how about I walk you home. If you feel better we could come back?' he asked.

Ken seemed to want to argue, but he looked at me for a moment, 'Would that make you feel better, Ran?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, a lot.'

He nodded as well, 'Alright, thank you.'

I felt very glad that Shuichi showed up and managed to walk Ken home. I really couldn't leave, but I couldn't let him go on his own.

I noticed how Shuichi walked a bit, and I knew that he was giving us a moment to have a proper goodbye. What he didn't know was that I felt like shit every time I was with Ken alone and wanted to kiss him or touch him.

So I just smiled at him and told him not to worry about anything, and that I would come to see him later. He watched me for a moment before he nodded and walked to say goodbye to still out of it Atsuko.

The funeral was like from Yusuke's worse nightmare. The whole class and teachers came to his house and boy did they act like douches. I spent the day setting the whole place up. Me, Fujioka Ran, had to set up Yusuke's funeral. I tried to look at it practically as Shuichi suggested it. It worked while I had something to do. Set the flowers, get him mom there, priest, I even had to find a photo with him for the funeral and etc. Personally I wanted to go for the one where he was grinning like right after a fight or when Ken got to go out with us. Those were the times he was the happiest. Eventually I decided for the one where he didn't even know he was being photographed until he turned around. He looked less like a gangster then.

Once everything was done I had to hold myself not to have a meltdown like Keiko whose classmates had to hold her up as she was crying. Everything about all of that broke my heart. Yusuke's death, Keiko's reaction, Ken's absence, me being in the middle of it. Some of his classmates including the redhead came and quite stirred the place as he shouted about how Yusuke needed to fight him so he could prove he was a better fighter.

Once everyone was gone, Shuichi came back. He told me he walked Ken home and that he was very tired. Probably more than he showed me so I wouldn't be so worried.

'You can't blame yourself that you'll alive, Ran,' said Shuichi as he was helping me clean up.

'Why would you say that?' I asked confused before I frowned, 'No. What did Ken tell you?' I asked terrified. It was just than that I realize that Ken and Shuichi, who teased me every chance he got.

I must have looked horrified because he chuckled a bit and shook his head, 'Ran, don't worry he didn't tell me anything too embarrassing.'

'WHAT DID HE SAY?' I asked dreading the answer. He just shook his head with the smuggest smile ever and continued to clean.

I jumped to him and turned him around, 'What did he say, you jerk?'

He put the flower crown aside, 'Oh, just a few childhood memories.'

I was mortified, 'NO~!'

I looked away my eyes widened before I turned back to him and grabbed him by the his collar without realizing, 'Which ones?'

He was smirking down at me I knew it would be bad. I let go of him, 'Did…he tell you about…the turtle incident?'

Shuichi looked so smug I wanted to punch him so hard, but I had to know, 'Well?'

'Maybe.'

'ARGH! Asshole, tell me!'

'Ran-chan,' said Keiko's mom as she came to the room, 'Atsuko-chan, finally calmed down. I will help you clean up.'

I shook my head and stepped away from Shuichi, 'It's alright. Shuichi will help me.'

Keiko's mom looked worried for a moment, 'Ran-chan, I hope you're not forcing this poor boy to help us.'

I frowned, 'No, he came to help on his own, right Shuichi-kun?'

I raised my brows at him, 'Right?'

He watched me for a moment before he chuckled, 'I don't mind helping and I'm very sorry for what happened. Ran and I can finish clean it up in here. Don't worry.'

She smiled at the boy. Shuichi could be so polite and nice if he wanted to. I rolled my eyes and followed her out as she took her bag and walked to the door.

'You did a really good job. Yusuke would be so glad you took care of everything. You're a very good person, Ran. I can't imagine anyone in your age to do this.'

I smiled a bit.

'Thank you, Yukimura-sama.'

She was walking away and she turned around for a second and looked at me, 'Ran-chan, uh, Shuichi is your classmate, right?'

I blinked, 'Uh, yeah, we know each other since middle school. Why? What's wrong?' For a moment I thought she knew he was youkai or something.

She watched me for a moment looking troubled, 'I two seem very close, Ran-chan.'

I raised my brows because close was not the word I would have used for me and Shuichi. If she said we were nemesis would have been more believable because the way we acted before she walked in.

'Just…you should be careful Ran-chan. Ken-kun really likes you,' she spoke sounding very worried. I blinked confused because I really didn't get it. I should have, but I didn't not until much much later.

'Yeah, I…I like Ken too,' I said, and she gave me a very sad smile which I didn't understand, 'You're so young, Ran-chan, but you shouldn't hurt yourself or him.'

She waved and walked away after that and I was left standing on the street. In that moment I thought she meant the fact that since I found out about Yusuke I had been avoiding Ken. I thought she might have heard or noticed something. I thought that she meant that as the reason why I was hurting Ken and myself, but much much later I found out that she meant something completely else. Something I wouldn't thought in that moment. I was a bit blind then I admit. I didn't see what everyone else saw and was silently pointing at. I guess just like Yusuke always said there was nothing between him and Keiko, I couldn't see that-

'Ran, where do you want to put these?' asked Shuichi from the door. I remembered that he didn't know the house and quickly ran inside to help him out.

* * *

'I want to punch something hard,' I said as I came to Genkai's. The old woman looked at me oddly for a moment. I partly expected her to ask, but once she was an old experienced woman as I found out early during our trainings. She probably already knew. Old people could be very intuitive because of the number of their age an experience. Not to mention Genkai was a psychic.

'Alright, I thought I would wait of a month or two, but we could start with that now,' she said and I threw my stuff into the temple before we walked to the woods. It was a new thing since we'd only been in the woods when Master was showing me around never when to actually train before.

She looked a bit around before pointed at one of the rocks, 'There you go. Go for it!'

I raised my brows, 'I'm supposed to punch rocks?' I was expecting a hardcore fight in the woods, not punching rocks because did I mentioned that my Master was nutts?

She gave me one of her no bullshit look which looked almost like you're pissing me off, but not quite.

'How about you just try it first without any sarcasm girl?' she asked and put her hands behind her back, 'First I want you clench your fist on your dominant hand.'

I raised my hand and did as I was told, 'Inside you is your spirit energy. You may not always feel it but it's flowing inside you all over your body. Focus, Ran, do you feel it?' she asked. I looked at my fist. When it came to my abilities. I was by Master Genkai very instinctual fighter. I didn't argue, it was often that I used my abilities when I wasn't even thinking about them. In the beginning I had to be momentary surprised to activate the blue energy that formed into a shield to block Master's or some youkai's attack. When it came to attacks, I also just used them on reflex. I just punched and somehow I always made a hole in that. During the practice we only trained with Master Genkai, and she was impossible to punch. I managed to block her more and more often, but in the end she would always managed to get me on my back or butt, attacks? That was a different story completely. I never got to punch her. She was too fast for me. A eighty-something? woman was too much for me. Yeah, laugh it out. But Master Genkai was a badass and seriously strong one despite her age.

'Don't over think it, just feel the energy within you,' she said when nothing happened for a while. I closed my eyes. Things seemed to be easier if you closer your eyes. So I closed my eyes and started to imagine how my body looked inside. I imagined the silhouette of the inside of my body. Then I added to the picture red color veins which went all over my body. I imagined that over those veins went blue ones as the color of my shield. I imagined just like Master said that they flowed inside my body as a river going to every corner. Oddly I felt that it somehow had a larger center in my chest and I had to wonder if that was where my soul was supposed to be for a moment.

Once I had that done. Imagined that all those blue veins slowly started to gather into my fist while still flowing around inside my body.

I could feel it. Just as when I first created my shield and all those time a afterwards I felt the energy and change of the temperature it brought.

'Now, give that rock hell,' said Master and I opened my eyes only to find my whole fist glowing with that blue light. I watched it for a moment just admiring before I looked at the rock. I was quick as I jumped toward it and with all my strength, frustration and anger over the past few days I punched it harder than anything before. As every youkai I punched so far it exploded into little pieces that scattered around and I landed in a small hole.

Wait hole?

I jumped out of it and looked down only to realize that I created it when I destroyed the rock.

'Uh?'

'Hm. I thought it would have been bigger,' she said and I looked at her confused since it was a quite a big hole and it was the first time I ever focused and was upset like this while using my abilities.

I rolled my eyes and said very sarcastically, 'Sorry to disappoint, Master.'

'It's a right,' she replied almost sweetly, 'We will just keep on doing that until you get it bigger.' So for rest of the day I destroyed rocks and made holes. Yusuke was right. It was almost calmly and I definitely felt better.

It helped with my frustrations wonderfully. It's strange, but when you're so tired you can barely stand like I was after destroying almost every rock on Master's property you don't feel like crying over your loved one you just feel tired.

'You will live for a very long time, my child,' said Genkai as we were sitting on the stairs of the temple looking at the sunset.

'And you will lose more people than you ever would have thought, but you will also gain more than you would ever imagine. It's the circle of life. We live and we die. What matters is if we live the right way.'

I looked at her, 'That's a cruel way to live. Besides. I already met the people I care about I don't need more.'

She chuckled a bit and shook her head with a fond look in her eyes, 'You remind me of myself, girl.'

I raised my brows as that sounded like a very nice compliment coming from Genkai.

'You're just as stubborn and stupid as I was,' she smirked. So much for the compliment.

'But I was never a whiner and I never let myself get beaten down the way that you do over things.'

Yup, definitely not a compliment.

I threw my hands in the air, 'I don

t get myself beaten up over things, and if I do those things are important. You can't tell me you wouldn't care if something like that happened to you!'

'You need to recognize your strength, girl, or you will get beat down so hard one day, you will have the power to get up, but you won't,' she said and stood up. I watched the nature around us before I remembered something. At one point I put down my glasses and notice someone was there, 'There was youkai in woods.'

She turned around, 'Him? Oh, that's the Baldok the bat Tamer.'

'You sure don't have a problem with youkai, do you now?' I mumbled.

'A got this land after I won in a youkai tournament almost 50 years ago,' said Genkai looking somewhere into the distance. I could see the story behind them. I could see she had been through a lot during her life.

'How could human end up in a youkai tournament?'

She shot me a dark look, 'I pray you will never have to find out, child.' It caused a shiver through my body to be completely honest. The words youkai tournament definitely didn't sound like a walk in the park.

'Anyway, I have this dream. Youkai and humans having a place they could live side by side,' she said completely catching me off guard since it sounded so emotional. Genkai never seemed to be against youkai. She didn't go around killing them purposely. She actually meant it.

I ended up looking at the sun that was slowly setting down. I ended up thinking for a moment about Shuichi. Apart from some disagreements we got along just fine. He didn't try to eat me or anyone else that I know of so it wasn't such a terrible thought. There were a lot of youkai around. Maybe some lived like Shuichi hidden in our human world. That didn't sound so bad.

Coming home from the practice made my mood go back to where it was before. As I came back I looked at the rock near the train station. There weren't many people going to the mountain on weekends. I looked around to make sure no one was there before I walked up to it. I easily focused my energy in my fists feeling the familiar warmness.

'Ran,' I heard and instantly looked to where the sound was coming from making the energy flow again.

Oddly I saw Keiko of all people running toward me with tears in her eyes.

'Ran.'

She finally reached me all out of breath. I almost missed you again. I tried to get you on Friday, but you were already gone.

'Yeah, I needed to spend a while with Master…away from everything. I had a lot of anger to get rid of,' I said as I watched her try and catch a breath, 'Yusuke…Yusuke's alive.'

I watched her confused before I frowned, 'If this is a joke it's not funny.'

She shook her head, 'Yusuke came to me in a dream and then-and then he…he's alive, Ran.'

* * *

 **Keiko's POV**

I nearly choke out my lungs as I ran after Ran who shot from the train station and ran straight to Yusuke's house. I didn't know what kind of training Ran was going through in the temple with her Master, but from how fast she was it was clear she went through hell and actually got really good.

I finally managed to catch up to Ran. Well, I finally got to the hospital. I found the door opened and I finally took a few moments to calm down.

I slowly walked to Yusuke's room where the doctors put him after we found out he was alive. When I walked into the room I was horrified as I found Ran who had grabbed Yusuke by his pajama and was shaking him like a little child would a noisy toy.

'You asshole! I swear to God if you plan this I will strangle you! Wake up!'

'RAN! KNOCK IT OFF!' I shouted and quickly pull her away which caused her to lose her grip and Yusuke fell on his back hardly.

My eyes widened and I quickly went to check on him if he was fine.

Ran just remained frozen in place next to me watching us. After Atsuko found out Yusuke was alive she called an ambulance and a doctor who immediately took him to the hospital for tests. Once Ran heard which hospital she just ran there.

She looked through all of the devices and machines that where turned on him and watched before she shook her head.

'H-how? He wasn't breathing,' she said as she turned toward me, 'I was in the morgue I saw him Keiko and he was not breathing. How is he alive right now?'

I shook my head feeling the tears in my eyes again, 'It's a miracle.'

Ran turned to look at Yusuke. I could see that she still had a hard time grasping the fact. I didn't blame her. I was with Yusuke when they brought him into the hospital and confirmed that he was alive and I still had my doubts.

She suddenly put her hands over her face. I blinked confused. I knew Ran since we were all kids. In many ways she was like Yusuke. Both had troublesome parents and a hard time expressing their feelings. It started happening after her father's death and once she started in her new middle school and her training in the temple it was clear that Ran felt the need to always look strong even if she didn't want to. Sometimes, on rare occasions she let us in, and we got to hold her a bit, but she more often than not was the one holding us.

I put my hand on her shoulder ready to hug her when she started to laugh like a maniac.

My eyes widened and I got worried if the shock from Yusuke's miraculous resurrection wasn't too much on her sanity.

'Ran? Have you gotten mad?' I asked raising my brows as she put the hands away and with a smile and shiny eyes that were holding back tears of joy she said, 'I bet even in hell they didn't want him so they sent him back.'

It took me a moment to understand what she was saying but after that I started laughing with her because as crazy as it sounded if you knew Yusuke you wouldn't be that surprised if it was true.

I still got to hug her though and pull her closer once we calmed down a bit.

'I'm so sorry, Ran,' I said into her shoulder, 'I'm such a terrible friend. I left everything on you while I was home crying. You deserved to cry to and I let you prepare the funeral all on your own and talk me out of the bed. I'm a terrible person.'

Ran shook her head and pulled me away a bit, 'No, you're not. Yusuke is like a brother to me. I had to do it…but what you feel for her him,' I felt myself blushing at that comment, 'That's different.'

I swallowed looking away, 'No, Ran, we're friends. Don't say things like that it's embarrassing.'

Ran watched me for a moment before she nodded, 'Alright. I won't, but it's fine because if Ken died I would have been a mess too.'

She looked down for a moment and I was surprised that she admitted such a thing. Yusuke and I knew each other longer than we knew Ran and Ken. Despite the fact that he could be the most annoying asshole possible, he had a kind heart that he usually only showed around us. Still, we were all close like siblings. Always teasing each other, but never leaving each other's side if we needed one another. Yet, there was something. It was different how Ken looked at me and how he looked at Ran. It was different how she smiled at me or Yusuke and how she smiled at him. The true was that you could see if a boy loved a girl in his eyes and if a girl loved the boy in her smile. Lately, although neither of us said anything there was this…something between Yusuke and I. He always acted like a pig grabbing me and Ran which earned him a slap or a punch. In Ran's case he was doing it mostly not to look suspicious, but what he didn't know was that I once heard him and Ken talking about it when he asked him why did he always had to do it if he knew I would slap him.

' _She's so uptight sometimes. It's like she never lets herself be herself or lose up if she isn't comfortable enough. When I grab her she just reacts. There's not thinking or overthinking to act like a good girl. She just does what she wants.'_

He wasn't wrong. As much as I hated to admit, I noticed that very slowly I acted more and more like some perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect classmate, perfect friend, perfect everything which cause that if I wasn't around Yusuke, Ran and Ken I simply put on the mask and became this other girl. The girl that everybody loved and adored, but who wasn't me….I didn't know why did I feel like I needed to do that so much… I didn't care what others think. I stayed Yusuke's friend till this day so it was obvious I didn't, but there was something which…I didn't know why…

'Don't say things like that,' I warned her, 'You'll see Ken will end up outliving all of us.'

Ran chuckled before she looked at sleeping Yusuke for a moment again, 'Say, Keiko?'

I looked at her as she blushed a bit, 'Ken and I kissed.'

I was pretty sure my eyes grew the size of a deer caught in light as I heard her say those words.

'WHAT?! RAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?!' my angry demand could have been heard through the whole hospital.

'Ladies!' rebuked the nurse at us, 'Keep it quiet or I will kick you out! Our patients need rest.'

I put a hand over my mouth while Ran sheepishly nodded. She then took my hand, 'I just came from Master's. Walk me home and we can talk about everything.'

I nodded feeling even better. The moment I found out Yusuke was dead it felt like something broke inside me and it caused that I couldn't stop crying. The days and events that followed went by in a blur until Yusuke appeared in that dream a couple of nights and told me to save his body. I felt even worse when I couldn't tell the dream to neither Ran or Atsuko. Ken on the other hand looked very skeptical and instantly told me that it was just a dream. I couldn't be upset about it consider how crazy it sounded when it turned out to be true it was like that piece was restored, but this cracked remained and I still had this feeling like I would wake up and realize that this all Yusuke being alive was the dream and that it was the day of his funeral.

Having Ran there with me and seeing how she freaked out about it oddly felt comforting and helped me. On our way to her house we talked about everything from her kissing Ken after her school play in middle school which earned her an elbow in the stomach and about her doing it again before Yusuke died. She looked happy about it and I could tell that Ran really liked Ken that way which made it all ever better. It felt so amazingly good that after something so bad as what happened to Yusuke we ended up with so many good things. I was glad Ran and I got to talk cause I sometimes felt like we were losing touch.

'I hope he wakes up soon so I can kill him for being so reckless,' said Ran crossing her arms.

I shook my head, 'He did what he had to do. I know many people things he's a no good punk, but the fact that he saved the kid shows how good of a person he is.'

Ran smiled. The problem was that _we_ knew what kind of a good person he was. The others didn't. He was kind. He cared for Ken more than anyone of us always worried and always even skipping school just so he could visit him or keep him company. He helped my mom in the diner, rode me to school when my leg hurt, he always walked me home and very often was the only one who could cheer each of us up that was simple Urameshi Yusuke. He may not look like the good guy, but he was.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I woke up with a start and looked around. It had been a week since Yusuke died and was alive again in a coma and I had the weirdest dream about him. I still didn't believe the whole doctor's made a mistake. I saw him in the morgue the blanket the doctor put over him did not move which meant he was dead!

I honestly hadn't been sleeping well for a while so maybe it was that, but I dreamt that Yusuke came to me and told me that one of the boys that he used to fight with needed my help to study and not get his ass kicked. Damn it, I forgot his name.

I shook my head, 'What the hell?' Couldn't I get a better dream like him and me watching some horror movie or breaking his dad's window? It made no sense. I saw the redhead like twice and I barely remembered how he looked like. I still had to wonder about it all. Yusuke died, and got back to the land of living even if he was in a coma. He came to Keiko in a dream as well and he then supposedly possessed some poor bastard to send Keiko a message. Now he went into my dreams. It was all too weird. I mean sure. Youkai were real, but resurrection? Come on!

Still I couldn't stop thinking about the dream and what it meant all morning until I got to school. In class I ignored Asami who glared at me. She was still pissed about my outburst not to mention Shuichi's running after me when I had a panic attack and returning after class didn't help.

I turned to Shuichi. He and Master Genkai were my only authorities when it came to spiritual things so…

'Hey, uh, what do you think about dreams? With dead people?'

He looked at me. I could see how tired he had been lately spending all his free time in the hospital or at home with his mom. She was slowly getting worst.

He blinked before he realized what I asked, 'Did you dream about Yusuke?'

I nodded looking away for a moment, 'It was the first time since…he died. I haven't been able to sleep for days so maybe it was because of that.'

'What did you dream about?' he asked, and I could tell he was actually interested. Maybe in the dream itself or maybe in some distraction from his current situation so I told him as best as I remembered, 'I dreamed that I was in my bed, and that Yusuke came to me. He sat down on the edge and started to pinch my cheek to wake me up? He told me that he saw how good of a fighter I was and that he was pissed that I didn't tell him before so we could train together. Then he said that he needed to ask a big favor from me. He explained that one of his classmates was in trouble and that another one offered to help him by not getting involve in a fight for a week and doing good on some Biology test? Anyway, he said that he needs me to look out for him because since he can't fight he's getting beat up every day before and after school, and if someone doesn't help him out he will either break the deal or get killed..'

I stopped talking for a while and sighed, 'Sorry, I just realized how stupid this sounds.'

Shuichi shook his red head, 'It doesn't. Why would you think that, Ran?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'I don't know. Doesn't it sound stupid?'

He gave me an almost featherlike look, 'Ran, after everything you witness so far does it really sound that _stupid_?'

I thought about it for a second, 'Do you think…that maybe it was Yusuke and that I should help this boy?'

He thought about it for a moment, 'I think it would be interesting to find out just how much of the dream is true. For people with your abilities it isn't uncommon to have special dreams. Not to mention that the same people often can sense the presence of dead.'

I watched him for a moment before I smiled bit feeling embarrassed. I looked away at my hands for a moment to calm down before I continued to talk, 'Listen, thank you. You have been really a great support with everything.'

'So have you, Ran.'

We looked at each other and smiled a bit before I admitted, 'With Keiko and Ken I can't really talk about Yusuke. I-I'm afraid to upset them more than they are and I can't stand the thought of Keiko crying again. It's like…,' I shook my head.

'Useless,' he said suddenly, 'You feel useless.'

I watched him for a moment before I very slowly nodded, 'Yeah.'

We looked to the front at the same time before I shoved him a bit, 'Alright, this is the last of feelings' time. You're not useless. You're in the hospital every chance possible. You spent time with her, you take care of her more than any son I can imagine would, most importantly even if you don't want anyone to know you _love_ her. I know that even if you don't tell you're already thinking up plans and backup plans to cure her. I just know. Yeah, it looks and feels bad, but…she's still breathing. As long as she's breathing, you have your chance… and hope. So you're not useless.'

He watched me for a very long moment before he smiled at me a tiny bit and then quickly hid it into his hand, 'You have a very rare ability, Fujioka Ran.'

I blinked.

'You make me feel better than I should feel.'

I raised a brow at him, 'Maybe you should leave me to be the judge of that, Minamino Shuichi.'

We smirked at each other before he said, 'You should try to find this boy your friend mentioned. Do you remember his name?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, I might find him at his school, but I would have to leave early for it.'

Boy, Yusuke I hope you were trying to tell me something, and it wasn't just some late night snack or something.

* * *

Surprisingly finding the red head from Yusuke's school was hard. They ended before us so Yusuke and Keiko always waited for me to come.

I decided to ask Keiko since she was my only authority in her school now.

'Red head?'

'Yeah, the one that shouted about respect, honor, and that he had to prove he was better than Yusuke?' I asked and Keiko raised her brows, 'Like every single one of them? Oh wait, you mean Kuwabarra.'

I blinked, 'Kuwabarra?'

She nodded, 'Kuwabarra Kazuma. He's in our class. He always challenged Yusuke. He may not look like much, but he really isn't all that bad. He has this code. He even saved me a couple of days ago from some idiots from a different school.'

I stopped, 'Saved you? Why did you need saving what happened?' I demanded worried.

She sighed, 'They were bothering me when I was walking close to the river. It was no big deal, but Kuwabarra and his friends showed up and protected me.'

I frowned, 'Keiko, you should learn some martial arts too. You can't go around unprotected now that Yusuke's not walking you home.'

Keiko crossed her arms, 'Trust me I know how to throw a punch.'

'Well, next time you're cornered use it so I don't have to worry so much,' I said back before I sighed, 'So this Kuwabarra beat the scum up?'

'More or less. They got them as well, and unfortunately the sensei in our school punished them.'

'How?'

'Well, a few days ago he made them promise they won't get into another fight.'

'Ha, if only he made Yusuke promise that. He would have the promise broken by noon,' I said and Keiko nodded. There was no argument there.

'So he just has to stay out of trouble?' I asked then and Keiko nodded again, 'I guess. We're not really friends although that weird thing happened before.'

'Weird thing?' I asked and then I remembered, 'Oh, you mean him saying that he was Yusuke who for a moment was inside his body? Yeah, I pretty sure he just wanted a free hug from a good-looking girl like you with breast.'

Keiko blushed and narrowed her eyes at me, 'Ran, watch your mouth.'

I was getting off track either way, 'Alright back to Kuwabarra. Where should I be looking for him?'

'I have no idea. If he's not fighting, I would suggest that you wait for him in the morning before the school bell.'

I sighed. She had a point. I didn't really know where he lived or hung out and neither did Keiko so catching him before the first class seemed like the logical thing to do.

'Well, then it's settles. I'll walk you to school in the morning then.'

* * *

In the morning I went to walk Keiko to school, and she told me from what direction did Kuwabarra usually come from. We parted after that and agreed to go visit Yusuke that day. Once again we had a new schedule. Instead of going to the diner after school, we went to Yusuke's then (they let him home since the tests showed nothing and Atsuko didn't want him in a hospital), and finally to Ken's where I had to sneak to his room because his mom was still pissed at me for wanting him to live a little and come to his best friend's wake.

I waited for the boy growing a bit tired until I heard someone talk.

'Look, do whatever you want to me I won't fight back,' spoke the orange boy. I blinked and decided to investigate.

'Just leave my buddies out of it!'

I found the boy behind the corner with a bunch of guys in different uniforms. I frowned I wasn't sure what was going on but I could tell that the other boys were up to no good.

They suddenly dragged the orange boy further into the alley and I started to feel an itching in my fits. Something which happened when I haven't used my powers for too long but I was guessing this was more about having to listen and watch these punks corner one single boy. There always was another thing. Yusuke had been in a coma for several weeks while Shuichi's mom was getting worse. Despite everything I told him I felt useless as well. I couldn't help Yusuke or Shiori and it sucked to feel that way.

I wasn't sure what it was but something came over me in that moment. Maybe it was because I was feeling useless and hopeless ever since Yusuke died. I couldn't do anything about the sad and distant look on Keiko's face afterwards or the fact that Ken got worse when he came to help me arrange the wave. I couldn't do anything to help Shiori, or Yusuke wake up or stop the look on Shuichi's face or do anything about the pain behind her eyes whenever Shiori started coughing surely thinking about her.

Either way as two were holding orange boy still the other was beating him. The boy already looked like he have been through hell so this definitely wasn't helping him with a better look.

'Hey!'

They turned to look at me.

'Three on one isn't much of a fair fight don't you think?' I asked and walked closer, 'Let him go.'

One of them, the one that was currently beating him chuckled, 'Sorry girl. Can't do,' he looked me up and down, 'Why don't you wait a bit and then we'll get to know each other a bit better, what'cha say?'

'Why wait?' I asked and before he had the time to even see what was happening I punched him in the face, 'Meet my fist!' I knocked him off. The other three boys stared at me horrified.

I turned to them, 'Well? I think I said it loud and clearly the first time. Let him go!'

One of them let the orange boy go and went after me. He actually tried to punch me but I blocked him and sent him to the ground as well. I looked up at the third one, 'If you're smart you'll take your punks and bounce.'

The orange boy got out of his hold just now probably just now getting out of the situation and realizing that a girl was saving him, 'Whoa.'

I kept on staring at the punk, 'Well?'

He looked at his friends and then at me again torn between what to do.

Eventually he was a coward because he ran leaving his friends behind. I saw as Kuwabarra grabbed his book that felt to the ground. I instantly read _Biology_ on the cover and froze for a second.

'You're one hell of a tough girl,' he said and smiled at me. I could see plasters on his face. He had been beaten up a lot lately, 'Thanks for that. You seriously saved my ass.'

I nodded, 'It's not trouble.'

He watched me for a moment narrowing his eyes before he widened them recognizing me, 'You're Yusuke's sister.'

I blinked confused, 'Uh, no, I'm not. We're just friends. Fujioka Ran,' I bowed a bit and he did the same, 'Kuwabarra Kazuma.'

He brushed the back of his head, 'Sorry, it's just that I saw you at the wake. You arranged everything and made sure everything and everyone was alright. You and your boyfriend then cleaned up. I'm sorry I shouted.'

I waved my hand, 'It's alright. Grieving isn't the same for everyone. I remember you as well. You fought with Yusuke once.'

He nodded and raised his fist 'I had to fight with him to prove I'm the best at

Sarayashiki Jr high.'

I raised my brows at such a statement when I remembered what he said, 'Wait, what boyfriend?'

'Oh, the tall boy with red hair-'

'That's not my boyfriend,' I blushed shaking my hands. Like hell, I would let any more people think I'm dating Shuichi.

'We're just friends.' Why did it always looked like Shuichi and I were dating? Seriously…

'Anyway, you're welcome for helping you out. You seemed in trouble not to mention you're a good guy.'

He looked confused, 'I am?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, well, when Yusuke was beating you up you shouted a lot of things about honor so I figured you couldn't be that bad… Also Keiko said you saved her from those assholes which got you into this whole no fighting back mess in the first place. Plus oddly Yusuke come to me in a dream and told me to help you out..,' I looked over at the orange haired boy who's eyes were widened like a deer in light. I shouldn't have said such a thing. People feel weird out. Not to mention think I'm crazy or something.

'What?' I asked confused before I saw him swallowed, 'Uh, Fujioka. Yusuke showed up at my dream as well,' he raised the book he had been reading, 'He helped me study.'

We both suddenly looked like deer in light because that was just…scary.

After a moment I shoved the boy a bit playfully, 'Hey, you should get to class though. You wouldn't want to miss the test.'

He grinned at showed me a thumb up. I returned the grin and bowed to him a bit, '(Good luck,) Kuwabarra.'

I watched as he ran to school feeling a bit better actually.

'Hey, you were right, you jerk' I mumbled, 'Beating someone who deserves it feels great actually.'

In the next moment I all of the sudden felt something warm yet cold at the same time on my shoulder. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone there as the punks were still lying on the ground more unconsciousness then consciousness. No one was near me, but I would have sworn someone put his hand on my shoulder…

I must have been imagining it, not to mention I was super late for my own class.

I ran to my direct of the school when I suddenly stopped and turned around unsure why and just looked at the spot where I felt someone touched my shoulder before I for some reason felt like smiling. But yeah, you can't have spirit energy, kill youkai and not believe that spirits are real.

Shaking my head I returned to running. I was late. No surprise there.

'Fujioka, do you think that you are beyond the laws of our school?' asked the sensei. No perhaps if it was any other sensei he would just shot me a glare made me sit down and deal with my after school, but this was one Satome-sensei. It was the same one I had trouble because he thought I was daydreaming in class, and the one I ran out on when I had that panic attack so naturally the man wanted to chew me out.

'If you haven't notice Meiou is one of the best school in the country, and your behavior is rude and suggested that you have no interest in finishing it.'

He continued for a really long time and honestly I was almost sure he wouldn't stop until he did and finally allowed me to sit down. He continued the class, and I couldn't even describe how much my face was red from embarrassment. I almost for a second regretted helping Kuwabarra as I had to go through that. No one liked when someone shouted at them and called them an idiot. Especially a teacher.

'1875,' said suddenly Shuichi, and I looked over at him as well as the rest of the class, 'The year is 1875 not 1890.'

I blinked. Satome-sensei made very often historical mistakes by saying the wrong year. We thought nothing of it since we got used to it not to mention we checked them every time at home or library. After a while Shuichi and I started this game. Of course he was better in it than me, but every time we heard Satome-sensei say a wrong number or we would correct him very silently.

Shuichi however didn't whisper he said corrected the sensei loudly enough for everyone to hear.

'Excuse me?' he asked looking confused at Shuichi. I didn't dare to look up at him after what he did, but I could see from the corner of my eyes that Shuichi was looking at him quite openly with that fake polite and innocent look.

'You made a mistake in your years, sensei.'

Now our sensei was the type that you do not correct. He was the man who didn't accept that he was wrong and pointing something like that up in front of a whole class by a student made his face go red. Shuichi was already an honor student and while some sensei treated him like that Satome-sensei was not the type to consider such things.

'Shuichi, if this is some way to get back at me for your girlfriend-'

'Sensei, you can't assume such things,' I said and looked up at him, 'That's against the school's laws.'

'Not to mention Fujioka is perfectly capable of defending herself if she needs to,' pointed out Shuichi looking at me with a smile which I returned, 'Plus, Minamino, was just trying to help you improve the lesson. It wouldn't be nice if we learned wrong years,' I said as innocently as possible.

Sensei's face went completely red as he pointed the door, 'Both of you out!'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'My mother won't be pleased,' I said as Ran and I were standing outside of the class pressed against the wall. We were only going to stay here for a couple of more minutes. We should have been more worried about going to the principal's office, but after what just happened we were both in an actually very good mood.

She chuckled before she pressed a hand against her mouth, 'Sorry. I will apologize to Shiori for that.'

'It's alright. She will be glad I did that. Proud even. Especially if you're involved you have completely taken her under your spell. '

Ran grinned at me before she looked in front of her. I didn't very well know what seemed to be the issue with her mother, but because of her often absence it seemed like it pleased Ran if other mothers liked her.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Many things can happen in a blink of an eye. My best friend died or so I thought while saving a little boy from getting hit by a car. My father was killed by an youkai in my room. My two best friends almost burn to dead in a house which was on fire.

'Keiko, are you sure you're alright?' I asked as I was looking at Keiko's shorter than ever hair. She had been wearing pigtails all her life. She looked really young and cute with them. Yusuke would always pull one and get slapped which might have been my favorite thing about them. Not that I told either of them. They would kill me. Now, I was looking at Keiko with her hair short because she was forced to cut it after hers got a bit burnt.

'Ran, I'm fine. Yusuke saved me,' she insisted. She told me this amazing tale how the flames turned blue and how she walked right through the flames with Yusuke's body over her shoulder.

I looked at Yusuke who was in a wheel chair. Despite my doubts no dead body could have remain to look healthy as that one after so many days. 'For someone who's in a coma you sure have a lot of action happening to you.'

Crossing my arms I looked over at Atsuko, 'Well what now? Do you have a place to stay?'

'Of course,' I already managed to get an apartment not far away.

Keiko and I shared a look, 'How?' It wasn't that Atsuko had no money, but when you're a drunk who doesn't work anywhere…you just don't have money.

Atsuko sighed, 'A friend helped me out.'

I had this odd feeling in my stomach that by friend she meant Yusuke's dad who had a family somewhere else. I looked at Keiko who seemed to agree by the looks of it.

'Alright, let's not just stand here. Let's walk home,' said Atsuko and with a cheerful smile started walking. I looked at Keiko and Kuwabarra and we started walking as well to the direction of Yusuke's new home.

As we were walking I noticed how Keiko with somewhat affection touching her hair as if she was slowly coming to terms that she didn't wear pigtails anymore, 'Hey, it's just hair. It will grow back. Better hair than an arm.'

Keiko chuckled at that but kept this odd look on her face, 'I liked them even if they were a bit childish.'

'They weren't. They made you look cute,' I said and pinched her cheek which earned me a shove. I looked down at Yusuke's sleeping form in the wheeling chair.

'Hey, what if I cut my hair too?' I asked pulling it a bit, 'It always gets into my face during training with my Master, and she's angry.'

'You don't have to do that for me.'

'Well, what if I want a cool new look too?' I asked and she giggled.

I looked to back only to find Kuwabarra with an odd look on his face, 'Hey, uh, are you alright?'

He brushed his arms a bit, 'Yeah, I just suddenly had a feeling like I was really cold. It happens sometimes.' He looked around suspiciously as if he was expecting someone to jump at him. I frowned, 'What does happen?'

He brushed the back of his head, 'Sometimes I have these…I'm not sure what to call them, but I get cold and I have a feeling like something is there which shouldn't be…you know? Like…a spirit,' he chuckled looking embarrassed, 'Sorry, I'm just being weird.'

I bit my lip as we continued to walk. What he described sounded too familiar. Apart from Maya, I met with a few psychics over the years thanks to Master Genkai. They usually just started to show their powers and needed help.

'Uh, listen, if you ever need to talk about it more you could come to see my Master. She's really…helpful with these sort of things,' I said. He blinked at me actually considering it, 'Tell you what I will give you through Keiko her address and phone and if you decide you can use it, hm?'

'Thanks Fujioka that would be great.'

'You can call me Ran,' I said, 'You earned that by saving my two best friends.'

'Oh,' he said blushing for a moment before he looked suddenly scared and suspicious, 'Here it is again.'

I quickly lift up my glasses catching a bit of red glow close, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, and I didn't even see what did the glow look like. I frowned a bit. Youkai I mean so far weren't that fast except…I remembered the one that helped save Maya a few years ago. He was the fastest youkai I ever met.

'Alright, it's gone,' said Kuwabarra and started to walk again. I, however, just started to be worried because why he was here?

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

When I opened the door I was stunned to find Ran behind them for a moment. The first reason for that was the fact that she was wore casual clothes when she should have worn a school uniform. She wore a jeans overall and white shirt under it. This meant that just as I she didn't go to school today. The second was that her hair that used to go all the way to her waist was cut barely to her shoulders.

'Oh, hello, Ran, what a pleasant surprise,' I said and stepped aside so she could walk in. She stood in the doorway for a while before she walked in.

'I wasn't in school today and I need notes,' she said as she walked inside looking around. I watched her hair for a moment as she looked around our small corridor before she took off her shoes. She had raven hair, and with her blue eyes it was a nice contrast which was very eye-catching. Ever since she was a child Ran was a very pretty one. The fact that her father was American made her a bit exotic in a country full of Asians. I never saw her mother, but she didn't look too American I assumed she looked a lot like her. In school although Ran was probably not aware of this fact many boys talked about her and on a few occasions approached me about my relationship with Ran since they were interested in her. It was natural since by all standards Ran was a very pretty young girl. Although she was wild in heart she wasn't alarmed like most girls her age. She liked to have fun and made fun and jokes a lot, but she could also be very serious and very kind. Since her mother was often absent Ran was capable of being very independent since early age. She had a close group of friends she let in and a very low tolerance for stranger. She could easily get angry, cruel or violent to injustice or bulling of others although like in the case of Satome-sensei she would take the blame on herself.

Perhaps Ran reminded me a little bit of Akane when she was a child. I traveled with her for a very long time seeing her grew up a bit so perhaps the fact that I got to see Ran grow up as well caused me to find links. Either way I found myself reaching out and touching her newly cut hair. She looked at me confused for a moment before I could see how she blushed and looked away.

'Look, Keiko got her hair burnt, so I cut mine in solitude. She loved her long hair.'

I smiled at her and let my hand fall down. Her hair wasn't as soft as Akane's. I felt almost silly as if I was magically expecting her to say…I wasn't even sure what. Foolish fox. I was growing senile in the human's world apparently.

'It's not a terrible look on you, Ran. Though I must warn you my mother won't be pleased.'

Just like that my mother came from around the corner.

'My Kami! Ran! What did you do?!' she asked looking at her short hair.

I put my hand on Ran's back and pushed her a bit to the front, 'It's alright mother. Ran, wanted to look more manly since I'm the feminine part of our group.'

The look that Ran shot me was equal to a very hard elbow into the stomach, 'Asshole! Are you trying to say I'm not feminine or something? Cause I can show you how masculine I can be right now!'

'Ran, but really what in the world happened?' asked Shiori.

'My friend burned her hair a bit so I cut it in solidarity. We're weird like that,' admitted Ran brushing the back of her head.

'Sounds like something you would do,' I commented which earned me an actual elbow into the stomach from the raven haired girl.

'Ran!' called out my mother shocked by such behavior while I just waved at it, 'It's alright mother. This is how Ran shows affection. When she's violent it means she cares.'

'Hey! I'm not some anger management freak!'

I lead Ran to my room after she promised she would stay for dinner. My mom was so fond of the girl I would almost get jealous, but I cared for my mother too much. I could see she honestly liked Ran although I sensed that Ran's issues with her own mother were the reason that mine was so interested in her.

My room like the rest of our house was always tidy, but Ran looked as if she walked into a horror house.

'Ran?' I asked as I was actually getting worried.

'You're room is so…impersonal,' she said and looked around, 'Where are posters? And boys magazines, and messy clothes and pictures. How come you don't have any pictures?' she asked and looked at me as if I was insane for living in that room.

'Are you done?' I asked and she shook her head. She very slowly sat down on my desk chair, 'I wanted to see Shiori, but to be completely honest there's something else as well. Did you ever saw the youkai we meet back when you changed Maya's memories?'

I narrowed my eyes at her a bit, 'Why do you ask?'

'I'm not sure, but last night I for a moment caught a youkai close, but in a second he was gone the same way that other youkai.'

'So you didn't see him close?'

She shook her head, 'I just know he was there and then he was gone. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I was with another psychic at the time. Could it be a coincidence?' she asked. The youkai, Hiei, knew who I was. I haven't sense his presence in a while, but it was possible that if he wanted to get to me he would also wanted some information on my associates which in this case was Ran.

'I'm not sure, he was interested in your friend, Ran,' I said carefully, 'The youkai if it was the same one who helped me save Maya was more likely interested in you because of me.'

I saw how confused she was for a moment, 'Why's that?'

We never really talked about me being a youkai. Till this day, Ran never asked about why Shiori was human when I wasn't or anything else. I knew that this was her way of giving me space and a choice to tell her if I was ready. It wasn't what held me back, however. What prevented me from telling Ran my past was-

She shook her head, 'Look, you don't have say anything to don't want. I'm fine with that.' She wasn't. She was a human girl, and she was curious, but she tried to respect people wishes since she wanted them to respect her own.

'It's not that there something traumatizing, Ran,' I said and I could see she was sitting on the edge of the chair.

She then blinked and gave me a look, 'Listen, Shuichi, I'm not gonna give up on you just because you have some dark parts in your past.'

It surprised me to be completely honest, but I knew I couldn't trust those words. Ran had no idea what I did, so she might be claiming such a thing now, but it wouldn't stick not if she found out everything.

'Just tell me about that youkai at least, alright?' she said as she took my silence as a request not to continue in the topic of my past.

'Not much I can tell. I meet him the same day you did. He said his name was Hiei. I haven't seen him since then so I have no idea what his agenda might be now.'

I sighed and crossed my arms, 'I haven't noticed him after last night either so maybe he was done spying on me if that was him and if he was actually doing that in the first place.'

Ran didn't looked pleased, 'So what? We wait to see what he wants if it was him?'

 _We_

It for a moment left me feel something inside which I couldn't voice or explain for some reason, but I composed myself quickly.

'Seems like the most reasonable thing to do. I don't have to warn you to be careful.'

She nodded and pressed herself against the back of the chair, 'Hey, the hair doesn't look so bad, does it?' she asked. I was surprised she cared for such things, and more importantly asked me about it.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I just….you don't sugar things up.'

I blinked a bit before I stood up and walked to her. She froze in place a bit, but didn't lean away and just watched me as I very softly touched her hair and pulled it a bit to see how it was around her face.

When I looked into her eyes I could see how nervous she was about it. She was blushing, but there was also something else confusion of some sorts. It was just then that I realized how close I was standing to her.

'It suits you, Ran,' I said and went back to sit opposite from her in a secured distance. She sighed a bit and changed the subject after that.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I ran into Keiko on her way out, 'Whoa, late for school?' I teased and she chuckled, 'Yeah, a little bit. I just came to check up on Yusuke. Atsuko is still sleeping off last night.'

I rolled my eyes. Seriously Yusuke and I had such bad uprising I was not surprised we were messed up.

We said our goodbyes, and I walked into his room. We had our laugh a few days ago about our new short hair. Turned out Keiko felt much more calmer that she wasn't the only one with short hair. Girls were weird that way. However, today I had a much more important thing to attend to.

I looked over at Yusuke's body with a very suspicious look on my face. In my dream, his whole body was glowing, and I kissed him. I made a disgusted grimace because _really_? Just disgusting. It would be like kissing a brother. If Yusuke was really coming somehow back to life, and I wasn't saying I believe it, and he needed my help couldn't he ask for something else? How about beat more guys up? I could totally do that. Or clean his room. Hell, I would even do that. I would even climb a mountain for a magical feather or something, but this? Really Yusuke? Really?

I sighed before I pinched his cheek, 'Yo! It's a joke, right? Because you and I both know I'm not the one would like to get a smooch out of.'

He didn't move and continued to softly breathe like before. I sighed, 'Well, you're not glowing so as far as I'm concerned you're staying a kiss virgin.'

I suddenly felt the oddest feeling inside my chest and looked around. The only sound was coming from Yusuke's sleeping form and some snoring form his mom's room. There was no one here but us three. Still the odd feeling….

I shook my head and ran out of the room. I needed to go to class as well.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

There were many pleasures in the human's world which were not in Makai. I found myself rather enjoying the calmness of this world. I found interesting to participate in the Botany club after class. Since Ran had by choice and the fact that every girl was jealous because of the time we spent together, she often spent time there with me. From time to time she went to her own place which was the school's roof, but when she came to the Botany it was always much more entertaining. Companionship was truly a strange thing. If you didn't have one before, you don't need it, but once you do you can't imagine yourself without it. Since I bitterly tasted how cold Ran could have been if got upset I hoped she wouldn't leave my side for while at least. Although she could be annoying and frustrating, her presence helped a bit with my feelings about my mother's illness. She could easily get my mind off things, just as well as I could get hers out of her friend's sudden death. She spoke to me just once about it and after that avoiding the topic as much as she could. Today however she acted odd. I could tell something was on her mind and she couldn't shake the feeling off.

'Is something the matter, Ran?' I asked her as she bite off another nail. It was rather a disgusting habit.

She looked up at me as she was sitting next to me while I was taking care of one of the potential candidates for an upcoming contest.

'Did you…did you ever have a dream that felt so weird that you thought it was? And then you woke up and something from the dream actually came true?' she asked very nervously.

I pulled the plant a bit further away and looked at her, 'You had a dream that came true?'

She sighed, 'Remember a little while ago. I told you about how I dreamt that Yusuke asked me to help out some boy to study? Well, I didn't really help with the study part, but I beat some punks that were after him so he got in time for the test…anyway. He, the boy, told me that in his dream Yusuke helped him study for the test instead.'

I blinked surprised, 'Well, that's a very specific dream.'

She nodded, 'Anyway, last night he…asked me to do something else,' with the way how her face went from its normal color to crimson, I knew it was something sexual. She was completely embarrassed and flushed.

'So it was of a very…intimate origin? This new request?'

She punched me into the arm, 'Get your head out of you-never mind alright!'

She looked away even more embarrassed while mumbling, 'Stupid perv.'

I chuckled at her behavior and decided to tease her some more about her boyfriend. I definitely let her off easily a few times.

'And no. Nothing that bad,' she said, but was visibly uncomfortable with whatever the dream was about. I watched her for a few moments before I decided to find a way out for her, 'Ran. If you're uncomfortable doing something. You don't have to do it. As much as you care for someone the dead are already gone. It's the living you should fear for.'

She looked a bit torn in the moment before she looked at me again, 'But here's the thing…You see I didn't told you before but a little before Yusuke was supposed to be buried his mom noticed-'

'Minamino!' called our literature sensei as she opened the door, 'Thank God, you're here. We got a call from the hospital. Your mother had to go into quick surgery. You have to go to the hospital.'

I didn't spare time to listen what Ran had to say or react. I just ran for the door to get to the hospital as quick as possible. I got there in minimum time with variety of tricks and shortcuts. The nurse quickly informed me that the surgery was still in the process and that I had to wait. I sat down and crossed my arms. I shouldn't have stayed in the Botany club today. I should have gone to her sooner. I shouldn't have left her side at all.

It was ten minutes later when Ran finally arrived with both of our bags and put them side while sitting down next to me. I blinked at her, 'You didn't have to come.'

She gave me one of her unfazed by my words and just sat down next to me, 'It's alright. This way I don't have to do what I really don't want to do. Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know how Shiori was.'

It somewhat warmed something inside me to know that Ran cared so much even if the feeling of pure fear was too overpowering. Time went by and after several hours with no information Ran had somehow manage to fell asleep on the small bench where we were previously sitting. She was in a fetal position. It looked rather uncomfortable so I decided to wake her up before she would suffer the consequences of sleeping in such a position.

I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little bit, 'Rise and shine, Ran.'

She looked at me confused, 'Shuichi?'

I smiled a bit since she looked so disoriented, 'Did you dream about rainbows and puppies?'

She brushed her eyes a bit as she tried to chase the sleep away and shook her head, 'No, I dreamed about bloody battlefields.'

I blinked confused at her reply, 'What battlefields?'

She shook her head, 'It's nothing. I must have seen it in a movie or something. Au, my neck hurts,' she said massaging it a bit.

'You fell asleep on the bench,' I told her and she made a grimace, 'No wonder it hurts so much.'

'It's past midnight. You should go call someone. Ken might be worried about you,' I said as I checked my watch. She nodded and slowly went to the nurse's desk to take the phone as I was waiting for her the doctor finally came out and I rushed toward him instead.

'Ah, Minamino, I'm glad I didn't have to look for you very far. We managed to stop the bleeding for now. Your mother needs a lot of rest, but we're hoping this will help her a bit,' he said and put his hand in a fatherly way on my shoulder, 'You're a very good son. She's under anesthesia for the next few hours. Do you want to go home or stay?'

'Stay.' There was no dilemma. The doctor nodded. He already figured as much.

'We have a little less people here, so how about I go ask the nurse for a favor so she would let you and your girl in one of the rooms for the night to sleep. So you wouldn't sleep on the bench? Don't worry the mean doctor doesn't have a shift tonight.'

I would have smirked at that, but instead I nodded gratefully and thanked him. We talked for a moment until I noticed Ran walking toward me white as a snow.

I frowned a bit before I walked toward her, 'What happened?'

She looked up at me, 'Yusuke…he's alive. He just woke up.'

She made completely not sense in the moment. She managed to calm down a bit said that she called Ken who told her the news. I told her about how my mother was she nodded and said that she would come back first thing in the morning, but that she needed to see her friends. I nodded telling her that it was fine, and she quickly rushed away. She still looked confused, and what happened was true I didn't blame her because her friend actually was raised from the dead.

I went to the room the doctor got for me myself. I just managed to lie down on the bed when the youkai let his presence be noticed.

'What do I own the pleasure?' I asked calmly not bothering to open my eyes.

'I came with an offer,' spoke the youkai. It was the same one I met all those years ago when I changed Maya's memories.

'Well, you that's unfortunate since I'm not interested,' I said still not opening my eyes. I didn't know him that well, but from our brief encounter it was clear he didn't plan to cause me trouble at the time. Now? I couldn't be sure.

'She's dying,' he spoke casually and lacking any emotion it caused a terrible taste in my mouth since he was talking about my mother.

'I'm aware of that,' I replied with the same level of attention, but I was sure he knew it did bother me.

'Maybe now you will finally let go of this pathetic place,' he said, 'Gouki and I are planning to steal from Renkai.'

I couldn't help a chuckle, 'Good luck with that.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' he demanded. I seemed to have struck a nerve.

'Take no offence just that Renkai is one of the guarded of guarded places assuming you want to steal from the main volt.'

'Yes, do you not wish to know what we want to steal?' he asked me and I sensed a smile on his lips even if I couldn't see his face.

'I already said I'm not interested.'

'Hm, perhaps you should reconsider. You used to be quite a legend.' A praise wouldn't help.

'Perhaps it would make the human girl more interested in you,' he dropped the smile and it was clear it was meant as a treat. That would help even less than a praise.

'That wouldn't be wise given the fact that the girl has a hidden potential,' I said. It was true. Ran trained a lot over the years which cause her to be a very skilled fighter from what I saw when I saw her fight with other youkai that attacked her. Since she gotten stronger they started to stop with the attack because they got too afraid. It would have be perfectly fine and even welcome that Ran got so good if it wasn't for the fact that she got too good. Ran's spirit energy was very strong in a very short age which often left me wonder if it wasn't the fact that she had gotten stronger, but that she had started to use it more. It could end up being troubling though.

'I'm sure you know it's not wise to fight with an opponent you not know what he might be able to do.'

'Oh, I assure you, I know what the girl is capable off,' he spoke, and that almost caused me to open my eyes, but it didn't and reminded silence after that.

'You shouldn't turn down my offer without knowing what we are planning to steal,' he said changing the subject again.

'The artifacts of darknes.'

That was the first time I opened my eyes and looked at him.

* * *

 **A.N: Thank you everyone for your reviews especially the guest who I can't reply and adding to your favs and following**


	7. I didn't lose you, I just never had you

_**The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies. It comes from friends and loved ones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: I didn't lose you, I just never had you**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

When I woke up with a start I was very disoriented at first. It was dark, and I didn't remember having a bad dream so I didn't understand why I was awake until the phone rang. I got out of my bed and walked through the small corridor only to find my mom's room empty again.

I wasn't even surprised, and I just walked to the phone and brushed my face a few times.

'Moshi-moshi,' I mumbled partly still asleep.

'Hello, Ran. I apologize for calling this late at night,' spoke the voice on the other end and it took my asleep brain a while to catch on who was calling when it did however it was like someone emptied a bucket of cold water on my back. It instantly woke me up fully.

'No,' I said before I could stop myself. No! No! No! Not her! Not so soon after Yusuke! He just got back! I couldn't lose another person so soon!

'Ran, calm down, my mother is alright at the moment,' said Shuichi as he must have heard me worry. I literally let out the most revealed breath imaginable. I noticed that his voice was a little bit annoyed, but the fact that his mom was alright was too much to think about anything else in the moment.

'Thank God.'

'I'm very sorry I have to ask this of you, but is there any chance you might come into the hospital? I have someplace I need to go, but I don't want to leave mother alone, she needs to stay awake for one of her checkups' he asked sounding very sorry.

'Of course, I'll just get dressed. I'll have to check the night trains, but I will be there as soon as possible.'

'Thank you, Ran. I'll be deeply in your dept.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Fine, heart and hand of the princess. I have to get dress. See you soon.'

I got dressed rather quickly and rushed to the station. It was apparently just eleven so it wasn't so bad. I managed to get to the hospital a little after midnight. It looked so different without the morning and evening rush, it was a little scary. I walked up immediately to Shiori's room. Shuichi mentioned that her roommate got signed out earlier that week so she was all alone in her room. Since Yusuke's unbelievable coming back from the death I haven't been to visit her in a while spending all my time with him. It annoyed the hell out of him, but tough, I had fucking picked his coffin so he would have to deal.

I knocked and entered, 'Hello.'

Shiori smiled at me brightly as always, 'Hello, Ran, thank you very much for coming. You're very kind.'

I waved my hand, 'It's fine. I don't mind.'

Shuichi stood up and walked toward me signaling me to leave the room with him for a bit, 'I have something which I can attend only now, so I can't stay with her. She needs to be awake for the checkup because they can only do it if she hasn't slept for at least twelve hours. She's having a bit of trouble since she's without a roommate, and they don't have enough staff to keep on checking on her.'

I nodded, 'Okay. Seems fine. I'll just stay with her. Do you know when you'll be back?' I really wanted to ask what he will be doing, but I had a feeling that if he didn't tell me instantly he probably didn't want to tell me at all. I should have felt offended, but I couldn't help feeling a sort of pride in the accomplishment that he trusted me with his most precious thing imaginable to him, his mom. In terms of _our_ friendship that was like saying you're my best friend.

'I hope as soon as possible, but definitely at least five hours.'

'Alright, do what you have to do, I'll keep your mom awake,' I told him and walked to the room again, 'Rise and shine!'

His mom stirred a bit as she was already sitting with her eyes closed.

I looked at him and before I knew what I was doing I winked at him, 'All covered.'

I saw amusement in his eyes, but it was clear he was too tense to let it fully show. He said his goodbyes with his mother and walked out of the room. It was sad to watch as he was making sure she had everything she needed before he left. He really cared for her and was very worried. Why people who had so little were always threatened the most to lose it all?

'How are you feeling today?' I asked as I took a seat that was previously occupied by him.

'Today was a good day, but I really don't like the lack of sleep. I need my beauty sleep,' she said and brushed her cheek as if she was putting on makeup.

I chuckled, 'Oh, please, you look so pretty. No wonder Shuichi is so handsome.'

'You find my son handsome?' she asked with a smile on her face, and I quickly raised my hands in defense, 'Yeah, but don't take it the wrong way. I have a boyfriend, and we're just friends. I just meant that he just has many admirers in school.'

She shot me a knowing look, 'Yes, from time to time I see some girls outside our door bringing him food and other things.'

I chuckled, 'Whoa, that bad, huh?'

She chuckled as well, 'Could be worst. It's a sign I have a very handsome and lovable son then.'

I kicked off my shoes and pulled up my knees, 'You must have. I mean the hair? I envy his hair, and I'm a girl.'

'That comes from my late husband's family. Shuichi's grandfather had such red hair while his father had a bit more brown.'

I nodded, 'I see. So he looks a bit more like his dad?'

She nodded, 'Yes, quite a lot actually except for the eyes and my husband had brown.'

'Well, that's not so strange. I have grey, but all my family members had chocolate brown.'

'Oh, so one of your parents was American as well?' she asked, and I nodded. I wondered if Shuichi was adopted or part youkai. He was a youkai after at least the fox glow he had was definitely youkai, and his mom was human. Still was his father American and youkai?

'Yes, my father was. My mom is Japanese.'

'Same with Shuichi. His father came here to work for the company I was employed after school. It's very interesting how people who otherwise would never meet sometimes do. Most of those meetings bring very bright futures.'

Well, not mine, but I got where she was going.

She yawned, and I felt very bad for her, 'Is there anything I can do so you wouldn't fall asleep.'

She thought about for a moment before she smiled and said, 'Oh, how about I did your hair? I always wanted to have a girl with long hair.' The irony of how long Shuichi's hair was was not lost to me, but I decided to ask him once he returned.

'Okay, but I have to warn you, I haven't exactly have time to brush it properly. Plus I cut it recently as you know so there's not much to do with it ' I cut my hair after Keiko cut hers when she got it all burned.

'That's fine, I don't mind,' she looked around, 'Would you mind sitting on the bed with me? It would be easier access.'

I shook my head and simply sat down next to her on the bed.

By the time Shuichi finally did return he stopped in track with an unreadable look on his face as his mom was happily finishing my hair. It's amazing how creative you can get about what you will use as a hairpin.

'Hey,' I called from my spot on the bed.

'Hello, son,' I heard his mom from behind me before she pulled me a bit closer hugging me a bit before she said, 'There all done.'

I nodded before I hoped off the bed and walked to the small mirror she had on her table. It was surprisingly good. She managed to pull my hair in sets of nicely tucked and braded haircut which looked very elegant.

'You should consider keeping your hair long from now on, Ran. You could have such fancy haircuts.'

I chuckled at that, 'I promise to think about it.'

I turned back to Shuichi only to find him silently looking at me still looking a bit stunned. I chuckled before I pointed my finger at him with a very serious look, 'I know what you're doing.'

The change in his body was so visible I was momentary surprised. It wasn't like him to show that something threw him off guard like this if it wasn't because of his mom.

'You're keeping your hair long because your mom does you secretly haircuts too,' I said. I could hear his mom laughing at that, but it took a very long moment for Shuichi to lose the tenseness and smile as well. Still, I could tell he was worried about something, 'Of course, I even play dress up for her amusement. It's our Sunday ritual, isn't it mother?'

The woman laughed some more. It was nice to see her like that.

I chuckled and put the mirror down. I could have went home, but I stayed at least until they came to take his mother for the checkup. Finally.

Shuichi walked me to the elevator again, 'I'm very grateful you came and made her company, Ran.'

I waved my hand at that, 'It was really fun. Your mom is awesome.'

'It really suits you, by the way,' he spoke looking at the elevator buttons instead of me, but that was alright because I was sort of blushing either way.

'T-thanks. Anyway, what now will you stay or go home to sleep a bit?' I asked him and he smiled at me, 'I will stay for a while and then I have to meet a couple of people.'

He was nervous. Shuichi didn't usually show that he was nervous and not the way you would see an ordinary person nervous he showed it by being very tensed, 'Hey, can I help you with anything?' I asked him with a very determinate look on my face. He looked at me and I could see a sort of hesitation. It was like he wanted to even if for just a second to admit and tell me what was going on, but in the next moment decided once again against it and just shook his head, 'You already did more than I should have asked for.'

'Please don't say that,' I told him with a determinate look on my face, 'We're semi-friends, remember.'

He chuckled a bit before he asked, 'What about you? Sleeping or something else?'

'I'm going to visit Ken well that is if his mom is not home,' I said a bit annoyed at that and he frowned, 'She's still not letting you two meet.'

'She's upset that I didn't take her side and thinks I'm pushing Ken against her which is not true just that now I see what kind of a person she really is. She's making him always stay at home when she should help let him have fun and enjoy life. Anyway, if I won't get to see him, I will go see Yusuke.'

'You still haven't explained that to me.'

'Well, I saw that you had a lot on your mind,' You argued. It was true over the past couple of weeks that Yusuke was slowly adjusting back to the land of living, I could tell Shuichi was dealing with something. He used to be depressed about his mom, but now he was constantly thinking. It was as if you could see those wheels inside his mind going into overdrive while thinking about something.

'The bottom line is that police and the hospital believes he's breathing and heartbeat were so low that they were undetected by the devices and that he was alive all the time.'

'What do you think?' asked Shuichi and I sighed. The truth was that although Yusuke said he didn't want to talk about it too much because it must have been a dream, the bits of the story which he did talk about sounded...actually believable.

'He said he flew to Reikai for a moment with some chick and met the Yama's son. I'm not sure if I believe he was brought back completely into life, but maybe he was somewhere waiting until he would be woken up. Besides, you know how I told you I had the dream about him wanting that I do something I wasn't comfortable doing?' I asked blushing. The elevator was almost there.

He nodded.

'Well, in my dream I saw him glowing and that he needed me to kiss him to come back. Keiko swears that when she found him he was glowing so she kissed him and he woke up.'

Shuichi frowned, 'She had the same dream?'

I nodded, 'And not just her and I. Yusuke's mom and even Kuwabara dreamed about him coming to them and telling them that he needed a kiss of life or something while he was glowing.'

Shuichi watched me very intensely with his eyes showing how worried and cautious he got all of the sudden.

'Ran,' he spoke just as the elevator came, 'Yes?'

'The girl that flew him to the Reikai didn't she had an oar?' he asked in a very cold voice which would a couple of years before cause me to shiver.

I blinked, 'I don't know. Why?' I asked stepping inside.

'Just ask him,' he said just as the elevator door closed and I felt seriously weird as if I was worried.

The elevator suddenly stopped and several nurses and a doctor came in with a large bed. I didn't notice until I was pushed to the back of the elevator that the large bed had a little child in the middle. He was lying motionlessly on the bed as if he was dead and I felt so terribly sad.

'Kami,' I breathed out looking at the little boy. He looked so...lifeless it reminded me of when I saw Yusuke.

'Poor boy,' said doctor as he noticed my gaze, 'We still don't know what's wrong with him.' I recognized the doctor as the one who was nice to Shuichi and I when the other doctor wanted to ban us from the hospital.

'What happened?' I asked looking at the poor boy.

'He was found in the park like this. It's terrible his parents are going through the worst moment of their lives.'

I watched the boy for a long time. His eyes were opened, but he was just blankly looking at the ceiling. Why wasn't he moving? The heart monitor showed that he was alive, but he was...like he was gone inside. Like this was just an empty body.

The elevator stopped. It was a moment really. They went to push the bed out and I only had a moment, but I pulled my glasses off and looked at them. Everyone from the doctor to the nurses had a blue glow. Everyone except for the little boy. The boy was colorless. Did that mean he didn't have a spiritual energy? The elevator door closed and I felt a tremble. I felt a tremble and that I should to something. Anything. Something...But what?

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I decided to go to school after all. It wasn't like I needed to but it was Yusuke's first day in school and I figured I should be a good friend.

It had been weeks since Yusuke woke up and started to come back to every day life, but it was just the first day since he was supposed to return to school. It was still unbelievable and insane and people still ran away when they saw him on a street as if he was a ghost or a demon from hell which he wasn't. I checked it the moment I saw him by pulling my glasses off. He was perfectly human maybe his spirit energy was just slightly brighter like Kuwabara's but apart from that he was the same old jackass who annoyed us so bad the next day Keiko showed a sandwich down his throat so hard she almost chocked him. I couldn't believe how much I missed him. I couldn't believe that he was alive, but the thought that I would have never saw him again was just too painful and much. I was blessed with good friends and I couldn't imagine losing them not after I just found out how much it hurt to lose Yusuke.

'Hey, beaten someone up already?' I asked as I finally reached our stop. It felt so great to know see him and Keiko again. I couldn't help a smile to pull at my face.

Yusuke rolled his eyes before he smirked, 'Nah, I've been waiting for you to see the show or maybe help me up since you're so good at it.'

I blinked confused, 'Hm?'

He suddenly went all serious and brushed the back of his neck, 'Look, uh, Ran, you know that we're friends since forever, right?'

I blinked confused. Over the past weeks we were rarely alone in a room with his mom and Keiko constantly at his back making sure he was alright. Strangely, I could tell he wanted to tell or ask me something. I wasn't sure what, but he looked like he wanted to for a while, but not with the others around.

'Yeah, we're practically family,' I admitted, 'A bit dysfunctional, but you know,' I winked at him, but he still looked serious, 'Look, just...It's just that I know that we haven't talked much about things. I mean things like your dad,' he said looking hesitated, and my eyes widened. No we definitely didn't talk about my dad. I frowned and crossed my arms, 'What?'

'Look, when I was dead, I wasn't just dead I was around...I saw things. I also saw you during your training and I know-'

'Good thing Urameshi's gone,' said a boy by as he was walking with his friend. We frowned and the conversation was forgotten.

Yusuke smirked, 'Well, might as well let myself be known,' he said and ran to them while I followed forgetting about the conversation.

'What's up with that?' asked Keiko pointing at Yusuke who was following the boys.

'Nothing just Yusuke living up to his reputation since he was absent for so long.'

It was no use. Once the boys saw him they shouted and ran like they saw an actual ghost.

I rolled my eyes, 'Well, I have to go. I will see you later. Don't let him get into too much trouble,' I told Keiko, who shot me a look, 'As if _that_ could be somehow avoided, Ran.'

I grimaced and waved at them before I stopped for a moment and turned around to look at them again as Yusuke was brushing off dust from his clothes as he fell.

'Hey, if I don't see you again. I love you guys,' I giggled as Yusuke showed me the finger and ran away.

As expected Shuichi didn't come to school. He must have stayed with Shiori so I spent the day on my own.

I decided to go to Ken's first after school. His mom was still angry at me about fighting her about the wake and then getting Ken sick when he went against her wishes to help me. I should have try to make things right with her, but after a night with Shiori I didn't feel like ruining my good mood with her so I just went straight to my tree.

I was half way to knock on the window when Ken opened it with a bright smile on his face, 'Hey.'

God, I love that smile. He was the sweetest boy imaginable, and I really adored him.

I leaned closer toward him and he kissed me softly in a small peek before he leaned away, 'Sorry, but, you can't come in right now,' he said with an apologizing smile on his face. I blinked confused, 'Why? Is your mom in?'

'She might come any moment. She's talking about dinner plans for my father's birthday,' he explained and I nodded. I really didn't feel like seeing his mom right now either.

'Just tell me how are you?' I asked. Strangely every time I called and she picked up Ken wasn't able to come to the phone.

He reached for my hand and linked our fingers, 'I'm alright. I was a bit tired before, but now I'm feeling better a lot. In fact, I'm thinking about sneaking out tomorrow or the day after maybe.'

I blinked, 'Sneak out? You?' I chuckled, but he nodded, 'Mom won't let me out, but I really want to go so let's sneak out. I haven't even seen Yusuke since he woke up.'

I bit my lip. It was tempting. It was very tempting, but I didn't want him to get unwell again because he would go out with us.

'Alright, but only if you'll be sure. No lies that you're fine if you're not. Promise,' I said and he sighed before he smiled again, 'Alright, Ms. Overprotective, I promise.'

I smiled at him as well before I leaned toward him and kiss softly one more time, 'I think I'm going to go see Yusuke.'

Ken nodded, 'That's fine, you shouldn't tempt my mom. Anyway, I don't have any comics for him anymore. Is he still at home?'

I shook my head, 'Nah, his mom forced him to school which he hates so he might stop by and return the comics. Anyway, I should go, bye.'

I kissed him one more time before I jumped from the tree and started to walk. It was great seeing Ken like that. Everything was going on so well lately. Yusuke was back so we were all back to normal and not depressed at all. Since I didn't feel guilty any more I absolutely spent as much time as I could and his mom allowed with Ken. He also seemed like he was getting better not to mention I got to spent the day with Shiori. I hoped she would get better soon as well, or just not get worse. She loved Shuichi so much. I knew that he only had her in this world and if he lost her he wouldn't have survived it. He was lucky to have a mother like that.

As I was walking through the streets to Yusuke's new apartment I noticed one of the TV's.

'Breaking news. A strange illness is treating the safety of your kids. The hospitals reported that so far five kids had been hospitalized with unseen before symptoms. The doctors strongly advise the parents to keep an eye out first signs of cold or another sicknesses.'

I frowned remembering the boy in the hospital. His eyes were so empty. What was this illness? Did seriously no one had a clue?

'So sad, right?' asked Kuwabara next to me and I smiled happily, 'Oh, hey, Kuwabara. I haven't seen you in a while.'

'Hi, Fujioka, likewise. How are you?' I asked the tall boy who brushed the back of his neck, 'I'm good. Urameshi's back in school although everyone thinks he's some demon from hell or ghost.'

I chuckled, 'Well they thought the first one before either way.'

He smiled, 'They kind of did.' He looked at the TV screens again, 'So sad though. I wonder if they can do something about it.'

I nodded frowning at the TV screen's that definitely didn't feel right. Something felt off, 'Listen, I'm sort of glad I ran in to you,' he admitted, and I turned to look back at him.

'Uh, you said before that if I felt like I wanted to talk to an expert about spirit energy and such I could talk to your Master?'

I nodded, 'Sure. Do you have a pen and paper on you?'

He nodded immediately and started to dig around for a pen before he ran into the shop like a maniac. I blinked and watched as he bowed several times probably asking for the pen and then returning with a piece of paper and a pen.

Smiling I wrote down the address and hand it back to him.

'Here, you go. That's the address and her number. On weekends we have trainings there.'

He smiled actually grateful before he bowed, 'Thank you, Fujioka.'

'Come on, I said you can call me Ran.'

He blushed like a red tomato before he nodded, 'Thank you, R-r-ran.'

I gave him an awkward smile. Hope this guy wasn't falling for me or something. I liked him a lot actually and I would hate to have to bring him down.

'Anyway, I'm going to look for Yusuke. So bye for now, Kuwabara. See you around.'

'B-b-b-bye, Fuji-Ran,' he said and bowed again and I rolled my eyes before I continued to walk. It took me a while to get to Yusuke's, but once I did his mom almost slapped me with the door as she opened them, 'Ran, thank God. Is Yusuke with you?'

I blinked confused, 'Ha? No, I haven't seen him all day. Why?' I asked feeling nervous.

She let out a startled breath, 'I just have this feeling. Like a sharp pain inside me like something has happened and I don't know what. I called Keiko, but she has no idea where he is could he have fought with hat friend of his the redhead that saved Keiko and him from the fire?'

I shook my head, 'I just saw Kuwabara and he wasn't with him. Look, I'm sure he's fine. I will go look for him and you just stay home and try calling Keiko in a bit again. I'll look for him,' I said and instantly rushed out. I could think of about ten places to look for him. The first ones were local arcades. At one point I went to Keiko's which was a terrible mistake.

'No, he left school earlier and didn't come back,' said Keiko brushing her forehead worried, 'Do you think something happened to him?'

I tried to ease her mind, 'No, I'm sure he's just annoyed at people treating him like a freak show and he just wants to take a break from us meddling him like a baby. I'll find him, I promise.'

She nodded although I could tell she was worried. I seriously didn't want to act like an overprotective friend, but I was oddly worried. I didn't know why though. I got to see Shiori and Ken and they were fine so why did I feel this unsettling feeling inside me.

It started to rain. I looked up frowning. Great. I didn't even have an umbrella. I felt annoyed as I began to run. It was hard with my bag. I regretted not leaving it at home. For a moment in the crowd I thought I saw Shuichi and I stopped abruptly.

I stopped almost running into a woman as I walked there frowning. He was gone, if it was him in the first place. I brushed my forehead. He did say he was meeting someone.

Suddenly I saw his hair again and I ran toward him only to lose him again. Maybe it wasn't him at all. I continued to ran until I ended up near the park confused that I got there in the first place. Looking around I had to brush my face as I was all wet. I didn't understand it. Did I really saw him or not? What the hell was going on?

Shaking my head I decided to lift my glasses. I instantly saw the glow of a youkai not far away, but it wasn't Shuichi's fox glow. This looked like some sort of org or something, and there were several little human glows. The youkai was so large what was he doing with little kids? Frowning I rushed there. I had a bad feeling inside me with the rain. As I was running there I oddly remembered the sick kids. What did it mean? As I got close I ran into another girl with a glow I never saw before.

'What the-?' I asked as suddenly as the girl grabbed my hand, 'Come, Ran, Yusuke's been hurt.'

My eyes widened. I didn't have time to ask the girl how the hell did she know who I was and that I knew Yusuke. I let her grab my hand and followed her to the spot where we found wet, dirty and injured Yusuke on the ground. Jesus!

* * *

 **Kurume's POV**

It was foolish perhaps to lead Ran to Gouki, but I had to help her friend. I instantly recognized him as the boy who's wake I attended. He was one of Ran's best friends. The boy who miraculously woken up. I was already suspicious when she started to speak about the dreams, but once Reikai was mentioned I was certain. It was clear he was involved and when he said he was a new Spirit Detective all was decided. I knew just as Gouki said that his spirit energy was incredibly low. Gouki would eat him alive. Ran had a better chance with her training than him so when I saw her I had to get her to him without letting myself be known. In a few days it wouldn't matter either way. I would be gone and my mother would have her to take care of her. As I saw them bond in her room, I knew Ran would stick around to keep her company for years to come. Ran despite what she thought had a very good heart. Ran's mother was always absent while my mother would be childless after I was gone. It was a perfect situation a child without a mother and a mother without a child. I couldn't ask for anyone else to take care of her than someone like Fujioka Ran.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I helped the strange girl with blue hair carry Yusuke home. His mom almost killed me once she saw him upset. She screamed at me demanding answers almost choking me while the girl tried to break us free.

'I don't know. I found him like that. Hell, I don't know!' I said and pushed her off me. We continued to bring Yusuke to his bed. He was still unconsciousness. I watched as the girl run around him nursing him back to life while his mom looked like she would faint or like she could use a drink. I had no idea about healing so I just left the girl do her work. She wasn't human. I was certain of that, but she wasn't a youkai either. I followed Atsuke who quickly bowed to me, 'I'm so sorry, Ran. I shouldn't have done that. I was just so scared when he was gone and when I saw him.'

I waved my hand, 'It's fine.'

'No, it's not. You went to look for him and I shouted at you? That's not right at all, and I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing him back to me.'

I smiled and nodded. When she was shouting at me I momentary wondered if I had the face that looked like I was bad influence on sons, but now I felt a bit better. She was just worried, but it made me wonder if my mom would act like that if I was injure like that.

At the same time though. I didn't like the answer that much though. With a sigh, I decided to go home since Yusuke was asleep and the girl managed to sneak out before I could get her to tell me anything. I decided to come back tomorrow and find out what was going on and why was Yusuke with a youkai who had little kids'...It suddenly hit me.

I ran home as fast as I could. I quickly dialed the number I just today wrote down for Kuwabara and waited until the answer.

'Ye-'

'Is it possible to eat souls?!' I shouted into the phone at my Master.

'First of all, don't shout, I can hear just fine. Second, depends. Some youkai can, but it's not easy to pull the soul out. Not without special tools.'

I gripped the phone tighter, 'What tools?'

'I heard of two, but just today I was informed someone took one of them. The Orb of Baast, but it specializes in stealing the souls of the children.'

I swallowed hard. The sick kids. The boy in the hospital. It wasn't his spiritual energy which was missing it was his soul.

'Did you see it?'

'I saw a youkai with several kids with him...I think they weren't really there. I think he stole their souls and ate them.'

Genkai was silent for a moment, 'Ran, the things that were stolen are very dangerous. They could hurt many people and bring destruction.'

I nodded unable to say a word. Why was Yusuke involved though?

'Master, my friend, Yusuke, the one that died. He came back to life and I know he was around the youkai.'

More silence, 'I think it's finally time you and I talk openly Ran about everything. Come here on Friday morning. We have a lot to discuss.'

I nodded, 'Alright, but what can I do?'

'For now be very careful. You're trained and so far you only came across low class youkai. Don't get cocky about it,' warned me my Master, 'Always be alert. See you on Friday.'

I listened as she ended the call before I nodded to myself and stood up. Friday, I would know the truth. Friday, I would know the truth. Friday, I will know the whole truth.

Friday...

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Yusuke was gone, by the time I got to his place. I had no other choice so I decided to just go to school, and come back later, and I seriously hated it.

'Well, where is he? Where was he?' demanded Keiko which I had no answer to either so I just said that he got beat up by someone and probably went for revenge. Shuichi once again didn't come to class, and our sensei was furious bitching about him and I always skipping. Apparently Satome-sensei forgot his embarrassment from a few days ago and decided to be a douche once again. I didn't care though. The only thing on mind was finding Yusuke so as soon as the class ended I rushed to his apartment and waited. Atsuke offered me some alcohol and with my nerves all over the place I was actually tempted to agree when finally Yusuke came home looking just slightly better than before, but once again beaten up with the blue haired girl quick on his heel.

I frowned and he looked like he saw his worst nightmare. Now, sure, you may think that since he died before and he was injured I would be worried about him instead I grabbed the son of a bitch by his shirt and started to bit him with newspapers I had spent the last hour and half rereading as I was waiting for him.

'Jesus Christ, Ran, stop!' cried Yusuke as I broke the rolled papers on his head.

'Motherfu-Au!' he cried some more as I slapped, 'Where the hell have you been? I was worried you died, you idiot! Your mom was worried, Keiko was worried, freaking Ken was worried! What were you thinking?!' I shouted as he was in pain holding his cheek. The blue haired girl walked into the room with a first aid kid, 'Uh, can I-'

I shot her my devil's look, and she looked terrified.

'Sure, fix him up, so I can smash his head against the wall!' I shouted at him and he tried to crawl away from him. I had to take a few breaths before I calmed down.

'Idiot!' I said and sat down as the girl got to work. Yusuke watched me confused as I tried to brush my face because I was worried stress tears would start to fall down, 'I thought you were dead or something. I just got you back you can't do that to me.'

'Yusuke, you have no respect, Ran had to arrange your wake and funeral. She was the one who dealt the most with those things,' said his mom suddenly and I looked away although I could feel his gaze on me.

'I know, she did,' he said and I looked at him confused that he knew about it.

'I know about how you had to go to the memory house and talk to everyone and arrange everyone and how you decorated the house and then cleaned it and got Keiko and Ken to come. I know all that, Ran,' he said looking down at his hands as the girl fixed his shoulder.

'And you can't imagine how grateful I am. Thank you, Ran. I didn't say that yet, so thank for being a friend.'

I watched him before I swallowed hard, 'Baka. We're best friends. My dad is gone, my grandparents want to control me, and my mom is never around. I got just you guys. I care for my guys. I care for you.'

He smiled a bit, 'I care for you too, sis.'

Oddly the statement made me smile and I had to look away and so did he. We did not to sentiment well. I looked at the girl as she continued to fix him before I looked at him again, 'Hey, bro.'

'Huh?'

I frowned at Yusuke and then at the blue haired girl, 'Who's hoe?'

He blinked looking confused before his eyes widened to the sizes of two large plates, 'No, Ran. It's not like that. That's-this is Botan.'

I looked back at the girl, and she seemed to look nervous.

'Who are you?' I asked crossing my arms.

'What? Are you talking about, Ran? I just said this is Botan,' said Yusuke even more nervously than before. I heard it loud and clear since Yusuke was almost never nervous. It was suspicious not to mention Botan had a glow I never saw before.

I frowned at him, 'Okay, this is going to come down to this. You're nervous. So either, you're nervous because of Keiko which you aren't because I would have smashed your head against that wall and threw you out of the window,' I told him with a firmness in my voice pointing at the wall and then at the window. I could see how he looked freaked out even more.

'Or she isn't human and this has something to do with Reikai,' I said all of the sudden and both froze.

'Uh? Huh?' asked Botan with a terrible high pinch laugh.

'Why would you say that, Ran-chan?' asked the blue haired girl, and I looked straight at her, 'Botan, right?'

She nodded as I took a step closer, 'Keiko is my best friends since I was six. Either you're stealing her boyfriend which will make me very furious and extremely violent or you have some other business with Yusuke. So what's it going to be?' I asked, and I could see the sweat running down the blue haired girls neck and face.

'Well, uh?' she looked between me and Yusuke who kept on shaking her head until she suddenly let out a final sigh my dead glare proving to be too much and admitted, 'I'm a grim reaper!'

'Botan!' shouted Yusuke.

I blinked looking at the girl. She looked like an ordinary girl, but the glow around her told me differently.

'A grim reaper?' I asked blinking. It wasn't the most strange thing or unbelievable, but it was a little bit surprising. I never met a grim reaper before after all. I definitely didn't think it would look like this girl.

I titled my head, 'Are all grim reapers good looking girls?'

I heard Yusuke hit his forehead while the girl blushed and chuckled, 'Ran-chan, you're so sweet.'

I smiled back at her before I turned to banged up Yusuke, 'Okay, now spit. Why are you all beat up? What's going on? Does this has something to do with the stolen kid's soul.'

His eyes widened, 'How do you?'

'My Master told me. Yesterday you brought up my dad. Is this because you experienced something as well?'

'Yusuke don't,' said Botan and I glared at her.

He was looking at me so intensely and so worried like he wasn't entirely sure what to say until he sighed and nodded, 'Yeah. When I died I wasn't anywhere. I could see all of you and I saw you train. Your hands glow and you smashed a rock so hard it turn to dust,' he said before he looked up at me, 'You're dad was really killed by a youkai, wasn't he?'

I nodded a bit hoping I didn't have to voice it.

'Ran, I'm so sorry. I didn't believe you. I should have. We always told each other stuff. Now, I get it though,' he shook his head, 'I can't tell Keiko or Ken, can I now?'

I looked away as well. The question about telling them or not was decided early for me. They didn't believe me, but now if Yusuke was also somehow involved should I reconsider telling them the truth?

'You didn't believe me at first, but later I found out it was a good thing,' I admitted, 'I saw how people got hurt. One friend of mine got her memories erased and although I hated the thing back then it changed her life for the better. Maybe some secrets are okay if they protect others,' I shrugged my shoulders, 'Or I don't know.'

I nodded, 'Everyone has to make their own choice. You can think it through. If it's the right thing to do, let's tell them if not...'

He nodded, 'Alright.'

'So what's up with you fighting youkai that are way out of your league?' I asked crossing him arms as the serious moment had passed.

'What and they're not out of your league?' he snapped at me offended.

'I was training since I was twelve and I killed a lot of youkai over the years.'

'What the hell?!'

We argued for a while until he started to whine about Botan using too much alcohol and told me all there was about the Spirit Detective and going after two remaining artifacts. I wasn't very happy about Botan being his assistant. Not because she would steal him from Keiko or something, but if she would spent a lot of time with him Keiko would notice and it could backfire really bad. Botan in general seemed like a nice bubbly person for a grim reaper.

We walked out of the apartment together after Yusuke and I decided to go to the hospital this Kurama suggested together tomorrow.

'Ah, it's such a nice night,' said Botan clapping her hands together excited.

I blinked, 'Yeah, it rained yesterday so it's not too hot anymore.'

She smiled at me like a little child, 'It had been ages since I had a body to feel the breeze and cold. It's amazing.'

I stopped completely, 'So this isn't your real body?'

'Well, it was made for me. I looked just like my body, but now my body has been properly cremated decades ago.'

This was a surprised for me although it shouldn't. I mean, the girl was grim reaper. Anything by now was possible.

'So what's Reikai like?' I asked as we stepped outside of the building and Botan smiles, 'It's amazing. A bit chaotic at times in the main building but very nice still. You'll get used to it. Oh, right, you could come visit if you would like.'

My eyes widened, 'Aren't there rules for that?'

She thought about it for a second before she hit her forehead, 'Silly me, sure there are. Just forget I offered I was wrong.'

I nodded before I thought about it, 'Wait, Botan, does...what about the people that die...Do they like it there?' I asked, and Botan thought about it for a moment, 'Well, if they were good people then yeah, they end up in a good place and it's like a never ending vacations. If not so much then...not really.'

I nodded. What else did I expect anyway?

'Are you asking because of your father, Ran-chan?' asked Botan softly and I looked at her. She might have seemed bubbly and all, but she had very caring eyes.

'Uh, yeah,' I nodded and she smiled, 'If you would like I could find him and see what's he up to?'

I smiled at that, 'If you're not busy.'

She smiled as well. I knew I didn't think much of her, but maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all.

* * *

'Yo, you know him Ran?' asked Yusuke next to me as I was looking at Minamino Shuichi, my youkai classmate and friend, who helped me more than anyone over the time Yusuke was dead. He saved my sanity to say the least, and he apparently was the youkai who stole the three artifacts Yusuke was order to find.

He gave me a slight bow, but I couldn't move, 'Ran.' Shuichi stole from Reikai. Even if he didn't want to later he had been working with the Gouki who stole kids souls and almost killed Yusuke and Botan.

Yusuke's eyes widened, 'You know him? Ran!'

I was tongue tied looking at Shuichi because this made everything so unbelievable real. I opened my mouth. I had no idea what to say though so I just rushed inside like a maniac in trance ignoring some woman complaining that I almost knock her out with the strength I used at the door. When I told Yusuke I would help and came with him to the hospital this was not what I was expecting.

Both boys followed me because what was I thinking that they would leave or something? 'So you fucking knew that he was youkai and never did anything about it?' shouted Yusuke at me in the hallway. That was hit hard. Yeah, I knew he was a youkai, but I also knew he wasn't a bad youkai...at least I thought he wasn't...How could he be when he loved his mother so dearly?

Shuichi looked around, 'Perhaps you want to take this elsewhere.'

When Yusuke was about to open his mouth again, I punched him into the face, 'Au! Fuck! Ran!'

'Shut your mouth, idiot. We're in a hospital, and you can't just shout out words like youkai in public!' I warned his as he was covering his nose. I didn't hit as hard as I could I just wanted him to shut up.

'That's Minamino Shuichi. My friend and classmate remember?' I asked, 'I used to bitch about him like every week-,' I cut himself before I turned back at Shuichi, 'Uh, sorry?'

He raised his brows, 'Every week?'

I swallowed hard before carefully mouthing, 'Uh, used to?'

'I can't believe you never told us that you were friends with a youkai.'

I frowned at Yusuke, 'First of all, this is recent development,' I pointed between me and the redhead, 'Not to mention are you forgetting all those times I did tell you!' I knew he had a right to be angry. I lied to him and the others, but he had to understand that it was for his own good and not to mention they really didn't believe me at first.

Yusuke looked seriously upset for a moment, and I was really starting to get ready for another shouting match when he suddenly sighed and brushed his face, 'Okay, fine. Fair enough.'

I was surprised, 'That's it?'

He crossed his arms, 'Well, yeah, I do get where it was coming from. I definitely wasn't planning on you guys to know about me becoming a spirit detective. Plus,' he looked behind me at Shuichi, 'I'm kind of interested in what your reason was for stealing the mirror. You didn't strike me as very much happy about having to team up with Gouki and Hiei, Kurama.'

I blinked confused, 'Kurama?' That's right Yusuke was looking for a Kurama not Shuichi.

I turned to look at the redhead who looked kind of apologizing, 'That is my real name. My youkai name.'

'Oh, wait you said Shuichi something, right?' asked Yusuke.

'Please come, I will explain everything,' he said and we followed him into his mom's room. Yusuke was completely freaked out and confused when he saw Shuichi/Kurama talk with his mom. I assumed he was expecting a total youkai like Gouki and not sweet mommaboy Shuichi.

'Shuichi, you brought another friend. That's wonderful. Hello, Ran-chan.'

I smiled at the woman. She looked visibly worse today. The sleepless night was not good for her.

'Hello, Shiori,' I said hoping my concern wasn't clear from my voice. I didn't want her to be sad that I was.

Yusuke pulled my sleeve at one point and whispered, 'Hey, so that's his mom? But she's…human, right?'

I nodded, 'Yeah. She's the sweetest thing imaginable.'

'Where do you go to school, Yusuke?' asked Shiori kindly all of the sudden and my best friend blushed a bit before he answered.

I was grateful because I needed a moment to contain myself and think. For the last couple of weeks I spent more time with the kitsune youkai than I had over the years I knew him (that includes sitting next to him every day in school). I never really asked him about anything. Partly because I wasn't sure I wanted to and partly because I knew he didn't want to. The problem? I actually thought we were beginning to be friends. Yet, Yusuke knew more about him despite that he just met him. Also he stole something from the Reikai? What the hell Shuichi/Kurama?! I didn't know much, but stealing from the literal Spirit world was not a good idea. Why did we never talk about it? I shouldn't be that surprised. Master didn't tell me anything I didn't know either despite the fact that I killed a few youkai over the years. Why did no one want to tell me anything?

I didn't want to ask him what know or be a bitch about it. Sure, was I expecting a bit more trust from him? Yeah, but his mom was dying. I really didn't feel like shouting at him right now or anything.

'Ran will stay with you for a bit,' I suddenly return to reality when I heard my name. I looked at Shuichi/Kurama and then at his mom before I smiled, 'Sure, take your time.'

I watched as he and Yusuke left, and yes it felt like I was left out a bit until Shiori took my hand as if she sensed I was feeling a bit down anyway, 'So Yusuke is your friend, Ran?'

I blinked before I nodded, 'Yeah, he's one of the three friends I told you about, Yusuke, Keiko, Ken and I. The one that miraculously wasn't dead?'

She smiled softly, 'You really like this Ken don't you.'

The sudden out of nowhere remark surprised me, 'Huh?'

She gave me a knowing smile, 'The way your eyes light up when you talk about him. Only him.'

I blushed and let out an awkward choked laugh, 'Ha.'

She shook her head, 'You're a very good person, Ran. Such a nice person. I'm so happy you're Shuichi's friend.'

I grimaced before I admitted, 'I wasn't very nice to him most of the times.'

She reached for my hand, and I took it, 'You are. You stayed with him here, you came when he asked you to stay with me. He speaks so highly of you. You're a very dear friend of his.'

I squeezed her fingers a bit. I wasn't sure about that since he didn't tell me things, but I still found myself saying, 'I feel the same.'

'I know he can be hard to deal with at times,' that surprised me, 'But he has a very beautiful and kind soul. He doesn't believe he does, but I know it's true. I can see it in his heart. I know he thinks he doesn't deserve any kindness….'

My eyes widened. Could it be that Shiori knew that Shuichi was a youkai? 'I don't know why.'

Her eyes drifted somewhere behind me wondering for a moment, 'Ran, please, I know this is much to ask, but please…stay his friend. He doesn't know how to ask for something like that, but he needs it. Everyone needs friends. Especially friends like you.'

I wouldn't lie, it made me want to cry hearing someone as nice as Shiori say something wonderful like that about me, so I just nodded. I prayed that it wouldn't come to her leaving this soon. I prayed that Shuichi/Kurama would find a way to help her or for her to get better because the world would be a very cold place without Minamino Shiori in it.

When Yusuke and Shuichi/Kurama came back to the room, I had my back to them brushing my face while still holding his mom's hand. I couldn't look at neither of them for a moment as I knew I looked like a cry baby.

'Thank you both for coming,' said the redhead politely trying to see my face, but I easily avoided him, 'I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon.'

Yusuke nodded at that, and I felt very left out for a moment until he punched me lightly in the shoulder, 'I'll wait for you outside, Ran.'

I gave him a quick nod before I looked at Shuichi/Kurama. We were both quiet for a moment neither sure what to say after what happened. At last I decided for something safer, 'So do you want me to continue to call you Shuichi or Kurama now?' I asked. I didn't mention that it pissed me off that I didn't even know he had a youkai name.

He blinked a very strange emotion crossed his face, 'If you wouldn't make a mistake in class or in front of my mother, I suppose you could call me Kurama.'

'Whoa, what an honor,' I started to walk away when he stopped me, 'I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you, Ran.'

I looked up at him just barely as much as I was understanding I was annoyed, 'Okay.'

'I couldn't tell you, Ran.'

'It's fine, _Kurama_. See you later,' I said the name bitter on my lips and walked away.

'Everything okay?' asked Yusuke when I finally reached him, 'Yeah, fine.'

He watched me for a moment before he shoved me a bit, 'Come on. You can't win them all.'

I chuckled, 'Asshole. So what's up with you and blueberry? Hope you're not cheating on Keiko.'

'Shut the hell up! What about you and cherry?'

'Cherry? I think he's hair is more of a tomato.'

We bricked for a while. Oddly it was comforting since I forgot about Shuichi/Kurama for a while and we just goofed around. We decided to go to Keiko's and she gave the boy a piece of her mind for skipping school again as well as scaring her before.

'Jesus, chill, what is it with you girls beating me?' he asked annoyed before he looked at Keiko's mom, 'Yukimura-sama, can I get a bowl, please?'

'Of course, sit down, Yusuke. You too, Ran,' said the woman with a kind smile and we sat down while Keiko glared at Yusuke. I knew it wouldn't stick and soon enough Yusuke sighed and looked at her apologizing, 'Alright, I'm sorry. I promise to go to school for the rest of the week.'

'Do what you want!' she snapped, but Yusuke took her wrist and pulled her closer to sit next to him as her mom put the hot bowls with food in front of us, 'Come on, Keiko. Please.'

I could see it behind her eyes that she was already giving in. I smiled a bit as Yusuke started to compliment her and bring himself down to make her laugh. She did laugh and sat down shoving him a bit, 'You're such an oaf.'

I started to eat feeling much better with Shuichi/Kurama creeping only in the dark corner of my mind.

* * *

I was in my room doing my homework when I heard something hit my balcony door later that night. Frowning I stood up after a moment to look at it. It wasn't damaged or anything, but I noticed the small rock lying behind it.

I opened the balcony door and walked out only to find someone under my balcony.

Raising my eyebrows I chuckled, 'Jesus, oh Romeo, why must you be Romeo.'

'So you do admit to be a secret fangirl of mine,' he spoke amused, and I shook my head, 'Only if you admit to be mine,' I said and almost fondly remembered when he and I were Romeo and Julia for our English school play in middle school.

'What do you want?' I called, 'And do I want to know how do you know where I live?'

'Not really, and I came to talk. I tried to call you, but you're phone is not working.'

I blinked before I remembered that I smashed it when mom called earlier saying she will be gone for a couple of weeks, 'Yeah, family drama. So what's up?'

'Won't you invite me in?' he asked, and I shook my head, 'I only invite friends in. We're not friends. I'm friends with you mom not you. We were semi-friends, but then you decided to commit a robbery in Reikai and not tell me about it even though you left me to take care of your mom, so We're not even semi-friends.'

He sighed, 'Fair enough.'

I chuckled before he jumped in front of me. It wasn't as high as it could be, but I was impressed. It usually took me at least two jumps to get this high, but maybe I was just underestimating myself. He very carefully sat down in front of me.

'I suppose I should explain this then,' He said and pulled out something from his pocket.

'That's the mirror Yusuke mentioned?' I asked and very carefully took a step toward him.

He nodded and handed it to me, 'Yes, it is. Did he tell you something else about it?'

I felt like cursing when I saw my hands shaking, 'Before we found out it was you… well that I know you he just said that three youkai stole from Reikai some artifacts that could cause a lot of damage. One was that thing that stole kid souls, one was a sword and one was this mirror.'

He nodded and as I held the mirror in my hands, 'The artifacts of darkness locked in the most guarded vault in Reikai. This the Forlorn Hope.'

The mirror felt weird in my hands. It was probably the same weight as any other old mirror, but there was something I couldn't quite name about it, 'I have this feeling like I'm holding a bag of explosives for some reason.'

I heard him chuckle, 'Well, that's a nice description. You might as well be. The mirror has the power to do anything the owner commands it to.'

My eyes widened, 'Heal your mom then? You stole it to cure your mom?'

He opened him mouth but before he could say anything I gripped the mirror tightly and threw myself around his neck. Okay, this was totally girly and childish. But holy hell, he stole from the spirit world to cure Shiori. She was going to be alright! He was going to save her!

It was a moment before Shuichi/Kurama very slowly hugged me back as if he was afraid he would hurt me when I was the one who held him so tight he probably couldn't breathe.

I pulled away and returned the mirror to him, 'You're going to save your mom!'

My smile was somehow contentious as he smiled as well although still a bit tense, 'I was expecting you to have a problem with me stealing from the spirit world.'

I blinked kneeling down before him, 'Well, stealing is bad, but if you can save your mom…wait does that mean that you will get punished. I hope they won't want to kill you or anything? Or sent you away, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to hide that you're not just an average teenage boy if she had to cove visit you to some Reikai prison.'

He chuckled some more, 'I'm sure I could think up something.'

'Right, sure you could,' I said, 'Well, what now? Do you have to wait or something? This girl that helps Yusuke said that you need to wait until the full moon.'

He watched me for a moment before he nodded, 'Yes, I will have to wait until tomorrow for mirror to have the right amount of power.'

I nodded. I felt confused that he didn't look happy for some reason. He was smiling, but it was sort of bitter.

'Alright, what's the matter? You're holding a device that will save your mom, you should be happy not _this_ ,' I pointed at his face, 'Is something the matter? Does it have a price or something?' I asked worried and I saw something flash through his face. Some emotion I couldn't decode since I never saw it on his face before.

I grabbed his elbow softly looking into his green eyes, 'Kurama.'

His eyes widened for a moment, and just then the atmosphere changed around us. I realized that it was just us on a dark balcony at night and although I liked and was dating Ken saying Kurama's youkai name seemed to cause some sort of reaction in the atmosphere around us. I quickly let go of him and blushed hoping he didn't notice or wouldn't comment it because I seriously didn't know what that was, but it must have just been the dark of the night and that I haven't seen Ken since yesterday.

'What's wrong?' I asked to bring him back to the topic.

Shuichi/Kurama sighed and closed his eyes debating on what to do before he said, 'Tomorrow Yusuke will come to collect the mirror after I used it. I'm not sure what will happen, but may I ask you to come stay with my mother while we'll be on the roof again?'

I watched him for a moment. I could tell there was more. It felt like there was so much more behind his eyes that he wanted to tell me but didn't. Eventually I nodded, 'Of course.'

He nodded as well and stood up. I felt that weird sensation I felt the time Yusuke shouted at me before he died, and I didn't hear what he was saying, so just as Shuichi/Kurama was about to jump off my balcony I took his wrist.

He stopped but didn't turn to look at me which was a good thing because I have no idea why did I do that.

'Hey, no matter what. I'm here for you. Whatever happens to you and if they really take you away...I will take care of Shiori.'

He broke free from my grip only to take my hand instead. I felt so vulnerable in that moment. I felt like I was losing him or something. Like he was slipping away from between my fingers and it hurt so bad. I never would have thought it would hurt this much to lose my youkai semi-friend.

'Ran if I don't see you again,' he said suddenly his voice so different I barely recognized it, 'I wish you the happiest life imaginable.'

I blinked confused and ready to argue that this wasn't me giving him a free pass to give himself up to the cops in Reikai, but in a second he turned toward me and very softly kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened and I must have been blushing so hard my face might have had the same color as his hair. He leaned away and I couldn't see his eyes just the small smirk on his lips before he let go of my hand and jumped from the balcony.

I quickly ran to the edge and shouted, 'Hey! You better not give up! You have to try to get back to Shiori, got it?!'

I didn't see him anywhere, but I was sure he heard me. I bit the inside of my mouth thinking about how soft his lips were on my cheek and that I never noticed that he had a forrestlike smell on him. It wasn't the worst kind of smell it was actually nice.

* * *

The next day after school. It was Wednesday and I went to tell Ken that we would have to schedule our date on Thursday since I promised Shuichi/Kurama I would come to look after his mom while he would use the mirror to save her. I had to be really careful since it was quite early and I knew Ken's mom was already home because of her car parked next to the house. I went to the tree when all of the sudden I heard, 'Ran, you shouldn't climb trees in a shirt.'

I froze before I turned around with a small grimace of a smile on my face to Ken's father, who was calmly smiling at me, 'Hey. there, uh, this isn't-'

'I know you climb that tree to get to Ken's room,' said the man calmly as he was enjoying the sun on his backyard. I sighed before I grinned, 'Busted, how are you lately?'

'I'm fine. I have a week vacation so we're spending some time together. I wouldn't advise you to go up. My wife is with Ken now. They're in the living room.'

I nodded to myself, 'Alright, can you tell him without telling your wife something?' I asked and he smiled, 'I know you were supposed to go out today, do you need to reschedule?'

I nodded, 'I promised a friend I would watch over his mom. Ken knows.'

The older man nodded calmly, 'No problem, Ran.' He closed his eyes enjoying the sun. I looked at him more properly now. When Ken was younger we only saw him with his mother so we all thought that he looked a lot like her, but now she knew Ken was a copy of his father. Thank God for that.

I was ready to leave before I stopped and looked at him one more time, 'Oh, and if I don't see you happy birthday.'

He chuckled a bit his eyes still closed, 'Thank you, Ran. You're running a bit late, but still thanks.'

I blinked confused, 'Wait, late?'

He opened his eyes, 'My birthday was two months ago.'

I watched him focused before I looked back up at where Ken's room was. Did Ken seriously lied to me?

Why would Ken lie to me? If he didn't want me to go to his room, he could have just say so...Why wouldn't he want me to go to his room?

* * *

 **Kurume's POV**

I very carefully brushed my mother's cheek. She had been too weak. The doctor just informed me that she wouldn't survive the night. That was alright. I only needed a few more hours. I took care of everything. My mother would wake up, she would be confused and sad, but she would have Ran to take care of her and possibly the detective. I could see that he was very similar to Ran. Sharp around the edges, but with a very tender and big heart. They would make sure she was alright. My mother would live the life the way she should have before she had me. A part of me tried to explain that there was no way I could have been responsible for her illness, but another part kept on repeating that it wasn't ordinary for her to have such a disease that no one could explain or stop. Something was wrong about her illness and I couldn't stop wondering if it wasn't because she gave birth to a youkai.

She opened her eyes for a moment, 'Shuichi, have you eaten?'

I nodded, 'Yes, mother. Your friend stopped by with food remember?' I asked and she smiled a bit, 'Juno is a very nice woman. Did Ran already left?'

I shook my head, 'No, Ran will come soon. She said she would stay with you for a while I go deal with something. It won't take long, mother.'

She nodded, 'Good, I wish to see her again. She's such a good girl, Shuichi. She cares for people deeply.'

'I know mother,' I said stroking her cheek as her eyes were slowly opening and closing. She was too weak.

'No wonder, you picked her,' she mumbled and I blinked confused.

'She's perfect for you,' she whispered.

'Mother. Ran is my friend, you know that.'

She shook her head, 'I know, but she's perfect for you. She's like the music to your silence and yet you are the same,' she looked into my eyes and for a single moment I was sure she knew everything about me, 'You both keep everything inside too afraid to show others the truth. She's a little bit more open then you, but just a little bit. But somehow together,' she sighed a bit, 'You complete each other and open up.'

She took my hand suddenly, 'Remember when you were a child? I used to say that you can go play with other kids when you're ready. I said that you don't have to if you're not ready well...When you're ready...tell it to Ran,' she said with a determinate look on her face, 'Promise me, if you'll feel like opening up you'll tell it to Ran.'

I wasn't sure what she meant by it, but I nodded. I knew in her mind mother believed she was telling goodbye to me because she was dying, but the truth was I was telling goodbye to her.

I leaned down and very slowly kissed her nose the way she did when I was a child.

She chuckled a bit before she closed her eyes.

'I love you, mother.'

She fell asleep at that. I let go of her hand swallowed feeling this terrible sadness in my heart. I knew what I had to do, I knew she would be saved, but there was still this sensation inside. I wasn't afraid of death, not like this, but I still felt unsure. She would be heartbroken once she woke up after all.

I sensed Ran and the spirit detective outside. I walked outside to find them both in a gloomy mood. Both mistakenly thought that I would be punished because of my felony neither knew what I would have really done.

I looked over at Ran who was clenching her fists looking away. Last night was a goodbye. I wasn't sure she would even come if it wasn't for my mother and I wanted to say goodbye to the little girl that was my only friend in the human world. I was a bit surprised by my emotions when I came to her. I wasn't planning to kiss her cheek or to almost give in and tell her the truth. She would be angry with me I knew. She would be furious. Mother was right. At some aspect's Ran was a little bit like me. She didn't let people close if she didn't think they were worth it, but once she did she cared for them till it ruin her. That was an admirable characteristic. I felt a bit bad about kissing her. I sensed how flushed she got and how she was all of the sudden confused by her feelings. It must have been my past self-coming up in a last attempt before I would be gone forever.

'My mother is asleep now,' I said which caused the girl to finally look at me, 'You can wait with her if she wakes up. She's very weak though.'

Ran nodded before she looked at Yusuke with a frown and walked to the room without saying one word.

Yusuke brushed the back of his head, 'She's a little bit upset cause she wants to talk to my boss about giving you a shorter sentence. I'm new at this so I'm not sure how does that work, but I want to as well. You didn't steal the mirror to destroy the world, you just want to save your mom. I can't say I blame you. If I could save our friend who's sick I would.'

I nodded, 'Ken. I meet him. He helped with the wake.'

Yusuke nodded, 'Yeah, he's been sick since he was a kid. So how do we do this?'

I lead him to the roof taking each step as if it a was the longest one possible. It truly felt like a dead man walking.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'Ran, you came,' said the weak voice as Shiori pulled off her oxygen mask. I quickly rushed to her bed.

'No, no, put that back on. You need your strength. I'm right here,' I said biting my lip. Shiori looked so bad. I definitely didn't like how she looked. I felt so utterly useless. I looked outside as it got dark, and prayed that Shuichi/Kurama and Yusuke knew what they were doing.

Shiori shook her head, 'I wanted to see you one last time.'

I shook my head and put the mask back on, 'You don't have to say that. We will see each other again and again so don't say such things.'

She shook her head as well and closed her eyes. She started to breath hard and I could only hoped that whatever Yusuke and Shuichi/Kurama were doing they would hurry.

The monitor started to beep, and I ran outside. It wouldn't be good if Shiori would die before she was cured. I managed to ran into one of the nurses, 'She's getting worse, please hurry.'

The woman nodded and rushed inside just as the doctor and several other nurses did. They closed the door in front of me which I assumed was because they were about to do something.

I brushed my shoulder. I should probably go tell Yusuke and Shuichi/Kurama what was going on. Quickly I ran to the roof. The door was opened and I was shocked by the scene in front of me. There was a lot of light, but it was clear to see what was going on. Yusuke and Shuichi were kneeling by the mirror which was letting out the light.

'Your desire shall be fulfill,' came a voice out of nowhere and the mirror's light was everywhere blurring my vision. I covered my eyes as I couldn't see anything anymore.

Once the light finally faded Shuichi/Kurama and Yusuke were on the floor lifeless. I quickly ran to them just as Shuichi/Kurama stood up.

'I'm alive, but what about my mother?' he asked and ran right past me as if I wasn't even there. I didn't waste time looking back at him before I kneeled to Yusuke and rolled him on his back.

'Yusuke, hey, Yusuke wake up.' All of the sudden Botan flew down from her oar, but I didn't have time to freak out about that as I was trying to wake Yusuke up.

'Yusuke, please,' said Botan with her eyes full of tears.

He gasped a bit, but woke up looking surprised at Botan and then at me, 'Oh man, that was weird, but awesome I'm still alive.'

'You know come to think of it that didn't make a whole lot of sense what I just did,' said Yusuke looking at me as if I knew what the hell was he just talking about, 'The point was to stop the whole sad mom thing, but my mom would have been said.'

Botan swallowed with tears still shining in her eyes, 'Baka.'

I blinked, 'What the hell does that mean?'

Yusuke made a grimace, 'Well, Kurama wanted to give his life for his moms.'

My eyes widened, 'What did you just say?'

Yusuke blinked, 'Uh, you didn't know? Well, he wanted to give his life for his mom's. That's apparently how the mirror works.'

'In light of your actions,' said the strange voice suddenly and we all looked to the mirror on the ground, 'I have decided to fulfill the desire without taking a life.'

I watched the mirror for a moment before I looked back at Yusuke, 'Did he...' Why was I asking that. I knew he knew. He was the smartest person possible. He knew stuff. He was youkai for longer than I assumed. He did what he wanted. He always did what he wanted. I stood up as Yusuke and Botan started to celebrate what just happened.

'Hey, Ran, you alright?' asked Yusuke and I could only manage a silent nod.

He watched me unsure but didn't stop me as I ran away. I came down just as one of the nurses came from the room, 'Oh, it's a miracle. She's so well know. It's impossible.'

I stood still for a moment before I walked into the room without a single word.

'Ran, there you are,' called Shiori as she was sitting on the bed looking very healthy all of the sudden.

I wanted to feel happy. I did feel happy. Shiori was well again. The mirror granted the wish, fulfill the desire, but almost at what caused. I walked to her bed without looking at Shuichi/Kurama and hugged her surprising both her and him. However, she giggled and hugged me back and I wished she would just continue to hug me forever because I didn't want to deal with what my mind wanted to.

'I'm glad you're well, Shiori,' I said as I pulled away, 'I have to go now though. I'm sorry,' I said and I could see that Shiori wasn't that pleased with the fact and she was very confused. I quickly walked out of the room. I thought I heard Shuichi/Kurama say something to his mother and I was sure he did when he caught up with me in the hallways.

'Ran, please, I'm sorry. I didn't expect Yusuke to get involved like that. I'm so sorry,' he said quickly taking my elbow to stop me. I didn't look at him, 'Let me go.'

'Ran, I had to do it. I had to save my mother, I never wanted Yusuke to be put in danger like that you have to believe me.'

I shoved him so hard he ended up against the wall in an instance. I never used my full strength on him like this. I knew if I really wanted to I could hurt him very badly.

I was breathing hard as it all came down to ma again, 'You think I'm this angry because of Yusuke? Asshole!' I shoved him again and as he hit the wall it cracked. He closed his eyes momentary in pain and I tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

'You almost killed yourself. How could you do that? How could you do that to Shiori? She has only you! How could you leave her alone like that?' I demanded.

'You saw what it did to Yusuke's mom at the wake. You saw what it did...you fucking saw what it did to me,' I closed my eyes remembering the agony I felt in my heart when I grieved Yusuke.

'You saw how ruined I was when Yusuke died, how could you not have considered how would I feel if you died like that. If you died on purpose like that?! If you really want to kill yourself so bad, go jump off the roof!' I screamed at him causing people to come rushing to the hallway to look at the girl who was screaming like a maniac with her eyes wet and tears falling down her cheeks. I couldn't stay. I was making too much of a chaos, and I didn't want that. I wanted to fucking leave and not have to deal with it, but I wanted him to know. I wanted him to feel how he hurt me.

I looked him into the eyes, 'I thought we were friends,' I whispered, 'How could you want to bring such pain to me?' I asked completely broken.

I shook my head and ran out of the hallway before he could say anything. Somehow in my mind I stopped calling him Shuichi. Shuichi was someone I considered a friend even though he did some shady and youkai things. The youkai who hurt me the way he did was not Shuichi or my friend. He was, a youkai kitsune through and through. He was Kurama.

'Ran, wait up,' I heard Yusuke call after me, but I didn't stop. Instead I started to ran away. I didn't want to talk to him or anyone about that just happened. As I was running the oddest thing happened. I suddenly felt as if my whole body got warm and in a second I somehow was about twenty steps further. I blinked confused but didn't stop running. Another second and another twenty steps and another. I stopped looking at my hands. They blue light that always showed up when I was using my spirit energy faded away. Did I just teleported or something?

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I was waiting by the tree to Ken's room. It was night so I didn't have to worry about his mom coming and seeing me, but I didn't feel like going inside. I still didn't know what it meant that he didn't want to let me in.

He opened the window surprised to see me, 'Oi, Ran, dad told me you said you would come tomorrow,' he said before he saw my face and his eyes widened, 'Oh, Ran, what happened?' he asked before he climbed out of the window as well and put his hand on my shoulder. Usually when he touched me it calmed me and made me feel at peace. Not tonight though. I guessed too much has happened for me to feel that way.

I just shook my head and pressed my forehead against his shoulder. He put his hands around me and brushed my back a bit as I slowly tried to calm down and get over everything that happened.

'Hey, what happened? Are you alright?' he asked and I nodded against his shoulder although I felt anything but alright.

I leaned away and brushed my face, 'Someone lied to me. I shouldn't be surprised, but it still hurts.'

Ken watched me for a little while before he brushed my hair as well, 'Sometimes people lie because it's for a greater good. They know you wouldn't understand or would feel bad,' he spoke with an odd expression.

'Who lie to you, Ran?' he asked and I sighed, 'Minamino. The boy who walked you home from the wake.'

Ken nodded, 'He seemed nice, but a bit reserved,' he said and smiled, 'He reminded me a bit of you in a way.'

I blinked. He wasn't the first one to say that, and it was total crap since we were nothing alike. 'Anyway, I'm done with him. I don't want to be friends with him anymore. It hurts to much when he hurts me.'

Ken was silent for a while before he looked up at the full moon tonight, 'That just means it's worth it.'

I looked at him, 'What?'

'It just means you care for me,' he said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. I wondered what did that mean, but decided to stop thinking about Kurama and just looked up at the moon with him.

'Ken?'

'Hm?'

'Your dad said his birthday was two months ago.'

Ken sighed, 'Yeah, it was.'

I frowned a bit, 'Don't you want to tell me why you lied?'

He was silent for a while so I looked at him properly.

He waited for a moment before he looked at me again, 'I know you've been keeping things from me, Ran.'

My eyes widened shocked.

'I never asked about them because I hoped you would tell me on your own so I hoped that if I lied as well it would make you think about how you're doing the same. If you're ready I would like to know now.'

I watched him suddenly realizing that he was right. I blamed Kurama for lying when I was doing the same with Ken and Keiko and Yusuke before. We all had secrets. Some worse than others. I looked at the full moon. Master was supposed to tell me the whole truth soon. Maybe I should have tell Ken the whole truth as well.

I couldn't be mad at Kurama and be a hypocrite.

I raised my hands in front of us and looked at him, 'What if it's not a just a good thing.'

'As long as it's an your thing, I don't care,' he said with a very firm look on his face and I knew I could trust him more than anyone in the world. I nodded to myself and in the next moment I let my hands gathered the warm and the flow of my energy into them and they started to glow. I was expecting Ken to look afraid or angry instead he just smiled the way that always warmed my heart and put his hands under mine acceptance clear in his eyes and heart. Just like that the day didn't feel so shitty.


	8. Failure is a bruise not a tattoo

**She was unstoppable. Not because she did not have failures or doubts, but because she continued on despite them - Beau Taplin**

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Failure is a bruise not a tattoo**

I was Thursday. I should have gone to school, but I couldn't be too sure he wouldn't be there so I just decided to stay home. I seriously didn't feel like having to sit next to him. I was too angry. Still. If I saw him I would probably punch him or something.

I put on my day clothes, a hoodie and shorts and went to Yusuke's school. I tried my new ability a few times and I was right. Somehow I could teleport twenty steps around me. I knew Yusuke spent most of his time at the roof top of his school so I just went to Sarayashiki Junior High roof top and waited until he would come there only to already find Botan there.

'Oh, hello, Ran-chan,' she said with a soft smile as she saw me. I was confused why she was dressed in Sarayashiki's uniform, but I didn't ask her about it. She probably just didn't want to look suspicious.

'I can see your abilities have grown,' she spoke calmly and I blinked, 'You know about my abilities?' I asked her and jumped up to sit next to her.

She smiled and nodded, 'Yes, you caused quite the stir. A twelve year old who killed youkai is quite a big thing. Plus the fact that Master Genkai decided to train you.' She looked at me as if I was something precious, 'It's really everything to die for.'Really? Die for? Alright either she was playing it or she didn't get that her choice of words was very poor.

I frowned a bit confused, 'You know about that as well?'

Botan suddenly looked like she just realized that her words didn't make me too happy and quickly covered her mouth, 'Oi, sorry, Ran. I didn't mean to upset you, I spoke to much.' She hit her forehead, 'I always say too much. I'm sorry, Ran.'

I shook my head, 'No, Botan. It's fine. You all talking about it all the time?' I asked not sure what did it mean or what was I asking anyway.

She opened her mouth just as Yusuke came to the roof, 'What is this girls' club?' he asked as he spotted us.

I showed my tongue to him while Botan giggled, 'How are you doing by the way?' she asked me suddenly. I almost forgot that she was in the hospital when I had my melt down so it was possible she heard me shout in the hallway.

'I'm fine. I just forgot that I can't trust youkai, I guess.'

She looked a bit worried at me, concerned, but I didn't care and just watched Yusuke until I crossed my arms, 'You said that there's one more artifact. I want to help today because I'm leaving for my Master tomorrow,' I told him.

'What about you?' asked him Botan.

'I still have nightmares about Gouki and most times I don't even dream,' admitted the boy before he shivered. They continued to talk about Botan's outfit for a while until Botan jumped down and said, 'I almost forgot. About Kurama...'

I frowned a bit.

'Under the circumstances, he may have some breathing room. He's reformed himself and all, and his whereabouts are clear enough.'

'That's great,' said Yusuke glad and looked at me, but I didn't share his enthusiasm. I was glad he was fine because of his mom, but in my current state the assshole could rot in a cell for all cared.

'Yusuke?' asked Keiko who just appeared on the roof surprising us.

'Oh, Ran, why aren't you in school today?' she asked looking crossed and I looked away a bit since Keiko had that look that made you feel sorry for not going to school.

'Uh, I wasn't feeling like going to school. So I stopped by to see how you guys were,' I said and added a fake smile hoping she would buy it. She frowned a bit before she looked at Yusuke and started to talk about some book report he didn't turn in in time. I sighed relieved that I was off the hook for a while until Yusuke messed things up by asking Keiko to do his homework.

I shot him a look, 'Dude, seriously?' I asked with a furious glare to signal him that he was making a mistake, but he just shook his head, 'What?'

'Oh, so you and Botan will be busy,' said Keiko annoyed before she left the roof pissed at probably at all three of us.

Yusuke looked from her to me to back to her and I shot him another look, 'Well, don't just stand there.'

He ran after her then and I threw my head back annoyed. Jesus, boys could be so I caredyesterday. I told Ken the truth and it turned out better than I ever hoped it would, that and the fact that Shiori was alive and well were the only good things that happened so far.

I watched the clouds pass on the sky and decided to wait until the end of their class and just help him out then. oddly one of the clouds looked like a little three limbed fox which made me frown.

 _Selfish asshole._

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I waited for Yusuke to come out, but Keiko came out sooner and told me that he had to stay in class until he wrote the book report. I chuckled at that, and decided to walk her home if nothing else.

'Who's that Botan?' she asked instantly. Whoa, I expected at least a little bit of a cool act, but then again Keiko was a year younger. I shook my head, 'She's just some girl. I think she wants to help him get an after school job.' I would have to let Yusuke in on the lie later. Well, I did tell the truth to Ken so it seemed fitting that I would double lie to Keiko.

She sighed and nodded, 'I acted like a jealous girlfriend, didn't I?' she asked me and I chuckled, 'A tiny bit, but it's fine, I think he is worried that you actually might think that.'

She shook her head, 'It's nothing. I shouldn't have acted like that. Tell me about you and Ken. How are things?' she asked, and I smiled a bit, 'Great, we talked yesterday, and it felt awesome.' I admitted with a small smile as we walked. We started to talk about everything from Ken, to school, to the new TV show we started to watch not even paying attention to anything else, until I felt someone spoke in my mind.

 _You should be paying more attention to your surroundings, little girl._

I stopped in track because that voice spoke in _my head_. I looked around frowning and Keiko stopped as well, 'What's wrong? Ran?' she asked and took a step closer, but I stopped her with a raised hand, 'Don't move.'

'Ran, I'm scared. What's wrong?' she asked seeing the worry in my eyes. I swallowed hard unsure of how to voice my fears looking around before I pulled off my glasses seeing the same red glow which looked like a dragon moving too fast from one spot to another.

'Keiko,' I said and pulled my best friend closer behind me trying and failing to watch the moves of the youkai.

 _Too slow, little girl._

Said the voice again before it suddenly disappeared again only to show up behind me where I was hiding Keiko and with a move too quick for me to catch, his sword cut her.

'No!' I shouted and pushed her away before taking a hit at him only to miss. I quickly kneeled down to her as she was unconsciousness on the ground, but I didn't see any blood from the cut. Did he really cut her at all?

'Keiko? Keiko, wake up, please?' I asked moving her shoulder to wake her up, but it was no use.

I heard something which by all means was a sinister laugh and I looked at the direction of it with my heartbeat higher than as if I was running around in circles for the last ten minutes, 'What the hell did you do to her?!' I demanded and watched as the youkai showed himself.

'Something not pretty. I'm going to take her now,' he spoke and took a step closer to us.

'I would like to see you try,' I said taking my position to protect my friend on the ground. He did try in fact, but I was ready and angry this time so when he came close I let all my energy to create a shield around my arm and have him thrown away momentary caught off guard.

He frowned, 'Baka, you shouldn't be fighting me if I'm the only one who can help your friend.'

I didn't care that I was showing my energy to possible people around me as I was glaring at him. And I sure as hell didn't care about what he had to say in the moment, 'Well, you have to be insane if you think I will let you take my friend just like that.'

He smirked and tried to go at me again while pulling out the sword again. He hit the shield again and the power from the impact got me to fell on my back. He was faster than me for sure, so he went at me again hoping to catch me off guard with such a quick attack after the first one, but I was angrier and before he knew it I punched him. He was lucky that he jumped away in the last second or he would have ended up as just like all those other youkai or so I thought.

'Foolish girl,' he said before in a quick move he did get Keiko into his arms, and I realized that when he got me on my back I left her unprotected.

'You shouldn't pick up battles that aren't meant for you.'

That only made me more angry as I quickly jumped the twenty steps I learned the other day surprising him once again as I could see his eyes widened before I punched him as hard as I could.

Keiko fell off his arms and I semi-caught her as the youkai fell to the ground as well. I quickly checked my friend hoping that the battle was over. I was wrong as just as I had Keiko secured in my arms I realized that unlike the other youkai he didn't explode with his disgusting blood everywhere. He was on the ground coughing a bit blood, but apart from that he seemed fine.

My eyes widened. This wasn't good. I tried to hold Keiko tighter to me. I wasn't a coward. I didn't want to run. I wanted this guy to pay for hurting my friend, but I had to sort of my priorities which at the top right now was my brown haired best friend unconscious in my arms.

 _Don't get cocky._

Master Genkai's words echoed in my mind she warned me that just because I was only met with weak youkai so far. Hiei was a challenge, but it wasn't worth getting Keiko hurt more. I tried to jump again only realize that I couldn't while I was holding Keiko in my arms.

He wiped his mouth looking so angry with me it was actually scary, 'You shall regret this, Baka Onna.'

I pushed Keiko a bit away from him. I definitely pissed off him and his dragon glow as well from how furious it was glaring at me. I had to grip Keiko's arm to get a grip as well since the fear from the scary thing was making me almost paralyzed. I didn't know this youkai, and although I met many other none, not even the one that killed my father, let out such a deadly feeling as this one.

He pulled out his sword again and in a second was in front of me which I could only block with another shield, but I could tell he was going after me with everything he could because I was barely holding my ground with each of his hit.

I tried to hit him again, but he was prepared now and because I opened myself to a hit as well, he quickly kicked me into the stomach. Yup, he definitely didn't hold back as I felt my breakfast coming back up.

I hissed in pain before I looked back up only to find him holding Keiko once again, 'Final warning girl. Don't get involved.'

My eyes widened. He was going to disappear again. I couldn't let him take Keiko I just couldn't. I wasn't sure what happened. I was too worried he would take her, but for a moment I felt the flow of my spiritual energy and where it was centered inside my middle where I thought my soul could be situated. I felt something move inside it. It hurt, but as I saw Hiei's smirk as he was ready to leave I pushed the pain backward and stood up. However, once my foot hit the ground something happened. It was the same as if when I used my shield only the glow didn't just materialized into a shield, but it spread around me from the spot I hit on the ground and started to move toward Hiei as if it was a wave.

His eyes widened, but before it would reach him and Keiko, which I only realized to late would get hurt by thw wave as well he was gone. The wave must have moved only a few steps, but with how worried Hiei looked for a moment I had a feeling it wouldn't just end with a simple cough. That was the last thing on my mind as the world went pinch black aound me.

'Ms, are you alright? Ms?' I heard as the world was coming back to me. I fainted and used another completely new technic in the middle of the day and in a public street. Now there were people with worried looks around me.

None of that was important though. Hiei disappeared with my best friend or maybe just ran very fast but either way he was gone. I quickly got up and started to run and jump looking for her praying that she was alright. I was terrified. I couldn't lose Keiko. I couldn't lose her to some youkai.

I stopped for a moment as I was running for far too long without any trace. Although the last person I wanted to see right now _he_ would know maybe where his associate was. Shaking my head, I decided to swallow my pride and find my best friend before it was too late.

I found the closest phone dialing the number. I wasn't even sure I knew the number until I actually did. I couldn't be sure he would be home. He just got off from the Reikai and his mom was probably still in the hospital.

'Moshi-moshi, Minamino-'

'Do you have any idea where Hiei could be hiding right now?' I asked before further ado thanking the lucky star that he was home.

'Ran, what-'

'DO YOU?' I shouted scaring a few locals that were walking around the street close to me.

He was quiet for a while, and I pressed my head against the device hoping that it didn't mean he had no idea when he suddenly said, 'A little while back he asked me to meet him once in a warehouse at the docks.'

I raised my head, 'Ran, what's going on?' He asked sounding so concerned and worried and I wanted to tell him and let him help me ease my mind and burden just like he had with Yusuke's death, but I was still pissed at him for not telling me...for wanting to...

'He has Keiko,' I quickly ended the call and ran to the docks using my new ability as well and hoping that I wasn't too late.

* * *

Once I finally got there I immediately recognized his energy with Botan's and a large amount of humans. I must have lost mt glasses during the battle on the street. It took me a while to get through the door as it wouldn't open, but once I was in a immediately ran in and found Yusuke fighting a very shirtless and green youkai with eyes all over him.

'The hell?' I asked confused for a moment before I was attacked by several humans.

'Hey!' I had to block several punches at once.

'Ran!' I heard Yusuke as I almost got hit by a guy with a pipe.

'We'll have to keep you entertainmed until I'm done with your friend, little girl,' said the youkai and I cursed as I had to block another attack. I couldn't exactly hurt a human. I had to jump to the air and on one of the boxes as one of them had a knife.

'I will make you both into youkai,' said Hiei. I looked over and found him with a sword in his hand looking at Yusuke and then at me. 'What's that? You're making me to choose?' he asked smiling as neither of us answered and he ran after Yusuke.

'No!' I shouted and jumped from the boxes, but before I could get there out of nowhere Kurama appeared and got stabbed into the stomach while protecting Yusuke. I was by his side a second too late only to quickly help support him as he still had the sword in his stomach.

'Oh, my God.' Several thoughts ran through my head in that moment and all of them lead to the fact that just as I felt guilty for not hearing what Yusuke had to say to me when they train came, if Kurama died now it would be with me still being angry at him.

'Ku-rama,' I breathed out, but he oddly smiled at me as if he just won. He pushed the sword further into him and I cried out, 'Stop.' His hand was covered in blood and in a moment he took that blood and splashed it over Hiei's third eye causing him to let the sword fall down and him to step away in pain.

'Hey, it came untied,' said Yusuke as he was free to move while I looked at Kurama who looked pleased with the result.

He put his hand around me as he was losing his stability and I held him tighter for support.

'The spell broke. The Jagans on Hiei's body are just for amplification. Without the Jagan exposed on his forehead his powers become useless,' he said and then hissed in pain holding his stomach tightly.

'Okay, enough with the lecture, you need to sit down,' I told him. I wouldn't let him go, but he needed immediate help.

'Are you alright?' asked Yusuke and I shot him a look, 'He just got stabbed by a swords, what do you think?'

'I'm fine. It's only a minor hole in my stomach,' he said and I had half a mind to pinch him if he wasn't so hurt.

'You didn't have to do that,' said Yusuke and I looked at Kurama to see what he will answer. Without my glasses, I saw his fox glow clearly. It didn't look terrifying. It looked pleased somehow. It was like it was happy it was in a battle and that it helped Yusuke.

'I'm only alive because of you,' he spoke, 'Besides, you and Keiko are Ran's friends, and that means a lot to me,' he said and looked down at me with a smile. I wasn't sure what did this attitude mean, but for me it meant that he risked everything there was to save my friends, and as much as I wanted to punch him for what he did and how he made me worried. I couldn't. Not right now.

'Come on, sit down for a bit,' I said hoping there weren't too much emotions in my face. Kurama looked at Yusuke for a moment, 'You'll have to fight Hiei on your own, but I will take care of your friend as much as I can.'

I didn't let him talk more and literally pushed him to where I could sense Botan alone with Keiko. I sat him down against one of the boxes before I rushed to Botan, who was struggling with some light that was coming out her hand, 'What's happening?' I asked feeling terrified that Keiko wasn't moving and that she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

Kurama pushed me a bit to the side as he started some sort of healing process along Botan. In a few moments I heard and noticed the men from earlier returned.

'These again,' I whined. 'They're controlled by Hiei,' spoke Botan, 'They don't know what they're doing. So you can't hurt them, Ran.'

'I know!'

I cursed a bit before I ran toward them to try to prevent them from going to close to Keiko and the others without actually hurting any of them. I could hear Yusuke still fighting Hiei, but I couldn't leave the people on Kurama and Botan who had enough on their hands with Keiko.

One of the man got a good shot at me with a pipe before they all fell to the ground unconsciousness all at once.

I blinked looking around before I watched as Yusuke quickly ran Keiko carrying the sword. He undid the blade and quickly let a few drops hit Keiko's forehead where the creepy eye was. I slowly walked there worried hoping that it would help and relieved watched as the eyes slowly closed.

'Goodbye, Keiko youkai,' said Yusuke relieved as well, before he looked at me and we nodded at each other both glad more than ever.

'She's going to recover,' said Botan and I walked even more toward them before I kneeled down next to her as well.

'I sure hope so,' said Yusuke and looked over at Kurama who was taking his time to heal. I stood up again completely forgetting that he was stabbed for a while, 'Hey, do you need an ambulance or something?' I asked and he shook his head with a small smile, 'I'll be fine.'

When he looked at me however I looked away. Sure, I was glad he was alright, but I was still angry at him so he wouldn't get off the hook that easily.

'Anyway, thanks, Kurama, I own you one. You sure you're alright?'

'Yes, I avoided the important organs at least.'

'I still can't believe what you did Yusuke,' said Botan and I tried to not to look again at Kurama although I wanted to.

'Why didn't you tell me the spirit gun can bounce off mirrors when did you learn how to do that?'

'About ten minutes ago?' said Yusuke and I shot him a look, 'You didn't know that would work?'

'No,' he said as if I offended him or something.

'He was way too quick. So I knew I had to hit him from behind. That's when I spotted the mirror and I thought _hey_ , _I'll give it a try_ ' he said and I felt like strangling him.

'You weren't certain?' asked Kurama also shocked by the news.

'One time in science class they bounded a light from a mirror and I thought it might be the same.'

'And what would you done if it didn't work?'

'I would have been chopped to pieces I guess.'

I hit my forehead.

'All this time we thought you were a master strategist when you were just a lucky fool.'

'Hey, watch it fox boy. What's that word mean anyway?' he asked

I sat down again, 'Nothing that you will ever be that's for sure.'

'A strategists is someone who uses his brain,' said Kurama, and Yusuke looked like he was ready to punch him, but Botan somehow managed to calm him down while I was looking down at Keiko. Was I really cocky? Could I have somehow avoid getting her taken?

'Yusuke, I'm sorry,' I said not looking at my best friend as he was saying something to Botan, but with my eyes glued at Keiko's sleeping face. I remebered that as we were younger when we were having sleepovers everyone slept like a frog or all over the bed, but Keiko always slept in one place so calmly looking like an angel.

'For what?' asked Yusuke, but I still kept my eyes on Keiko.

'I was with her, and I let Hiei take her.'

'You were with her?' asked Yusuke shocked a bit and I clinched my fists, 'It was my fault she got taken. I tried to stop him. But I didn't. I couldn't. I wan't good enough.'

I felt Yusuke's hand on my shoulder all of the sudden, 'Hey, Hiei was really strong. It happens. It's nothing really.'

I frowned, 'It's not nothing. He could have killed her on the spot,' I said annoyed.' I trainned for four years almost and I probably had better abilities than Yusuke, but in the end he was the one who defeated him. I let him take Keiko, and couldn't even find him without Kurama's help and in the end I spent the fight dealing with a band of mind controlled humans.

With everything I learned and did I was still useless to protect one of the only people in my life that counted. I couldn't protect Keiko, or Yusuke when he got killed, or Ken who was sick all his life or even Kurama when he wanted to sacrificed himself for Shiori.

I stood up. All that power and still useless.

'Oi, Ran?' asked Yusuke, but I didn't look at him, and just started to walk away.

'Hey, Ran, where are you going?' he demanded, 'Ran, wait up,' he called, but I just continued to walk not looking at him or Keiko or Botan and definitely not looking at Kurama. I just walked away. I knew Yusuke wouldn't follow me since he had to take care of Keiko. I just walked until I was at the train station. I just walked not thinking about that I left both injured Kurama and unconsciousness Keiko on Yusuke and Botan, but I seriously didn't want to look at them knowing what a disappointment I was.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Finding Ran was easy. It might have been due to everything that I have done in the last couple of days but many of my youkai abilities in their weakest forms were showing. With Ran sitting next to me for almost four years it was easy to find her scent both when I was running to her and Yusuke's aid a few hours ago and now.

Yusuke wanted to walk me home, and Botan to heal me, but I was alright in the next half hour and the wound had heal on its own. I told them to take care of Keiko instead and promised to go find Ran.

'I'm not sure she will talk to you. When she's like this she doesn't talk to people much she just locks herself inside her head,' he warned me. I knew that. I already saw her doing so, but I also witnessed her open up to me when the boy died.

I found her by scent at the train station. I knew this was how she usually got to her Master at the weekends, but it was an odd time to be going to her temple. I found her sitting alone on one of the benches looking at her hands. I understood her feelings partly as I also felt useless when my mother was ill until yesterday. I knew how this would end but I still approached her. She looked up at me the moment I came too close and frowned.

'Why the hell did you follow me?!' she demanded annoyed and upset. She wasn't crying, but with the look on her face, I could tell she was very much hurt and blamed herself about what happened with Hiei. I still walked up to her and partly waited for her to sit away, but just like years before when she was forced to sit next to a youkai for the first time in her life terrified, still she didn't. She continued to sit next to me while looking at her hands again.

I watched her for a moment seeing the bruise on her face. A momentary urge arrived to heal the bruise, but I was certain she wouldn't appreciate the gesture in the moment. Instead I reached into my pocket and pulled out her glasses.

She looked at them a little bit startled and losing the upset expression.

'I found them on my way to the docks after you called.'

She took them from me, but didn't put them on and instead watched them in her hands.

'I put them off,' she said after a while when I was sure she would never spoke again, 'I put them off once he spoke in my head. I wanted to have all the advantage I could.'

'That was a smart thing to do,' I told her with a nod.

She still watched them, 'I punched him once. He wasn't expecting it and it looked like it hurt him a lot, but in the end it only made him angrier,' she said. I knew this didn't mean she forgave me or that she thought us as friends again, but it mean something to be able to hear her out when she needed it.

'You're lucky, it's very hard to surprise Hiei with how fast he is,' I told her honestly, but she frowned, 'Yusuke did. You did,' her eyes moved as if for a single moment she forgot she was so crossed with me and almost looked at me.

I tried to think of something which would ease her mind although I knew from experience when someone lost in a battle it was hard to give something to find comfort in. I looked to the front again before I spoke, 'I used to steal things. My last robbery was almost dull with how easy I've done it. I was in and out, but I wasn't expecting to almost get caught by hunters or to almost get killed. I always prepared everything to every possible detail and outcome and yet I still almost lost my life at something which I considered an easy job,' I spoke remembering my last robbery before I merged with the fetus inside Shiori.

'The point is that you can have everything planned and do everything right and still lose. It's not always a choice of abilities or luck.'

Ran reminded silent for a while and I assumed my words didn't help before she suddenly stood up and looked at me as if she was Fury itself.

'Asshole! Baka jerk! What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that?!' she shouted at me at the empty train station, 'Did you even consider what Shiori would feel like? Or me? Did you even care?!' She demanded, but didn't give me time for answer and just continued to shout, 'My mom is a coldhearted bitch and you know I only have my friends! You saw how ruined I was when Yusuke died, and comforted me and helped me get through it! How could you just do that to me knowing it would break me like that?!' she asked before she grabbed my collar and raised her hand to punch me. I had all the time to stop her, but I didn't want to. I could see the hurt I have caused her and if beating me would make her feel even a little bit better I would gladly take it. It was a terrible thing to watch Ran like this. Her hand shook as she was aiming at me ready to punch me in the face, but she didn't. Instead she let go of my collar and stepped away, 'I fucking hate you.'

My eyes widened. The words should mean nothing to me as I knew her reactions suggested the opposite, but I had to admit it did hurt to hear her say them out loud. It shouldn't. I knew Yoko Kurama wouldn't care, but I couldn't push the horrible feeling they brought inside me away.

She looked me into the eyes, 'How could you do that to me? Did you think about how I would feel? Did you? DID YOU?!'

'No,' I found myself saying which shut Ran up instantly. I looked into those grey eyes of herself and told her the truth

'I knew you would be hurt, but I didn't let myself go into that place. I knew my mother would have been devastated, but I condolenced myself knowing that you two would have each other. You have an absent mother and my mother would have been childless.'

Her eyes widened. It was a terrible cruel thing, and I could see it in the horror in Ran's eyes.

'You seriously would have just... you really,' She frowned again, 'You can't just give me to your mom in exchange that's not how this works, baka. You're her son. She gave birth to you she will never love anyone the way she does _you_!'

I stood up, 'I had to save her no matter what. She was the first person who showed me kindness.'

'So you wanted to repay her by leaving her in with the pain of losing a child. Nice one,' she said sarcastically before she took a step closer, 'You saw what it did to Yusuke's mom. You saw how it broke her and I love her, but she is not as nearly as motherlike as your mom. It would kill Shiori if you died don't you understand?' she asked her voice losing the anger and was simply filled with desperation.

'And what do you think would have happened to me if she died and left me here alone?' I asked her which once again shut her up before she shook her head. The train finally arrived and in a few moments Ran would leave.

'What do you want me to say, Ran?' I asked, 'I can't apologize for wanting to save my own mother and you shouldn't ask me to.'

'I don't want you to apologize for that I want you to apologize for wanting to sacrifice yourself without telling me. I want you to apologize for going about everything behind my back when we should be friends. I want you to apologize for making me not know that our talk on my balcony might have been the last one ever. I want you to apologize for causing this pain from your betrayal inside that doesn't go away.'

I saw a tear fall down her cheek, 'I want you to apologize for almost leaving me behind. For going to a place I couldn't follow.'

She waited, but even though it would be easy to say I was sorry I couldn't. In that moment I for the first time heard Ran's fear through and through. Ran's mother abandoned her every chance she got so Ran's greatest fear was for people she cared about to do the same willingly. Yusuke got hit by a car while Ken was sick all his life. But I almost left her behind willingly.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I got to the temple holding onto my glasses. I still hadn't put them on. I tried not to think about what Kurama just said to me and just focused on the night scenery behind the windows of the train.

Master Genkai was still in her pajamas when I came. It was the first time I ever saw her dressed in something else, not to mention that I surprised her with my arrival.

'Ran, what happened?' she asked as she saw me.

'I came a bit earlier. I hope that's alright,' I said looking at her and I could see that she once again understood that something happened. She just pointed me to the bathroom. Once I light up the small room, I found myself with a large bruise on my cheek since I let that asshole get a swing of me like that.

I sighed and started to undress and Master brought me some clothes which oddly fit just fine. I noticed that I also had a bruise on my stomach from when Hiei kicked me, but it was much smaller than I expected and I didn't even feel it anymore.

It was still very right not even close to morning, but I didn't feel like waiting. While Master left I already knew my way around the temple so I picked up my dummies and sat them around the field in the back. I should explain. The dummies were literal woodened dummies which were filled with well bombs. Yup, you heard right. They were filled with tiny little explosives which would explode if you hit them. They weren't dangerous it would just threw you back a bit but nothing serious. The snakes were worse. Much worse. Anyway, since my Master noticed I was good in defense and I got better at offence, I was still quiet slow. This was cause over the years I got used that I could take down my opponent with one or two at max strong hits with my spiritual energy, but if yesterday taught me anything it was that I was very wrong.

Master made the dummies so that I would learn how to move faster. It was simple it was basically a hit and run situation, where I hit them, and had to get out of the radius of their explosion so I wouldn't be thrown back.

I set them around the field and started at first I ran toward them and tried to run away, but I was still too slow. I remembered how fast did Hiei appear to be and frowned as I got hit by another explosion again.

Very upset I decided for a different approach apart from actually hurting the youkai when I punched him the only other time I surprised him besides the strange wave, was when I jumped and appeared in front of him.

I tried it out on the dummies. I would hit them and jumped or teleported the twenty steps back and again. It took me a few times to be fast enough, but I finally managed to get it by the time the sun was high in the sky. I sighed relieved feeling a bit better. Maybe I would never be as fast as Hiei, but I would surely get him hell the next time I see him.

Panting hard and tired I frowned annoyed. Next time...Right, because youkai gave you do-overs, and breaks to catch a breath.

'That's enough for a while,' said my Master standing near one broken dummy, 'I made some tea, let's take a break.'

I raised my brows. We? I was training on my own for the next couple of hours so how could she have said we?

I sat myself down in front of my Master as she put tea on the table in the small living area with the view to the forest, 'So your friend is a Spirit Detective,' she said after I told her what happened in the past few days. She didn't look very surprised though. I guess it came from all the experience, 'There is a certain irony in it now.'

I blinked and looked up at her, 'Irony?'

Master Genkai nodded and took her cup, 'I was approached a few days after you first came from Reikai. As I have taken you as my student I was asked if they could offer you to become a Spirit Detective yourself.'

This caught me off guard completely and let me speechless for a few moments, 'You never told this to me.'

She sighed, 'No, I haven't. You should know that there was once a Spirit Detective a few years before Yusuke. He started to appear spiritually aware at the same age you did, and by your age he was even on a higher level then you capable of handling even high level youkai.'

I sensed that the story wouldn't have a nice end, 'Now many suggests why did it all came down to what happened, but personally I always that it was the fact that they made a boy do a man's job. Even more a boy with a very sharp mind that divided youkai and people completely.'

'I don't understand, Master.'

'Let me ask you a question when you first came here, Ran. Did you hate youkai?' she asked looked up at me.

Hearing the Word hate now I couldn't believe I had said it to Kurama. He looked like it actually botheted him. I felt almost bad to admit it, but I nodded, 'I was scared of them so yeah I think I hated them.'

'Did you think that all youkai were bad?' she asked again and although I wasn't sure where she was going with this I nodded again, 'At firs yeah, I thought so...even the youkai in my class scared me and I hated sitting with him since I thought he wanted to hurt me one way or another,' I admitted drifting back to the moments I thought Kurama would hurt me physically now I knew that emotional hurt was worse and he managed to do it without a single mean word. I was called plenty of things because his fan girls thought I was stealing him, but the fact that he would kill himself without a single word hurt like a never healing open wound.

'So did you consider all youkai bad then?' she asked and I looked at her again before I nodded, 'I guess at first I did think that.'

'Sensei was the same. He considered all the people good and all the youkai bad.'

I frowned at that, 'Alright, I did think the youkai were bad, but not every human is good.'

'But as a child you didn't know about everything a human was capable off, did you now?' she asked calmly and I had to admit she was right. At my child age of twelve I only knew that youkai killed my father and that their glow scared me. I never thought about rape or violence a human could propose. You don't think of those things when you're a child.

'Either way, because he thought the world was black and white when he finally for the first time came across the possibility of humans being cruel than youkai it broke his mind.'

'What did he see?'

'I have no idea, but from what I heard it was too much for his straight mind and caused him to abandon his status as a detective and disappear from the sight. No one saw him again. When you showed up I could tell that you were the same. As you already guessed before I'm not against all youkai, and I was very pleased when you started to befriend and see past your fears of them though your classmate.'

I remembered seeing how she spoke about having a place where youkai and human could live in harmony.

'I didn't like the idea then that you would go on the same path as him not to mention you were merely a child, who didn't even know how to use your abilities so I declined. Everything could have been different perhaps, and I hope you will forgive me for making the decision for you, Ran.'

I looked at her seeing that she looked almost humbled probably thinking I would actually be mad at her for that. 'I don't have anything to forgive, Master. Your training safe my life, and coming here...saved my mind in a bit. You taught me courage when I was too afraid and you showed me I could be brave and fight back. I am forever in your dept. If you believe that I wasn't suited for it I am fine with it. Plus with what happened with Hiei? It showed me that I have to learn a lot before I will be...really good. You told me not to be cocky, but because I always managed to defeat every opponent I was a bit. I was shocked that I didn't knock him out like the others,' I frowned, 'It almost ended badly for Keiko because of me not being good enough.'

I clinched my fists, 'I'm getting new abilities every while, but abilities are useless if they're not used properly. I have to get better. I have to get better so that next time I'm needed I can be useful and protect and save my friends.'

There was quiet after that before I heard my Master chuckling.

'What's wrong?' I asked and looked up only to find her with her hand pressed over her eyes for a moment, 'You really do remind me of my self, Ran.'

I blinked, Thanks?'

She shook her head before she got all serious again and sighed to composed herself, 'However, there is more to discussed now.'

'Alright?'

'I will be having a tournament soon to choose my new student, and I wanted to ask you if you would like to participate as well-'

'Well, I already am your student wouldn't that be cheating?' I asked, but she stopped me with her palm.

'Let me finish, child,' she looked me straight into the eyes with a very serious expression, 'Hear me out first. When you first came, do you remember what I did?'

'You asked me to lie down and touched my forehead?' I instantly remembered that since the weird dreams were all on my mind lately.

'When I first saw you I could sense it coming from your very essence. Remember what I told you about spiritual energy?' she asked and I had to think for a moment to remember, 'You said it's different for each person...and you asked me if there was any traumatic experience when I first started to be spiritually aware. I told you about my dad.'

She nodded, 'There are two main ways how people get spiritual abilities if they are spiritually aware. One is that they train for years, as me for example, and another is that they go through a traumatic or overwhelming experience which awakes them. Because of what happened with your father I assumed you belong into the second category, but over the passing years, I realized that you belong to the third one.'

I blinked, 'There's a third one?'

She nodded, 'You inhered your spiritual energy from somewhere.'

I blinked, 'From an ancestor or someone?'

'It's possible,' she said, 'I heard of two cases through history when it happened before, but as I remembered your story and so your progress it's clear you are a third one.'

'Okay? What does this mean for me exactly?' I asked somehow nervous as Master didn't look pleased that I was a heir, 'It means that training doesn't help you to grow spiritually like it does from the two other categories. It means it only helps you to unlock the abilities you already have within you.'

'I'm guessing this isn't a good thing,' I said and Master sighed, 'It's a pain in the ass because it means you cannot be thought abilities which other psychics possess. I couldn't understand for a long time why you weren't able to learn some of the technics only to learn some completely different until I realized you can only unlock the ones you already have learned once...or better yet your ancestor has.'

'So I can't be taught anything,' I frowned and Master continued, 'You can be trained, and perhaps you could be taught, but you must not, Ran.'

I blinked confused.

'Look at your cup, Ran,' she spoke and I looked down at my untouched tea, 'Imagine this is your body and the tea inside are abilities. Although you haven't been able to unlock them yet you already have them inside you. If I were to take my own cup and pure some of my tea to yours-'

'It would overflow,' I said and looked back at her, 'My body isn't made for that much spiritual energy.'

She nodded, 'You're unlocking and awaking your abilities, yes, but if you would to add more your body would not have survived the pressure. So far you were very lucky that if you didn't master a technic I let it be since you awoke another one, but if you would have it might bring great pain to your body. If the technic was too strong than maybe even kill you.'

I watched the cup for a moment before I nodded, 'So I won't force myself to learn any technics. I already found I have two new abilities I will just train with them to make them better.'

She smiled, 'That would make me very pleased, but I still have to explain the tournament I'm proposing.'

I nodded and gave her my silence and attention once again pushing the new information for later.

'Ever since I met you before I knew that you were in the third category I was planning to for you to inherit all my powers.'

I blinked stunned, 'I rarely train people so young, Ran, but as I watched you grow, I knew you would be the perfect person to one day get such a power. I would know you would use it wisely and that you have a very brave and good heart and that you don't judge based on your experience with one youkai. I must be getting sentimental or perhaps I like how much you remind me of myself, but I really wanted to give you all of it one day. However, as you now understand, it is impossible to give you more powers than your body could handle,' she looked at the cups as well, 'Therefor, I need to make a tournament to pick a new student. I can't let such power go to waste,' she said and looked at her hand, 'I'm not sure if I will be able to find someone I will tolerate as much as you,' she smirked, 'But I have to do so. I would advise you to take part in it since it would be good for you to test your own skills, but,' she was quiet for a moment before she looked at me and I nodded, 'I wouldn't be able to win. I would have to withdraw before the last match,' I finished for her and she nodded, 'There is no other way, if you want to stay alive.'

I nodded understanding and finally took my already cold tea, 'It's alright.' I smirked, 'I will train as hard as I can to get to the finish even if I can't win. I will train to become better for everyone who would need me and to show you that you did train me well, Ba-san.'

She smirked, 'Good, cause if you lose before the last match there will be hell to pay the next weekend in training, girl.'

My smile fell, 'Wait there will be training next weekend?' I asked terrified while my Master gave me one of her wicked smiled, 'Of course, I will still be your Master and push you to your limits, girl. Now finish your tea. There will be fighters and martial artist all over the country in the tournament and I can't let you embarrassed me by losing in the first round. We have a lot of work to do.'

I sighed already feeling my future crying muscles before I took my tea and finished it all.

I already regretted agreeing.

* * *

 **A.N: Btw thanks for the reviews and favs and following. Oh and guest? You're on to something with Ken ;)**


	9. I Learn From the Ashes of My Failure

**Don't fear failure, fear the absence of progress**

 **Chapter nine: I Learn From the Ashes of My Failure**

She bowed as low as she could. She had to. It was an honor to even be in the same room as such a warrior. The best of them all. The greatest among all the sinner killers. A legend among all human and youkai. The real goddess of retribution.

'Stand up girl,' spoke the female voice. She raised and looked at the woman in front of her with in a warrior armor and a sword by her side. A soul eater.

She blinked at the woman. She was beautiful, but she could also be the most deadliest of all the females.

She smirked at her, 'I will train you, girl. I will train you better than any of my students before. Five times better, ten times better,' she spoke determinate, 'Until you're even better than I, and you shall kill all the sinners.'

She smiled and nodded, 'Yes, Master.'

* * *

I woke with a sigh and sat up. Again with those dreams. It was always so blurry afterward, but when I dreamed I knew. I knew everything when why couldn't I remember now? Looking around I realized I was in Genkai's temple. I had been for almost three days. Oddly I didn't even mind. I called a very confused Keiko the other day. She didn't understand why was Yusuke bringing her home and where had I distempered. I was very careful not to get any specifics to break apart Yusuke's cover story and just assured her that I was fine, but that I was not coming back for a while. I could tell that Keiko was confused and very upset about that, but I was decided to stay until the tournament. Why should I bother anyway? I hated my school. Only good thing there was Kurama, who I now wasn't talking to either.

Sighing I suddenly remembered my dream. Apart from my usual dreams which include a little girl and a very tall white haired youkai last night I dreamt about Kurama. We were in class and I wasn't angry at him. Everything went the same as I walk there he teased the hell out of me in puns about Ken and I felt utterly embarrassed and told him that he was a jerk. Then I gave him Ken's riddles and he returned the already solved ones. It was dull. It was the same thing as always, but it was my thing. I liked walking to school with Yusuke and Keiko and then being in boring classes with Kurama, then walking with my friends to Keiko's parents diner to eat and then to Ken's. I missed that. I missed how nice all of that was. I missed my life.

With a sigh I fell backward to the bed wondering about what was everyone doing right now, even _him_. I started at the ceiling thinking if now our relationship was really broken for good when all of the sudden there was a bucket near my head and cold as ice water hitting my skin.

'MASTER! THE HELL?!' I screamed as I shot from my bed faster than ever while my Master just stared at me with a bit of amused spark in her eyes. That jerk.

I was soaked wet and cold now.

'Were you planning to stay in bed all day? This isn't camp, girl. I won't let you embarrassed me in the tournament.'

'Well, you could have just said so, ba-san,' I said annoyed as I went to the bathroom to get ready.

'This was it was more fun.'

 _Of course it was_.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

School turned into a very dull place without Ran's presence. As I walked I sensed suddenly Yusuke, Keiko and Ken near. Looking around I found them all standing in the street with some ice cream, 'Yo.'

'Hello, Shuichi,' greeted me both boys except for Keiko who just watched me for a moment.

'What are you up to?'

'I just came from school. I see you decided to go for a treat.'

'I don't suppose Ran is ill?' I asked and Yusuke made a grimace, 'She decided to spent some time with her Master in the temple training or something,' he spoke knowing that I wanted to know what was happening with her.

Ken pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, 'Another riddle I hope,' I spoke and he smiled at me, 'This one will be more challenging the answer will create another riddle,' he explained. I took the paper and wondered if he hoped to meet me since he had it on him even here. Then I realized that it was the first time I saw him outside since the funeral. From Ran's talks it was clear that whenever they wanted to see Ken they had to go to him. Now that his mother and Ran weren't on good terms Ran had to go over to his house in secret. Since I last saw the boy I had to help to his house and he looked pale, weak and sick. Although he was still pale he seemed to have gotten healtier and even his scent had cleared a bit from that sickness which it was soaked in. It was a bit confusing. Was he getting better?

'Hey, uh, do I know you?' asked Keiko suddenly and all eyes turned to her. I was surprised that she could possibly perhaps remember me helping her after Hiei took her.

'You're voice sounds familiar,' she said confused by her own words. Ken looked weird out while Yusuke was alarmed, 'What? Jesus, Keiko, you say the weirdest things ever,' said the boy, 'Way to make Shuichi think you're some weirdo,' he said and added a forced laugh. I waited as Keiko watched me before she chuckled and pressed a hand against her forehead for a second, 'Sorry, I must have mistaken you.'

'Maybe you remember him from the picture?' suggested Ken and Keiko nodded, 'Oh right, but what about the voice. Never mind it must be the picture.'

I didn't get a chance to ask about what picture they were talking about as Yusuke pulled me a bit to the side and said, 'Look, I know that you messed it up with Ran, but come on can't you apologize or lie so she comes back?' asked the detective.

I raised my brows, 'I don't suppose she would appreciate me lying.'

Yusuke whined, 'Just do something, man. I need the other girl back in our group. Last night Keiko asked me a girly thing about shirts and I had to actually think about the answer,' he said sounding desperate and I couldn't help a chuckle, 'Come on, Yusuke. calm down, please.'

He continued to fake whine until Keiko came and pulled him by his shoulder, 'Come on, you baby. Ran will be back soon. She won't take Master's torture forever.'

'Want to join us?' asked Ken as Yusuke started to argue that Keiko was too violent.

I shook my head, 'No, my mother is waiting for me. Enjoy you're evening.'

'Bye, Minamino,' said Ken and waved. For a second I felt odd about the boy. It wasn't in his scent or his behavior. Perhaps I just wasn't used to him being this well. The only time I did meet him was when he was very unwell. Perhaps it was that.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Training was hell. It was always hell, but I think I could compare it to seven hells or something. This was like five which made me dread to ever want or need to enter the next levels.

Shaking my head I threw off some sweat from my forehead and stood up again in dirty and in ripped trousers, 'Again.'

My Master smirked, 'Finally you get it, girl.' She took her position, and went at me almost as fast as Hiei did. Almost. I blocked her attack and kicked where I thought she would move. I was right, and I almost hit her, but she ducked just in time and punched me into the stomach hard making me want to puke, but I held on for just a little longer to try and hit her again with my shield around my arm. I did catch her, but she didn't get hurt and instead used the shield as a jumping board to jump away.

I cursed and went again, but she was too gone. I got upset at one point and threw the energy shield only to find it flowing through the air before it would disappear. I opened my mouth only to have Master in front of me in a second with several quick punches into my stomach. Now I puked.

'W-what...the hell? I asked and brushed my mouth, 'Didn't you see it?'

'Do you think that your opponents will spare you the time to admire your move?' she asked as I was trying to calm down and stood up although I wanted nothing more than to lie down forever.

'You're a monster, Master.'

I stood up and brushed my mouth, 'Again.'

She didn't even wait to get into position and just attacked me.

* * *

It took about a week and half of hell with several years before that but the day of the Disciple Selection Trials came. I never saw the temple so crowded in my life. Sure, from time to time someone would come and to ask for advice, but apart from that it was pretty empty all the time. So seeing hundreds of masculine men around was weird. Not to mention they were weird. Ninjas, fighters, monks, just weirdoes. You name it and it was weird as hell.

I was supposed to act casual although as I was looking around and seeing as everyone was watching me I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was the only female there. Really? I would expect more girl power. Oh well, it would look like I would have to handle all of them expect the winner myself.

I snapped at one of the guys, 'The hell are you looking at?'

'Probably never saw a girl this close,' said a voice and I turned around surprised to see Yusuke here in his day clothes.

'Yusuke,' I said and walked up to him, 'What are you doing here?' I asked before it hit me, 'You want to be Master's new pupil?'

He blinked, 'Wait, this is your Master's temple?'

I face palmed myself, 'Yusuke, I was talking about Genkai since middle school, how could you not know that she's my Master?'

He brushed the back of his head, 'Well, I guess I never caught her name.'

I rolled my eyes just as we heard, 'Urameshi? Fujioka?'

We both looked to the side only to find tall Kuwabara sticking out of the crowd, 'Is that?'

'Hey, what the heck is going on? What are you doing here and what's with all these people?' he asked pointing around.

I sighed, 'Don't tell me you came for Master's consultation about your spiritual energy _now_.'

Yusuke gave me a confused look while Kuwabara blushed, 'Uh, yeah, I did. I thought since we had a three day weekened, I could stop by.'

I sighed, 'Well, we have a tournament today so Master is kind of busy. You might want to stick around until we finish or wait until tomorrow.'

'Wait a second,' said Yusuke before he frowned, 'That's right. If you're Genkai's student, why does she want another one? What you're not good enough or something?' he asked teasing, but it did hit a nerve. After Hiei I was feeling anything, but confident that was for sure so him being a dick didn't help a lot.

Kuwabara hit Yusuke over the head, 'Shut up, Urameshi. Oi, Ran, don't listen to him.'

'Hey, you!' Yusuke grabbed him. They started to argue and I sighed just as the gong went off and everyone quieted down waiting for Master to come.

'That little old hag is Genkai?' asked Yusuke as she came to view. I rolled my eyes hoping she didn't hear him. Even if we were pretty far Master could hear every insult and curse. Personal experience. I brushed my butt a bit subconciously.

'Alright, I suppose we should get things started,' said Master Genkai.

'The first screening test will be lottery,' she said and everyone fell down shocked while I just crossed my arms. Idiots. Sure. It may sounded odd, but I wasn't surprised or skeptical. Years with Master thought me that. The weirder it sounds the more effective it is. Or so I told myself when I was pulling splinters out of my...well, I rather not say.

'How is that a test?' asked Yusuke as Master explained. We all got into a line and pulled a small envelope. I didn't even look at Master. I didn't like the idea of someone assume I was favorite or something.

The point was to have a red paper. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I all had red.

'Well lucky me I won,' said both boys at the same time and Yusuke's eyes widened, 'You got a red one too?'

'I didn't mean to,' said Kuwabara before he looked back at me, 'Say, Fujioka,' I guess he felt calmer if he didn't call me by my first name, 'Why are you in the tournament if you're already a student?'

I gave him a fake smug smile before I lied, 'It's a long story. Besides I'm so awesome already she just ones another sucker.'

'Yeah, then how come I know Master is looking for a student to give him her powers?' asked Yusuke and I frowned a bit that he knew about that.

'Why wouldn't she want to give it to you? She trained you since you were a kid, or not?' he asked and I bit the inside of my lip, 'I'll tell you later, something's up.' We all saw as two participants weren't very happy about the whole lottery thing, but Master quickly threw them against the wall without touching them earning surprised gasps and respect from those who doubted her. We entered the next round where we went came to a large arcade. Master was preparing it for a while now.

I was almost worried to go to the punching machine after the boys because I had a feeling I would be higher than them. Not to brag, but Yusuke and Kuwabara barely had any abilities while already had a few and with all the energy inside of me. Still, I put the glove on and punched.

'Did she-?'

'Holy hell, that chick just got 235. What the hell?'

'Are you for real?' asked another one and I tried to not look at either of them.

'Holy shit, Fujioka, just how good are you?' asked Kuwabara and I gave him a fake smile before it fell. The truth was I felt like a cheater among these guys. I trained for years with my Master not to mention what she told me definitely put me in another level with my abilities.

Next came the forest which made everyone who go this far feel like they were about to enter a haunted house or a lion dent. Good thing that I couldn't literally see anything with my glasses on. Besides I ran and got beat up in that forest more times than I should have.

Some started to run away.

'I'm not getting near that forest. I give up,' they shouted and ran.

'That's not a place for children,' said someone suddenly and all three of us turned around to look at them. Yusuke frowned, 'I'm going! I'm not about to be scared by a walk through a grandma's forest.'

'You will address me as Master.'

I pinched the bridge of my nose before I looked to the side and notice someone watching me, 'What now?'

The guy well boy really quickly waved his hands in surrender, 'My apologies.'

I frowned a bit before Master told us to get ready. I started to feel uneasy, 'Hey, you two sure you want to do this? The forest has a lot of youkai inside,' I said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear me.

Yusuke frowned, 'Hey, I'm not afraid of some youkai, Ran. I will beat anyone who will get in my way.'

'But that's not the point of this round,' I said, but Master shouted to silence us.

We all took our positions.

'Ready, set, go!' she called.

We quickly ran. I lost sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara in a while. There had been wolves and snakes and youkai, but apparently they remembered me because the moment they caught my scent they ran away as if I was the danger. Well, to them I was. I wondered if Yusuke and Kuwabara made it out alright. I kept on looking over my shoulder, but I couldn't see them. Maybe they just took a different path. I got to the tree only to find Kuwabara already there.

'Fujioka, I was the first one here,' he said all excited and there just was something about the way he could be carelessly happy that made me excited for him, 'Great job, Kuwabara.'

Not long after two others joined us with a single sweat and stopped in a calm posture.

'I thought for sure we be the first ones,' said one of them sounding and looking upset as he eyed Kuwabara and I.

'We let ourselves have too much fun,' replied the other one. Kuwabara looked at them nervously while I just rolled my eyes. Of course, muscle talk. Just then I realized that I would have to be a student with only a male since there were no other females among us. Great.

I sat down by the tree waiting as one by one others came. Kuwabara came to me at one point, 'Do you think Urameshi will make it?'

I looked at him, 'Yeah.' Kuwabara didn't know he was a Spirit Detective, so he wasn't aware that just like me Yusuke had a little bit of leverage over these guys. However, by each of the people who came and weren't Yusuke, I got worried. Where was he anyway? He should have been here already.

We got up as it was close to the time, and I seriously started to worry a bit. I wasn't sure about his fight with Gouki, Kurama gave him the mirror willingly and he technically beaten Hiei with a coincidence than actual power. My eyes widened at the thought that I might have overate him.

'Time's up,' said my Master suddenly breaking my line of thought, and in horror I realized that Yusuke wasn't here yet.

'Only you nine have past,' she continued.

'Wait a second,' cut in Kuwabara immediately, 'There should be another guy coming.'

'Sorry, I never make acceptations,' she said just as we heard Yusuke shout, 'Wait for me!'

'Urameshi,' called Kuwabara as he joined us, 'You know I suddenly remembered a fortune cookie that said the straight away isn't always the fastest,' he said grumpily and I raised my brows, 'You went straight? Why? Didn't you sense the danger there?' I asked just as Master spoke amazed, 'Listen boy, sure you didn't go straight through the dark forest you would have faced Baldok the Bat Tamer.'

'You mean that guy? Yeah, he was there with me for a while. He was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei. I took him out pretty fast you'll see,' he said and started laughing like a maniac.

I raised my brow at him before I clapped him over the forehead, 'Shut up already.'

'Au! Bitch,' he pressed his hand over the spot, 'What was that for?'

'Don't you see you got no reason to laugh, idiot?' asked Kuwabara taking the boy by the collar. 'You're late.'

'Is it true?' he asked and looked at my Master who smiled suddenly surprising both of us and nodding to herself, 'This time I will make an acceptation.'

'Yes!' shouted Yusuke and to my surprise he and Kuwabara hugged. I giggled a bit before patting his back, 'Bromance much.'

He and the other boy looked at each other before they quickly let go, 'Quit hugging me you weirdo!'

'You're the one who was hugging I was trying to squeeze the life out of you,' argued Kuwabara. I watched them for a moment before I looked at my Master with a small smirk on my lips, 'No acceptations, huh?'

She crossed her arms giving that look which said she won't talk about it and started to walk away.

We walked after her to the next round in the temple.

'You had us worried, asshole,' I said and showed Yusuke a bit, but he just brushed the back of his head, 'Yeah, well, I got held up, but no worries from now on no more BS.'

I raised by brows skeptical, 'You? No more BS? Yeah, right, good one.'

We entered the temple only to find it completely in the dark. Yusuke and Kuwabara asked Master what was it about, but I already had a hunch what would we be doing next. Fighting in the dark. It wouldn't be like I never die it before. Unfortunately. Yup, I always go beat up by Master, but it was never as bad as when I was in fighting her in the dark. My Master is a beast when she wants to be.

I had no doubt in my mind she had something wicked prepared for us.

Yusuke and Kuwabara coughed as she blew some smoke at them once a lamp lightened up, 'Yes, you little crap that's exactly what I expect. You must use your Spirit awareness to see.'

'Sounds like a typical street fight, Kuwabara,' said Yusuke calmly, but the other boy looked anything but calm. I blinked at him, 'You alright?'

'No, I'm not sure, but I'm getting an awful terrible feeling about this. Kind of creepy you might say. Like some creepy stuff from the forest has followed us somehow, you know?'

I frowned at that and looked around, 'It's been looming over me, and I can't shake it. It's almost as if some wild animal or monster was lurking at my side, but he's too afraid to attack me.'

'Well, that proves it then youkai Rando must still be trying to get Master's secret,' said Yusuke and I frowned, 'What youkai?'

'There's supposedly be an youkai Rando here.'

'So that's why you came,' I said finally understanding why he was here in the first place. As much as he loved to fight. I knew he wouldn't willingly came on a three day weekend all the way here. Still, he tookthe job on a three day weekend? Not what I expected from his lazy ass.

'Who is Rando? Is he the beast?' asked Kuwabara.

'Something like that,' said Yusuke mysteriously before he looked around as well. I wondered just how dangerous this Rando guy was if Rekai sent their detective on it.

'Now everyone introduce yourself and speak up,' said suddenly Master and we all went quiet as one by one people started to introduce themselves.

'I am Musashi, a fourth-degree master of Shinbatto style of Kendo. Utilizing my spiritual capacities, I am a demon slayer.'

'I am Shorin a spiritual practitioner. I traveled the world in search of a perfect instructor.'

'I am Kabino, a martial artist. I have mastered all forms of combat and am challenging the limits of the body.'

'I am Chinpo, a wanderer from China.'

'I am Kazamaru, descended from ninja. I serve as a bodyguard to VIPs. I am also an expert in the modern ninja techniques.'

'I am Kuroda, an assassin. A master of the knife.'

'I am Takeo, champion of the Yoseikan dojo.'

'I am Kuwabara Kazuma. I am Sarayashiki Middle School's number-one delinquent.'

'Urameshi Yusuke, Sarayashiki Middle School's special number-one super-delinquent.'

'I am Fujioka Ran,' I looked at my Master who ever so slightly nodded, 'The other student of Master Genkai.'

'Wait, what?' asked one of the other competitors, 'You already have a student, but then why-?'

My Master seemed disinterested by the outburst, 'Ran is here for me to be sure that even the winner got what it takes. I should probably say that Ran has been training under my hand for years though.'

'That doesn't seem very fair,' mumbled one of them. I wisely chose not to comment on it since it wouldn't do no good being a smartass in this situation. I couldn't and didn't want to explain to them why did Master need another student if she already had one.

'Now, pick an arrow you think is pretty that will decide the order,' said my Master and took a drag from her smoke again.

We all picked one. I glanced at the name on my arrow. Takeo looked over at the guy as he at the same moment looked over at me. For a second I saw a smirk on his face. Probably thinking that despite the fact that I was a girl I would be an easy opponent despite being trained by Master Genkai before.

The first one to go was the assassin against the bodyguard. No irony there. I looked over to Yusuke and the others only to find the boy from before Shiorin looking at me again before he looked away. Did he have a crush or something? I frowned and turned back around just as the assassin, Kuroda asked, 'I just want to know if you'll hold it against me if I turn out to be a cold blooded killer?' he asked and I felt myself freeze a bit. Sure, Genkai said everyone was a fair game, but the thought of a man who had no problem to kill for money or just the fun of it didn't make me very happy or calm.

Master was very quick with a positive reply. She didn't mind. For her it was all about fairness in life. Everyone was supposed to be given a shot. If he was the best he had to prove themself. A killer or not.

I pulled off my glasses. I wouldn't see a damn thing in the dark without them so of course Master Genkai forced me to fight in them in the dark before.

' _Getting beat up toughest the soul and the body, girl._ ' Well, in that case I was a pro.

However the moment, I put them off I saw that everyone around me was red glow. I was confused. Usually, the glow only focused on one person. So by the number of glows I could count how many people were around me and I could easily see if they were youkai or human. Now, everyone around us like a smog was red glow. I could still see the blue underneath, but it was too light and got lost in the red one.

'What the hell?' I asked and frowned, 'What is it, Fujioka?'

'I...I think Kuwabara was right about the youkai energy all around us. It literally is all around us so that we wouldn't be able to tell who's the youkai somehow.'

This was too weird and actually very clever.

We all looked to the front. Alright I still saw red, but it was a little bit easier to determinate the blue in the dark. How does one do that even? Suddenly I felt just like Kuwabara described it there was a monster among us, a youkai, who didn't want to be known.

'The hitman is pushing back the body guard,' said Kuwabara and I looked at him.

'Are you telling me you can see in there?' asked Yusuke and the tall boy nodded, 'Yeah, kind of.'

'What about you, Ran?'

I shook my head, 'It's the same as Kuwabara described it. Everywhere is youkai red glow. But I can see that they're jumping to one direction over there,' I said and noticed that my Master looked at me for a moment probably curious about the red glow comment.

Should I tell her?

But she won't stop the tournament for nothing. She wants a student. It wouldn't matter if it was a youkai or not.

Suddenly there was a wave of light that caused us to see for a moment. The bodyguard won.

We watched as he walked back to us. He was hurt, but it wasn't probably anything too bad. He sat down against the nearest pillar mumbling something about how he didn't plan to use that technic so soon.

Yusuke sudden ran away like a maniac. Both Kuwabara and I shared a look before he rushed after him.

'Urameshi, where do you think you're going?'

'Yusuke, you can't just leave!'

I already saw Botan jumping down from the tree.

'Oh, that's just Bot-,' I started, but Kuwabara already ran after Yusuke and startled strangling him. What the hell?

I ran after them just as Yusuke started to explain who Botan was.

'Hey, Botan.'

'Hello, Ran. I see you entered the tournament as well.'

I looked at her wondering if she knew about why I did Master Genkai had a tournament in the first place.

'Yup, and you guys sent Yusuke so a youkai wouldn't win,' I said, 'He should try harder than Master doesn't care who wins.'

'Well, she wouldn't want a youkai to be her student, would she now?' asked Botan brightly, but I frowned, 'She would if he won.'

They all looked at me surprised and I just shrugged my shoulders, 'My Master is all about fairness. If he won she would give him her powers, she doesn't see the difference if he's a human or youkai as long as he won.'

'But that's horrible. Rando could kill her. He wants to use the power for distractions. He might kill everyone,' said Botan horrified

'He will end humanity as we know it!'

I wasn't sure if by becoming Master student he would just like have the ability to end humanity. Although...

'See that's dumb,' said Kuwabara suddenly and walked closer to Keiko, 'See the important thing is that you're not cheating on Keiko and as for you.'

He stopped in front of very nervous Botan. I moved a bit to the side, 'Hey, what is he doing? Does he want to intimidate her or something?'

'Beats me,' said Yusuke and we watched as Kuwabara suddenly took Botan's hands, 'Please, beautiful lady will you be my wife?'

I hit myself over the forehead and as I suddenly noticed something small landing on Kuwabara's shoulder. A cigarette.

I turned around and saw my Master. Busted.

She didn't look amused as Kuwabara must have noticed the little thing on his shoulder or got burned by it and started jumping around while blowing on his shoulder.

'Are you all happy with disqualification? If so stay where you are,' she said and we quickly rushed back to the temple. I momentary, however, stopped.

'Master,' I started and she looked at me, 'You're not wearing your glasses. So you know.'

I nodded at her, 'What if the student you pick will turn out to be not a good one. Not a good youkai or human. What if he will use the power for evil?'

'You already know the answer to that, Ran,' she said and walked inside. I quickly followed her. My mind everywhere, but at the battle where it should have been.

'Next is Ran and Takeo,' said my Master and we got prepared.

'Hey, it would suck if you lost, Ran. So don't, okay?' asked Yusuke and I showed him a thumb up.

'Yes, it would be very shameful that if Master Genkai's student lost so quickly,' he said with a smile and I frowned at him for a moment before we entered. It was no use. Whoever was this Rando did a really good job because the red glow was everywhere or more likely around everyone. Despite the fact that it helped me see exactly where he was is seriously made me annoyed. The last time I saw red glow during a fight was a week and something ago with Hiei where my best friend got taken from under my nose.

I clenched my fists and listened remembering how Hiei smirked when he got to me, and how easily did he got me on my back and got a hold of my friend. I was suddenly back on the street with unconscious Keiko at my feet when I sensed someone close to me. From the dark behind me it wasn't Hiei who attacked me, but my new opponent who wasn't nearly as strong or fast as the youkai. I easily dodge his kick by just bowing slowly and taking a step backwards. Suddenly I felt just like Master whenever she would just easily dodge my attacks without ever getting hit. This is how it must have felt to her. It was really stupid that I was fighting this guy since he had very little chance against me like this. He went at me and again and again, but it was as if I had all the time in the world to just move aside or duck or bow.

'Damn it, hold still!' he said annoyed and punched where I was a moment again with such an aggression it would definitely hurt. I wondered briefly about his name. Takeo. It mean violent fighter. Well, as he didn't manage to land a single hit on me it was clear that he was violent. I wondered if I should just knock him out, but then realized that I never fought a human before. Well, not human with no abilities. What if I hit him too hard? I knew I was going soft on Yusuke in the hospital and he still claimed afterwards that I was too strong. I could try it perhaps for future references. I easily skipped from another attack got in front of me and punched him into the face or where I guessed in the pinch black dark guest where his face would. I felt his nose and a bit of his cheek so I was right.

'Ahh!' he called out and fell backwards. I blinked. In the dark I couldn't see a damn thing, so I wasn't sure if he was really knocked off. I quickly focused my energy to make a small blue light around my hand and looked at him. Yup, definitely knocked him out. I took him by his shirt and by the fabric dragged him to the others while letting my energy shine my way to guide me.

'Did you even use your Spiritual Energy?' asked Yusuke and I shook my head, 'It was like you said. After Hiei everything feels too slow.' I got the unconsciousness man to the pillar and left him there before I realized something. Hiei did beat me in a way, but it helped me a bit. He showed me that I still had a lot to learn, but in comparison to Takeo I could see the improvement. It was a good thing to lose sometimes to see how much you could grow apparently. I still felt pissed about him taking Keiko so easily, but small benefits.

'Holy hell, Ran that was...damn you're not even in the same category as us,' whined Yusuke when I came back without breaking a sweat, 'Yeah, well I did train longer than others.'

I heard others whispering as well and I noticed the small smile on my Master's face before she announced the next match.

'You have to beat Rando when you make it to the finals. It's a sure thing you will.' I shook my head, 'I already told you I can't.'

'But why not? It should be student after student then, right?' he asked not giving up and I sighed before I said, 'Yusuke, if I became the one who will get Master's power I will die.'

His eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment just as Kuwabara and Botan. I explained, 'I'm not like you guys my spiritual energy is different. Right now my body can hold it, but if I added just a little bit too much I will tear it apart.'

'It doesn't grow,' said Kuwabara suddenly looking at me, 'It slowly reveals itself, am I right?' I nodded and he looked at the ground before he pressed his fist against his chest, 'Fujioka.'

I raised my brows, 'I promise to you that I will do everything I can to not let you give your life like that.'

I smiled at him, 'Thanks Kuwabara. That's very generous.'

I saw how Yusuke looked at me oddly. As if in his mind he made a choice to beat Rando so I didn't have to risk my life.

Next up was Shiorin and Chinpo It was over rather quick and surprisingly the boy won. We all looked at him a bit expecting the other guy to come out, but maybe he was really that good. He looked in bad shape and mumbled that he just barely got out, but it sure didn't seem like it. He said he was looking for the perfect Master and that he was a traveller. He caught me looking at me and he smiled a bit. Why was he looking at me so much?

I didn't have time to analyze it more since Kuwabara and Musashi were next.

'Will he be alright?' asked Botan sounding a bit worried.

'Try not to get killed Kuwabara,' called Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at him, 'Don't worry I have to beat you before I die.'

'Don't you think he's a bit unmatched?' asked Botan.

I sighed. She had a point. Sure, Kuwabara was a street punk like Yusuke, but apart from his spiritual awareness what he didn't have any abilities. Sure, if this guy didn't pull any. He would be fine, but if he did.

Yusuke wouldn't admit it either, but I could tell by what he said and how he looked that he was worried. Sure, Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't friends before, but over time especially from what Yusuke told me about how Kuwabara played a role in his coming back it was clear they grow to be well friendly enough. Yusuke didn't have many friends apart from the three of us since he often got into trouble and people were assholes because of his mom and father. People were very just like that sometimes. Fuck people. Anyway, my point was that Yusuke liked Kuwabara and that he was a lot like him. Keiko, Ken or even I couldn't give him that kind of closeness. The kind of companionship that comes from being made of the same thing.

Kuwabara was having his ass handed to him by the sounds of it. However, he wasn't losing his optimism and almost proudly admitted that Yusuke beat him up often during the years they knew each other.

I doubted that was something to brag about. I was starting to think he would lose soon myself when all of the sudden there was an yellow light in the dark which showed us Kuwabara and his opponent.

'What the-?'

'Materialization.'

'What is that?' shouted Yusuke and Master Genkai calmly explained although for a moment I caught how interested she was herself, 'Among spiritual powers, it's usually hidden in the shadows, but when faced with real danger, his strong spiritual powers guided him to create a sword of light, in reality an actual physical object!'

I looked at her, 'Just like my shield.'

She nodded, 'You first used the shield in a similar situation when I was beating the crap out of you.' I remembered those times almost fondly now. Almost.

'Not to mention you called me almost a pussy,' I said back and she smirked before she looked at Kuwabara again. Definitely impressed, and she wasn't the only since _holy hell_ he had game.

He came to us all bruised and with cuts from his fight. I walked up to him and pat his shoulder, 'That was awesome.'

He grinned at me happily before he turned to Yusuke he and Kabana were the only ones left.

'You better not lose before our fight, Urameshi.'

'Please like I miss a chance to beat you up,' he replied determinate.

'Let's not waste my time,' cut in Master, 'The fifth match is Kabana vs. dimwit.'

I chuckled, and Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke, 'I think that's you.'

He shot us both annoyed looks before he went into around us.

We suddenly saw how he stopped an didn't walk further.

'Decided not to fight?' he asked.

'No, I was just praying for your immortal soul,' replied my friend smugly and I rolled my eyes, 'Asshole, stop wasting time!'

'Yusuke stop fooling around.'

Suddenly Master had enough with Yusuke's behavior and threw a cigarette at him. He just barely ducked and it went somewhere to the dark, 'Moron!'

She was seriously pissed, 'You fool around, and I'll consider you to be forfeiting the match!'

'Ba-san, if you want to see me in a match, I guess I can get down to it,' replied Yusuke smoothly, and I rolled my eyes before I said, 'You look like you're afraid.'

He shot me another look before he took of his jacket and threw it at me probably hoping it would hit my face.

They walked inside and it was quiet for a while before Kuwabara shouted, 'Careful he has some sort of mask.'

I turned to him, 'What mask?'

'I'm not sure,' said the boy, 'But I think it's helping him. Not to mention it's protecting his head from attacks.'

It was bad. I thought he was better than Kuwabara, but without seeing in the dark at all and the opponent having the upper hand in everything I wasn't too sure about it now. We were all cheering for him to stand up again. He did it. Sure he had to use a cigarette, but he managed to get the guy and come back to us looking like hell.

'Man, I hope you don't plan to wear those clothes anywhere. Ever,' I mumbled seeing him.

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it out,' he said and I shook my head, 'Not laughing just observing.'

'Whatever,' he said. I started to hope that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would turn out to be fine. It didn't. Kuwabara got beat up, Yusuke got beat up. The guy I would least expect to be a youkai turned out to be Rando, and I had to stay there and watch. At one point I pulled my Master to aside again and spoke with her.

'A word, please?'

She gave me a brief nod and she followed me to the corner while to others rest, 'Look, I know you have this equality rule and I respect it and everything, but what if I told you that a terrifying youkai is taking part in the tournament,'

'Then your friends should step up their games,' she said calmly lighting another smoke.

I frowned at her, 'Master, I'm serious. He might use your abilities for destruction.'

'Ran, I already set up the rules. You know I can't and won't bent them for anyone not even you,' she said and I felt like arguing with her.

Here it was the hypocritical moment, I was angry at Kurama who wanted to sacrificed himself for his beloved mother when I was considering giving myself up for the human race. Then again was I really considering?

I already made my choice the moment I decided to start training didn't I? I wasn't doing it just because of my fears I was doing it because I had to.

I membered that I once asked Master about if so many people were spiritually aware why didn't they do anything with their abilities. It was only after she had a little to drink and went down the memory lane that she actually answer.

 _'In life you can chose to things girl. You can chose happiness. It's tempting at some tomes more than anything, and you should chose it or the truth. Always chose happiness, Ran...unless you hear it,' she said lowering her voice for a moment._

'Hear what?'

'A calling,' she said before she looked deep into my eyes, 'A true calling.'

'Then, I have to inform you that if I make it to the final and have to fight against the youkai, I will,' I told her. I saw a bit of pains flash through her eyes, but it was gone in a second and she nodded, 'Very well, girl. It will be your choice,' she said calmly as always and I felt almost like crying before I took a quick breath and followed her back to the group of others. Everything shall be decided soon enough.

If I die I didn't say goodbye to anyone, not to mention my one of my last words to Kurama were that I hated him. What if that turn out to be the last words I ever said to him? Youkai or not that was cruel and I saw it in his eyes that he thoughts so as well. It was a moment but the brief hurt was present inside him.

The tournament ended. Yusuke won, and I didn't have to fight. I withdraw of course, and although I was half tempted to even after Yusuke got a hit at Rando in the end I wanted to beat the shit out of that asshole. Nothing in this world was worse than having to see your friend get beat up while you had to watch and know you couldn't stop it. It would be over. It would and just like poor Kuwabara at my feet almost dead. At one point as I was watching my best friend almost tortured by the youkai and his spell, I drift back to the time when Yusuke a street punk was fighting other delinquent. I couldn't help, but remember how I always thought it was stupid to fight to see who's better. They just got hurt and then punished by their behavior. This was different. This wasn't about who was stronger or better this was about humanity. This was about saving the humanity. This was about not letting some asshole human or youkai get a power he should never possess in the first place. This was about honor and goodness at heart. This was what I wanted to do with my abilities. I started off as a girl who needed to learn how to defend herself, but I was not that girl anymore. I was better and stronger now. Sure, I would probably get defeated again by youkai far worse than Hiei, but that will push me further. From now on I want to fight for others. I want to fight for little girls in their bathrooms, and people like Kuwabara and Maya as well. I want to fight for the good guys now. I want to be brave.

Master soon came and started to heal Kuwabara.

'Well, all that brave talk was for nothing,' I said told her and she smiled, 'Hm, looks like it.'

'He'll be fine, right?' I asked and she nodded, 'He'll be good.'

Yusuke who was resting near us on the grass, 'Whoa, so he'll be fine? That Reihado sounds pretty cool.'

'I'm glad you approve since you will be learning it for the next sixth months,' she said, but Yusuke got up, 'Nah, I will have to get you back on that old lady. First how about my real price? I'm going to see the World Combat Sports Meet at the Tokyo Dome.'

'Now I get it,' I said, 'I knew you wouldn't just spent a weekend if the Rekai asked you,' I said and crossed my arms nodding, 'Makes sense.'

'Sorry, Yusuke, but you're not allowed to go,' said Master and I chuckled, 'Oh, right, you're a full time student now. You can't go.'

'B-but? What?'

'What do you think? After all that trouble I will let you leave?' asked Genkai and Yusuke looked horrified as he just understood what was happened.

'B-but? M-my ticket?'

'Well, you will have to find someone else to go in your place,' said Master and Yusuke watched her for a moment before he suddenly fainted. Sure, it could have been from exhaustion, but I had a feeling it was the shock from the new information.

I looked at my Master, 'Well, if you thought I was a mess. Get ready for extra double mess.'

She rolled her eyes and urged Botan to take Kuwabara and Rando.

'Hey, uh, Botan?' I stopped the girl on her way out, 'Does Rekai know why Master needed a new student?'

The girl looked as if she was in a hurry, but she nodded, 'Yes. I have to go, Ran, but I promise I will stop later to talk a bit.'

I nodded and the blue haired grim reaper took a still unconscious Kuwabara on her oar before she fly away. Sighing I looked back at Master who got Yusuke to the temple entrance.

'Since you didn't do anything in the semi-finals and finals make yourself useful,' she said and I rolled my eyes before I rushed to Yusuke and dragged him to one of the empty rooms inside.

'You have a lot of rooms for just yourself and occasionally me, Master,' I told her as I was helping her clean up the place while Yusuke was slowly gaining some strength.

'The temple was here for a long time and it used to belong to a Master who thought many students,' she explained calmly.

I looked around, 'You said you got it in the Dark Tournament.'

'The winners get one wish. This was mine,' she said and I could once again see that pained look flash across her face.

'Master did something very bad happened at the tournament?' I asked and she looked as if she would give in and talk before she looked away and changed the subject, 'The armature was no match for you, but I was a bit worried that after your friend got taken by Hiei it would be harder for you to focus.'

I nodded, 'For a moment I was unsure, but then I just thought about it and realized that fighting with him helped me a bit. I always won. Losing helps you with the weak spots. Not to mention after fighting him I think everyone is too slow,' I explained. I was moving one of the game machines which was when I looked back and saw that she was smiling at me.

'What?' I asked blinking and she shook her head, 'If you found the positive in losing than you're on the best path possible.'

I was sure what she meant by that but it did feel good that she said it. I continued to clean.

* * *

Yusuke woke up seriously late at night, he looked around before he cursed, 'Damn it, I thought it was a dream.'

I chuckled, 'No such luck, buddy.'

'I freaking can't believe it,' he walked to Master who was drinking her tear, 'This isn't right. Look, Ba-san, I can't stay here, alright? I have school and stuff to do and-'

'Slacker, you won the tournament. You are my student now. You're staying until you at least learn the technic,' she told him and he looked like he was ready to tear his hair off.

'Come on! Why can't Ran learn the technic?!' he demanded pointing at me.

'Hey, you knew what you were getting into Yusuke,' I said.

'No, I didn't. I wanted to see the match with my ticket. I wouldn't even come if it wasn't for that ticket.'

I looked at Master Genkai. She was easily getting annoyed with him and I was sure she would lose it soon and do something violent to settle him down.

I got up suddenly, 'Walk with me.'

He blinked before he followed me outside. It was dark already.

'Look I know this isn't what you wanted, but you won fairly. You're her student now. You have to train here,' I told him.

'Easy for you to say!' he crossed his arms, 'You can go home any time you want you're just too much of a pussy because of Kurama.'

I frowned at that. It just reminded me of what was I planning to do and how I would never made thing right with him. Besides this wasn't what I wanted to talk about with Yusuke.

'Fuck that!' I snapped before I attacked him. I jumped the twenty steps momentarily disappearing in Yusuke's eyes before I showed up again.

'Ran!' he shouted before I was in front of him and almost punched him. Reflexively he put his hand in front of his face and I kick him into to the stomach.

'Fucking Kami! Ran!' he gasped and coughed a bit as he got up. I knew it was a terrible thing since he was still tired from the fights in the tournament, and he wasn't trained like me. Still, I was proving a point.

'You suck,' I told him. I could see something flashed behind his eyes before he was up and tried to punch me, 'Oh yeah!' he called as he got close, but I quickly put a shield and threw him backward attacking him myself again. I knew I punched him harder than necessary, but it was also a lot lighter than I could. I was to scare him. Once he was in the ground holding his face I stopped.

'See that?' I asked before I with all my strength punched the ground making a whole.

'Jesus, Ran. What the hell is wrong with you?'

'You need to train! You're a Spirit Detective!' I said and I could see how he frowned and pulled his hand away from his face, 'So what?'

'So? So far I only saw you won on a coincidence. What if next time there is now swamp or mirror to use? What if next time you could get hurt again? You were gone. You don't know how it broke us all that you died,' I told him and he looked away, 'I saw that, and for your information I did win against Gouki.'

'Look if I could get Master's powers I would. I can't so just fucking try to be better so that next time I don't have to pray for a miracle or a stupid coincidence for you to win, alright?'

He watched me for a moment before he smirked, 'Ah, Ran, you do care.'

'Shut up,' I said and turned around looking around the temple.

'Hey, just because you can't be the one to get her powers it's not like you lost or something,' he said suddenly, and I looked at him again, 'I know that.'

He was smiling, 'It's going to be fine, Ran. All of it. We're still breathing, so we're going to be fine.'

I watched him for a moment before I chuckled first remembering when he said that to me. I was fourteen or so, and he was fighting with some guys from another school. Accidentally one guys since I was too close he hit me. Now the reflex was that I hit him back of course. So by the end of the day despite my believe I was all dirty after fighting some assholes with him.

 _'Damn it,' I said as I was looking at my ripped sleeve. He looked at it as well before he smirked and shoved me a bit, 'Hey, at least we're still breathing. So we'll be fine.'_

I sighed, 'Alright, so you'll stay at least until you learn something?'

'Fine, Jesus, you're worse than Keiko if you want to be, Ran,' he said and I snored before we started to walk back.

'I hope you're ready. It will be the worse training imaginable.'

'He blinked at me, 'Huh?'

'I know you think that I made all that stuff about sneaks and dummies up, but guess again.'

He blinked confused before he there was fear in his eyes, 'Wait don't tell me that you actually slept with sneaks in your bed and had to hold a rock with your feet all night the air.'

I crossed my arms, 'Trust me three was no sleeping with the sneaks, and if I fell asleep with the rock it would hit my feet. Anyway, congrats, bro,' I said with a thick English accent, 'You're gonna love it here. Master is a sadist,' I said with a grin, 'Hope you brought spare clothes and a lot of tissues.'

* * *

'Where were you?!' demanded my grandmother as I walked into the apartment. I blinked confused at her before I looked at my mother who was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

'I was at my Master's, why?' I asked. I had to stay another day since Yusuke looked like he would crap his pants when Master started to talk about what she will make him go through. Once I finally came home. This was not what I was expecting to find.

'See I told you she was in the temple,' spoke my mother sounding disinterested as ever while my grandmother looked like she wanted to slap her for acting that way. She turned her furious face back at me, 'How could you skip school for a week without telling anyone?' she demanded and I shrugged my shoulders, 'I went to enter a martial arts tournament.' It wasn't a complete lie.

'Do you think this is a joke?' she asked and grabbed my wrist as I went to walk away. I frowned at her grip because she was holding me really tight.

'How could you leave like that?' she demanded.

I got out of her hold, 'How could I not? Mom wasn't home so who should I have told. I was fine. I've been going to the temple since I was twelve.'

My grandma didn't look pleased by that at all. However, she decided to shift her anger at my mom again, 'See? This is how you raise your only daughter? My only grandchild? What is the matter with you. Your daughter was gone for a week and you look like you couldn't even bring yourself to care.'

'Leave it granny,' I said and she shoot me a look, 'Save it.' I raised my hands in defense and wondered if I could maybe go take a shower or if I should stay.

'This is all you're doing what if something happened to her?' she asked my mom who wasn't even looking at her now, 'What would you do then?' I bit my lip not so say something bitty like that she would finally enjoy her life. I didn't want to add gasoline into the flame inside my granny's eyes.

'You won't' stay here,' she said suddenly and looked at me again and I raised my brows, 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. You won't stay here. I forbid you to stay in such a house. You will come live with my and grandpa.'

I kept on looking at her for a moment before I looked at my mom who still looked like she didn't care. Frowning I looked back at the older woman, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Her eyes widened at my firm tone, 'Excuse you?'

'Didn't you hear? I'm not going anywhere,' I repeated, 'I went to all the schools that _you_ made me and I actually like it there. I have people I love here. Friends and a boyfriend and I'm not leaving them. I won't and you can't force me.'

'What boyfriend?' asked granny horrified.

I sighed, 'Relax, it's Ken.'

She looked relieved. I guess she thought I was dating Yusuke who she remembered at the ultimate badboy.

'You and Ken are dating?' asked my mom suddenly standing up. Both Granny and I looked at her surprised as she spoke for the first time and with actual interest. What did she just realized her little girl grew up?

'You can't date Ken,' she said surprising me, 'What the hell?'

'Ran, language,' said granny, but I could tell my mom's words surprised her as well.

'What do you mean I can't?' I asked.

'He's not right for you,' said my mom without any sugercoding it.

'What does that even mean and why do you care?' I asked as she frowned at me, 'Ken is not right or good for you. You shouldn't be dating him. You'll ruin him,' she said and I was left completely speechless as at her harsh words.

'He's sick, he will die one day and you will be left broken and hurt or you will fall in love and stay with him because you will be too much of a coward to let him go,' she said. I knew I didn't love my mom. I knew I wanted her love and whenever she let me in a bit, I was happy, but ashamed that I acted like that however. I never actually hated her. Never until now.

'How can you say that?'

'What's the meaning of this?' asked my granny, 'Why are you like this? Ken is a good and nice boy and -'

'And comes from a good family,' cut in my mom glaring at my granny.

'It's true. He's not fit for you and you're not for him. You shouldn't be taking your and his chance and you know it.'

I started to shake my head, 'What the hell are you talking about? You don't know him or me. You're never here. You don't know my friends or who the hell am I.'

She looked me right into the eyes and said the worst kind of insult I could have imagined, 'I know you because you're just like me with relationships. When there is a problem and you feel upset you ran away. You don't give people time to explain. You hold grudges for way longer than you should and the people you care the most are the ones you're upset the most because when they hurt you it hurts the most.'

I watched the woman in front of me listening to everything she told me and more seeing who she was. She was not my mother. I knew she was never like Keiko's or Ken's or even Yusuke's mom like, but she was not a mother at all. She was cruel and she hurt me the most, but her words did made me realize something. I was being too mean and hard on Kurama because she made me that way. She made me terrified of losing just one person, of abandoned.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'Oh, Shuichi, you have a visitor!' called my mother from downstairs as I was reading by my desk. I blinked as I wasn't expecting anyone at this evening. Unsure of what to expect I came downstairs only to find there talking to my mother who tried to pressure her to take a shower in our house.

I couldn't hide my confusion. Hello, Ran.'

She sighed a bit before she looked at my mother, 'Do I smell that bad or something?' she asked confused looking down at her. I was too surprised that she came in the first place. If it was something serious she would find another way to come or she wouldn't spent time chatting with my mother. She was very much calm and had all the time in the world apparently.

My mother in a complete health waved her hand, 'I'm going to ran you a bath, Ran.'

'No, Shiori, that's not necessary. I'm just her for a while. I'll just wait until my mom and granny leaves. I just wanted to talk to Shuichi.'

'I will even find you some clean clothes.'

'Shiori,' said Ran a little bit desperate, but I already saw how my mother was thinking about everything she needed.

'You have a box of your old clothes in the closet,' I said and I could see the cross look on Ran's face that I betrayed her like this.

'Ran could even sleep in my room. I won't mind the couch,' I said casually and my mother instantly walked pass me before she stopped and called at Ran, 'Don't just stand there, Ran. Come on. We're having dinner in a bit.'

Ran put a hand against her forehead before she looked at me, 'Shouldn't you try to get her to rest a bit.'

'I did, but I gave up. She wore me out.'

She chuckled a bit and looked away for a moment, 'I came to appolo-'

'Come upstairs. It will take a while until mom will gathered everything she wants. You actually brought up her spirit. She has to stay home for a few weeks and she's run out of things to do.'

She shot me a look before she pulled off her shoes and I led her to my room where she sat down on the desk chair as straighter than I ever saw her sit even in class.

'I got to the final in my Master's tournament, but I had to leave it to Yusuke.'

'Didn't you want to win?' I asked her and she looked at her hands for a moment before she smiled at me, 'Not really. I wanted Yusuke to win or Kuwabara. He got there pretty far as well.'

'I see,' I told her before I sighed, 'You were right.'

She looked at me confused, 'All those things you said you were right. I purposely didn't tell you anything cause I knew you would be against it as you had every right to be. What I did to you was unthinkable. I put you in the worst position imaginable, and you am closest friend, Ran,' I bowed to her seeing the startled expression for a second, 'I apologize, please forgive me, Ran.'

Once I was up she stood up as well and bowed as well, 'I'm sorry as well. Apparently I have very deep abandonment issues so I got a little crazy about these things. I know you only wanted to save Shiori and I'm glad because of it, but-'

'I was desperate, but I should have tell you it right away. I should have told you the truth from the start.'

She smiled, 'Good, but we're not done yet,' she said and walked up to me. She had a misfits look on her face as she put her hands on my shoulders and guided me to the bed. I was surprised to say the least as she sat me down in front of her, 'Now, you will tell me.'

I blinked confused, 'Tell you?'

She nodded, 'Tell me.'

'Tell you what, Ran?'

'Everything. You will tell me all there is about you. Everything about your youkai life. How come Shiori is human...just everything,' she said and crossed her arms, 'Apparently I'm spending the night so you have to tell me all there is.'

I watched Ran for a moment before my mother walked in, 'Alright, the bath is ready and I have some clothes.'

She gave me a look which told me that she will ask me about it later before she left with my mother.

 _All there is_

This would be the last task. Either Ran and I would stay friends or not.

Once she came back her hair was wet and she was wearing old clothes of my mother. She took a sit by the desk chair and motioned for me to start, 'What do you want to know?'

'Start from the beginning how did you end to the Human World? Are you half youkai or-?'

I smiled almost fondly at her innocent confusion. I nodded to myself again before I told her step by step everything about who I was and how I got to the human world. In the end Ran didn't looked shocked and angry she just seemed deeply in thoughts, 'Can I ask questions now?' she asked once I finished and I nodded.

She pointed at her mouth, 'Did you ever...?'

'If you ask about eating humans then yes, every youkai tried human flesh at least once, but I haven't' continue to eat them since it brought me no pleasure and I did not require it as food.'

She nodded to herself again before she suddenly smiled, 'Kurama.'

I waited, but she didn't say my name for a purpose to add or ask something. She just said it out loud.

'It makes sense that your name is Kurama if you're a fox youkai. It also explains your glow,' she said and did something odd. She reached to my face but didn't touch me instead she draw something around my face.

'Your glow looks like a fox,' she explained and I realized that what she draw must have been where this _glow_ was spreading around me.

'Tell me more about it,' I requested and it was her turn to tell me all about what she had been through over the past week as well a little bit something about her abilities. It surprised me what she said about her spiritual energy though.

'I mean have you ever heard something like that?' she asked once she was finished and I frowned, 'I'm afraid not, but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't' exactly been interested in the spiritual aspect of the human world while I was hiding.'

She sighed, 'Who knows then. I'll just have to train and wait till I find out,' she shrugged her shoulder and stood up to look out of my window, 'You have the view to the street.'

I watched her. Once again having Ran in my room was an odd experience. She was like pure energy everywhere she went drawing attention to herself like she was a center of the room.

She hoped on my bed, 'I'm glad. We're good now. I would really hate for the last time I got to see you was that I was a bitch to you.'

I chuckled at her words a bit before I nodded, 'You weren't that bad. You were honest and right.'

'No, I was being a mean, and a little bit right.'

I watched her as she sat on the bed suddenly, 'Now, tell me about Rekai. Botan said it was good?'

I nodded, 'Hiei and I are on probations, but we're good for now.'

She was skeptical, 'Him as well?'

I process to tell her about what the last week was. I could tell she was tired. At one point she pressed herself against the wall next to me as we spoke, but she refused to go to sleep just yet. Oddly we always found something new to talk about. It had been a very long time since I spent most of the night awake and talking with someone like these, and never about myself or my past for this long. And I never felt safe around anyone who wasn't my mother after Akane to fell asleep next to them like I did next to Ran at one point.

* * *

 **Shiori's POV**

I woke up in the night. Since my dreadful time in the hospital I developed some odd habits where I constantly woke up because a nurse would come to check up on me in the night. As I had a room to myself since my husband passed away it caused me to wake up when I heard movement in my room. Now it was more a new found habit that I would wake up at times I had the nurse coming to my room.

I got up. It was fairy late around 4 A.M. I decided to go get a glass of water. I was passing through Shuichi's room where I found the light still on. They couldn't possibly be still talking, could they? I sneaked closer to the room trying not to look like I was prying only to find both asleep.

I stopped in track looking at my sixteen year old son and his female friend sleeping in the bed. The only thing which prevented me from having a heart attack was that they were fully clothes and just slept next to each other on top of the covers with their backs against the wall. They must have fallen asleep while talking. They weren't doing anything inappropriate and I felt a bit bad to assume such a thing since Ran had a boyfriend as she always reminded me whenever I hinted something and I knew my son was as gentleman as it got. I still couldn't help, but watched them for a while. They looked way too cute not to pressed against each other all worn out. I knew something happened between them. I decided not to pray too much, but I knew Ran wouldn't just disappear like she did. She was too sweet for that. I was so relieved when I saw her that I might have overdone it by making her stay, but the fact that she did proved that she didn't want to go home. Her mother was a tricky subject so I assumed she returned from her training and got into a fight with her. Either way it was good she stayed. Whatever was wrong with her and Shuichi was finally fixed even if I would have it that they didn't end up sleeping in the same room and bed.

I calmed myself down reminding myself that they weren't doing anything and turned off the lights. I would just keep the door opened and check in on them a bit that was all.

I went to go get my water and when I was returning I found Shuichi in the living room setting the couch.

I grimaced feeling a bit relieved, but also bad for waking him up apparently. I forgot that when he was a child he would also wake up whenever I went to check up on him. I guess he got that from me.

'I'm sorry I woke you up,' I said and helped him. He smiled at me a bit tired as he just woke up, 'It's alright. I wasn't planning to fall asleep. It's good you woke me up.'

'You must have a lot to say each other,' I said and he for a moment gave me a look, but then just nodded, 'I feel as if I told her my whole life.'

I giggled a bit before I looked away.

'What is it?' he asked me looking curious.

I waved my hand, 'I just remembered that I said something like that to your father once after our first date.'

'You did?' He asked with a blanket in his hands.

I nodded remembering the night, 'It was so funny. At first it was so awkward. We couldn't even look at each other, but then we just started and talked until the early morning. We even caught the sunrise. It was cold, but it was worth it. It sets you free a bit,' I said, 'The feeling to for the first time fully open up to someone. It's the most liberating thing ever.'

He looked at the blanket before he looked back up at me and nodded, 'It does feel incredible to be accepted. Completely.'

I nodded as well, 'It's everything to hope for in a person. You may meet and like many people, but to be able to show them who you really are makes them special. It makes them the one,' I told him, but I already saw that he wasn't too thrilled about that choice of words so I just walked up to him and kissed his cheek, ' Anyway, it's almost fascinating how people still find things to talk about even after they told each other probably all there was. Good night, Shuichi. Sleep tight.'

* * *

 **A.N: thanks for reading guys, and seriously guest who are you? You're guessing all my whole future plot XD**


	10. Quiet Before the Storm

_**Silence is the most powerful scream. - Anonymous**_

 **Chapter Ten: The Quiet Before the Storm**

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Rekai was a place that many youkai and human held at the highest of the respects. My grumpy companion, however, was not one of them.

'This is utterly stupid. We are ages old youkai not school children that have to come to their parents!' mumbled Hiei once again as we were walking through the hallway of the main headquarters to Koenma. Despite our more or less pardon we weren't out in the clear just yet. Both of us had to report often to Koenma himself until we served our time so to say.

'Now, now, it's not so bad. Or would you prefer to be locked up as the others?' I asked and the fire youkai made a displeased sound.

'You're in a good mood today the human girl forgiven you then,' said my shorter companion.

'Yes, well, it's not a good feeling when a friend of yours is angry at you,' I said knowing he wouldn't understand.

He looked very annoyed, 'The legend among thieves and he chooses a human girl as a companion. Pathetic.'

I couldn't help a smile amused at how annoyed he looked, 'Perhaps, but you should know there is a great deal to gain in companionship and friendship.'

Hiei didn't comment that and I wondered if maybe he did know. Friendship was an alien term in Makai companionship was more appropriate. Despite what he did, Hiei didn't seem to look all that torn about the fact that he lost against Yusuke. He was grumpy, but possibly knew that he could have ended much worse. I was more than aware of it, and I was grateful beyond belief for it. I didn't mind coming to the Rekai every now and then if it meant I could stay in Human world with my mother.

'If you would at least take her as a lover, but a companion? A human companion,' he mumbled, and I couldn't help a question, 'Ah that way you would approve?' I asked, and I felt more than saw the dead glare.

'Don't push it, fox!'

I chuckled a bit, 'Ran and I are friends. We have been for several years despite our differences.'

'I shouldn't be surprised. A human mother, so of course you required a human sister,' he said and for a moment I sensed some a smile in his voice, but when I looked at him he was completely uninterested walked away. Oddly enough and I couldn't be sure he simply found it in my mind he did got to a very specific problem which was on my mind lately. My mother often threw hints and as much as I would deny it there was something I wasn't sure about. Ran was clearly in love with Ken but every now and then she reacted. It could have meant nothing, I knew that, but it also could have meant something she just didn't know yet. I cared for her as a little sister still remembering her as that little child she once was, but she was a human teenage girl who might have gotten her feelings mixed. I hoped that wouldn't happen because it would surely upset the balance of our relationship and new found peace. Not to mention cause her a great deal of pain.

'Say, fox,' spoke the fire youkai, 'Did you witness the girl fight before?' he asked, and I blinked at his sudden question. It finally came clear why was Hiei so interested in Ran in the first place.

'Fight?'

He didn't confirm or denied just continued to walk.

'Yes, I have.' I did. Once when she was just starting I did saw her fight a youkai, and it was impressive to watch such a young child fight like that.

He stopped just as we were in front of the door to Koenma's office, 'The attack she used on me. It felt familiar.'

I frowned a bit confused, 'How?'

'Makai, Sinner Killers,' he spoke.

I froze for a moment several memories coming back to me. Most of them not very nice or welcome. Sinner Killers was something I haven't heard off in at least hundred years. No one in Makai, Rekai or Ningenkai. They were all killed one by one by a vicious youkai.

'That's not possible. They're all dead.'

'Are you certain?'

'I was present when the last one died,' I said hoping my ways didn't show any emotion. I pushed them all away as I remembered that day. Akane tricking me to let her go fight knowing it might cause her her life. She was already injured badly, but she was stubborn and she was a Sinner Killer. She had honor, not amount of love she had for me could change her mind. I respected, loved and a little bit of hated her for it for so long time, but now it was just a bitter memory. It could still hurt though.

Hiei looked at me something in his eyes changed and for a moment I wondered if he hadn't read my thoughts the way he did before, 'Then I must have been mistaking.'

Just then the door opened and we walked inside silent. Even with Koenma speaking I was only partly paying attention remembering the first time Akane and I meet after our separation.

* * *

 _I didn't need to see her face under the mask. I knew it was her by her scent. Faces can change, body ages, scent always stay the same. Once I caught a scent it took years to lose it if the person was insignificant to me. Akane wasn't. She was important._

 _The Sinner Killers were more or less hunters of criminals, who committed crimes against life and humanity. They didn't divide to youkai and human if the person did something unspeakable they hunt him and killed him with the Soul Eater, a magical sworn made for each other the Sinner Killer from the essence of his soul to make the criminal pay for his crime._

 _At the time there were seven secret volts, which were supposedly the most guarded and unbreakable into. Naturally, I decided to break into each one of them. I was going after the third on. The owner, lord Masahiko supposedly had a hidden jewel in the volt, but that was the only thing I was aware of as it appeared no one knew anything about it. It wasn't much of a challenged to get past the front gate and the guards outside, the troubling part came as I was inside the main room in front of the volt where I found the lord, a fat man in expensive clothes on his knees, begging for his life in front of a Sinner Killer with her sword ready._

 _I was at the window hidden in the shadows of the night, but the wind changed, and I instantly recognized my old companion, Akane with her sword ready for battle. I was honestly shocked to see her there and as a Sinner Killer nevertheless. I was speechlessly watching her standing so tall in a fighting position. In an instant moment, a sudden urge arouse to see her face. It had been years since I saw her. Not too long for myself, but certainly long enough for her. She was taller than the child I said my goodbyes to at the hill before her village, she must have look different as well._

' _Please, I beg you-'_

' _Silence, you have committed a crime against humanity-'_

' _Who the hell are you?' asked the lord looking right at me, and I realize that in my momentary foolishness in once again meeting my old companion, I must have leaned out of my hiding place._

 _Akane turned around. She had the mask on as all the Sinner Killer, but the way she froze momentary told me that she recognized me and was just as shocked. The brief window was used by the human to call for his guards._

' _Foolish fox! Look what you did!' I heard Akane, her voice nothing like the high pinch voice of a little child._

' _Me? Perhaps, you shouldn't ease at your guard, my dear killer,' I replied. Akane pulled her sword, and I remained still as I watched her fight the guards. I saw how elegantly she moved. She truly changed a lot since I saw her. She was nothing like the clumsy little girl which fall into the lake or got in trouble first chance she got, maybe just the former was true. She easily fought them off while I supplied her with a seed which grew into a plant capturing the running away lord._

 _Once she was done she turned toward me again, 'That's for the help.' I could hear she wasn't grateful at all._

' _I wanted to see you fight. It was quite interesting I might say,' I said and looked at the lord, who started to cry. Pathetic. I let the plant cover his mouth. Akane turned to the lord and then back to me, 'Did you come for what's in the volt?' Her voice changed. She wasn't angry, she sounded worried._

' _Yes.'_

' _It's not what you think, Yoko,' she took a step to the volt, and I followed. It was harder to get inside, but still far less of a challenged then I hoped. Once the door opened I realized why Akane said what she said. Inside wasn't a jewel at all. At least not in the first meaning of the word. Inside was a young woman chained to the wall looking like she hadn't been feed for a while._

* * *

 **Ran POV's**

After a week and something doing something like hardcore training and attending a tournament normal school felt so utterly boring. It was a good thing I was talking to Kurama again because I wouldn't survive it without him.

'I think I'm starting to get why you're bored all the time here.'

'I wouldn't say all the time. Sometimes something does happen,' replied Kurama. I briefly thought about how easily did I went to use his real name in my head, but it really did suit him. Clever fox.

Despite how boring school appeared to be I wasn't looking at all to the end of class since I knew Keiko would be there. Yusuke left me with the unfortunate task of delivering the news about his absence to both his mother and Keiko and I seriously wasn't looking forward to that. Especially Keiko.

'Maybe I could just like tell her and run?' I asked myself out loud.

'Wouldn't she run after you?' asked Kurama and I frowned, 'Yeah, she would and probably be even more pissed that she had to run after me.'

He leaned closer to me a bit, 'Perhaps consider lying.'

'How do you lie about someone being gone for six months?' I asked annoyed already feeling like I would get a headache soon.

Sighing I walked on my own to my fate.

'Hey, Keiko,' I said and she hugged me instantly. Yeah, I missed her a bit. We were the only girls in our group so you know.

'Oh, hey, Ran,' said my best friend sweetly, 'How was your tournament?' she asked as we walked and I bit my lips, 'I got pretty far, but I withdraw in the final. I'm already a student so, you know.'

She nodded.

'Uh, anyway, Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up in the tournament as well and Yusuke won,' I said hoping she would stay calm for now.

She blinked and then raised her brows, Our friend Urameshi Yusuke went willingly on a three day weekend to a temple to compete in a tournament? Seriously?'

I nodded, 'He won, Keiko. So he's now the second student,' I said weakly. Keiko looked at the sky thinking, 'So he's probably sleeping it off then. No wonder he was in school. He's probably making himself for the lost weekend.'

I swallowed, 'Actually uh, well, since you know how I was training since I was like thirteen?'

She nodded as we continued to walk, 'Yes.'

'Well, uh, Yusuke started only now so he has quite a lot to catch up,' I said. It wasn't a total lie, 'And, uh, since well, he' s very much behind he has to stay there for a while.'

Keiko blinked, 'Oh? How long? A week or so?'

'A bit more, but Master already called the school and partly when it comes to Martial arts training they do make exceptions from schools and stuff, and uh...'

Keiko stopped in track before she turned around and looked at me, 'How long?'

'But since she called he won't have a problem. You know. I mean if you think about it it's better this way, like he might even learn something and stuff and-'

'How long?'

'He never was one much for school. Maybe he will get some discipline and start entering competitions and stuff-'

'HOW LONG, RAN?'

You should probably know something about Keiko. She is the sweetest girl imaginable, but every once in a while Yusuke just pushes the right button and she turns into this demonic looking beasts. Imagine fire flames coming behind her and her eyes glowing dark and you got the picture.

'Six,' I said weakly and sort of terrified.

'SIX WHAT?'

I was pretty sure at that point Keiko got horns coming out of her head.

'S-six months.'

* * *

Not two and something hours later Keiko and I were walking up the stairs to the temple. I was walking. Keiko might just as well gain some demonic inhuman speed and ran there. Once I was up I found a very confused Master looking at Keiko who was choking Yusuke and yelling at him that he couldn't skip school for half a year.

'I take it that's his girlfriend?' asked Master.

'Yup, that's Keiko. She will cool down in a while,' I told her, 'Tea?'

Master nodded and we left them to deal with their problems on their own.

* * *

My situation at home was weird since I got back. I would like to say that everything went for the better or stayed the same, but it got worse. So much worse. Mom was home almost all the time. It was weird. When I came home and ran into her I thought she had just forgotten something.

But she was always at home now. It was weird. The thing was we didn't act as a mother and daughter, but as two weird out roommates. We would specifically wait until we knew the other returned to their room before we went out to go to the bathroom or kitchen or whatever, I couldn't get it. Why was she home?

It was just too weird. Granny was no help as she came back after I ran away with a bodyguard. I looked at the tall big guy and then at her.

'Mother, this is stupid,' said my mom looking at the man.

'Ran, where have you been?' she demanded, 'I called all your friends, and your Master!' said granny upset and I rolled my eyes, 'At a friend's house.' I just got from the Minamino's so I was wearing the same clothes despite Shiori's protest to take hers.

'Ran, come with me. I'm asking you nicely.'

I shot her a look, 'I'm not leaving this place, alright?'

'Please,' she said, but she didn't say it to me she said it to the man, who then tried to grab my wrist.

I didn't wait, I just grabbed him twisted his arm and pressed him against our kitchen wall and kept him there, 'Don't touch me again.'

I let him go and he looked at me oddly. I turned to my granny, 'Just go. I'm not leaving my friends, so just go.'

'Ran, if you don't come with me I will cut you out!'

I chuckled, 'From what? I have money.' It was true in a way. Since my dad died, I inherited all his money. I had a special fond which released my some part of it every few years. I didn't need it before, but I had it. I would get all of it once I was twenty one or married. Whichever came first.

I decided I didn't have the energy to deal with my weird family anymore, 'I'm going out.'

I went to Ken's. I didn't want granny to barge in before so I didn't go there, but now I just didn't care. I went to his house and I was a bit surprised when he was already waiting for me.

'How did you know I would come?' I asked confused a bit. He shrugged his shoulders, 'Lucky guess,' he leaned and kissed me and I instantly felt a bit better and smiled, 'How was it?'

I sighed and told him everything suddenly feeling weird when I was supposed to get to the part about, well, Kurama and how I ended up sleeping over in his house, but I did say it, and he looked at me oddly. I felt almost as if I should defend myself or something which was stupid because I just slept in his room alone.

'Alright,' he said suddenly and smiled though, 'Want to go for a walk? Better than waiting for your granny to show up again?'

I nodded and we spent the whole day together until we ended up in the park, 'You sure you're not tired? It's seriously late and we walked for like hours, you know that right?'

He chuckled, 'I'm good, but thanks, Ran,' he said and brushed my hair a bit.

It was easy to lose yourself with Ken, he just knew the right moves to make a girl feel perfect at all times. I pressed my head against his and we smiled at each other other before he kissed me again this time deeper. I was surprised since he wasn't usually this initiative, and he was pushing me a bit. I pushed him away, 'What?'

He blinked before he returned back to his side, 'Sorry, I just missed you a bit.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It started because Ran missed out a lot of school due to her training for her Master's tournament. It got her to be really behind in some subjects which were always problematic for her. I offered tutoring and although she looked like a cat who didn't want to be pat she accepted the offer. We started to spend more and more time in the library. One day as we were walking toward the table which we accepted as our own, we found several of our classmates there.

Ran made a grumpy noise in the back of her throat, 'Looks like your fangirls are here.'

I looked down at her, 'And your fanboys.'

Ran blinked and just then properly looked at the table where indeed there were several our male classmates.

She looked confused, 'Fanboys?'

I sighed a bit annoyed with her ignorance and walked to the nearest shelf leaving our classmates for a bit. Ran quickly followed, 'What like they're into me or something? Are you crazy? Daisuke hates my guts.'

I smiled at her and raised my brows trying to show how oblivious she was to something so obvious, 'Daisuke likes you the most which is why he constantly tries to bring you down. Getting you to react somehow is the only way he can communicate with you,' I explained and she looked truly confused, 'I really don't understand. What are you talking about?'

I picked a book, 'Ran, you don't need to fish for compliments you know you're a beautiful girl.'

Her face went completely red before she swallowed and shook her head, 'I'm not even starting this with you. I'm not…I'm not like the girls boys like that _like_. I'm not a damsel in distress or sweet and quiet and I always cause drama, and I know for a fact I annoy most people.'

I chuckled that at that, 'You're definitely not either of those things, and excel at the other things.'

She shoved me a bit playfully.

I straightened and looked down at her, 'However, you also forget that you're complicated and interesting and that with how strong you are draws people toward you,' I told her, but she didn't seem like she believed me at all, 'Right.'

She looked at the books before she looked back at me, 'Is that why we're friend too?'

I looked down at her, 'You certainly make my life more interesting. I suppose it would have been very dull in the human world if you weren't by my side.'

She smiled a bit.

'Same here.'

She brushed her hair looking down still a bit uneasy, 'I still don't get it.'

'Why?' I asked I was truly surprised Ran was still shy and confused about it. It was hard to imagine someone so carefree about the priorities of modern human girls as Ran was this concerned about herself and why would people like her.

'I mean, Ken knows me forever…so do you. All those boys have no idea how…really weird or awesome I am,' said Ran, 'How can someone just fall for someone like that?' she asked, and I watched her for a moment before I coughed a bit, 'You can know people just by one thing.'

She looked at me confused.

'It happens. Sometimes it just the fact that they're the most amazing and one of a kind person,' I said looking at her. She watched me before she crossed her arms, 'Personal experience?'

I nodded at our classmates, 'Let's not keep them waiting.' I didn't wait for her as I walked to the table, but I felt her ice blue eyes on me. She was right there was a story and a personal experience. I had many lovers in my youkai years, but just one captured my heart that way. Strangely, it was a little human girl or better yet to say the woman she became.

We sat down and started. It wasn't a complete misery. I expected our classmates to pretend to not be as clever as they were the way Asami did in middle school, but surprisingly it didn't turn out that way.

It took us a couple of hours. I could tell everyone was slightly terrified by how much I requested from them. Well, everyone except for Ran, who I already tutored before our exams to high school, and a few times afterwards. She voiced her annoyance the most as always but also worked the hardest and had the best results. Perhaps she didn't thought about herself as such, but Ran was a hard worker. I never actually met her Master, the great Master Genkai, but she was well known in the Makai and based on the rumors as well as Ran's bruises after her weekends, it was clear the woman didn't hold back on her. It was true that I only witnessed Ran fight once, but based on the stories she told me about her training, it was obvious she was a competitive and ambitious always trying to achieve as much as she could. Maybe without even realizing it.

We were working for a long time. I checked my watch before I looked over at Ran, 'You're going to be late, Ran.'

She blinked at me confused for a moment before her face lightened up in a way I noticed she only did when she was thinking or talking about Ken. First love was truly special for humans.

She started to pack her things when Jun, one of our classmates who didn't go to the same middle school asked, 'Where are you going, Fujioka-chan?'

'A date,' she said with a small smile before she frowned at me, 'Don't torture them too much.'

I smirked at her a bit before I noticed that the atmosphere around the table changed. Our classmates were apparently shocked that Ran was going on a date which was confirmed when one of the girls stood up her hands hitting the table and the chair she sat on falling backwards, 'A date with who?'

Ran blinked at her, 'My boyfriend?'

'Fujioka-chan has a boyfriend?' asked Jun looking almost startled.

'Well, how long have you two been together?'

'Since we were thirteen?'

Ran looked my way for some help, but I honestly didn't understand either why the girls seemed upset about Ran being taken. It was my understanding that they were interested in me and girls tend to get jealous at Ran. The only thing which came to my mind was that they had some sort of plan which didn't have a scenario where Ran would date inside it.

'Anyway,' said Ran slowly, 'Bye, everyone.'

Slowly we finished after Ran's leave. At the end it was just me and one of our male classmate, Arata Daisuke. The true was it wasn't a terribly spent time. After what happened a few weeks ago I found a new meaning to a lot of activities I found dull in the human world before. Suddenly they were far more enjoyable.

'Well, goodbye, Arata-san.'

Daisuke suddenly came and blocked my way with his arms spread wide.

'Arata, what are you doing?' I asked appearing and actually genuine confused. I was expecting him to ask me to leave Ran alone, but I was surprised me by his next words.

'You have to fight for Ran and get her away from that stealing devil.'

I was very confused. By stealing devil I asumed he meant Ken which was natural if he liked Ran he didn't want her to have a boyfriend, but why he was telling me to _fight for Ran_. This made no sense, and neither did the way everyone at the table acted when Ran announced her date.

'Excuse me?'

'Ran can't be with anyone else, but you! The fraction of ours will accept no other but the two of you together.'

I raised my brows, 'Fraction? I'm afraid I have no idea what are you talking about.'

He sighed, 'For years now you might have noticed that there is an amount of girls and boys who are interested in the two of you.' Oh, both Ran and I noticed although Ran didn't believe it.

'Well, there are those you are vicious about it causing problems, and then there are us, who accepted that we don't have a chance because you're perfect together. So we can't accept anyone else being with Ran, but you.'

This was quite a surprised since both Ran and I assumed all of from our _fanclub_ were against us spending time together.

'So your _fraction_ wants Ran and I to be together?'

Daisuke went red, 'We accepted… we accepted a long time ago that what you and Fujioka have is special. We can see it, and we just know that you two are somehow connected. It's like you to go into your own world and everything else fades away.'

This surprised me even more.

'Anyway, that's why we accept that you two are sort of meant to be together and it's why we can't and won't accept either of you with anyone else.'

I titled my head, 'Ran and Ken had been dating for a long time.'

'How can you date someone and yet have such a strong connection with someone else?'

I found myself smiling at the boy once again realizing that he was a boy. It was true in Makai friendship was a foreign concept, but companionship was not. It was true that it was rare to find actual friends, but not impossible. I met had several close connections which weren't necessary romantic or sexual. I didn't start that way with Akane either.

'Ran and I are good friends,' I said one last time before I went to leave. The boy still continued to ramble about how I had to win Ran, but I didn't listen any more.

* * *

 _In my long years alive I have never actually witnessed a Soul Eater take a soul. One simple cut and the sinner would face his punishment for all the harm he had done. Akane escorted the young woman to a near priest, who promised to take care of her. Priests and youkai didn't exactly got along so I kept my distance out of sight. Once Akane was alone, I came out of hiding as she was clearly waiting for me pressed against an old tree, 'I see you couldn't settle down for an ordinary life, little one.'_

' _I guess after the adventures we have life in the village seemed rather dull,' she spoke, but we both knew there was more to it. Becoming a Sinner Killer wasn't a choice it was fate, a calling as they said as all the Killers were mentally linked._

' _Do all Sinner Killers swear to never show their faces?' I asked calmly. I wanted to see her face. I didn't want to trick her just yet into showing it for the sake of our past, but I did want to see it. I wanted to see her._

 _She didn't leave it for the fight in the end and simply pulled her white mask off revealing her face. She looked just as I remembered only older. She was a very beautiful young girl. I remembered how it often got her into trouble. Now, she was a stunning woman._

' _You grew quite a lot,' I said and took a step closer as if to see her better. I didn't need to. The distance held no importance to me. I saw every edge of her face, every mole, every wrinkle, and the sudden sorrow in her now dark eyes._

' _Yoko…I'm married.'_

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Since I got back I spent as much time as I could catching up with Ken, Keiko and Kurama. I was seriously relieved since it made me spent as little time at home as possible. I didn't want to deal with my mom constantly being around or my granny dropping by unannounced with another plan to get me to leave with her. However, since Ken's mom still thought I was a terribly bad influence on him, we decided to spend some time at my house as well. I knew my mom would be home. She was always home lately, but I still felt a bit weird as Ken and I took the elevator upstairs to my apartment. It was just that we were always in Ken's room and almost never in my room. At least not alone. In Ken's room even if I was staying there over night there was always the fear that his mom would come inside, but my room was off limits for my mom since she never went inside. I could have a month old pudding there, and if I didn't clean it no one would. Yes, that example was from a personal experience.

I got Ken into my room without running into my mother, 'She's still at home?' he asked, and I nodded and walked to bed, 'Yeah, she's always home. It's weird.'

'Maybe I should greet her?' asked Ken, but I shook my head instantly, 'No way in hell. I don't even want to see her.'

'Alright,' said Ken calmly. I felt a bit bad. I didn't tell him about what my mom said. I felt too embarrassed that she would even dare to say such things. My mom seriously crossed the line, and I couldn't find it in me to forgive her or even look at her. There was no way I wanted Ken to meet with her. I couldn't be sure what she would say to him, and I dread that she would say something mean. How dare she said who's right or wrong for me? She barely knew me. No, that was a lie. She didn't know a thing about me.

'Are you alright?' asked Ken and sat down next to me. I nodded. I didn't want him to know what she said. It was mean, and a total lie. I loved Ken since we were kids. The hell did she knew about love when she didn't even love her own daughter.

He must have known something was up because he pulled me closer to him and hugged me around the shoulders before lightly kissing my cheek.

I sighed relieved feeling a bit better.

He kissed me again softly on the corner of my lips, and I turned toward him. He was smiling at me and just like that my mom was the last thing on my mind. I leaned closer to him and kissed him properly feeling much better. His hand went into my hair. The kisses were gentle at first, but I felt how they were escalating slowly. I was grateful though because losing myself in his kisses felt much better than thinking about my dysfunctional family.

I got lost in them. It was just so easy. Ken and I had a connection which my mom knew nothing about. She didn't know how easy he made me calm down after I once again was left alone for the night because she went somewhere. She didn't about how hurt I was whenever he was hurt. She didn't know about the guilt I felt when I prayed that someone else got hurt instead of him. She didn't know about the nice warm feeling in my stomach I got when his hand stroke my cheek while his lips moved against my own. I remembered as a child I didn't understand kissing. It felt too disgusting as two people on the street pressed their faces against each other. There was saliva and everything. It felt too dirty for the child version of me until I actually got to kiss Ken for the first time. It was then that I realized that kissing could be both a very raw and a very pure form of physical contact. Ken could kiss me in a way which made me forget about the world around us. When we kissed it was slow and perfect, and it made me feel like everything was at peace until lately at least. Lately Ken kisses were more intense. Lately they caused electricity to run down my spine. Lately they made me get nervous all over again feeling something growing in my lower stomach. When he pulled me closer and feeling him against me did something to me. He wasn't doing anything, but just the closeness was a bit too much some times. People say that a perfect kiss is when someone makes you weak in your knees, but the truth was Ken made me forgot I had any knees in the first place.

I didn't even notice until I was on my back that we had been moving a bit too fast. I stopped and looked into his eyes. It was just that it hit me again. We were alone in my room and yes we were dating, but I just felt too unsure. I knew Ken would never push me or anything, and I also knew that I didn't want to do anything yet. I just wasn't ready, and I honestly knew very little about those things that I really wouldn't feel comfortable to do something. However, the look inside them momentarily caused me to shiver because it was as far from Ken as possible and for a brief second I almost didn't recognize him. He didn't look like himself for that one moment.

'What's the matter?' he asked softly stroking my temple. It was nice. He had nicely soft fingers, which instantly calmed me down. He always had that effect on me. What the hell did my mom know about people and love when she didn't love anyone?

'Nothing,' I said and brushed my eyes under my glasses. He moved away, 'How about a riddle?'

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him, 'You loverboy, you.'

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again, and everything felt normal again.

'Come on, one riddle?' he asked and I rolled my eyes, 'I suck at riddles. Come on, you have Shuichi now.'

He made a grimace in such an odd way, I started to wonder if maybe I hadn't been away too long, 'Ah, so I have you for kissing and him for riddles?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, it's very beneficial.'

He shook my shoulders, 'Come on, please.'

Ken tickled me until I was breathless. He chuckled at how I looked before he leaned down and whispered, 'It's an easy one, I promise.'

I rolled my eyes but easily got up on my elbows and looked at him, 'Okay, what's the riddle?'

'I'm frozen but I don't need a blanket. I come in different flavors but I'm not a pizza. I can be licked but I'm not an envelope. I sometimes come as a bar but I'm not soap and I sometimes have a cone but I'm not a dog.'

I sighed closing my eyes. I really stopped liking riddles since with time I couldn't solve any. They were too hard. Maybe I wasn't just as smart as Ken or Kur-

'Ice cream?' I asked surprised, and looked at Ken who chuckled and nodded, ' _Ice cream_.'

I blinked since he repeated it in English.

He brushed my hair a bit, 'We could go get _Cookie Ice cream_ later.'

I nodded. Yummy Ice Cream was a small ice cream shop we loved to go to. It was the only ice cream that had all the flavors in English. We made fun of it the first few times trying to make up mashup names from Japanese and English translation. Anyway cookie flavor was so far my favorite.

'Yeah, we should.'

He smiled at me again. We spent a nice evening together. I couldn't help, but I noticed that since I returned from Master's and even a bit before Ken got slightly better. He was spending more time outside, and I knew it didn't mean anything when you had cancer, but it looked like it was helping him a bit. He didn't have to walk back home or stop often, and if I hadn't known he was sick I wouldn't have guessed it. He looked like an average healthy boy. He looked so healthy that I almost forgot he was sick. The key for me was that I didn't think about how sick Ken was. I didn't think or overthink about the fact that he might not be here as long as the rest of us. I didn't want to pressure him or make him feel like he had to make up for the things he might not have the time to do even if I wanted to him to live some more. I didn't know how much time did we have, but I didn't want to ruin it with overthinking. Still, I couldn't stop myself from wondering that maybe it was a mistake that I wasn't thinking more about it. I always knew he was ill. It was a constant fact since I met him, but lately he made me forget so easy with how full of life he looked.

He looked at me at one point, 'What's wrong, Ran?'

I smiled and shook my head, 'I'm just glad we're together.'

He smiled at me confused but didn't think much of it. We spent a nice evening together and as I put my head on his chest and we lied together silently in my bed I really felt as if the world was at peace. I rarely felt like that. There was always something going on. Even as a kid I always felt like something was happening. Like there was noise all around me with, but with Ken everything was at peace. He was my peace. If only I knew that those would be a few of the last moments we would spent in such a peace I would perhaps hold them higher in my mind. After it was all done I couldn't help but went back to every single day, moment, second in my life which I spent without him and asked myself if whatever I was doing was truly that important that I spent it without him in the first place.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Once I came to train to Master after the first full month of Yusuke's training alone with her since the first one was interrupted my Keiko's assault. So far he didn't seem to complain too much as he found out that he couldn't surprise me with anything she did to him.

That day though Yusuke had instantly ran to me and gripped my jacket pulling me close. At first I had no idea what the hell had gotten into him until he started to cry, 'Take me home! For the love of Kami take me home!'

I chuckled. Just as with me the first month Master had just forced him to train more than ever, now? Now she was beating him. I understood his pain and tears, but unfortunately I couldn't help him.

'Gome, you're on your own,' I told him putting my hands over his.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked Master slowly walking toward us. Yusuke went behind me trying to either hide or somehow crawl into me with how hard he was pressing against me, 'Ran-chan, please save me!'

I had to admit as much as I understood his fears, hell, several years later and I was still freaking afraid of my Master, I found it amusing that great Yusuke Urameshi self-proclaimed best fighter and punk on our streets was batshit scared of an old lady. Then I remembered that I was batshit scared of her too and empathy kicked in.

'How about we just clean the temple today?' I asked and my Master shot me a look, 'Clean the temple?' asked Yusuke peeking at me, and I nodded, 'Yes, let's clean the temple today? We could mop the floors and take care of the attic? You always complain about having too much junk there.'

Yusuke nodded furiously causing me my body to shake as he was gripping me tight as a cat by my shoulders, 'Yes, yes, please, let's clean up the temple!'

My Master raised her brows before she thought about it and nodded, 'Very well, you two can clean up.'

Yusuke let out a relieved sigh, 'Thank you, thank you.'

I chuckled while Yusuke thanked the goddess that he wouldn't get beat up again. Either way, his satisfaction was short termed as he started to complain about having to clean up about an hour later.

The attic in the temple was full of boxes and suspicious looking stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them were cursed objects or something which held inside an evil spirit despite Master's lies that they weren't. The cleaning wasn't so bad even if I was coughing from the dust and annoyed from having to hear Yusuke's complains and Master's commands.

As I was done with cleaning the dust I accidentally knocked over a box. Rolling my eyes I kneeled down and found a small size kimono inside. It must have belong to my Master as it was her size. The fabric was so soft and nice to touch. I wondered why it was here and not in her closet until I realized that it wasn't an ordinary kimono. It was a traditional old wedding kimono for the bride. My eyes widened as I fully pulled it out. It was indeed a wedding kimono. What the hell? It was so small it could only belong to my Master. It was so pretty and feminine. Not the words that I would use to describe her. I nicely folded it and put it aside before I dug into the box again. There were several things. I found a red rainbow, a silver bracelet, and a couple of photos. I started to look over them. I instantly recognized my Master, but I couldn't believe it was actually her. She was so beautiful. Sure, people age so it shouldn't surprise me that she looked different when she was young, but she was so pretty in those photos I found it hard to believe it was actually her. In several pictures she was standing along other people in familiar clothes so I assumed they must have been her fellow students. In one she stood next to two her parents as she looked very much like her mother. But it was the last one that caught my interest. My Master from time to time spoke about a tournament she entered in a team. She rarely spoke about it, but from her talks I understood that something terribly traumatic must have happened as she had that distant look in her face which showed just how old, experienced and wise she was. In that photo she was standing next to five other men and a woman, all taller than her and all smiling expect for one man. He was the tallest and most masculine in the group, and he was the only one who didn't seem happy. There was a look inside his eyes. It was…pure sadness.

'That's trash,' spoke my Master suddenly, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked at her calmly down as she scared me, 'What?'

'You can throw it out,' she said disinterested and walked away. I frowned at her and then at the photo, 'No, they're memories.'

'Some memories aren't good, Ran.'

I bit my lip, 'But this photo captures a good memory or not?' I asked. My master stopped in track, 'That photo reminds me of the last day before the tournament.'

I blinked confused.

'It reminds me that after that day everything changed,' she spoke. I looked at the photo again, 'But you were smiling that day. Whatever happened next, you didn't know, so in that moment you were happy.'

She looked at me for a moment before she walked up to me, and I handed her the photo. She sighed and pointed at herself, 'I used to be so young and stupid.'

'Just like me?' I asked with a teasing smirk, and she chuckled, 'Maybe a bit worse.'

She then pointed at the woman, 'She went to live in a cave in China.'

I raised my brows, 'What?'

'She mastered a special technic which caused her to be able to hear every single thing in the five thousand miles radius. She needed a place with no annoying humans around. This guy was our manager. He had to take the job because he lost a lot of money, and the tournament committee offered to pay him.'

'Why would they do that?'

'They always want fresh human meat in the tournament,' said master shrugging, 'We didn't trust him at first, but he helped us out a few times. These two used were brothers and this one wanted to marry me.'

My eyes widened, 'Marry? You?' She shot me a look and I quickly changed my voice, 'Oh, what happened? You look so cute together.'

She rolled her eyes, 'We weren't meant to be in the end. I supposed he loved me, but…I didn't. He didn't deserve to be with someone who didn't love him back.'

I looked at the kimono again, 'You must have been quite far along with the plans if you had a kimono ready.'

She was silent for a while, 'Like I said young and stupid and stubborn and reckless. It's easy to give into anger and emotions right after something bad happens, Ran.'

I looked at her raising my brows.

'But you can't let it happen because that's how you the fight, and the battle and most importantly that's how you can lose yourself. Once people lose themselves they might come back from them.'

I didn't know why but the thought seemed to be even scarier as the Master used her old wise woman voice which sounded almost like a prediction.

'Ah, wisdom comes with old age?' I asked, and she shot me another look. I looked down at the photo again, 'You sure you don't want to keep it somewhere hanging?'

'No, throw it out.'

I took the photo, 'No. It's…you might want to keep it. Even if things ended badly, not all way bad. That day seemed nice enough.'

She didn't reply and just turned around walking away. I frowned annoyed and looked at the photo. Stubborn old hag. I took the photo and decided to keep it. It was then that I realize that she hasn't said anything about one of the men in the photo. Something told me that the man she didn't talk about was the one that didn't survive the tournament.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Things were slowly settling. Yusuke was training for over two months, and he was getting really good. Master made us fight each other a few times, and although Yusuke was holding back for the first few times, he quickly learned that even if he didn't he got his ass handed to him. I didn't hold back. He was starting to get better and even though I was still in the lead I had a feeling one day Yusuke would beat me. The thought reminded me of the fact that unlike him I couldn't expand my abilities. Yusuke could continue to learn new technics and gain skills while I would stay the same. It made me wonder what else there was to my origin. How did I got my Spiritual powers in the first place? It didn't appear as if they ran in my family so was it really because I died some violent death before? It was definitely not a nice thought.

Kurama looked at me as we were eating our lunch in the classroom one day, 'Ran, you said your grandmother tried to blackmail you with money? That she would disinherit you?'

I nodded remembering the incident from a while ago. After that there were several familiar incidents, 'Yes, she came to the house with a bodyguard or something. She sure as hell wasn't expecting me to be able to make him leave.' I was surprised he asked about it now and so out of the blue. I told him about granny a week after it happened which was almost two months ago.

'Perhaps that was what she was doing to your mother?' he asked, and I stopped eating and looked up at him, 'But? Why would mom want it? She's working. She has the money,' I said confused.

'Does she?' he asked, 'You said she's home now, but if she's a professor-'

'It's still the semester,' I said confused before I looked up at him, 'You already have some sort of idea.'

'Gambling,' he said and I chuckled, 'My mom? Gambling? Seriously, come on, Kurama...she never took anything from the house, and we never got cut the electric or other things cut off because she didn't pay.'

'Only if your grandmother was the one paying,' he said looking at his food for a moment. I tried to think about the idea.

'They always argue, but she did put me to the schools granny wanted.'

'What about your father's money?'

I shook my head, 'Mom doesn't have access to that she can just take care of the parts I get.'

'Did you ever take any money from those parts?'

I shook my head again actually thinking about all of it, 'She disappears and then comes back after a while. You think she goes to play and then just comes back?' I asked and he shrugged his shoulders, 'Possibly.'

'How will I find out?' I asked and he looked at me for a moment before he said, 'Do you know the bank you have the money in?' he asked and I nodded, 'Are you allowed to ask about the account?'

I thought about it, 'I know where she keeps the papers?'

'It's a start.'

* * *

In the end our day was spent in Kurama and I finding out that my mom had spent half of the money I got from my dad over the years. Just the one I received so far, but still.

'Oh well, it's not like I was expecting anything from her before so,' I said as we were walking back home. He looked at me worried, 'I'm sorry, Ran.'

'It's whatever. I never expected anything great from her. Comes with the too much disappointment. You stop giving shit.'

I looked at the bag full of papers before I looked up at him, 'Want ice cream?' I asked him, and I could see that for a moment he probably wondered about my sanity, but he nodded anyway. It was a bit cold for ice cream, but we still went. I guided him to our favorite ice cream shop. Wasn't it so simple? When we were kids everything could be solved with an ice cream or some chocolate. Everything was perfect, and we had no problems what so ever or at least real problems. I ordered cookie ice cream of course while Kurama went with strawberry and we sat down outside looking around the passing people. We were quiet for a while, and I wondered if people had an amount of happiness in their lives they could have. I had Ken, my friends, my Master so I had a shitty family in return. I guess everything is about balance in the end.

Kurama looked at me after a while, 'I'm sorry things aren't good between you and your mother, Ran.'

I sighed, 'Yeah, well, not all of us can be lucky enough have kind and nice moms like you do.'

I licked my ice cream. It actually helped to numb the pain a bit. I was busy eating and thinking about my crappy mom so it took me a while to notice the distant in my friend's green eyes. I frowned, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' he said all too quickly, and I shot him a look, 'Just because I'm dealing with something doesn't mean you have to lie so you wouldn't burden me,' I said, 'I like to think we have been through a few things so you wouldn't do that. Spill.'

Kurama looked a bit surprised by my words, but I was really upset about my mom even if I tried to push it down. Was that healthy? Probably not, but I didn't have it in me to deal with it now. I needed some time to process, and not kill her on the spot.

'I just wonder about what you said. I wonder why I am the lucky one,' he said, and I sensed the atmosphere shifting around us as I could tell that he was opening up to me. Just like that my mom's drama was pushed aside as I completely focused on him. Since we opened up to each other he let me see the real him. In the end I found out that he wasn't much different from what I already knew of him. His past was not something which made me look differently at him although the fact that he used to eat humans was a bit disturbing once I finally knew it was true. Yet, I knew who he was. He might have been a cold calculative asshole, brilliantly sharp, but he cared deeply for the people he considered his, such as his mom.

'What happened made me thinking if I didn't get off from everything easier than I should have? I'm alive, my mother is cured and alive, I get to stay in the human world, and I have you as my friend again. I feel like I don't deserve any of those things. It's as if I got off lightly and got all these things without earning them. As a thief I enjoyed a good challenge. The harder it was to get something the more I wanted it and the more I enjoyed the hard work to get it. This seems…too easy and undeserved.'

It watched him silently. Including me to the list cause me to have this warm feeling inside my stomach. When people have so little and you're a part of that, you feel oddly touched and honored to have earned such a place in their life. This. The way he thought was one of the reasons I knew he wasn't a completely bad person. People don't like this. They question their happiness. They question their unhappiness. They think they don't deserve their misfortune not fortune. Kurama was not like that. He questioned his happiness since he knew, accepted and measured his mistakes. He knew that he had a good life, but that he didn't deserve it, and he wanted the other shoes to drop and finally give him all the bad he did or thought he did deserve.

I very gently kicked him under the table to get his attention.

He looked at me confused, 'What?'

'Well, if you feel like you don't deserve it. You just have to earn it.'

He blinked, 'Earn it?'

I nodded, 'Yup,' I said in English, 'Earn it any way you can. By being a good son, a good person who helps a Spirit Detective protect the human world, and take a friend whose mom is an asshole out for cookie ice cream to lift up her mood so. You're earning it.'

Kurama watched me for a moment before he smiled a bit, 'I was supposed to lift up your mood, and somehow you lifted up mine.'

I smiled, 'Yes, well, what are friends for? And you're still paying for the wonderful ice cream.'

He didn't seem to mind though. It was nice. I missed hanging out with Kurama. Still, now that there were no secrets it was different. It was like we were new people despite the fact that we knew almost all there was about each other. I guess this was what friendship should have been.

'You truly our remarkable, Ran.'

I looked at him feeling a bit uneasy at the compliment, 'Thanks, but I'm quite average.'

Kurama opened his mouth to say something-

' _Yummy ice cream,_ ' we heard suddenly from one of the kids passing by us and Kurama chuckled while I covered my mouth and looked away. The kid was probably missing some front teeth and so when he read the name of the shop in English it sounded a bit funny.

'Oh Kami, remember when we were in that school play and that girl who played Rosaline had that weird accent. We couldn't stop making grimaces,' I said laughing a bit. He shot me a look, 'You made grimaces, Ran. It was very rude.'

I gasped, 'I was a kid. What did you want from me? When a girl says-'

'Don't finish that,' he cut me off, and I chuckled some more.

Kurama shook his head like a disapproving father, 'We shouldn't be laughing. In a way ice scream sounds very much like _I scream_.'

I rolled my eyes, 'You always have to ruin the fun…Oh, I scream,' I realized that he was right. It did sound like that in English. We spent the rest of the evening talking about the play and middle school remembering everything that happened.

'Thanks for the ice cream and for spending the day with me,' I said at the end before I went to my apartment. On my way there I stopped in track remembering how Ken and I were in my room not so long ago, and he told me that riddle. Kurama was right it was a bit cold for ice cream so maybe Ken's riddle was why I wanted to go on one.

 _I scream_

* * *

 **A.N: Thanks everyone for waiting, support, reading, following, adding to your fav, reviews and etc. It's a blessing for the heart really. Special thanks to guests who I can't reply, and yes, Ran will take place in the dark tournament, but as another member.**


	11. We don't submit to terror, we make it

_**She was a savage a fucking brute unafraid to fight for what she wanted brave enough to go to war for what she deserved – r.h Sin**_

 **Chapter Eleven: We don't submit to terror, we make it**

 _ **Part One**_

* * *

' _I don't see how this is supposed to be helpful,' said a woman as she was blindfolded. She couldn't see anything and the other woman in the room watched her carefully, 'You are not to ask questions, but to learn. I assumed you wanted to get better.' She spoke in a motherly voice which caused the other woman to feel like a child._

 _Sighing she nodded, 'Tell me again, what to do.'_

' _Find a center. Find the presence of someone else,' she spoke just as a man came to her view from the shadows and so silently as if he was the wind himself stopped behind the woman with the blindfold over her eyes._

 _He looked at the trainer and nodded, 'Begin.'_

 _He moved as if he weighted nothing avoiding the woman with the blindfold as she moved. It went like this for a while nothing changed._

 _She stopped suddenly and turned her face directly at him. Something shifted in her and she felt his presence so clearly as if she could see him in her mind._

 _She reached her hand and put it on his shoulder._

' _Do you know who he is?'_

 _She opened her mouth to speak so sure that she did it was as if he knew could see him, 'Hijo.'_

 **DDDDDDD**

 **Ran's POV**

I opened my eyes to the Saturday morning sun. I often wondered if others had such strange storylike dreams as I did. I was glad that the dream was quite a peaceful one and not a nightmare. I had a few of those as well over the months that passed. A brief glace at my alarm clock told me that it was time to get up even if it was weekend. I had a study group. Yeah, I know studying on a weekend? What a nerd. Well, you would be as well if you had a major test coming up, your teacher was a sadist who wanted to see you burn and your study partner was even worse with wanting you to study every chance you got. Asshole fox youkai who won't let me enjoy life. I should have killed him before I grew too attached now it was too late.

Our phone rang and I shot it an annoyed look from my room before I walked to the hallway and I picked it up, 'Damn it, Kurama, I'm on my way.'

'Hello Ran and good morning to you too. I am pleased to know you are on your way and will join me soon.'

'Jesus, I fell asleep ONE TIME!' I shouted at him just as my mom walked out of her room and stood in track looking at me.

We watched each other for a moment before she went to the front door and out. Since I found out she had been stealing the money my dad left me we haven't really been on best terms if we ever were. I wonder how much a family can be fuckedup for it to be really bad.

'Ran? Are you alright?' I heard Kurama's concerned voice on the other end of the line, 'Hey, sorry…I will get dress and be there soon,' I said feeling all my annoyance gone. All that was left inside me in that moment was that feeling of emptiness I had from time to time from my mother's absence. You would think I would grow use to it by now…

'Ran…'

'See you soon,' I said and quickly ended the call. It would be pointless for him either way to tell me that it would get better or some other lie. Besides I didn't have time for that. I quickly changed my PJs to some casual clothes and went to catch the train.

We created a study group which some of our classmates joined. Most of Kurama's fangirls and some boy which I had no reason why. Sure Kurama kept on insisting that it was because of me, but it couldn't be.

I looked at my reflection in the window. I wasn't beautiful like Keiko. I mean, I wasn't bringing myself down or anything, but I knew I wasn't. I wasn't terrible to look at, but compare to other girls in my class like Jun or even Asami I was didn't see myself like a pretty girl. I guess, I was too plane. Too loud and reckless. Not that it matter. I didn't care all that much.

Either way, we started studying together which was fine since I wasn't the only target of Kurama's sadistic ways to force knowledge into my brain. I swore he had an inner fetish to see me struggle with calculus. I would normally go to Genkai for training, but lately she had been pretty busy with Yusuke plus the test was really important. I promised to make it up to her afterwards so I was mentally preparing myself for her double torment. Yay me.

'Ohayo. See. I'm not that late. Karin and Daisuke aren't even here yet,' I said as I finally arrived pulling the bag with my books closer.

Kurama and the other looked at me. Some greeted back and some waved. He gave me one of his not amused looks but cracked a bit when I chuckled.

We went inside Keiko parents' dinner once the others came as well, 'Konnichiwa!'

'Ohayo, kids, please sit down,' said Keiko's mom with her typical warm smile and waved for us to take our typical seat. We all sat down to the back and spread around the books, papers and calculators. We ate sweets while we study and then all got some of Keiko mom's great food. Keiko occasionally stopped by to see what we were doing.

She managed to easily impressed Kurama and the others. Yeah, it was beyond me why Keiko didn't apply to Meiou with how much of genius she was, but then again it was probably for the best because without Keiko there was nothing holding Yusuke in their school.

'Did you spoke with Yusuke this week?' asked Keiko once we finished and were just relaxing. Kurama was sitting next to me small talking with Karin while I finished his food.

'Yeah, on Monday, I think, you?'

'Yesterday, although I'm pretty sure he fell asleep during the call. I swear he stopped talking in the middle of the sentence and then I heard noises which could have been him snoring,' she crossed her arms and I chuckled, 'Sounds about right Master's motto is to beat you until you can't stand anymore. I'm always dead on feet after training with her.'

'You train in martial arts, Ran?' asked Jun all of the sudden. I didn't even realize she was listening. All of the eyes ended up on us in that moment, and I found myself smiling perhaps a bit too brightly as I nodded, 'Yeah, Aikido since I was thirteen or so.'

'Were do you go? I tried Kendo when I was young but I didn't stick,' said Hotaka.

'That was because you sucked at it,' pointed out Daisuke. The conversation shifted a bit much to relief and I glanced at Keiko who gave me a strange look for a moment. It made me think about how she was the only one who so far didn't know about the supernatural which surrounded us. Yusuke became a Spirit Detective, I told Ken, Kurama was a youkai, even Kuwabarra knew. Keiko was my best and possibly only female friend and she was in the darkest of darks about why Yusuke had to leave to train for half a year. It was his call mostly, but it sucked to know that Keiko was out of the circle. Ken once confessed that as a kid even despite our efford he felt left out. Like I said Keiko was a genius, so I knew she must have had a hunch about what was going on. Something in the back of her mind telling her that things weren't ordinary. That there was something there…

Eventually we packed our things and headed out, 'Any plans for today since you are not going to your Master's?' asked Kurama as we headed to the train station.

'Not much. I'm going to the movies with Ken later,' I said and then realized that I should be a better friend and asked, 'Do you want to join?'

He looked down at me, 'As thrilling as you make that invitation sound, no.'

I rolled my eyes, 'It's not that I don't want you to come it's…Keiko has been a bit lonely since Yusuke became Master's student so…'

'So you feel like you are responsible for his absence and want to make it up by inviting her wherever you go?' he asked and I shot him a look. Sometimes, he knew me too well, 'Yeah, basically. It's not like I don't want her to come. I do, you too, but then I feel bad that I am never alone with Ken.'

'It's understandable, and please, do not feel bad. I can speak only for myself, but I am sure Keiko and I understand your situation and don't mind,' he said and I smiled at him, 'How is Shiori? I haven't seen her in a while,' I teased. This was a joke. I saw Shiori quite a lot recently. Since my mother proved to be an even worse person than I originally thought. I avoided home dinners as much as possible. Mostly I went to eat with Keiko's or Kurama's family. Yusuke's mom rarely cooked for her own kid so I wouldn't bother with her while Ken's mother still refused to see me in their house.

'She is already asking when will you join us for dinner again. It is become quite annoying.'

'What do you feel threatened?'

'Keep laughing, Ran. Just wait for the next study season-'

'HA!' I pointed a finger at him, 'There won't be a next since the test is on Tuesday.' It was true. Tuesday would be the end of our struggles with hopefully some good results. I mean, I always tried my best, but I really worked hard for this test. Harder than ever in fact.

Kurama smiled. Now, here is the thing. Kurama has a very lovely smile. It's just that he has different types of smiles. He has his strictly reserved for his mother smile, his _I am an century old youkai and you are a little child, Ran_ smile, his friendly fake smile, and his _devilish_ smile which he uses when he is up to no good. The last smile always causes a shiver to run through my spine.

'Oh Ran, but there will be a next one,' he said it so sweetly it just ended to his ability to creep me out.

As we got to our parting place I turned around, 'Oh I almost forgot.' I dug into my bag and fished out one of Ken's riddles, 'Here, you go.'

'Thank you. I don't have the solved one with me,' said Kurama and I saw something flesh over his face. I was getting better at noticing those little emotions he sometimes let slip.

'How is Ken lately?' he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, 'Not sure. He says he is okay, and most of the time when we are together he looks really well, but then he sometimes cancels or something because he is not feeling well. It's hard to tell.'

Kurama nodded and without a single word put his hand on my shoulder. He lightly squeezed it before he turned around, 'Enjoy your evening, Ran.'

I watched my friend leave feeling confused and wondering if the gesture was a substitute for him not knowing what to say to me. It was rare that something like that happened to the always knowitall smug bastard, but then again, I didn't know what to say either in my situation.

* * *

I met up with Ken in front of the movies.

'Hey,' I smiled as our fingers linked. I couldn't help how corny I felt whenever I was with him. He smiled at me, 'Hello, Ran.'

He took my hand and kissed my palm pressing it against his lips which made me blush, 'Hi.'

He held my hand for a while before he let me go, 'Let's go.'

There weren't many people on a Sunday and it was a movie we already saw before but like I said we haven't spent a lot of times together alone, so I thought it might be nice. We were silently sitting next to each other. There was always something weird about cinemas when you realize that you are alone in the dark and everyone's eyes are looking to the front. If someone wanted to kill someone here in the dark, it would be the perfect place. In plain sight.

I felt Ken's his hand on my knee at one point and I smiled at him before I turned back to the movie. It wasn't long that I felt his hand on my knee move higher. It was thrilling in the dark but despite this I felt utterly uncomfortable all of the sudden. It was like a switch when off and suddenly I wanted nothing more than for him to stop. Maybe it was because we were in a cinema with people around us or something else but all of the sudden everything inside me went unpleasantly cold. I couldn't help myself. I let him run his hand a bit higher before I stopped him with a nervous giggle, 'Knock it off.'

He instantly stopped and returned to the movie which I was grateful for. I didn't know why I reacted like that, but we were in a cinema with several other people. I didn't know what it meant. Ken and I haven't been able to be together alone for a while now, and we were never the time of couple to show too much affection in the public. We never had to need for it, and neither did he.

I reached for his hand as I felt this odd guilt for what happened. He linked our fingers together and everything felt good again. Letting out a relieved sigh I focused on the movie again. I was really glad for Ken. In times of struggles I just had him. I was glad for it so much. I wished I could just be with him all the time. In his presence, in his orbit. I never felt more safe or happy than when I was with him. It was if the whole world, including youkai, my mom and all that bothered me went to hell and we were in only people alive.

I felt him pull my hand a bit before he kissed my knuckles softly. I smiled at him. Yes, everything was right in the world, just like that.

Ken walked me almost completely home after the movie. It was fine, but something was off. He seemed quieter than usual although I haven't been with him alone for a while now. He looked fine when we were with Keiko, but now he seemed off.

I took his wrist and stopped him, 'Is everything okay?' I asked concerned.

He looked at me before he shook his head, 'It's nothing. I just didn't like the movie that much.'

I blinked. The movie was a thriller. Horror movies were something we didn't watch in the cinemas since they refused to sell us ticket most of the times and action movies were more of Yusuke's fan favourite while Keiko was a sucker for romance and drama. Ken and I started to enjoy thrillers and crime stories over the past few years.

'It felt as if the lead character was a bit selfish,' he said, 'If she would pay more attention to her surroundings I think she would have notice the hints that something terrible was happening.'

I blinked confused. I wasn't sure what brought such an opinion. Ken was usually the person who would try to see some good in everyone even villains.

'Huh? I thought she was okay. How could she have known he was a murderer?' I asked him feeling oddly protective about the character when he wasn't.

'If she paid more attention she would have,' he replied looking at me with an odd expression. I let go of him, 'Is something the matter?'

'I just didn't like the movie, Ran. It's not a big deal,' he spoke softly I couldn't explain what this change of behavior meant but I didn't like it. He was acting weird, and since he physically at the moment at least seemed fine it had to be something inside him.

'I'm confused,' I said honestly, 'If something is going on with you, you can tell me.'

He pressed his lips together before he smiled, 'How about we just walk and talk about this after your test?'

I frowned, 'What does my test have to do with anything?'

'Later, Ran. I promise,' he said and started to walk but I cut his path, 'No way. Don't do that! I hate it when people say we will talk later. It only ruins your nerves by thinking about all those terrible scenarios about what it could be about so how about you cut the crap and just say it. What's the matter?!' I demanded. I really hated when someone said we will talk later.

However, Ken didn't say anything just watched me for a long time before I had to take a step closer, 'Well, what?'

'I don't like how much time you spent with Shuichi,' he said simply.

I didn't know how to respond to his words so I remained silent for a while. He sighed, 'I know you can't avoid spending time with him. He tutors you and you are classmates and friends, but it bothers me a bit that he seems to get to spend far more time with you than I do.'

'It's not like that. We're just friends, good friends,' I assured him. Strange how far Kurama and I have gone since I referred to him as a _good friend_. Sure, Kurama and I spent quite some time together, but it was hard not to when were classmates and all. Plus I liked spending time with him. But I _loved_ spending time with Ken.

'I know which is why I wanted to talk with you about this after your test his week,' explained Ken.

I shook my head, 'What does that mean? Do you want me to spend less time with him? Don't you trust me?' I asked feeling myself getting upset by his unspoken accusation.

'How would you feel if you knew I was spending most of my free time with Keiko?' he asked and I crossed my arms, 'I wouldn't feel jealous since I trust you. I know you and Keiko and -'

'But I don't know Shuichi,' he replied. It was ridiculous and uncomfortable. The way he spoke was way to calm compare to the storm which was slowly starting inside me, 'But you know me. You know me all your life, and you know I would never do anything. I…I love you,' I spoke those words feeling terribly vulnerable which I hated more than anything.

He stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder. It felt oddly cold against my skin, when his thumb brushed my collar bone, 'Let's talk about this after your test, okay?'

I felt like a child in that moment. I felt utterly embarrassed as if I was some child which needed to be explained things calmly. Whatever the hell Ken thought was wrong was not! Kurama and I were just friends. We spend normal amount of time and Ken had no right to make me feel guilty about it or like an idiot for defending the time I spent with Kurama.

'Can you get home on your own?' I asked holding back my anger cause I would have sworn I would say something nasty any moment.

'Ran-'

'Can you?!' I snapped, and Ken put his hand off me, 'Of course. I can call you once I get home, alright.'

I nodded and quickly walked away without so much as another word. I felt bad for leaving Ken to walk home alone as soon as he was out of my sight. I waited for a while before I lifted my glasses. There were too many people outside so naturally I had no idea which one was Ken in the end. Sighing I put my glasses back on and headed home. I rang Ken's house instantly and had his dad pick up. When he confirmed that Ken came home a little while back, I told him not to tell him that I was calling and went to bed. Sleep was perhaps the best part about that day because the rest was just bullshit.

Once I was under the covers I couldn't help but thought about what Ken said. I spent too much time with Kurama. Of course I spent too much time with him, we were classmates. That was not unreasonable. We were friends, we participate in a stupid school play together and worked together on countless of school projects since we started sitting together. He tutored me before every test and went with me to deal with my mom drama. His mom invited me over to their house every chance she got and I really liked spending time with her as well. It was normal it was what friends do. You're friends and you like each other you spend time in each other's company. I wasn't justifying anything or making excuses. This was the truth. I loved Ken, and Kurama was just a friend. I had zero feelings for that calculative bastard. Why couldn't Ken see that? Why were boys such assholes sometimes? How could he be jealous when he was literally the only boy on my mind? How could he doubt my loyalty or feelings when every time he smiled at me even now my heart skipped a beat, and every time he touched me I felt complete peace I couldn't find anywhere else? How could he doubt what I felt for him? He was my best friend. We were connected so deep I felt as if we were linked sometimes, so how could he be so dead wrong about this?

I couldn't fell asleep. As the hours passed I started to think about things from Ken's perspective. His girlfriend had a male friend, who spend with her minimum eight hours a day in school. She frequently went to his house for dinners and was in his room. She told about him a lot since because of their time together most of her stories included him. Knowing what a reckless mess I was sometimes I was sure I would get jealous if someone spent so much time with Ken as well.

I didn't get it though. Not the jealousy, but the way he brought it all on me today. He wasn't mad or didn't seem worried or upset. He looked completely calm as if he was speaking with great patience with a child. If it bothered him why wasn't he upset or said anything sooner? Why did he act so calm? Lately he was really calm and although I didn't notice it before since Ken was always like that now it was even at the things that he used to care for quite a lot. I lied to my side and closed my eyes. I just need to sleep a bit and rest my mind.

* * *

I woke up super tired since I was up all night debating about Ken's worries and me spending too much time with Kurama. I couldn't really stop spending time with him. We sat together since we were in middle not to mention I didn't really want to. I could maybe start sitting with Jun or some other classmate who was a part of our study group, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. I sat with Kurama for a very long time. I couldn't imagine not sitting next to him really.

'Worried about tomorrow?' asked Keiko and I looked at her confused for a moment.

'The big test? You guys have been working nonstop on it. I'm sure you will do great. You never studied this hard,' she said with that brilliant Keiko confidence and smile which made you almost believe that the world could really be great and fair and whatnot. It was probably the thing I loved the most about her. Her optimism and power to cheer us up even in at our worst.

'It's not that…I mean I'm nervous but it's not school,' I admitted.

Keiko blinked, 'Hey, you can tell me, Ran.'

Since Yusuke didn't want us to tell Keiko anything about the spiritual aspect of the world. I couldn't talk to her about why I was pissed at Kurama or why I was struggling with not knowing more about my abilities. This? This was relationship stuff. This I could pure on her with no secrets.

'Last night something happened. We were walking home from the movie and Ken was acting weird. When I asked him what happened he said that he was bothered by how much time I spent with Kurama which is bullshit because Kurama and I are friends at best and I would never cheat on him or do anything inappropriate.'

Keiko took a moment probably to process what I said before she asked, 'He really said that it bothered him?'

'Yeah,' I nodded still feeling down, guilty and upset about it, 'He said he got that he was tutoring me and that we were classmates but he said it bothered him. It shouldn't have.'

'Well, it is like…look I probably don't need to tell you this but Kurama is really handsome,' said my friend and I rolled me eyes, 'Since I have tones of fangirl hate upon my shoulders, trust me I know.'

'And you talk about him a lot. I mean even when you were friends he constantly came up either when you were angry with him for some reason or it had something to do with school. I get that you have spent time together if you are sitting together day by day in the same classroom, but maybe…try to talk about it less in front of Ken?' she advised me carefully and I frowned, 'I should lie to him?'

Keiko shook her head, 'Not lie just when something happens in school just say a classmate if Ken asks then say it was Kurama. I think he's just jealous you spent more time with Kurama than with him so talk less about Kurama and spend more time with Ken. He will get over it. It's not like you like Kurama or something, right?' she asked and I rolled my eyes, 'No thanks. I would rather die than became a cliché and fall in love with the youk-I mean I friend who I didn't use to want to be friends with,' I said mentally kicking myself for almost saying _youkai_ in front of her. This was the problem. Keiko and I were close and although I didn't make a habit of talking and spilling secrets it would be so easy to tell them to Keiko when she always had just the right words to make me feel like opening up.

She patted my shoulder, 'Good. Just try it next time you and Ken meet. I am sure he trusts you. He just feels left out.'

I nodded before we went out separated ways.

'Good morning, Ran,' greeted Kurama as we meet in the hallway.

'Hi,' I greeted him back hoping he wouldn't see that I was dealing with something. I didn't want him to even think about the possibility that he might be some sort of problem for my relationship with Ken.

I switched my shoes feeling his eyes on my face, but I made sure not look at him. However, when I finally had to look up he was still looking at me before he nodded at the stairs, 'Shall we?'

I nodded feeling the relief that either didn't notice or chose to ignore my tenseness. We went to class and greeted some of our classmates who were already there. Since we formed the study group it seemed like we gained some social life around our class, but we still ended up mostly just the two of us. I wasn't sure why. It was just that Kurama and I had been just the two of us for a long time now. It seemed natural that when others formed groups at lunch breaks we stick to ourselves and ate in silence or talked. We grew easily annoyed with people and didn't take anyone's bullshit. Well, I didn't. Kurama acted all cold polite or ignorant. I think it was me why most of the people avoided us because they were afraid of.

Despite Keiko's advice I couldn't get the problem out of my head. I found myself looking at my neighbor wondering about how it would exactly work if I had to stop seeing him. Would I switch seats? Wouldn't that look just weird? After all those years of us sitting together even when I was pissed or scared of him or got almost slutshamed for it I never switched seats with him, but now I would? I sure as hell didn't want him to know the reason why I had to spend less time with him. Furthermore, I didn't want to spend less time with him. He was…he was just Kurama. I couldn't exactly explain why I was so drawn to him…but I was. He was the first person to speak with about my abilities. He got me to my Master. He didn't seem to mind how reckless, annoying or weird I could be and spend time with me on his own account. He made it feel somewhat special that despite being a centuries old youkai he invited me into his life and even let me near his most treasured item, his mother. He trusted me with keeping her company and safe, and it made me feel oddly good about myself. He made me feel good. I didn't want to lose him. I loved Ken I would never do anything which would resolve in us not being together, but…I couldn't imagine myself not being having Kurama as a part of my world anymore. It sucked so much when we were talking. I didn't ever want us to be like that again. And at the same time I never wanted to do anything that would make Ken unhappy. I laughed at the girls which made choices between their friends and boyfriends, but it was always that my boyfriend was one of my best friends as well. Now…I didn't know what to do.

He clapped his pencil against his textbook, and it broke my train of thoughts causing me to look at the direction of the sound. I found the page with a small note in the corner where the pencil was pointing.

 _Everyone is staring at you._

I very slowly and very red looked back to the front only to find that our math teacher stopped his lecture. He and the rest of our class was looking at me and although I tried to act as casual as possible I think that with how tomato red I was, I was failing badly.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

After the class, I immediately looked over at Ran who spent the rest of the class after being caught staring at me looking down at her textbook as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was so embarrassed that she was caught, she had that special red color, which she only got when she was very ashamed, all the way to her ears.

'Are you feeling well, Ran?' I asked carefully.

She sighed before she looked at me with a smile but clearly still ashamed, 'Sorry, about that. I just got lost in thoughts it wasn't like I was actually staring at you.'

I smiled a bit and nodded.

She didn't seem to have a probably talking to me, so I assumed it wasn't some sort of fangirling. Ran wasn't the type. She would rather suffer death than be caught or accused of being mine or anyone's fangirl.

'Something on your mind?' I asked. I noticed the moment she came to school that she was tired. She hadn't slept last night, but at first I wasn't sure why. It could have been that she was just came late from her date with Ken or perhaps she studied afterwards, but her behavior was far too strange for the answer to be that simple. Something was bothering my human friend.

She looked at me before she looked down at her textbook and closed it, 'Nothing you can help me with.' She should have chosen her words more carefully. She didn't deny something bothered her since over the years we knew each other she must have learn that it was pointless to lie to me or try and hide something when I knew her so well. But saying that it was something I could not help her with yet caused her to be this unfocused only made me want to figure it out and help her more.

'Are you certain? I am very experienced being. Perhaps I have already solved your problem before,' I said which caused Ran to smiled at me for a moment. She then shook her head while brushing her forehead, 'It's just relationship stuff. Since by your long list of lovers I assume you didn't spent actually quality time with them. I doubt you can give me anything useful on the matter,' she said with a certain worry in her voice. It confused me. Was she worried I would she would offend me? Or I wouldn't want to help her?

'How long do you believe the list was, Ran?' I asked knowing it would put her off. She shot me a look which confirmed it.

When she didn't say anything I lazily leaned my chin head against my hand, 'What is the problem?'

She looked away.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'With me or in general?'

'In general,' she lied. She didn't have a tell. Most people didn't. You had to pay close attention to spot the lie. In Ran's case, I knew she was lying by knowing her for so many years. I knew when she was frustrated and worried about something personal. Not to mention since I started to use my powers again my hearing grew better. I heard how her heart started to beat slightly faster when she said that.

'Very well, but you should know that even if I may not have many long or modern human relationship, I do wish to help you and if you need it I will hear you out,' I said knowing it would cause Ran to reconsider her decision not to talk with me. She didn't turn around but I saw the corner of her eyes shift toward me for a moment before she sighed and looked at me openly. She was always like this. Sometimes she truly didn't wish to talk about things and she wouldn't but if she did, she would take a deep breath and give in if the person was persistent enough.

'I just…Ken and I were not on the same page about something, and I'm trying to figure out how to find a compromise, and _no_. I am not telling you what it is,' she warned me raising a finger with a voice that was supposed to leave no room for argument.

I found it was hard to contain a smile at her serious express as I felt myself even more curious when she didn't want to tell me what it was.

'But why, Ran? I just want to be a good friend,' I said with a very innocent voice and I saw how she frowned at me, 'Don't even think about it, Shuichi. I'm not falling for that act. I know what kind of devil you are.'

I grinned at her for a moment before I said, 'Very well, please say what you can.'

She watched me for a moment before she started, 'I just know that he is wrong, but I get why he think he is right,' she spoke carefully surely thinking about what she could say and what not.

I watched her body language in silence.

'Maybe he is a little bit right, but what he is asking or…wants to ask is something I can't do…or I think I can't. I just know I don't want to give it up,' she said and looked at me looking very worried struggle clear from her face features.

'Can't you talk to him?' I asked and Ran looked at her hands, 'I'm worried that if I talk with him it would be like…it just…He is going to think that I am being offensive because he is right, which he is not it is just that I…I can't do what he wants me to do.'

I had to admit she made it truly hard to figure out what was bothering her and Ken, but that didn't stop me from trying, 'Well, I believe I already told you once and you also know this by yourself but you shouldn't let anyone tell you what to do or how to feel about it. If you are not happy or comfortable it doesn't matter if it is your mother, Ken or even me, you have to do what is right by you.'

Ran sighed, 'But if I don't do it…It will hurt him.'

'That's the problem with being selfish,' I said calmly and Ran raised her head, 'It's selfish? It is selfish,' she said coming to the realization that it truly was her face going from surprised to disappointed.

She brushed her face, 'I hate being like this. I hate being like this. I hate being an asshole.'

I chuckled and she shot me look before she looked at the textbook, 'Keiko said to just make Ken thing that he was right and that I stopped, and you say that I should be selfish.'

'I'm not telling you what to do or that selfish is a bad thing, Ran. It's human. I believe you were the one who told me that it is alright to want some thing for ourselves every once in a while,' I told the desperate girl who kept on looking at the textbook as if she hoped it would bring her some solution. She didn't realize but she let it slip that it was something she was doing which Ken thought was a bad thing, but she believed it to be a good thing. It was something which she could hide from him if she wanted to. She told Keiko which meant it couldn't have been something spiritual which ruled her fighting with the youkai. It also couldn't be her training because if Ken knew she found youkai he wouldn't be against her trainings either. It surprised me a bit that Ken wasn't against her going into such danger. Most of the people would have been worried and assumed she was weak and would easily get hurt if they didn't fully understood what it was like to fight someone. She didn't want to tell me which meant it was either something of the sexual nature, or it was something which included myself. I never sensed jealousy from Ken directly, but I wasn't blind to the stares and whispers whenever Ran and I got lost in our conversations or spend time together. Despite neither of us having any romantically involved intentions toward each other it didn't stop everyone from assuming we did. Maybe Ken finally started to notice it or put some weight into it and assumed as well that we were being too close for just friends. It would explain why it was something Ran needed to stop doing.

The realization that our friendship was affecting Ran's relationship and happiness with Ken upset me. It was never my intention to cause something like that. Even if I often found us on a tin like between just joking around and actually flirting, it was all supposed to be in a friendly manner never something more.

I enjoyed my time with Ran possibly more than with my mother even if I loved her more, so the thought or possibility that this time might be cut shorter worried me. It also oddly made me feel good about myself knowing that Ran was also struggling since she clearly didn't want to cut ties with me as well even though she loved Ken.

Keiko's idea sounded appealing. To simply make it look for Ken's sake that we didn't spent that much time together, but I knew that it would cause Ran great hurt and struggles in the future. She would feel guilty, and she would be unhappy which was something I wouldn't cause her to feel. Not again, if I could avoid it.

'On the other hand, we can't always be selfish. Sometimes we have to do what is right by the people we love. I don't know Ken very well, but I don't think he is an unreasonable boy. I think that whatever it is it must ready bother him if he is presuming you to stop so profoundly. You should consider it. For the both of your sake's.'

She didn't look relieved. I didn't expect her to, but it seemed that my words left her even more conflicted. I only wished that in the end she wouldn't be even unhappier than she was right now. I truly wished for it. It wasn't the first time I wished something for her. The first time was when Yusuke died and she was dealing with his loss. I never believed in wishing for something to happen. We can only achieve something if we try and work on ourselves.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Talking with neither Keiko or Kurama proved to be any help. Neither of their suggestions were something I wanted to do and I didn't know what to do instead. I had to go home and focus on the test and not waste any more time thinking about nonsense but it felt like everywhere I looked I got sucked right back to the same problem. Damn it!

'Hey, Ran!' I heard Keiko shout behind me. I turned around. We were supposed to meet at our usuall spot so I was surprised she was behind me.

'Look who finally showed up!' she waved at me enthusiastically, and I blinked at her before I looked at who was walking much slower behind her. I was shocked when I recognized Yusuke. What the hell was he doing here so early?

I couldn't ask him that in front of Keiko so I just shocked walked toward him and Keiko who was waving at me before she took my hand. Yup, there was a way to tell your crush was back in town. Keiko for instance turned into a ball of sunshine or someone who was high as hell.

I walked to Yusuke with her. Since I was a frequent visitor in the temple getting my ass kicked just like Yusuke on the weekend it wasn't so long since I last saw him. Maybe a month or something ago. Still, he looked different. He definitely worked out, and I was sure if I pulled my glasses off I would see his spiritual energy more sharply. He walked with a sort of confidence. Don't get me wrong Yusuke always walked like he owned the place, but right now it seemed even more badass. He walked like someone who defeated youkai.

Stopping in front of him I pulled my hand away from Keiko's and crossed my arms, 'You're arms look bigger.'

'So does your glasses, you nerd. Did you study every day since you skipped so much training?'

I rolled my eyes before I playfully shoved him and he shoved me right back.

'Glad you're home.'

'Thanks, Ran,' he grinned at me.

We started to walk and soon enough we even meet with Kuwabara who I sometimes occasionally met when I was walking to school with Keiko. I had to wait for Keiko to go buy us some milkshakes with Kuwabara to help her carry them to actually get a moment alone with Yusuke to ask him what was happening.

'Are you going to the movies with us?' he asked.

'Look I really have this super important test that I have to ace so…but why are you even here. Master said six months,' I said confused. Master wouldn't let him out if it wasn't something serious. I started to fear the worse. What if something happened to her?

'I quit,' he said completely nonchalant as if it wasn't a big deal and sat down on the bench.

It caught me off guard so for a few moments I was completely speechless before I finally said very slowly, 'You…quit? You can't just quit being a student of someone. You had like two months left!'

'Yeah? So what? I couldn't take it any longer,' he said and crossed his arms looking away. I watched him confused because Yusuke was not the type to quit and he had already been there for almost four months so he must have gotten used to the training seasons.

I wanted to shout at him like a hotmess I sometimes was but I somehow managed to calm myself down and just sat down next to him, 'Okay, was it really that bad? I mean the snakes were psycho and the cold water was definitely child abuse…hell everything she did was labeled child abuse-but…'

'It was just too much I guess,' he said and looked at the sky. I watched his profile. I hadn't seen him for almost three weeks since I started my studies, 'I'm sorry, Yusuke, but it was two months. You would have make it before you would even know it.'

'Well, I don't care. I want a break. I deserve a break. The old hag almost killed me, Ran. I'm not joking.'

I flat out said, 'You missed us.'

'Of course I missed you I…you didn't show up for like three weeks, Ken stopped calling, and Keiko…I was so tired after the training that day that once Keiko finally called I fell asleep. We were talking. It was the one stupid thing I was looking forward to do. I was looking forward to finally '

'You wanted to talk to her as long as you could but you ended up falling asleep. You were really lonely.'

'I know you wanted to study so I get that but it was…look I just didn't want to continue, okay?' he asked, and I frowned, 'Okay, but what about Master? How come she actually left you go?'

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, 'I simply told the oldhag that I wouldn't do a single thing, and once she realized I really wouldn't. She let me go. No point in me being there I guess. She was acting a bit weird though. Not sure why.'

I wanted to ask more but Kuwabara handed me a milkshake and started asking Yusuke about his training. I tuned a bit out thinking about the consequences of Yusuke's leaving. The whole point of Master having a student was to pass on her powers to him one day if Yusuke quit did it mean they would go to waste?

'Uuu,' said Kuwabarra suddenly causing me to focus on them again.

'Now that's what I want to see.'

'See what?' asked Keiko as she brought the two other milkshakes and handed one to Yusuke. Both boys looked startled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, 'Kuwabarra would like to join you to the movies.'

Yusuke nodded, 'Yeah, he said he would love to come along.'

'Yeah, movies I really love them,' he said nodding like a maniac. I should probably have a talk with him not to look so obvious when he is lying. Luckily for the Keiko didn't notice and smiled, 'Great. You'll love it. It's this new art film which Ran refuses to go with me.'

I chuckled, 'Oh right, that. Boys are you in for a treat. It's the one where you have long glances out of the window and silence conversations,' I teased and saw how both of the boys looked annoyed in an instance.

I stood up, 'Well, it's good to have you back although I think you should have stayed for a little longer. It had like two months left, and it makes you look like a pussy.'

'Hey!' said Yusuke glaring at me, 'I would _love_ to see the movie with you, but I got to study so enjoy. We will catch up later.'

We all said our goodbyes and I quickly went to catch the soonest train. I thought I was pretty prepared but I didn't want to push my luck. I felt like every damn time I closed my book I forgot everything I learned so far.

I was walking in a hurry. I didn't want to miss the train, but I didn't have to run. As I threw away my milkshake I noticed something in the nearby alley before someone broke a glass.

It caused me to stop and the curiosity got the best of me as I went to investigate. Instantly I found there a woman on the ground with some guy sitting on her chest with one hand covering her mouth and the other holding a smashed bottle.

'What the…,' I threw away my bag and ran over kicking the bottle away before I got the guy off her.

The woman instantly crawled to the wall, 'Kami, kami, kami.' She said in a voice too weak as if the fear complete paralyzed her.

I looked at the man, who immediately stood up and tried to go after me before I kicked him into the stomach. I couldn't use my stenght on him since he was a human. However, despite getting beat up twice he tried to get up again, 'Kill, kill, kill.'

My eyes widened before I actually had no choice but to send him packing with a stronger hit over the head.

He finally felt and I dared to look closer realizing he was sort of weirdly grayish. Frowning I put off my glasses instantly finding that his spirit energy was unlike any I have seen before. He was blue, but I could see a small red dot moving inside his stomach.

'What the hell-'

I sensed some movement behind me, and I managed to turn around just as the woman who I saved go after me with some metal pipe in her hand she must have picked from the trash.

I quickly ducked as she took a swing at me and when she didn't stop I blocked her kicking the pipe out of her hand before I saw that she had the same red dot inside her stomach. I kicked her there harder than I should causing her to cry out in pain. I watched as she fell to her knees and then the dot moved around her until it came out of her as a small bug.

I felt my stomach turn upside down because that was seriously disgusting. The bug started to move its wings and it was a second that I managed to catch it in my hand smashing it in the process.

'Gross,' I said before I opened my arm only to find the bug disappeared.

'Looks like you're always at the right place in the right time,' I heard behind me. Turning around I found Botan, Yusuke's assistant and a grim reaper from the Spirit world waving at me with a baseball bat.

'Botan?'

It took her like fifteen minutes to paint me the picture.

In the next five minutes I found myself walking with Botan toward some magical portal, 'No offence but wouldn't I be more useful here? How exactly do you plan to stop demons with a bat?' I asked following Botan. The blue haired grim reaper kept her pace, 'The request came directly from Koenma as well as your Master. I think it's better because the boys have no idea what they are walking into a whole city of demons? I think we need all the hands on deck there.'

I followed her before I looked at my school bag, 'You don't know how long this will take?'

'Got somewhere to be?' she asked leading me through the alleys.

I thought briefly about the test and then about Ken. Hopefully I would manage to school in time for the first and I still didn't know what to tell him so I shouldn't bother with it anyway.

Botan took me to a damaged and old building which had a no enter sign.

'You hide a portal to possibly one of the dangerous places imaginable here? In the unguarded of all the places? Yusuke and I searched places like this when we were kids,' I scrolled the grim reaper.

'Well not all kids are adventure junkies like Yusuke and you,' she replied as we walked down the stairs.

I looked around the creepy basement, 'Hey, if you wanted to find a nice dark place with no witnesses, you nailed it.'

She got to her knees and I watched as she started to knock on the floor.

'Bingo!' she said as the floor opened and it revealed a dark grin light and fog coming from the ground.

I slowly walked closer, 'That's the entrance to the Demon City?'

'Yup,' she said cheerfully, but I guess it was just her nature to be cheerful even when she had no reason to be at all. I watched the green fog which made it impossible to see anything. It should feel terrifying to stare into something unknown where there will surely be danger every step of the way, but…it wasn't. I mean it was but it was terrifying in a way that made it thrilling. I couldn't stop looking into it.

'Well?' she asked, 'Are you good to go?' she asked concerned since I must have been quiet for a while. I looked down at my clothes, 'One second.'

* * *

As I found myself falling down the an unknown portal in my gym clothes I wondered whether it was normal for a teenage girl on the night before a test to be going through a portal to a place called the Demon city and actually liking it. Probably not but oh well.

Once I ended up on the ground it was as if the place materialized in front of my eyes since all of the sudden I have truly found myself not in Ningenkai anymore. The place looked like from a really scary horror movie or some video game. The palace reminded me of the one that was owned by Dracula in a horror we once watched as kid.

'Looky look,' I heard someone say. Turning around I found countless of little youkai in black capes looking at me with their hungry eyes. I never saw so many youkai in one place before.

'Pretty,' said another one grinning.

'Let's eat,' called another one before they all marched after me. I was a bit worried about their number, but in the end I found myself smirking and creating out of my energy a large glowing frisbee and threw at them destroying a few in the process which meant that they were pretty low class youkai.

'What no one wants to play anymore?' I asked as they started to run away. I turned back to the palace before with three quick jumps transmitting myself to the entrance of the spooky castle. The entrance which was shaped as a mouth of the monster which definitely didn't help to cause a shiver ran through me. I wondered how far behind I was from Yusuke and Kuwabara as I entered.

As I slowly walked to the place it felt like it was moving. After a moment of debating about it in my head I pull off my glasses and hide them inside the pocket of my hoodie which was when I finally saw six energies in front of me two of which were spiritually aware humans.

I quickly started to run toward them only to stop once I was met with a roof being so low it barely reached my chest. Frowning I looked down seeing the green red and blue uniform. I didn't think much about the red one before I rushed backwards and then as fast as I could toward the lowered roof jumping in the process and sliding inside. I turned up a few steps from the boys before I let punched the lowered roof with all my strength. When I practiced with Master Genkai it created a large hole in the ground now it completely ripped the roof to dust.

I caught the surprised look on Yusuke's face as well as the startled one on Kuwabara's but honestly I was shocked myself. I wasn't expecting to completely destroy the roof. I sure as hell wasn't trying to.

I turned to my friends noticing Kurama and smiled, 'Needed a hand?'

'What are you doing here, Ran?' asked Yusuke as they slowly stood up dusting their knees which was when I noticed the red dragon energy and gasped right before he was hit with a giant rock.

'Hiei!' shouted Yusuke and we all ran from the hall only to find the short youkai pointing and shouting at a small flying eyes, 'Tell your masters that this is their last chance to back for mercy.'

I frowned remembering the last time I saw the youkai. Keiko. He kidnapped her right before my eyes and almost turned her into a youkai along with dozens of others. I watched as he jumped down and looked straight at me.

'I knew you saved us, you punk,' said Yusuke with a small smile, 'Too bad it was another trick,' cut in Kurama, but I was still frowning at the youkai.

'Looks like the great Koenma lost his mind if he send such a useless rescue team,' said the black haired youkai and I moved toward him only to be stopped by Yusuke, 'Hey, Ran, come on! He's on our side?'

'Him?' I snapped, 'He took Keiko and almost turned her into a youkai not to mention enslaved the human race while he was at it.'

Hiei took a step closer, 'Ah, yes, those were the days.'

Kurama took a step closer to my side, 'Hiei and I were given a choice to help you stop the Beast to have our probation reduced.'

I shot him a shocked look, 'Reduced?'

Yusuke raised his hands in a peace offering, 'Let's just do what we have to, okay?'

He went to Hiei, 'Thanks for saving us. I knew you would, but you had me scared for a moment there.'

I kept on frowning at the youkai as he glared right back at me before he turned around.

'Were you asked to come as well?' I heard Kurama ask by my side and nodded, 'Yeah, Botan stopped me on my way home. I couldn't turn it down. I caught two infected on my way. We have to stop this before it spreads everywhere.'

He nodded, 'I agree. Shall we?'

I followed Yusuke and along with Kuwabara who leaned closer to my ear, 'Hey, you said that he wanted to enslave the human race and kidnapped Keiko?'

I nodded explaining, 'Yeah, he wanted to turn everyone into youkai and rule them and took Keiko when we were walking home.' _And I failed to stop him._ I didn't say the last part but I really wanted to.

'What? Holy shit, this kid is evil as hell,' said the tall boy and I nodded still watching the back of Hiei's head. I needed to focus, but I couldn't. I was seriously pissed at the youkai. He turned me into a failure snatching Keiko from under my nose. He kidnapped her, and I couldn't do a single thing to stop him. Not one single thing. I was useless. I was nothing. I couldn't do anything to protect her. I lost her…It almost caused her her life. I hated that feeling. I hated the feeling which I felt when I had to watch Kuwabara and Yusuke get beat up in the tournament and not be able to do a single thing. Those two times it was the same. It was as if I was…

'Ran,' I heard Kurama call my name and I looked back at him, 'You can't dwell on what happened. We're here for a common goal to defeat the Beasts.'

'I know,' I told him, but things like that were easier to say that to actually do. I was still messed up from what happened with Keiko even if she herself didn't remember it at all.

The fire youkai suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, 'Will you stop glaring at me, warugaki.' It was not a request.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

The problem with Ran and Hiei was that they were both strong personalities. Ran was still suffering from her loss of Keiko that night. Even if they girl was rescued it was as if Ran failed her in her eyes. She couldn't let Hiei get away with it now. Yusuke seemed to believe in Hiei while Kuwabara didn't know him. Ran didn't trust him, and because she still felt like she betrayed Keiko when she let Hiei took her she felt anger toward him.

They started to argue. Something which we had to time to deal with in the present moment at all.

'Considering you are a coward,' said Ran flatly and I closed my eyes for a moment knowing this would end badly. I turned toward her just as Hiei glared at her, 'Watch your tongue, girl.'

'Why?' she asked crossing her arms, 'It's true you could have fought me but instead you grabbed Keiko and ran. That's not something a real warrior would have done.'

'Well, if you are so eager to fight me girl we can have rematch right now,' growled the fire youkai taking a step closer to her.

'That's enough,' I told my shorter companion, 'We have a mission, and if you forgot we are doing this to have a reduced sentence. I doubt the Spirit World would do that if they found out we let the world be taken over by the Beasts because of fighting each other,' I reasoned with Hiei before I looked at Ran, 'This is no time to dwell on our past. We need to stand together, and put our differences aside.'

Ran was about to say something when Hiei cut in, 'Then get ready, Baka-ona, because we are going to fight once this is all over,' he said pointing at finger at Ran. She frowned and then me before she rolled her eyes and started to walk toward the castle.

'Let's just get this over with as soon as possible.'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

We stopped in front of several tunnels what felt like several hours later.

'Well, _damn_ , anyone got a coin?' asked Kuwabara as we all stopped looking from one tunnel to the next.

'Not sure if that would be very wise,' replied Kurama walking slightly before us.

Suddenly we heard soft music playing from one of the tunnels.

'Not creepy at all,' I muttered as we slowly walked closer, but not completely close only to find a small music box on the ground. If the castle itself was like cut out from a horror movie, this definitely had the label _horror_ over it.

Crossing my arms I started at the box as the little metal handle moved to the music, 'There's gonna be a clown inside it, isn't it?'

Just like that the music stopped and the box opened, 'Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! You've guessed it,' said a small toy clown as he swung from one side to another. In the next moment the walls started to shift and we got trapped inside them with what seemed like a no way out room.

I groaned. We were stuck inside a room with no door and no way out. Amazing. I waited for Hiei to say something bitey about it, but no one spoke.

'We could use a match right about now,' said Yusuke somewhere near me. Sighing I raised my hand a bit and concentrated some of my energy to it. My hand's blue light lightened up the room at least for a little while.

'That won't be necessary,' said Kurama and in a moment there were several yellow lights around us.

'Hey, are those flowers? Where did they come from?' asked Kuwabara and I let my energy fade.

'Welcome,' said the little toy clown, 'and prepare yourself for some fun times.'

I raised my brows and the others looked just as confused minus Hiei who just seemed upset.

'First game is a called Wakey wakey! The task is simple. You need to wake up before the clock,' the clown moved to the side and large clock appeared on the wall.

'Look, here,' snapped Yusuke pulling his hand into a fist, 'We don't have time for this. We're leaving.'

'If you don't wake up in time you lose. Ready?'

'Hey, do you hear me?' asked the detective.

'Begin!' shouted the toy as all of the sudden some all four boys fell to the ground.

'What the hell?!'

* * *

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I am glad you like it. Well about Ran and Akane there will be a connection, but not the one you would expect, or I think you wouldn't expect it. That's all I am saying now, and thanks yeah it is hard to make them look believable and I often feel like they don't act as much as themselves as they should so thank you for your kind words.**


	12. What Doesn't Kill Her Better Run

_**She was a savage a fucking brute unafraid to fight for what she wanted brave enough to go to war for what she deserved – r.h Sin**_

 _ **On a team, it's not the strength of the individual players, but it is the strength of the until and how they all function together. – Bill Belichick**_

 **Chapter Twelve: What Doesn't Kill Her Better Run**

 _ **Part Two**_

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'What the hell?!' I shouted as all of the sudden all the boys were on the ground motionless.

'Why are they all asleep?! What did you do to them?' I demanded as I stood up to look around as all of the sudden all the exits were gone and were trapped inside a room with no way out.

'I just let them all have a little rest and sweet dreams. Don't you want to have sweet dreams as well little girl?' asked the creature in a honey sweet voice from the corner of the room. Without my glasses I could see that his _youki_ was shaped into a clowlike figure.

'Wake them up! Now!' I shouted before I kneeled back to them my hand on Yusuke's shoulder trying to shake him although I had a feeling it would have been no use whatsoever.

'No, they need to wake up on their own. It's the game,' said the little clown before I suddenly heard the sound of a ticking clock. I looked up only to find a gigantic clock on one of the walls.

'Time is running out,' he said in a singing voice. I cursed before I shook Yusuke harder, 'Come on! Wake up now!' I was yelling at him hysterically but it was no use. I even went so far as to slap the poor punk but it was no use.

It felt like forever although by clock on the wall it was just a while, but I seriously didn't know how to wake them up. It brought me back to what happened with Keiko and I couldn't help but clench my hand into a fist and out of the blue punched Hiei in the face. Frustration was a bitch.

I stopped up.

'You're hilarious, girl,' said the clown youkai and I shot him a look.

'Well, you're having a blast, aren't you?' I snapped before looking down at them again.

Shit. I had no idea what to do.

'Hm? Would you like a clue?' asked the youkai.

'What clue?' I demanded stepping closer to him.

'Would you like one?'

'Sure.'

'Maybe you could try it as the Sleeping Beauty,' he suggested and I rolled my eyes before I looked down at the boys again.

'Time is running out.'

I shook my head. I felt overwhelmed with not knowing what to do and the stupid clock ticking all the time. It was bad enough that I had no idea what to do, this only made it all worse.

I sat down for a moment before I put my hand on Yusuke's chest. I felt his heart still beating and I stood up again, 'Why me?'

'Huh?'

I turned to the clown again, 'You made them all fall asleep but not me. Why?'

'Because you're the girl. Boys are not supposed to fight girls,' replied the youkai.

'Cute.'

I looked back at the boys, 'But I'm not buying it.'

'Tick-tack, little human.'

I looked around to see if the room really held no clues as to what I should do now. I wasn't sure if whether fighting the youkai wouldn't make it even worse. As I looked around I remembered something. It wasn't an actual memory. It was more like a dream like memory from before.

The silent bloody battlefield.

How did I know this wasn't a realistic dream like before? I used to have dreams like that all the time with people I didn't know. Maybe now I simple dreamed about my friends.

I stopped moving realizing something, 'But…if this is all a trick…then they are not the only ones sleeping,' I looked at the creature, 'I am as well.'

* * *

I woke up with a gasp looking around only to find all my friends asleep again only this time I knew they really were. This time I just knew it was not a dream. We were in the same room with no entrance and the big clock but there was also this heavy fog all around us. The fog which must have made us fall asleep in the first place. I remembered now. We were choking for a while as the fog went out of the music box and then…we all fell asleep.

'Guys, wake up!' I shouted, but it was no use. The fog was growing stronger and I felt myself close to dozing off again. I looked around desperate until my eyes landed on Hiei of all the people, and it hit me.

Hiei was a telepath.

I rushed to his side and put my hands on his color, 'Come on! Read my mind! Come on! Hiei. If either of you guys can wake up on his own it's you! You can read our minds you know you are asleep! Hiei!'

It was no use. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was desperate or that there was literally nothing that I could do or that the toxin was affecting me again, but in the next moment I found myself pressing my forehead against his. He was so much smaller than me, it felt like I was holding a child. I had no idea how his mindreading worked or if it was on when he was asleep but I couldn't give up just yet.

I pushed every single thought out of my mind except for one.

 _Hiei, please, wake up!_

I felt someone's hand on mine, and I opened my eyes only to find myself staring into eyes red as blood.

My eyes widened, and I let go of the youkai just as he stood up confused, 'What are you-' He then looked around realizing what was going on before he looked at me again, 'It was a dream.'

'We need to wake them up before we fall asleep again,' I said and ripped a piece of my sleeve to cover my mouth.

'Can you wake them up?' I asked, 'Enter their minds or something? Tell them it's a dream.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'Come on, Ran. We don't have time for this,' said Yusuke as he slapped Ran one more time to try and wake her up.

'Ten seconds,' said the giant clock on the wall, 'If you don't wake up the sleeping beauty in ten seconds you will all suffer the sleeping beauty curse forever.'

'Damn it, Ran!' shouted the detective. I watched as Ran was unconsciousness on the ground sweat and shaking while asleep. Whatever she was seeing much have been more of nightmare than a pleasant dream.

'What if we just kiss her or something?' asked Kuwabara, 'The creep calls her sleeping beauty. The story ends with a true love's kiss.'

'Yeah, well, unfortunately her boyfriend his home,' said Yusuke annoyed.

'No, this all is a trick and as such the last thing that we should be doing is believing our tormentor. Not to mention Ran got poisoned by breathing the toxin in. It might transmit to anyone who would engage in such a contact.'

'Tick-'

'Kurama it's just a dream,' said Hiei suddenly and I looked over at him, but he was frowning at the others.

'It's not real,' I heard him again realizing he was inside my head and since he didn't even look at me I knew it wasn't the Hiei I saw talking.

I looked at the others again and at the sleeping Ran, 'Of course, it's just a dream.'

* * *

I woke up just as Yusuke and Kuwabara did as I heard them let out startled noises close. I found Ran holding my shoulder with a piece of clothing over her mouth and nose so she wouldn't inhale the toxin so fast.

We all heard the clock on the wall stop three minutes before we would run out of time.

Suddenly the music box started to play again and the little clown broke free again, 'You managed to wake up all in time. What a pity.'

Yusuke stood up as Ran helped me to my feet, 'We won your stupid game now let us out!'

'Not yet. The girl was the only one who woke up on her own. The rest of you needed to be woken up. That was against the rules,' said the toy clown.

'That's bullshit!' shouted Ran, 'You never said we couldn't wake them up. How were we supposed to wake up all at once in the first place?!'

'Cheating at games is punishable. No one breaks the rules,' said the toy in a dark voice before it laughed.

In the next moment Ran was gone.

'RAN!'

'Where is she?' asked Kuwabara looking around.

'Ran is the only one who woke up on her own. So she goes to the next round if she can win. You will all win,' said the clown bounding from one side to another.

'I had just enough of these ridiculous games,' said Hiei and pulled out the sword.

'Hiei, don't!' I called but I was too late as he in one quick move cut the music box.

'Idiot! How the hell will we know what is happening with Ran now?' asked Kuwabara upset ready to fight unwisely fight Hiei.

The fire youkai looked away, 'The stupid toy was of no use to us anyway.'

'Guys the clock is running again,' said Yusuke pointing all of ours attention to the clock again. It really was running. Ran's time was running out.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'Damn it! Now what?!' I shouted as I was suddenly standing in water. Now I was inside a room which looked like a sewer. It made me one to puke all over again. The smell was definitely like inside a sewer. I even noticed several large pipe opens around the room.

'Welcome to the final round of our game, Ran,' said the honey sweet voice, 'The task is simple. All you need to do is sing me a song.'

I frowned, 'A song?'

'Yes, any song you would like…once the time starts you have ten minutes to sing me a song,' said the voice and I knew it was a trap who the hell would need ten minutes to sing a song?

'Set the time please,' said the voice and once again a large clock appeared on the wall, 'And begin, human girl.'

The first song that popped into my head was Akai Kutsu. I didn't even know why this one since there were many shorter songs which I knew, but as the voice started the time I just started to sing. I managed to get through the first line when all of the sudden something started to flow the sewer through the large pipes on the wall. Once I was hit by the substance I realized it wasn't water or mud. It was heavier and redder.

The best guess of my panicked mind was _blood_.

When I was a kid, Yusuke got Keiko and me to break into the public pool. It was dangerously easy. We found a hole in the fence and got inside. It wasn't summer so they were no people. I remembered that I didn't even want to go. But being a kid and having Yusuke as the leader I couldn't back down. That would be cowardly not to mention it was an adventure. We got into our swimming clothes and into the water. We started to jump making a game out of it. I wasn't sure how I slipped, but I managed to hit the back of my head before I ended up on the water. I was just dizzy for a moment but since I had my mouth opened I swallowed a lot of the water. I got out gasping and we went to Keiko's. We all lied that I slipped on the ground, but I think her mom knew. Keiko's hair was still wet after all. Yusuke apologized to me by bringing me a bag of my favourite candy the next day. He never said anything but Keiko later said that he was really scared when they saw the little amount of blood in the water. We all were, but he felt guiltier since it was his idea in the first place, and he was the only boy in our group. It was stupid since him being a boy had nothing to do with it, but I got it. We were like siblings and your brother always has to protect his sister.

Drowning in blood was way worse than in water. For starters blood was much heavier than simple water. When you drown and let the water inside your lungs once you cannot you're your breath any longer it is this burning feeling in your lunch, but _oh Kami_ with blood it was far worse. I felt like I wanted to vomit as my mind realized that I was swallowing blood. I tried to jump, but because the blood was heavier I couldn't move let alone transmit.

I gasped and tried to seek for something. Anything to hold onto. Something. _Please. I-I couldn't die like this._ I spread my limps and tried to swim but the liquid was so heavy I barely moved despite using all of my strength. Looking up I couldn't see anything. No light or surface like you could see with water. Just dark, just red, just blood.

I eventually stopped struggling. _No! I was not giving up. I wasn't useless like that. I wasn't useless!_

Hiei taking Keiko flashed before my eyes.

My father's killing.

May as Kurama took her memories.

Shiori as she was weakly gasping for air when she was close to death.

Yusuke's dead body.

And then everyone from his mother, Keiko's parents, Ken, Keiko and how much they grieved for him. I couldn't bring them such pain. I couldn't die. I couldn't and wouldn't die in this place. Somewhere we they called it the Demon City. Absolutely not.

In my mind I held on to the last straw. I thought about my training. I thought about how every time I did something it was always about focusing my energy. Always. I needed to focus it. I needed to somehow make it into something like before. I made a shield, and Frisbee, a wave…I just needed to think of something. Something which would get me out of this blood. Anything.

I felt my energy moving and centering inside me. I felt the flow inside me and then I felt it moving from the inside of my being to under my skin, to on top of it.

When I opened my eyes I found my whole body glowing. I found the energy moving from inside my body outside until I could breathe again.

I gasped almost falling to my knees as I realized I was flooding inside a large blue bubble. I reached my hand feeling the energy which I recognized as my own. It seemed to move around me. It wasn't a bubble. It was more like a barrier just as before.

I sighed before I started to sing again, _'_ _The girl wearing red shoes has_ _  
_ _Gone to America with a foreigner._

 _She took a ship from the wharf in Yokohama,_ _  
_ _Gone to America with a foreigner._

 _Now her eyes have turned blue,_ _  
_ _I wonder about her as a foreigner in that country._

 _Every time I see red shoes, I think of her_ _  
_ _Every time I meet a foreigner, I think of her._ _'_

The blood suddenly started to flow away as if someone pulled the plumb in the tub. I found myself facing the little clown only this time he wasn't in a music box. He looked pretty much like a little clown with red nose and everything.

'Oh, you sang a song,' he said surprised before he grinned, 'Next game-'

'No,' I said feeling myself getting seriously angry. I was covered in blood. I literally swallowed someone's blood. I rarely felt this pissed but right now I really was. 'No more games.'

I let the energy center in my hand, 'I'm done with games.'

This thing seriously pissed me off. He was buying time so his masters could take over the human's world. I was definitely done with stupid games.

'Oh, you want to play a different game then?' he asked and took a step back disappearing in front of my eyes, but what he didn't know what that even if he could hid himself or be fast like Hiei, I could still see him.

I jumped as well ready to punch him as he moved to the shadows next to me. Unfortunately he managed to get out right before I punched the wall causing it to crack damaging the structure.

'Not good,' he said looking around.

'Definitely not,' I said and rushed after him ready to kick him, but getting only his side. He fell rolling to the ground. Apart from his tricks he probably wasn't very much of a fighter. I went after him again only for him to dodge my attack by cutting me in the process.

'Ha gotcha you!' he shouted victoriously, and I smirked as I pressed my hurt hand close to my chest, 'Yeah, and so do I got you,' I jumped at him transmitting. In that split second when I knew I would appear closer to him I felt something inside my chest move. My energy did something weird. I felt as if I held some object in my palm. Something cold.

I managed to surprise him as his eyes widened at me before I punched him. In a second all that was left of him was more blood on the already covered by it walls.

 _I definitely painted the place red._

I looked at my clothes.

 _And myself._

I sensed the place shaking and suddenly the walls moved revealing the others as well as a way out of the stupid room.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

'Jesus, Ran, you look like Carrie from that movie!' said Kuwabara pointing at Ran as she was all covered in blood trying to brush her face, 'Do you have something I can clean myself with a bit?' she asked and Yusuke handed her over her jacket, 'Keep it.'

'What was the last game?'

'Sing Akai Kutsu. Once I said red the blood appeared from the pipes trapping me inside,' she said trying to clean herself a bit which was useless as she was covered with it everywhere.

'You smell disgusting,' said Hiei stepping backwards with a displeased expression on his face.

'Thanks,' she replied annoyed trying to get the blood from her face. I watched her for a moment as she unzipped her hoodie and threw it on the ground. The shirt was in a bit of a better shape since the hoodie was on top. It was truly disturbing to see Ran like this. She appeared as if she was some human sacrificed with all the blood on her.

'I feel…like there is raw meat in my mouth,' she said desperate, 'It's real blood, right? Human's?'

'You don't want to know,' I told her wisely. As she was cleaning herself I noticed her right hand.

'Were you hurt?' I asked looking at the slightly cleaned skin.

She looked up at me from her cleaning and then at her hand, 'Oh, it's nothing he just cut me with something.'

I frowned stepping closer. I took her wrist to have a better look, 'But Ran this looks burnt.'

She blinked confused before she looked at the hand herself, 'That's odd. I thought I felt something cold in my hand not warm.'

She watched her hand confused for a moment and then continued to clean herself some more. We managed to get out of the small labyrinth and back on our track, Ran still looking like she drowned in a pool of blood.

'I still can't believe you managed to get out of there,' said Kuwabara, 'I would probably faint if I found myself inside an ocean of blood.'

I found myself smirking for a moment. To an outsider Ran may have looked like the weakest of our members since she was a female. However, what they didn't know was that Ran wasn't a girl. She was a wild animal, and wild animals hate to be cornered. It is when someone tries to corner them that they show how much they are capable of. That's the kind of fighter Ran was.

'Gosh, is there really no water in this stupid castle,' whined the girl annoyed.

'You thirsty?' asked Yusuke as we continued to walked.

She looked at him, 'No, I want to vomit and take a shower.'

'Many warriors find it alluring when they are bathed in the blood of their enemies,' said the fire youkai and Ran frowned at him, 'Yeah, but this is not the blood of my enemies, and anyway _ewww._ '

We continued our path through the castle. All of us keeping our distance from Ran as the smell and sight of her were truly disturbing.

'Oh well, you don't have to walk that much further from me. Friends are supposed to love you no matter what,' she said after a while, but Yusuke chuckled, 'Yeah, but not when you look like you survived a farm slaughter house and stink like that, Ran.'

'Oh, come on,' she crossed her arms, 'No one, not even you, Kurama.'

I knew she was joking and send her a displeased look as she smirked and walking behind us so we wouldn't have to be too close to her. As I turned back around I found Hiei looking between us.

I raised my brows at him, but he said nothing and continued to walk until Kuwabara broke the silence, 'Jesus, this is taking forever. When are we finally going to be there yet?'

'Hey, no one asked you to come so stop whining,' replied the detective, 'Compare to Genkai's stairs this is nothing, right Ran?'

'I think there was hair in the blood I swallowed,' muttered the girl completely ignoring the question.

'Don't go acting all mighty just cause you trained a bit with Ba-san doesn't mean anything. Ran trained with her for years, right Ran?' asked Kuwabara, but didn't wait for an answer while the girl in question seemed to be too concerned with the taste in her mouth.

'Like you would have survive even a month, no a week no a day there,' snapped the detective.

'Well, maybe-'

'Silence already!' called Hiei annoyed at the other's fighting. He looked at me over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

'Why the hell would you want humans as companions like these?' asked Hiei, 'As these _friends_ ,' he said the words as if it was a curse, and in that moment it sure felt like it. I frowned at him. I could feel I wasn't the only one who felt like that way.

'Well, that's because you haven't met us yet,' said Yusuke before he pointed at Kuwabara, 'Sure, Kuwabara is kind of useless and Ran is kind of a pain in the ass.'

'What the hell Urameshi! Shut up,' defended himself Kuwabara before he looked at Hiei, 'Well, no worries. Who would even want to be friends with an asshole little pipsqueak like you?!'

I listened to their argument and each other's insult silent as suddenly it caused me to remember my dilemma from a few days ago about how I realized I did spent a lot of time with Kurama.

I looked over at him as he appeared to be mildly annoyed by the other's boys bricking. I thought about how I first met him. How terrified I was of him after what happened with my father, and then how much I didn't trust him. Despite the he wasn't my friends, being around him gave me something. It gave me someone to focus on and not be…lonely because that was what I was. I was alone. I was a new kid in a new school where all the girls and boys either ignored me or I pushed them all away. I was just that type of a person. I didn't have Yusuke, Keiko or Ken around and I would be completely bored and alone if it wasn't for Kurama who was around even as a treat at first. Then we started to talk and associate. I had fun around him. I got into a play and met May even if for a moment. I got to spent lunches in comfortable silence or small meaningful or meaningless conversation which made going to school and being there so much easier. Now that I thought about it even when I wasn't talking to Kurama, I was glad he was there because without him…on those days when he had to skip to be with his mom I was so utterly alone it was unbearable. I realized that it would probably cause an argument with Ken, but I wouldn't and couldn't stop being around Kurama because without him I would be alone in class and outside of the class…he was my friend. It should be a problem to spend time with him if I was loved Ken. He should find it in him to trust me. Anyway.

I didn't even realize I had spaced out until I blinked and realized Kurama was looking straight at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I hated that expression because I couldn't figure out what the hell was going through his mind. I never really knew, but that expression made me feel uninvited like…we weren't really friends.

I turned to Hiei again, 'I guess it is about not being alone.'

The short youkai turned toward me, 'What is that supposed to mean?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Wouldn't it feel lonely if you were here all by yourself? No one around to talk to-'

'It would be less annoying,' he said glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabarra who glared right back.

'Yeah, but it would be lonely. You would be here all alone without anyone to talk to that…wouldn't be a good feeling.'

'I would have this mission over faster if I didn't have to wait for you-'

'Why you-'

'Then why didn't you break into the vault all by yourself?' I asked cutting off him and Kuwabara as they were about to argue again.

He looked at me confused frowning before he was about to say something but stopped himself. This was the first time he was left speechless and for an odd reason it felt like an achievement given what a smartass and jackass he has been since I meet him.

'I needed their skills.'

'So you needed someone because you couldn't do it by yourself,' cut in Kuwabara hoping to insult him. Hiei glared at him again, but I raised my hand, 'That's not what I meant. Until Kurama told you that he didn't want to use to artifact to enslave mankind or whatever weren't you hoping to work together to…well destroy humanity?' I asked looking straight into his eyes seeing something shifted as if he realized that a part of what I said was true.

'I think it was because it doesn't matter what you're doing…if feels better when you don't have to do it alone so even if maybe you or either of us could try to go on this mission alone and succeed neither of us would really want to, but it wouldn't…be like this…It would be quiet and lonely,' I wasn't sure I was explaining it right but in compare to Kurama who lived in the human world for years Hiei did not understand such things. From Kurama's words it sounded like they didn't understand friendship in Makai, but perhaps they did companionship.

He watched me, and I knew he was out of words before he asked, 'You speak about all of us being here together as if you were glad for it. Weren't you upset that since the moment you found out I joined as well?'

 _Tricky question_.

'I was,' I admitted which caused him to look satisfied as if he caught me in the corner before I added honestly, 'But I don't think I am anymore.'

His smug look fell and he watched me for a moment before he looked away in a gesture which felt so utterly childish I knew I won a bit. I looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who didn't dare to say anything to ruin the silence probably knowing I did as well before I looked over at Kurama who was smiling a little bit at me. I had to look away because I was trying not to smile or act like I was using it against Hiei. I simply kept my face and posture and we one by one remained silent just moving forward.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

As we walked we were mostly falling back into silence after I tried to explained companionship and friendship or better yet their importance to Hiei. He hasn't said a word since and I found myself wondering about what could possibly be going through his mind. Our main focus was getting into the highest tower of the castle because it was the highest tower of the castle. The big bad always lives there with a collection of his most precious treasures which must have been where he also had to keep the flute which controlled the Makai insects.

When all of the sudden we heard a ringing noise Kuwabara jumped a bit startled while Yusuke casual pulled out some sort of round object from his pocket. It took me a moment to realize that it was some sort of communicator when Botan's face appeared inside it.

' _Hello Yusuke, it's Botan here from the Human Realm. Do you copy_?' she asked cheerfully as always before her eyes widened.

' _Kami, Ran, is that blood?'_

Groaning I stepped away from the view annoyed.

Fortunately she didn't have time to ask questions as Kuwabara pushed Yusuke's head away to look at the girl, 'Hey, what's up Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I will take very good care of Urameshi.'

' _I'm so glad to hear that,'_ replied the deity and I rolled my eyes before I noticed Hiei looking at me.

'Yes?'

'Is the usefulness of companionship you spoke earlier?'

I turned my back to him, 'Give me a break.'

Yusuke hit Kuwabara while he and Botan spoke. She managed to inform us that she caught 15 of the little bastards so far which left me worried. 15 wasn't much.

We continued to walk after that Kuwabara brushing his sore cheek while Yusuke asked about the Beasts. So far we haven't met any of them and Botan gave us as little information as possible.

'Seeing as how the Spirit Realm sealed them up in the Demon Realm, we know that they are a considerably dangerous group.'

'That's all?' asked Kuwabara shocked and so was I, 'Great, so this makes it even more unprepared.'

'They have been kept pretty far away from humans, so it might be surprising.'

'Thank you for the praise,' said a muffled voice suddenly. On an instinct all of us formed a circle so no one had an unprotected back.

'Who was that?'

There was a devious laugh before the voice continued, 'There is a door behind you, please take it.'

'God, no more clown or blood baths,' I said trying not so swallow since even after what felt like hours of walking I still felt the disgusting taste in my mouth.

Kuwabara and Yusuke wasted no time as they kicked the door open and all of us walked inside a stony room.

I stopped almost causing Kurama to walk into me.

'Ran?'

I never saw anything like it. Most of the youkai I saw till then looked like something familiar bugs, bats, kitsune, dragons…this one looked like nothing I ever saw before.

'He's right in front of us,' I said pointing at the dark part of the room where I saw the youkai.

'He looks like a pile of rocks,' I mumbled confused asYusuke took one of the nearby torches and threw it to the ground.

What was revealed was truly a beast made of rocks and stones. I couldn't really explain what did he look like. He appeared to have a shell like a large turle and clawed toes however something about his arms reminded me of apes.

'I am Shiseiju Genbu. I, Genbu-sama, the one with the greatest power, will now teach you all a lesson! You have any request before you die?'

'I think I skipped far too many Biology classes,' mumbled Kuwabara by my side as Yusuke asked, 'This is one of the Four Holy Beasts?'

'This stairwell is the only way to the castles tower. You'll either beat me and go up them or become corpses and go up them!'

I blinked, 'Did he just say…'

His sharp tail hit the ground creating a hole, 'You can all attack me at once! That will save me some trouble as well,' he said and I raised my brows.

'How are we supposed to fight a talking rock?' asked Kuwabara a bit panicked. Sure, the creature was relatively big and the fact that he was made completely out of stones was a bit alarming, but I could probably make a hole inside him if I punched him with full strength.

'We could use a paper,' I mumbled causing Hiei to shot me a confused look while Yusuke looked anything but amused. I was about to brush it off when Kurama stepped from behind me toward the beast.

'I will fight him,' he said with a calm confidence as always.

'Are you sure?' asked Yusuke sounding concerned.

'So long as we don't know the true nature of our opponent, it's dangerous for us to all go,' he explained simply before he turned to look Yusuke, 'Besides, I can't allow Hiei and Ran to be the only ones to look cool, you know,' he said and I couldn't help but chuckle since hearing him say a word like _cool_ was as if a grandfather said it, 'I can't let them take all the credit.'

I rolled my eyes while Hiei looked away somewhat upset. I watched as Kurama slowly walked to his opponent and I couldn't help but feel this thrill inside me. I never saw the kitsune youkai fight. I knew he was dangerous. I knew it with every sense inside my body, but I never actually saw anything as with Maya it was over before I got there, and with Hiei he pretty much got stabbed and used his healing powers. I was definitely curious about the way he fought. From his words I knew he could manipulate plants with his youki, but it was one thing to hear about him using his abilities and to actually see it.

'Why don't we instead look for some kind of opening and run upstairs?' called Yusuke and I blinked surprised, 'Like you would have run off without a fight.'

'You are obviously underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself,' spoke the dragon youkai, and I blinked surprised, 'What do you mean?' When that definitely made the century old youkai feel even more deadlier.

'Watch. He is more cutthroat then I am when it comes to battle and unbelievable precise.'

'I don't know guys. He is still a talking rock.'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Maybe, but Kurama has to be a legend among youkai for some reason.'

They looked at me.

There was definitely something dreadful about watching Kurama fight as he stood in front of the beast motionless. When he managed to cut Kurama's stomach, I couldn't bring myself to move or let out a sound and just watch. I didn't feel worried. I didn't know why, but I just didn't. I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara panic but with Hiei standing still and calm next to me and Kurama still standing at all I felt oddly calm myself. I watched he managed to dodge several others of his moves. He was putting on a serious offence.

'Hey, can you tell where he is?' asked Yusuke as the beast once again hide into the floor.

I shook my head, 'It's like the whole room had his energy on him. I can't locate where he will appear next.'

'A rose?' asked Yusuke surprised as Kurama really did pull out a rose from his hair, and I had to wonder if he had it there the whole time. Suddenly the room was filled with roses falling from the sky all over the place.

'Well, it definitely helped with Ran's smell,' I heard Yusuke mumbled and I punched him into the shoulder.

'Au!' he whined brushing the sore spot while I shook my head and turned back to Kurama who pulled out an actual whip made of thorns.

The beast hit somewhere inside the room but his voice sounded as if he was right next to us, 'Fool! Do you think you'll have the time to draw your whip against an opponent if you don't know where the attack is coming from?'

In the next moment Kurama instantly knew where Genbu would appear from and cut him into several pieces.

'Did he really just take him out with one strike?' asked Kuwabara impressed and I found myself smiling.

Kuwabara and Hiei started to argue about how no one else would survive the fight and I briefly wondered if this was Hiei's way of defending Kurama's abilities.

I walked closer to Kurama and nodded at his stomach, 'Will you be okay?'

He pressed his hand against it not looking too bothered, 'It's just a flesh wound. Nothing serious.'

I nodded as well before I smirked at him, 'So do you hide any other flowers in your hair? Daisies or lilies or a cactus?'

He chuckled a little bit before he suddenly got all serious, 'It appears my fight isn't over yet.'

We looked to the place the Genbu was lying in pieces and watched as he started to put himself back together.

'Is he immortal?' asked Kuwabara worried, and now I felt the panic as really if he could bring himself back together over and over again how could he be defeated.

'Well, chikusho.'

Kurama once again managed to cut him into piece, this time even tinier than before but the beast just put himself back together and attacked once again almost stoning him to death. When he come at him for the third time Kurama didn't even try to fight back this time.

'What the…,' that made me worried for a moment until I noticed him reach his hand as if he took something.

The last time Genbu put himself back together he ended up with his head between his legs.

'Oh, Kami,' I covered my mouth as I was sure I would start laughing any moment. Even more when Yusuke and Kuwabara started to joke.

'I heard of breast balls but come on,' shouted Yusuke pointing at him.

'That's gotta be heavy to walk in,' said Kuwabara and I chuckled

'What's that?'

'I believe this is the stone that acts as the command pylon to return your dismembered body back to normal, right? You did a good job of hiding this from my view but its glow when sending out power could not escape my notice,' explained Kurama patiently, 'It was too tempting not to take it. I am a professional thief, after all.'

'Give it back!' shouted the beast, but Kurama threw the stone before he cut it into dust destroying the stone beast as well. I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding until I saw how Kurama fell to his knees.

'Hey, are you okay?' I asked as we rushed to him once more.

'Kurama, to think you were this wounded,' mumbled Hiei, but I had a feeling he was more worried about how will we face the other beasts without him than his actual health.

'Can you stand?' I asked and kneeled down to him. He gave me a small nodded and very slowly stood up holding his stomach. The cut may not have been bad but going after a rain of stones wasn't a walk in the park.

* * *

I knew it wouldn't get better. I knew we would be enough tough times, but my heart literally stopped when hours later after Kuwabara's never ending battle with Byakko Kuwabara fell into a lake of lava.

I heard Yusuke's voice as he fell to his knees and started to shout like a maniac, 'What are you talking about Kuwabara is right there,' I pointed at where I saw his spirit energy.

He looked at me and just then he must have notice the redhead hanging by a bandage.

'Hey, can I get some help here?' he shouted.

I breathed out relieved before I jumped and transmitted in front of him.

'Nice move, Kuwabara,' I winked at him and reached my hand to pull him up. He looked at me confused as I managed to do so without much of a problem, 'Jesus, just how strong are you, Ran?'

'Well,' started Hiei as he jumped next to us, 'now you have cheated death once. Next time you fight, you could use the same method.'

'You got to be kidding me!' he shouted at him, 'You think I could ever pull that frightening stunt again? No way, you guys,' he replied.

We rushed up the stairs only to stop in front of several doors. Kuwabara showed us the way but once we were in front out the next opened, the Blue dragon I felt an odd feeling inside the back of my mind.

He felt…familiar.

'You may call me Seiryu. If you fight against me, you will not get off by merely dying,' he spoke in an icily voice and my eyes widened as a memory of a dream from before got back to me.

' _Pitiful Sinner Killer, meet your end.'_

'He broke him…to pieces,' I mumbled remembering a man in my dreams being frozen and then broken into pieces by the youkai who looked very much like him.

'Hm?' he looked right at me, 'The human girl who survived the Uwaki-sha. How does the blood of your fellow human's taste?'

I frowned at him, 'Probably the same way as knowing you had to pull tricks on us to stop us.'

I glared at me and I would have sworn he made my whole body feel colder. It was then that the third beast spoke about another guest. I turned toward the door and my eyes widened, 'Kitty cat is back.'

'What?'

The door flew open again and Byakko stumbled inside. The lava must have hid his glow from me.

He came begging for help, but the blue dragon didn't look like he had much mercy inside him as he ruthlessly cut his fellow beast's head off.

'Kami,' I breathed out frowning. I wouldn't have expected much honor among youkai but this seemed too cruel even for them.

I was surprised when in the next moment Hiei stopped Yusuke from going to fight and went himself.

'This is the first time I've seen Hiei like this,' spoke Kurama by my side and I blinked confused at him before I turned back to the two dragons, 'Before, Hiei would probably have doen the same thing as Seiryu. However, now Hiei looks upon Seiryu's actions, and is clearly displeased by his actions. He lives by his own code, but one thing is for certain. Never before have I seen him fight with such great amount of youki in the begging.'

I wondered what happened that got through to the cold dragon youkai. I was stunned how amazing of a fighter Hiei was. I shouldn't have been, knowing Yusuke defeated him on a mere mistake or luck, but it still left a chilling feeling inside me as he killed his opponent. Not just because of his ability to use ice. I had to pull Yusuke's jacket tighter around myself.

'Shortie is a lot cooler than I thought,' spoke Kuwabara as they all rushed to him. I was left behind. I didn't see him cut the beast either except for the first time, but it was more that I assumed he did than actually saw him. I slowly walked toward them as Kurama asked him how many times he actually cut the beast.

'Only 16.'

He truly was a great swordsman.

I slowly walked toward them, 'I didn't seen them either I more like assumed he cut him,' I added to their praise as I smiled at youkai, 'That was seriously sick.'

He blinked before he looked at Kurama, 'Sick means that it was amazing.'

'Yeah, totally amazing,' I couldn't help smiling at him finding it funny how confused he looked at I was doing so in the first place.

'Damn, this isn't good,' said Yusuke and brushed the back of his head, 'If you used those moves the next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed.'

Hiei watched him for a moment before he turned around and walked away, 'Maybe.'

We were all a bit confused when Kuwabara spoke, 'I was certain he was going to say something like of _course you would_.'

Kurama was the only one who smiled at us patiently and explained, 'Hiei is going through a tricky change. It's as if little by little he's being influenced by you and Ran.'

I forgot the blood still somewhere in my throat and swallowed it a bit feeling suddenly a bit warmer in the face by his words.

'Yeah, well, I'm just trying to do the mature thing,' I said crossing my arms knowing I probably looked like a child.

'Is that why you are so embarrassed and red in face?' teased the kitsune, 'That's the blood, you bastard.'

We continued our journey up to the tower before Kuwabara abruptly stopped causing all of us to stop.

'Something is not right at home. I think something bad is happening down on Earth,' he explained the uneasy feeling inside his head.

'It is true, there's absolutely no way of guessing how long we have been here. The beast have most organize an assault of their own using the Makai insects.'

'Let's hurry on in that case,' said Hiei, 'There's only one enemy left after all.' We finally managed to get close enough to the Watch Tower where the last of the Beast must have been hiding with the flute. Yusuke's communicator went off again and Yusuke stopped causing me to run into him, 'KEIKO!'

I quickly hid behind him hearing Botan explaining that Keiko was being haunted by the people possessed by the Makai. My stomach turned into a tight knot as I now very much regretted leaving her and everyone unprotected in the Human Realm.

Suddenly the communicator went silent and we knew quickly ran toward the entrance stopping only as someone blocked our way. They looked like some green human shaped monsters or zombies by how they slowly moved from side to side.

They started to walk in hordes out of the trances to the tower.

'What an enormous number of them!'

'It will be quite difficult to defeat them and break through,' said Kurama and the feeling of uselessness was once again soaking into me.

'They are like zombies after all, feeling neither pain nor fear,' added Hiei.

'I don't think there is a way to get back to the human realm, is there?' I asked and Kurama shook his head, 'Not fast enough.' I felt really bad about leaving Keiko right now. I felt her and now she was alone with people who wanted to hurt her on her back.

'I'll use my shotgun-style Rei-gun, 100-shot volley and blow them all away!' swore Yusuke and prepared to use it before he felt Kurama's hand on his shoulder stopping him, 'Let's use our heads.'

'You want me to head-butt them?'

'It is not wise to use your spirit energy. If you're too hasty, you play right into Suzaku's hands.'

I knew he meant it in the best way possible. He said it so we would actually save Keiko, but didn't feel like that when all we could think about was her getting hurt as well speak.

'Does anyone have any idea then?' I snapped, 'We can't just stand here while Keiko and Botan are possibly being hunted like animals right now by people who want to kill them. Shouldn't we at least try to fight?'

'No,' spoke Hiei all of the sudden causing all of us to look at him.

'No?' I was shocked as he was the type that would be the first to ask for a fight, 'There is another way. I have a plan.'

In the next few minutes he explained what would we be doing. The plan was a bit nuts, but we were out of options. Basically the plan was that all the boys would form a human ladder while I would secure their way from the zombie people for a few moments.

'Ran?' asked Kuwabara and I nodded, 'I will buy you as much as I can.'

I quickly ran in front of him jumping in the process to transmit so I would open a way for Kuwabara to take his position. Next came Kurama, then Hiei and last was Yusuke who all got on each other's back while I fought off the brainless plant people. Yusuke got to the window and crawled inside remaining our only hope to save Keiko in time. The zombies didn't waste time and went after us. More and more seemed to be coming.

I created a Frisbee and threw it at them destroying several at a time but there was too much of them still.

'This is endless,' called Hiei before he pointed a sword at me, 'You could get rid of them with one wave?'

'What?' I asked confused, 'What wave?' It was then that I remembered that he was right when we were fighting for the first time I did create a wave which was when Hiei ran.

'I don't know how I did that,' I confessed, and he frowned, 'You were in stress. Your friend was in danger just as she is now. Don't think. Remember that feeling and channel it.'

I looked around. There were far too many for us to ever get rid of them. Closing my eyes I tried to remember how worried sick I was for her then and how I lost control.

When I opened my eyes I found Hiei jumping toward me with his sword, and in an instant I once again felt that cold feeling in my chest as before only this time it spread from under my skin into a wave causing him to barely jump away in what felt like the last second before it spread and destroyed everything which was in a mile radius from me. I looked around shocked as well as the others since this was the second time I managed to create such a wave and the first time for it to spread so much.

My eyes caught Hiei's who smirked at me before he rushed into the now opened entrance followed by the others.

'Nice, Ran,' praised me Kuwabara but I was too shocked to reply. I had no control over the wave. We barely made it to the first staircase as hundreds of them walking toward us. Hiei was right they were just like zombies. They didn't care that they will die they just did as they were told.

I jumped further to their center and created another wave which barely stopped in front of my friends, 'Okay, a bit carful how you aim that thing.'

'That's the problem. I'm not. This doesn't feel like the rest of my powers. This feels…out of control.'

'Just go further from us, and we will be alright,' said Hiei as he cut through a handful of our opponents but I didn't like it. Still, I followed his instruction and went so far as I could and created another wave only to hear Kuwabara let out a pained noise, ' _Kami,_ are you okay?' I called after him before I jumped toward him worried. He nodded quickly, 'Yeah, sorry, it was just really cold but it didn't do anything to me.'

'That's because you are a human,' replied Hiei and I saw the dark look on Kurama's face, 'What is the wave doing?' I asked him, but he remained silence until Hiei spoke, 'It purifies the unholy. It purifies youkai and everything which is not a human with a soul for now.'

'For now?' I asked alarmed.

'We don't have time for this,' said Kurama, 'Just keep ahead of us. I will explain once we saved everyone.'

I nodded letting him know that I took his words as a promise and would demand an explanation before I jumped further away from them.

At one point we heard and felt the whole castle shaking after several lightning went thought the sky.

'Don't tell me that last youkai can use lightning,' I said worried about Yusuke as I suddenly felt this terrible pressure on my chest as if something really bad happened to him. I couldn't wait for the others anymore not when I felt as if we were already too late. I just ran into the room only to find the whole top of the tower in flames and ruins after Yusuke's battle. I almost didn't see him as his spirit energy was barely visible for me now. I quickly went to my knees at his side lowering my head to his chest. His heart wasn't beating. I didn't spear a minute remembering the first time I saw him without a heartbeat, those thoughts came afterwards.

I quickly dug in my memory to every first aid course I had in school and started doing the CPR pressing probably harder than I should until Kurama took my hands and pull them away, 'It's okay. He's heart is beating again. You did well, Ran.'

I trusted his ears more than my own, so I nodded as he brushed away some tears I didn't even noticed I had running down my cheek.

'I will transfer some reiki to him,' said Kuwabara, but Kurama instantly argued, 'That would be suicidal. You still haven't recovered from the damage you took from battling Byakko, right? It's too much to ask!'

I brushed my face, 'I don't even know how to do something like an energy transfer.'

'Are you saying I should just shut up and watch him die?' he shouted as Kurama, 'Since Ran doesn't know how. I am the only one who can transfer Reiki to him!' He immediately pressed his palms into his chest and started to let his energy flow from his own body to Yusuke's jumpstarting his a bit.

'It looks as if we'll have to carry both of them back to the Human Realm, huh, Hiei?' I heard Kurama ask but I was too busy looking at Kuwabara and Yusuke and mentally praying for them to be okay.

'Jeez, these guys are such a pain. It's incomprehensible. Why would he bother saving her if he died in the process?'

'Trust me Hiei there are reasons.'

'Maybe for someone who lives there, but I would never do it,' I heard the dragon youkai reply just as Kuwabara fainted.

Both of them still had some energy left so I turned over to Kurama grateful asked, 'So? How do we get them back to the Human's Realm?'

In the end it pretty much looked like this. Kuwabara gained concousness for long enough to tell us his home address. We had to get him and Yusuke to his house while Hiei had to go get Botan and Keiko which he did not please about and refused to do so until Kurama calmly told him something. That bastard had leverage on everyone. I still looked like Bloody Mary so when Kuwabara's sister saw me Kurama and Hiei carrying her brother and her brother's ex nemesis toward the house I was expecting her to freak out. Instead she pointed at a broken window, 'Some assholes were trying to get into the house. It was because of baby bro here?'

I think one of them is adopted.

'Onna,' I heard behind me and stopped on my way to Kuwabara's front door as Hiei was standing there looking at me, 'With Seiryu you said he broke him to pieces even before we saw his attack. How?'

I blinked completely forgetting about that with everything which happened. I shrugged my shoulders, 'I honestly don't know. I…I sometimes have these dreams. I dreamt about someone who looked like him and killed someone by freezing him to death and then breaking him apart.'

Hiei remained silent watching me before he spoke, 'He must have killed many before, but that doesn't explain how you would have known about it.'

'It was just a dream, Hiei,' I said his name sounding shattered on my lips as if I was afraid of him for some reason when he brought it up which was ridiculous.

He took a step closer as if to take a better look at me before he looked behind me and closed his eyes, 'Perhaps, you should try to exhaust yourself before so sleep so you have no dreams.'

He was gone in the next moment and when I turned around I found Kurama standing in the doorway looking at me. He went to fetch Keiko and Botan or maybe we left. I was kind of sure he did the latter.

'Any idea what that was?' I asked but the redhead watched me with a strange look on his face before he moved and waved at me to come inside. I stopped in front of the door though.

'I can't walk in like that. I am still dripping.'

He watched me for a moment before he started to unbutton his jacket, 'Put off your shoes and then trousers.'

My brows shot up but as he pulled the jacket around my back and looked up I knew that he did it so I could at least put down the clothes. I kept Yusuke's jacket on and with Kurama's working as wall so that the people outside wouldn't see my panties I pulled down my ruined gym clothes.

'I have to return for my uniform and bag at some point,' I mumbled while still looking at Kurama's face to make sure he wasn't watching. He probably wasn't interested in things like but I didn't want to take any chances.

'Okay, can I borrow you jacket to put it around my legs?'

'Of course, Ran.'

I took the sleeves and managed to tie them around my middle to cover myself.

'Thank you.'

'It's no problem. I am sure Kuwabara's sister will help you with the rest.'

I nodded smiling at him a bit before I couldn't help but asked, 'Okay, but what was that all about with Hiei?'

His eyes felt oddly distant for a moment before he spoke, 'Perhaps we can leave this for the time we are alone. I assure you it is nothing bad or troubling just strange.'

I nodded just partly believing him as it didn't feel like it was nothing. He had more than a few things to tell her now.

He walked me to the bathroom and Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru came with a clean towel and some clothes. I was never more grateful. I was ready to walk in as Kurama went to check on Kuwabara and Yusuke when I stopped myself.

'Kurama,' I called as he was about to leave, 'Yes?'

'There is something-I mean,' I closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath before I finally said, 'You know that thing which I didn't want to do because I know I'm not wrong but Ken thinks I am?'

He looked amused but didn't laugh and just nodded, 'Yes, Ran?'

I sighed, 'Ken thinks you and I spend…a lot of time together.'

'I know,' he said which surprised me even if it shouldn't. He was a clever fox after all. I tried to shake away the shock before I sighed, 'Well, I thought about it, and I know I don't want to stop spending time with you. You're my friend. We've been through a lot. Including the last few days,' I said and he chuckled.

'I'll talk to him, but I'm not cutting you out of my life. I don't think I can actually,' I admitted. I could see he was glad even if he almost didn't show it. Maybe he wouldn't admit it, but I was sure he wouldn't want me out of his life either.

'Very well, Ran. I would respect your wishes either way,' he confessed, 'But it would be hard for me as well.'

I smiled at him glad that I wasn't the only one who felt that way.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I found myself standing by the window glad that the battle was finally over. The thrill of it was a welcome change and reminder of old times, but it was different to fight when you were worried about your friends, family and loved ones. I had to check with my mother as I found out Ran and I were gone for a few days not to mention since Keiko and Shizuru were attacked it seemed logical that my mother as well as people closest to Ran would be in danger as well. My mother was sounded glad to hear me but I could hear the worry in her voice. I had to lie and use some creativity to explain that it was a friend in need. She accepted it, but wanted to speak with me once I get home. I knew she was disappointed but it was a small price for what might have happen. She was a bit shifty once I asked her if she was alright and eventually admitted that someone broke into the house while she was at work. She asked if it had something to do with my absence which I lied about again.

I was planning to leave as soon as Keiko and Botan came. I heard the shower stop several minutes ago and since there was nothing I could do for Yusuke or Kuwabara and plant a small plant for them to speed up their healing, I went to the kitchen.

Ran watched in awe as Shizuru easily lied to the headmaster about why she wasn't in school for a few days and skipped the test.

'Can I please go as you next Halloween because you're awesome,' she said to the older girl. She chuckled before she took her pack of cigarettes and went outside to smoke. She was very different from her brother, but I suppose many siblings are.

Ran looked relieved as she was finally freshly showed and looked like herself again.

'I know it's pointless considering everything, but I'm really glad we didn't miss the test completely and we can write it some other day,' she said and I could see she couldn't contain a smile.

I put my hands into my pockets, 'It's not pointless, Ran. It's okay to want something for yourself. You saved the human realm, you deserve it.'

She chuckled brushing her hair a bit before she frowned, 'Hey, do I still smell like human flesh? I washed like four times, but I still feel…like I want puke and throw myself in bleach to get the feeling off.'

I took a deep breath, but the smell wasn't so profound as it was right after we found her.

I motioned for me to approach her, 'May I?'

She nodded, 'Sure.'

I walked toward her as she continued to sit by the dinner table. Her hair was still wet and the shirt she wore was a little big on her. I put my hand on her shoulder and leaned forward pressing my nose against her heavy and still wet hair before I breathed in.

The only scent I caught was the scent of honey and vanilla shampoo, soup, and Ran's personal scent. It was a very nice combination. I leaned away and Ran raised her head looking at me a bit flushed.

I couldn't contain a smile before I stepped away creating some space between us, 'You smell fine, Ran. No human blood or flesh. I promise.'

She smiled as well and nodded touching her hair a bit.

'Good. Finally, I feel like a human again. I wanted to puke every time I felt the bits of blood in my throat. That will definitely haunt me for days,' she confessed before standing up, 'It's a good thing my hair is so short too. It would spend ages to watch my long hair.'

I nodded. Everything felt so peaceful now that we were back. A part of me hoped that the peace would stay for a little longer as it was truly enough excitement for one day.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Honestly, I finally felt like a human after the wonderful shower, and I couldn't care less that I was in someone else's clothes or house in the moment. Kurama and I waited until Keiko and Botan finally showed up. I instantly pulled my best friend into my arms holding her close until the fact that she was truly okay soaked in. Once I let her go I went to Botan and hugged her too. I guess the mood after finally ending the battle was just too damn high not to. Botan being the cheerful deity instantly hugged me back giggling a bit.

I was glad she wasn't hurt too bad. The bad part was the explaining Botan created this whole cover story but honestly I felt too tired and sick to stick with it, so I cut her off instantly.

'And in this detective agency-'

'Botan,' I cut her off and the girl stopped talking. I rolled my eyes, 'Just please stop.'

I went to Keiko and kneeled down in front of her. She blinked a few times, but I decided that there was no other way. No more lies or secrets, just truth for all my friends.

'Watch my hands,' I said and focused the flow of my energy to show her how my spiritual energy glowed in the blue light.

I saw how Keiko's eyes widened before she looked at me for a moment with a request. I nodded a bit and Keiko reached her hands over mine touching them.

'It's so warm,' she mumbled before I stopped the energy from glowing and she let go, 'Tell me everything. No more cover stories, or gentle lies, everything.'

I nodded, 'Everything.' I started from my part which was when the youkai killed my father. I could tell that just like Yusuke and Ken she felt guilty now that she thought I was just grieving or making it up, and finished with the Saint Beasts. She was a very good listener and only sometimes interrupted me to ask me something. I tried to answer as best to my knowledge.

She then went to go check on Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama was standing by the fridge as I went there to take some juice, 'I know you always said that telling people will get them hurt but...,' I stopped talking not sure what to say. He opened the fridge for me and took the juice.

I blinked, 'I saw that you went to drink it a couple of times. It will run out soon.'

I chuckled, 'I guess I'm a bit nervous about when will Yusuke wake up already. It's annoying.'

He watched as I purred two glasses and handed one to him, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

I sat down at the table while he continued to stand not drinking, 'I know what I told you, Ran, but Keiko already got hurt by Hiei. It's not hard to guess that since she's so close to both you and Yusuke she will always be in danger.'

I stirred a bit, 'Don't tell that to him,' said and quickly looked at the door to make sure no one listened, 'He's stubborn enough that he would actually try to stay away from her and be miserable.'

Kurama nodded, 'I won't, I just wanted to say that it's a good thing that she knows now. She would better understand the danger and know when something odd was happening. I can tell she is also relieved since she was in the dark for such a long time.'

I nodded as well and continued to drink for a moment before I remembered what Kurama said in the castle, 'Hey, you said something odd that one time.'

He blinked at me, 'I did?'

'You said that Ken's riddles have a mystery in them now?' I asked unsure if that was what he meant.

He smiled a bit and nodded, 'Yes, it has been happening for a while now. I'm not sure what it means, but I have noticed that all the riddles I have received so far are building a hidden riddle as well.'

'Hm, so he stepped up his game,' I told him thinking about it, 'Will you be able to guess it?'

'So far I figured our all the words, so I believe that yes.'

'What are the words? I'm not even trying to guess his riddles give me headache,' I told him honestly.

'Just the other day he went about something. Its right behind you, and creeps on the ground, it follows you home, but does' make a sound. Careful when you turn around.'

'Your shadow,' said Kurama instantly and I rolled my eyes, 'Show off.'

'What about yours?'

'So far I have. It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt, lies behind starts and under hills.'

I blinked, 'His riddles are getting weirder or something.'

'Perhaps,' admitted Kurama looking a bit away. I called him a little while back once I found out that Kurama's mom was also in danger, but he sounded fine. He didn't question my absence or that I haven't spoken to him since our fight. As I put the phone down, I remembered Yusuke's words from when he returned from his training.

Ken haven't call him for months.

 _And empty holes it fills. Comes first follows after, ends life kills laugher - Darkness._

* * *

 **A.N: Okay, here is part two. Hope you like it.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review and words. No worries no incest ahead. I swear, but there is a connection with between Ran and Akane which will most likely be completely reveal during the Dark Tournament. Also I promised myself not to keep you waiting so long so hope it is ok.**


	13. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up

' _ **They promised that dreams can come true, but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too.' – Oscar Wild**_

 **Chapter Thirteen: Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I was eating cereals in the kitchen. They tasted differently than usual, but I guess my mouth was still corrupted by the amount of blood I swallowed. I shivered at the thought. It was weeks ago now, but the feeling was there somewhere in the back of my mind. I think I will never have anything worse in my mouth until the day I die.

'Ran?' asked my mom and I blinked and looked at her. I wasn't sure what happened during the time I was in the Makai but she was sort of more social with me.

'Yeah?' I still didn't forgive her for what she did, but she was my mom. I guess I didn't want to one day be the reason my kids wouldn't see grandma. If she would be decent I would as well.

'You're going to be late, Ran,' she said and nodded at the clock by the window.

I quickly stood up realizing that in fact I was super late for the train now.

'You go, I will clean up,' she said and walked to the table. She took the table and I froze, 'Uhm, I had cereals.'

She walked to the sink calmly, 'No, we're out of milk, You made yourself a sandwich. I will go to the store later.'

I watched her for a moment before I quickly remembered that I was late. The only way I have managed to get to school in time was that I could jump and be several steps ahead. I wouldn't say it wasn't risky as hell in daylight but I had to get to school on time.

I finally got to school and since I still saw a few people coming inside I managed to get there on time. Finally feeling like I could slow down I walked to through the entrance. I wasn't sure why but for a moment I was sure I felt that rotting taste in my mouth.

* * *

'Ran, are you well?' asked Kurama by my side as we were walking from school while I yawned for the fifth time. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, 'I'm just still a bit tired after the Demon City I guess. I think it wasn't such a wise thing to do use my powers so much without thinking.' It was partly true after I finally got home from Kuwabara's house I fell asleep and woke up two days later missing even more school which didn't help me at all.

I must have really worn myself out even if it didn't feel like that at first. Lately I have been feeling pretty tired. It was strange usually I only was this tired when I was really pushed by Master during the training. Maybe I still wasn't myself after all that happened. What happened you ask? A lot. First I was in Demon City which apparent had some sort of aura I didn't catch but by Kurama's words could be smelled on me afterwards for days. Secondly, I ended up almost drowned in a pool a blood, real human blood. I still felt my food pushing its way out of my throat. Disgusting really. And finally three of my best friends almost got killed. Yup, I sort of added Kuwabara into the list. I took a shower in his house and we spent quite some time together. I guess fighting in Demon City does that to a person.

'Are you sure Hiei didn't do something to me?' I asked suspiciously as the dragon youkai said something about me being tired not to dream any more. Yeah, before you ask no Hiei and I were not friends. We were acquaintance at best and not on friendly manners.

Kurama smirked a bit, 'I am sure. He is currently too busy to bother with some revenge plan against you.'

I stopped in track, 'Revenge? What revenge? I thought we were _friends_ now!'

The fox youkai chuckled once more shaking his head before he continued to walk. I followed him in my mind returning to our conversation from a few days ago, 'Hey, don't think I forgot about your little promise. You still own me an explanation about my spirit wave and dreams, remember?'

'Hmm.'

'Don't _hm_ me, fox boy,' I grabbed his jacket earning myself a confused raised brow which caused me to feel like an idiot once I noticed a group of girl from our school staring at us.

I let him go, 'Just set a time and date and tell me already. It feels like you are purposely avoiding the topic.'

'I am not avoiding anything, but it is not something we should discuss so carelessly to our surroundings,' he said as another of our classmates passed us waving at us.

He was right of course. He was always right. Sighing I nodded but gave him a pointy look, 'But no more dodging the questions, alright? Tomorrow I am coming over and you tell me everything you know, okay?'

'As my lady commands,' he said playfully, and I showed him a bit, 'I take it that since you didn't suggest today, you have obligations elsewhere?'

I rolled my eyes at his words before I nodded, 'Ken and I are going out, and I already told him that he has no right to tell me not to be friends with you so don't worry about that,' I said waving a hand. Kurama didn't say anything, but it was clear he was glad or as clear as it could be for a kitsune which could hide his emotions from everyone including people close to him.

It was frustrating to never be able to tell what was on his mind when he could read me so well. No one really knew this since he always acted like an ordinary boy, I was the only one who knew and actually cared about it. It was maddening really.

As I was walking I realized that I didn't really remember if I had a lot of homework for tomorrow or not. The whole day must have been one of those blurry days when you are not even sure how but the day is over before you know it. The disgusting taste returned.

* * *

I found Ken sitting in front of my door as I came to my apartment.

'Uh, hi, you're early,' I said and he chuckled, 'Actually, you're late. By an hour.'

I froze a bit before I checked my watch. It made no sense. It was almost 7 PM which meant that I walked home for almost 3 hours. It wasn't right even without the train it never took me this long and I parted with Kurama early enough to have time to finish my homework and clean up my room. It was strange. It made my stomach tight into a painful knot. Something wasn't right.

I found myself kissing him but it felt weird. I felt weird. The kiss tasted differently. Like he hadn't brush his teeth or eat something bad. I remembered the blood in my throat and felt like puking. Everything felt lighter…different. As if I was inside a dream. It made no sense.

Ken patiently walked in after me. Inside my room, I felt so beat I literally facepalmed my bed.

I heard him chuckle behind me but I just didn't have the energy to sit up. I felt his hand on my shoulder and how he rolled me to my back. His always brown eyes looked different today. They were brown, the same brown they always were, but it was different. Did you ever have a feeling the eyes you saw everyday belong to someone else?

'It's like they're not yours,' I found myself mumbling to myself and Ken stopped moving. He watched me for a moment, I felt weird. This whole scene felt weird. Everything about us felt weird in that moment.

I opened my mouth, 'Is this real?'

'Do you think your dreaming?'

'I…I don't _know_.'

Ken put his hands against my cheek and I closed my eyes trying to find peace in his touch, but it wasn't there. The peace I always craved and found inside him, just wasn't there.

Ken leaned down and as I was laughing from his tickling I suddenly felt sharp teeth sinking into my flesh before the world went dark.

I heard the startled sound I made and knew my mouth was open but that was it. Complete blackness.

* * *

' _Quiet!' hissed someone in the dark._

' _They will hear us!' said a tiny child's voice and someone shifted pulling someone closer from the tiny bit of light which was coming into the dark room they were currently hiding in._

 _They could hear noises form outside someone was throwing things to the ground, cursing and laughing._

 _When the door opened the light from behind it blinded the little boy and girl who were hiding inside._

' _Who do we have here?' asked a man with a knife in his hands. He grabbed the girl pulling her away from her brother who was holding her behind him._

' _NO! Don't touch her! Don't hurt her!' he cried before the man hit him over the head causing him to fall to the ground._

 _He couldn't see clearly as he was dizzy, but he heard noises, his sister cries and the horrible laugh. When he looked up he saw his sister down on the table with her back to the man who was moving behind her with no pants on. He didn't know how long he had been unconsciousness but the only thing that was burned in into his mind since then was the empty look in his sister's eyes._

 _I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened. I wasn't sure what happened._

 _Ran,_

 _you_

 _need_

 _to_

 _wake_

 _up._

* * *

I opened my eyes and pushed Ken away as his hands went under my shorts almost between my legs. I swallowed sitting back up. I felt a tear fell down my cheek. When did I change my clothes? Didn't I came right from school? I had my school uniform on. I didn't change.

'What's wrong, Ran?' he asked looking surprise but his voice was all wrong. I swallowed hard, 'Was I asleep?' I asked looking at him before I quickly went for my glasses which were on the nightstand.

'Everything alright, Ran?' he asked and I stood up, 'I asked if I was asleep.'

He shook his head looking genuinely confused, 'Of course not.'

I shook my head. I was asleep. I knew I was asleep. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. I didn't feel right. He didn't feel right. This didn't feel right.

I stood up quickly backing away, 'I need to go.'

'But Ran this is your room,' said Ken looking around unsure what I meant. I felt like a lunatic, but I just knew it was right. I shouldn't have been there with him.

'I came from school,' I said trying to remember what happened. I spoke with Kurama and then I went home. Ken was sitting in front of my apartment, wasn't he?

'Yes, but you changed,' he said calmly and I frowned.

'When?'

'Just a few moments ago.'

There was noise coming from the kitchen, 'I went to set up the water for tea.'

I remained frozen in my place while Ken left the room. I was asleep. I knew I was asleep. I couldn't remember what the dream was about just that I was hiding and then I was hurt and in pain. I KNOW I WAS ASLEEP. So why did Ken act like I wasn't?

'Ran, are you coming?' I heard from the kitchen. Suddenly I realized that my hallway was dark. No lights were turned on despite the fact that it was dark outside.

'Ran.'

I grabbed at my glasses and pulled them from my eyes swallowing hard. Once the glasses were off, I saw nothing. I went to the hallway and to the kitchen. There was nothing put out of the place and there was no one inside the apartment.

The phone rang and I turned around startled. Fucking phone. I rushed to it and picked it up my hands shaking.

'Ran? Are you there? Where are you we were supposed to meet today,' I heard Ken's voice on the other end and I almost dropped the phone. It sounded different though.

'Ken? But we did.'

'Ran, what happened?'

'I…' That was when I realized it wasn't his normal voice. He sounded younger like when we were in middle school.

'Ken,' I breathed out.

* * *

When I woke up again, for a moment I wondered if I wasn't still in Demon City playing with the stupid clown. I was lying on the bed motionless.

'Is this alright?' asked Ken as he suddenly came into my vision. I was on the bed and Ken was on top of me. I fought youkai's but in that moment Ken's body felt like it was crushing the air out of mine, and I couldn't push him away. I couldn't move. It was as if I was paralyzed.

'Tell me if it hurt, Ran,' he said and I felt his touch colder than ice on my lower stomach moving lower…

* * *

I wasn't sure why I ended up knocking on the door trying to control my tremble. The door opened and Shiori looked at me pleasantly surprised, 'Ran-chan, what a lovely surprise.'

I gave her a shaky smile which I hoped would make her believe I was fine.

'I decided to come by for dinner. Shuichi mentioned-'

'Oh, perfect. You are just in time,' she said and briefly took my hand before she turned around and called, 'Shuichi-kun, Ran-chan is here.'

Suddenly I realized what I did when I came here. Kurama would have seen me as well, and maybe I could act normal around Shiori, but the clever bastard would have surely see right through me.

I watched him come down the stairs. I tried to act casual, but it was no use as my voice dropped weirdly once I greeted him and I had a feeling I was constantly shaking.

Shiori smiled at me while he watched me with a concerned expression on his face, 'Why don't you two go to your room for a moment? I will finish dinner in a few minutes.'

As followed him silently up the stairs to his room trying to calm myself down but as Kurama walked through the doorway to his room. I stopped as if my feet were turned to stone. I couldn't move. Not one step. I felt that same motionless from earlier and I suddenly wasn't even sure if I was truly with him or if I maybe was dreaming again.

Going to Kurama's or any boy's room was the last thing which I wanted in that moment. I wasn't sure why but Kurama somehow saw this because he walked toward me.

'Ran?'

'C-can we n-not go to your room?' I asked my voice still shaking and making me sound weak. I mentally cursed myself. I didn't want to talk about it, but if he saw me like this than he knew something happened and he would surely guessed what and then demand an explanation or something.

Before I knew what he was doing he took a jacket from the nearby hanger and it hit me. For some reason it reminded me of the time my dad died and they put a blanket over my shoulders. This was a thing. They put the blanket over the victim after an attack. A comfort blanket, a shock blanket for the victim. In that moment my mind got filled with pure disgust and rage. Why the hell did I need a blanket? I wasn't hurt! I wasn't attacked! I pushed him away and that was fine. He let me leave. He let me leave. It was not as if he actually did something I stopped it. Just because I had blank spaces in my mind, it didn't mean anything happened.

'I'm not a freaking victim that needs a blanket,' I said over my teeth. I wanted to shout it, but that would mean that Shiori would hear us and that was the last thing I wanted. Kurama, however simply hand me the jacket with a calm expression on his face, 'I just thought that perhaps you would like to see my garden outside. It's cold tonight though.'

I blinked at him all my anger washing away in an instance. I realized that I left Ken so quick I forgot my jacket in his room. Considering the fact that I got quite used to being embarrassed and a complete tool in Kurama's eyes over the years I decided to suck it up and take the jacket from him, 'Thank you.'

He nodded and waited until I put it on to open the door, 'Mother, we are going to the garden for a bit.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I led Ran over the back porch to the small area which I used as a flower garden. We had a vegetable one as well since Mother enjoyed natural vegetables far more than the ones from the shop, and so did I. I could taste the difference and it spoiled the food for me quite a bit.

I sat down on the small bench I build a couple of years ago and so did she after a little while. My jacket was hanging on her since she was shorter and very slime. I tried not to look at her, but with how she sat as far away as possible and how startled she was. She was unusually jumpy and with what she told me about the jacket a little while ago, I knew what happened. Or assumed I did. I didn't want to push her to talk. Ran wasn't like others. Others would perhaps wish to cry or be comforted, Ran wanted no such thing. She was a rebel against such treatment. As she said she was not the victim. She refused to be taken care of as such.

'Is this your doing?' she asked suddenly keeping her eyes on the flowers, 'They are growing even though it will be winter soon.'

'Yes, the seeds are ordinary, but it is my youki which helps them grow. Mother likes bright colors.'

'Doesn't everyone?' asked Ran before she looked at me, 'I mean…aren't your red hair or my blue eyes our best features.'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'If it is to stick out then of course, but I like to think it is our intelligence, charm and behavior which attracts people toward us.'

'Yeah, I doubt that. We are not exactly great people once someone get too close,' she said something in her voice told me that this had something to do with what happened tonight, 'Why would you say that?'

'Well, you are a bit calculative bastard if it suits you and I'm reckless,' she spoke before she went quiet again lost in her thoughts. I wasn't sure what happened tonight, but it hit her hard. She appeared shaken by whatever it was and I knew she wouldn't share, not with me at least, but it was still surprising she came to me of all the people. She should have gone to Ken, unless he was the cause of why she was like this. She should have gone to Keiko or Yusuke, but instead she came to me. I wasn't sure what to make out of it or how to help her without hurting her more or upsetting her. The only other time I time I wanted to help a female with such a matter was back when I first met Akane as a little girl, when she was almost taken against her will by her kidnappers. The thought made my blood boil now even if it was centuries ago and when it happened before I got to know the girl and grow fond of her it didn't affect me so much.

'I think we should go back inside,' said Ran suddenly standing up, 'Your mom probably made dinner by now. It's a nice garden, Kurama.'

'I think you're passionate,' I spoke. She stopped and turned around to look at me confused.

'You call yourself reckless, but I think you are passionate about things. You may seem reckless, but you do not do things to cause trouble or to hurt anyone. You enjoy things, and want to experience them to the fullest. You are an young girl and you should get to live through all you want, Ran,' I told her and watched as something shifted behind her ocean blue eyes before she looked away rather embarrassed and blushing, 'Thanks…I guess you're not a complete calculative bastard either. You're just cautious.'

'Perhaps, but I am a bit of a calculative bastard, as well.'

Her lips pulled into a smirk before she could stop herself and she brushed her cheek. She looked better, 'Okay, we should go eat.'

I followed her into the house glad I made her calm down a bit.

Once we ended dinner she nodded at my room and followed me inside, 'I want to hear about everything you know, alright?'

Sighing I nodded, perhaps it was because of her vulnerable state, but I agreed. There was no point in avoiding it further. She handed me back my jacket and I took it from her frowning as I sensed some youkai. She was fighting tonight then. Was it a youkai who made her feel this way?

'Do you wish to know about your dreams first?' I asked and she nodded as I sat down opposite from her.

'The honest answer is I had yet to tell you anything useful about them. I am certain; they had a greater meaning than being simply dreams. Perhaps this is just another one of your abilities, but it does have a deeper meaning. The people you see, do they always change?' I asked and she shook her head, 'Sometimes I think that they are the same people just in different periods. Some are human some youkai…some are neither. I just don't know. When I'm asleep everything is so details and so real when I wake up all is hazy. I don't know what happened except for these images.'

'Bloody battlefields and screaming woman,' I said and she nodded before she frowned, 'Among other things. I think they are connected with what I feel at times,' She hugged her knees, 'Like when I was worried or stressed I dreamed about bad things. When I trained with Master or studied for the test, I dreamed about someone training. I remember someone was blindfolded and they were training him to sense the presence of another person,' she explained.

I listened calmly for all that she could remember about her dreams. Details were especially important to let me imagine the whole picture.

'No names, then?'

She frowned with a very distant look on her face. It bothered her profoundly. 'It's weird. It's like they are there at the back of mind or tip of my tongue but once I try to grasp them they slip away every time.'

What she said didn't hold much to work with, 'Would you be open to a test then? An experiment of sort of?'

She blinked concern flashing through her eyes before she nodded, 'Alright.'

I nodded at her glad she trusted me despite not being completely comfortable with the idea. I stood up and walked to my stash under one of the shelves at my desk. Ran watched my motions silent as I brought out a seed and make it grown and bloom before her eyes.

'What will that do?'

'It will cause you to be in a state where your body would be sure you fell asleep.'

She tensed at my words.

'Once you are in the state of asleep you will instantly dream with this. I want to be there went you wake up so you can tell me more of what you have seen before you forget it,' I explained and Ran tried to put up a brave front. She wasn't completely or at all okay with this idea.

'Brave heart, Ran,' I said and she looked at me before she smirked, 'Alright, but don't make fun of me or anything, okay?'

I nodded reassuring her with a smile. She looked around my room before she nodded again for herself. She already slept in my room before. Twice next to me in fact, I assumed it was because of whatever happened tonight that she wasn't too keen on being that vulnerable in front of anyone, me included.

I went to bring her some water. I let the flower flow in the water for a bit before I handed it to Ran, she drank the flower inside it slowly before she returned the glass to me. 'Alright, what now.'

'Just lie down and try to relax. This will take a few moments.'

Sighing she placed herself on top of the covers before she closed her eyes.

'Try counting,' I advised her which caused her to chuckle, 'Sheep or just in general.'

'Ran,' I told her in a fatherly tone. At times I forgot she was truly just a fifteen year old girl.

'One,' she started slowly, 'two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fift…hm…,' she dozed off instantly.

I remained silent for a while before I started, 'Ran, can you hear me?' I asked. The flower didn't put Ran to sleep. It put her into a state of mind for lack of a better word in a hypnosis.

'Kurama?' she asked softly.

Suddenly I sensed Hiei presence as he appeared behind my window. I quickly gestured for him to stay quiet as I feared too much noise would cause Ran to wake up.

'Yes, where are you now?'

'In the woods…he's in the woods,' she muttered and I frowned, 'Who is, Ran?'

'They killed his mother and father…they raped his sister in front of his eyes. She was so young. She bled out on their kitchen table in front of his eyes.'

I frowned taking in her woods. This all must have been triggered by what happened to her, 'Ran, who is the man?'

She remained silent.

'Ran, do you know who is the man?' I asked again.

'He feels familiar…they all feel familiar. They feel like I already meet them like a family member which you haven't seen for a while…He killed them. He gathered them around made them drunk and set them on fire. I don't think they recognized him,' her voice was monotone as if she was unfazed by what she saw.

I looked up at Hiei who was frowning at her before he looked at me.

' _Something is wrong. Her mind works wrong.'_

' _What do you mean?'_

'How do you know you are asleep?' she asked suddenly.

'You cannot remember how you got to the place you are now,' I replied hoping it wouldn't cause her to wake up.

' _What she says….it is not what I see.'_

' _What do you see?'_

'He will join them. He will be one of them…one of the Killers.'

I looked down at her again.

' _I don't see anything. Her mind is completely blank.'_

'Killers?'

'Killers,' she mumbled, 'We are all Killer before we become the Sinner Killers. We…'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I wonder about how can you love so much your hold body and mind lights up at the thought of them one moment and then fell like you want to be as far away from them in the next.

'Ran?' he asked me, but I don't feel the way I usually feel when he said my name. I didn't feel what I usually felt with him. I felt like I was someone else. Like I was playing a character who was in love with his character, but it was all for the audience. I was playing a part. I remembered that I loved him for real, but in that moment I felt nothing. It was a while now. I felt nothing for Ken, I haven't seen Keiko and Yusuke for some time now but I didn't care. I didn't feel anything. All emotions were pushed aside by the worry of what was happening to me. What if there was nothing wrong with Ken and everything wrong with me?

'I don't know what is happening. Please...what is happening?' I asked him desperately. He put his hands on my shoulders, 'It's okay, Ran. I promise. I will keep you safe? Do you trust me? Ran, I love you.'

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't remember if they were always brown or not so I just nodded and let him kiss me one more time before the taste returning to me and I wanted to puke.

 _Ran_

 _I felt like I was flowing in the air. As if my body was weightless and I was just flowing in the air feeling numb. Numb was good. Numb meant no pain, no pain meant nothing hurt._

 _Ran_

 _The voice was coming from afar. It was familiar. They were always familiar._

 _Who are you?_

 _Ran_

 _It was a male's voice. I tried to add it to a face but nothing came up._

 _Ran_

 _Daddy?_

 _RUN!_

My eyes went open in an instant and for a moment I was sure I would be in my room in America where my father was murdered by a youkai.

'Young lady?' asked a voice by my side and I found an old lady with a little boy finding behind her back looking down at me. Both looked worried, 'Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?'

I blinked and looked around only to realize I was lying on the side walk with my uniform still on, 'No. I think I just got dizzy. Uh, what time is it please?' I asked and stood up. I didn't seem my bag anywhere and I couldn't remember if I was on my way to school or not.

'It's almost time for dinner, dear. Come sit on a bench for a bit. I will call a doctor.'

'No, please, I'm fine now,' I said standing up and walking to the nearest bench. I was so tired.

'Here, take this,' said the woman and handed me green handkerchief. I took it confused.

She must have noticed because she said, 'You were crying. Your face is all wet.'

I touched my cheek finding it wet. I must have really been crying.

'Is it because of a boy? I hope you aren't one of those girls who aren't eating. Such nonsense. Men like healthy women above all.'

I chuckled a bit at that and shook my head, 'No, I am eating well.'

'Baasan,' said the old boy pulling at his grandma's skirt, 'Is the lady sick?'

The old woman smiled at the boy and I realized he looked a bit like Yusuke. Black hair, one tooth missing, big brown eyes.

I sighed. I hope I just left my bag home or somewhere and not lost it. All my books and things were there.

I parted with the old woman and went home. I didn't have any money for the train and I felt so tired that I could jump too often. Once I was close to my apartment I found Hiei standing in front of my building with my bag at in his hand.

'You're losing things, Baka.'

He threw my bag at me and I caught it confused, 'Where did you find it?'

'You left it by the train station,' he said annoyed.

'Did you see me?' I asked, 'Did you see where I was going?'

He frowned, 'You're hiding something.'

I blinked.

'You're hiding something so I can't see it.'

'So you can't read our thoughts all the time?' I asked and he let out that annoyed noise he always did.

I sighed, 'I...I haven't been feeling well, and I don't know what's happening with me.'

He watched me silently for a moment before he closed his eyes, 'If I really wanted to I could see what you are hiding but I don't care.'

In the next moment he was gone and I was alone. He didn't come when I was lying on the ground on the street, but he brought me my bag? What the hell? I was starting to think that Hiei might have been more confusing than Kurama at times.

'Thanks for my bag, Hiei,' I still found myself mumbling before I walked into the building to go to bed. I would deal with what happened later. If he wanted to he could read my mind and maybe help me, but was there to help with? I didn't know what was happening either.

I felt someone ringing the door bell before the terrible taste in my mouth returned.

* * *

I woke with a start looking around I found myself in a classroom during a lunch break.

'Uhm?' I looked around brushing my eyes.

'Are you alright?' asked Kurama next to my side.

'I'm fine,' I looked at him, 'I just fell asleep for a second.'

He frowned, 'Ran, you weren't asleep.'

I rolled my eyes, 'I was. I dozed off for a second.'

When I looked back at him he had an expression which caused me to shiver. He rarely showed what he felt but for a moment I was sure he looked upset.

'What?' I asked that look scared me out.

'Ran, you couldn't be asleep if we were in the middle of a conversation. It is not possible,' he told me and I suddenly felt that weird taste in my mouth I felt earlier. It was almost like when I swallowed the blood while I was drowning.

* * *

Opening my eyes I found myself kissing Ken and I quickly leaned away.

'Alright, what is happening with you?' he asked and his words were normal in this case but his voice and expression was not. He was so calm. Why was he always so calm?

I gritted my teeth before I stood up. I was in my room again, but I knew something wasn't right. Something, him, me…the whole room. Something wasn't right.

I closed my eyes tightly before I mentally screamed to the only person who could possibly be near or help me in this situation if he could hear me.

 _HIEI!_

* * *

When I woke up again I was staring into a glowing purple eye. It took me a while to realize that I was lying on my back with Hiei in front of me.

I covered my eyes with my hands, 'Please, tell me this is a not a dream.'

'It's not.'

'Can I believe you?'

'That's up to you to decide,' he said and I glared at him pulling my hands away. I tried to stand up but found it incredibly hard to. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my glasses. I must have grown use to the red dragon aura around him. It wasn't scary as it was the first time we meet. You grown use to scary things if you see them too often.

I was so tired. I felt like I couldn't even sit up. I felt someone take my elbow and helped me up as Hiei closed and tight a bandage over his third eye.

'Kurama?' I looked around shocked that I wasn't in Kurama's bedroom, but in my own.

I grabbed his wrist on reflex so abruptly and firmly it puzzled him. I tried to calm my breathing, 'We…we were in your bedroom. I put me under hypnosis in your bedroom.'

He blinked and looked over Hiei and I knew that despite the lack of worried looks they were tense.

'What's going on?' I demanded raising my voice.

Kurama looked at me, 'Ran, that occur two days ago.'

I swallowed, 'No.'

'Ran…' started Kurama and I shook my head, 'That's not possible.'

He sat down in front of me, 'What is happening?'

I remained silent trying to calm my thoughts.

'Someone is playing with her mind,' spoke the fire youkai, 'You are lacking memories.'

Kurama looked from him back to me, 'Is that so, Ran?'

'I don't know. I can't…I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not. The dreams are so weird, so real. They are different than those that I dream of the past. These are about me and my life, and I don't know if I'm awake or asleep. I cannot remember falling asleep or what happens when I'm awake,' I looked at him and then at Hiei, 'I think…,' I touched my throat, 'I think something was in the blood I swallowed.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Every now and then I get this feeling like I can still taste the blood in my mouth.'

'It was just blood,' said Hiei.

'How can you tell?!' I snapped at him.

'I tasted it,' his reply made me speechless opening and closing my mouth like a fish. I blinked at him for a moment before I turned to Kurama, 'Something is not right with me. I swear, I'm not making this up. I can't remember things. I'm losing track of time. I cannot tell when I'm awake and when I'm asleep.'

He nodded, 'I believe you.'

I nodded as well. I wanted to hug him for a moment, but I didn't move. I didn't want to do it in front of Hiei and it would feel weird. I knew he wasn't a hugging guy and I doubted hugging him would make me feel better. The only thing which would make me feel better would be figuring out what the hell was wrong with me.

I just closed my eyes and prayed that when I opened them I would still be in my room with him and Hiei.

When I opened them I luckily still was.

'What will I do?' I asked desperate.

The two youkai shared a look and I hated their ability to communicate in silence now more than ever before.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Ran was silently sitting on her bed. Until today I had never entered her room, and despite the fact that it kept a few interesting things inside my priority was Ran at the moment.

She was hugging her knees and looking ahead of her.

'You still with me, Ran?' I asked and she looked at me and nodded before she hugged her knees. The problem apart from her losing the sight of reality was also that she believed she was asleep while she was in school or talking to me.

I stayed watching her in her chair while Hiei with little interest looked around her apartment for a moment and went to sit in the nearest tree.

'Isn't he bored?'

'I think he is happy he has a moment alone. He isn't a very social creature,' I said and she smirked for a second. The first one in days. Since she wasn't sure when it started, Ran could have been in this state for days, even weeks. I couldn't help to feel anger for failing to notice something was different in her sooner. The problem was that she didn't know herself something was wrong. It was most likely that she was awake all those times and just the memories were erased from her.

'May we begin?' I asked and Ran nodded.

'Can you recall times you do remember which included me? I will be able to tell you if they were dreams or not.'

Ran nodded, 'Yes, okay, uh, a couple of days ago. I guess. You walked me home. I was supposed to meet Ken afterwards.'

I nodded, 'Yes, it was almost a week ago, Ran.'

Panic rushed through her face but she continued.

'I remember talking at school during lunch. You said we were talking before, but I couldn't remember so I think I was asleep again.'

I nodded, 'Yes, this was yesterday. The day you came from dinner was two days ago. Do you remember meeting someone else? Ken perhaps? Yusuke or Keiko?'

She thought about it before she nodded, 'I remember meeting Ken a few times, but it is always as if I am jumping from dreams to reality.'

Hiei suddenly appear, 'Start talking about the time he wasn't there, but you that he was.'

Ran blinked confused as Hiei must have read this incident from her mind. She looked down thinking before she continued, 'Uh, it happened after I said I won't come for dinner because I am meeting Ken. He was waiting for me outside my apartment. I thought I was earlier, but he said I was late. The clock showed I was late for almost 3 hours. I don't know what I was doing in that time. We went to my room. We were talking...and...then I was wearing something else, but I didn't remember changing my clothes. He said he was going to bring me tea and I...,' she swallowed licking my lips, 'I waited in my room. I heard him talking to me the whole time, but then I looked and the hallway and kitchen had no light on. The phone rang and suddenly he was on the other end saying that I never showed up and that we were supposed to meet somewhere else and I don't know...'

'What about the pain?' he Hiei and Ran visibly shivered.

'Pain?'

'I felt some pain. In your mind you remember,' he said and I was a bit surprised he even bothered being this patient with her.

Ran looked at him her eyes focusing a bit more, 'Yeah, I felt...he,' she blushed a bit, 'We were kissing and tickling and uh...I felt this sharp pain like someone bit me.'

'Where?' I asked standing up.

Ran shook her head, 'I wasn't bit.'

'Show me,' I said and Hiei moved an inch as well.

Ran protectively put her hands in front of her stomach. I already realized what Hiei thought and both of us knew what it would resolve in. We already encountered this plenty of times when youkai took interest in humans.

' _Remember she is not a weak girl,'_ I thought and I could sense his annoyance.

Hiei went for her first, but Ran wasn't a defenceless girl she was trained to fight youkai. She jumped from the bed to the nearest wall, but it was still caught him a bit off guard. He was faster, but Ran could fight back. She raised her hand and put a glowing blue barrier around her. We couldn't touch and we both stopped.

I raised my hands, 'Ran, I know, you need to trust us. I think someone is taking your energy which is resulting in blackouts and memory lost. You were tired lately. Do you remember? You said you were feeling tired on our walk home.'

She was breathing hard the barrier still around her. She looked at me, 'What do you mean?'

'Certain youkai can make their mark on a person and seal it so other youkai can not sense it until they are close to it. That mark allows them to suck the energy from the human even from distance. You felt pain that might have been a bit. Please, Ran. You trust me. Let us check.'

She was silent for such a long time it would have served as a no, but I knew the girl. I knew she would give in. If her mind was a total chaos, and she couldn't trust herself she needed to trust someone else. She must trust someone else. So she decided to trust me.

She lowered her barrier before she pulled the hem of her shirt up revealing perfect pale skin. I shared a quick glance with Hiei before I walked toward her and raised my fingers to touch it. Once I got close three red dots appear near her belly button and she hissed before she looked down her eyes wide.

'What-'

'You have been marked by someone who got too close to you. A foolish act from a foolish girl,' said Hiei and I saw the realization behind Ran's eyes as she watched the mark. She looked up at me, 'Ken. I was with Ken when I felt the pain.'

My next words might have been cruel, but they were necessary, 'Ran, that was not Ken.'

* * *

 **A.N: Thank you for the reviews and following. I hope you like Ran** **'s story so far. Also sorry for this confusing chapter but I wanted to make it from Ran's perspective and how confusing it was all for her.  
**


	14. And So Two Died That Day

' _ **I will never forget the moment your heart stopped and mine kept beating.' – Angela Miller**_

 **Chapter Fourteen: And So** **Two Died That Day**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

It was a warm day in the summer. We were all sitting under a tree just enjoying ourselves. Ken was with us. For once in a long time his mother allowed him to go with us outside. He was lying with his head in my lap. Yusuke was asleep next to me with his hands behind his head while Keiko was silently pressed against the tree making a flower band.

It was nice. It was the first time in a while since we were all together as well. We walked and goofed around all day. It was fun, it felt good. I had a fight with my mom earlier today so it helped with my temper as well.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Ken suddenly. I looked down at him his brown eyes looking at me. He didn't seem worried, he seemed just as calm as everything else felt. The whole world seemed at peace and it was the nicest feeling yet. I never realiz/ed how much I loved it, until it was no longer available. Summer always felt like the happiest times, there was no school, and we could hung out every day doing something fun.

'My mom...I wonder if maybe she was always like this, and I just didn't notice,' I said quickly keeping my voice down. I didn't want to wake Yusuke up or disturb Keiko on her work.

Ken blinked, 'She loves you, Ran. Adults are just complicated.'

 _No kidding._

I rolled my eyes, 'You don't have to tell me about it. Not everyone loves their kids. My dad pretended I didn't exist remember?' I didn't want to bark. I really didn't want to be mean on Ken, I never wanted to be mean on Ken, but every time I talked about my parents I just go so uncontrollable mad. It was a reflex. Being angry was better than being sad.

'He still loved you. I cannot believe he wouldn't,' said Ken with such strong faith in his eyes he could almost convince me. _Almost_.

I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just shrugged my shoulders and looked away. He had to love me if he was willing to protect me from the youkai that tried to kill me, but not enough to acknowledge me as his daughter to the public. Not everyone loved their kids. Yusuke's dad never came to visit him or anything. My mom was ignoring me every chance she got. Granny was clearly annoyed with everything my mom did. It wasn't always a given parents loved their kids. I learned it since my dad and then when my mom turned cold on me. I was jealous of loving parents in a way. In parents who loved their kids the way Ken, Shuichi and Keiko's did. Loving parents.

It left me feeling conflicted. I missed my dad so much every day. Every day, no matter where I was I couldn't help but remember him. But it was starting to be a habit more than actual missing someone. He was gone for so long, I barely remembered who he was, what he liked, what kind of a person he was. I was a kid, and kids don't understand what is going on around them until they are older. Maybe my mom was always like this and I just never noticed...

Who was my dad then? Who would have he been if he was still alive? Would I still come visit him hidden from people outside his house? What ifs were sometimes all too painful.

'Besides', said Ken suddenly softly, 'You loved him as well, right?'

'Yes, but what does it matter? You can't love people back to live. Not those who are long gone.'

'You don't have to. Loving them is enough. I think love comes in different ways. I think you can love plenty but never the same. Some you can love adoringly, some passionately, some brother or sisterly. It comes in different flavours,' he said and looked up at me.

I almost asked what sort of flavour was I but I was too embarrassed I looked away feeling that my face was hot. Ken calmly took my hand. He didn't push me to say anything else after that. Sometimes people just understood each other like that. It was several months after we kissed. We still hadn't spoken about it, and I was beginning to think, it maybe wasn't that important. Maybe it was just something which was supposed to happen but not have any future.

Maybe it was just supposed to be our first kiss, and that would be all.

Some day you just want to relive forever. Even more the moment you realize they are truly gone.

I couldn't seem to find peace. I felt as if the world shaking around me. I wanted to puke. I wanted so scream. I punched a wall. I couldn't calm down. My whole body was vibrating as I was slowly coming back to my senses after Hiei pulled my mind completely from the fog, the youkai inside of Ken caused.

Inside of Ken...my best friend, my boyfriend...

I tried to calm down. I really did, but I couldn't find it in me to. Ken, my best friend, my boyfriend was possessed and whatever was inside him was toying with me for Kami knows how long. I felt as if someone grabbed my heart and was squeezing it really tight just thinking about him inside his own body trapped like that.

It was almost as if I was ten again. It was almost as if I was that little girl with a blanket over my shoulders while people, cops and paramedics were running around our house trying to find some sense in what happened. So did I back then. So did I now as well. I was seeking a sense in what happened, how it happened, and what would happen now.

Now it was a similar scene. I wasn't ten anymore. I was fifteen and I was standing in my room on my bed while Kurama was explaining Yusuke and Kuwabara what happened. Hiei was standing by the near wall opposite to me his eyes closed looking as calm as ever.

Kuwabara was confused so was I to be completely honest even if not really. What was there to be confused about? A youkai possessed my boyfriend, the boy I loved since I was a little kid, and tormented me for weeks, maybe months.

Kuwabara tried to ask Hiei some question to catch up but the fire youkai looked annoyed and remained silently leaning by the wall.

Yusuke was pissed. I could see he was growling at Kurama maybe thinking he was the enemy. He was just upset, he wanted someone in the nearby area to blame right now.

It was as if I was ten again sitting there with a blanket around my shoulders while the others, the adults, dealt with the chaos around me. It was as if it wasn't even happening to me, as if I wasn't even there. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe it was just a dream I was in... one I couldn't wake from. A dream...a nightmare, that Ken was possessed and we were both hurt. Ken...my Ken. Ken who I build sand castles with since I was in kindergarten. Ken, who I kissed after my play for English class, Ken who accepted me being special and my hands glowing blue colour on his window frame. Ken, who kissed me taking all my troubles with my mom and school and life away. Just...my Ken...

I felt like everything inside me was boiling. Everything which happened and all those things I didn't know that happened. I was terrible at losing. I knew that, but whatever I felt after Master kicked my ass or Kurama lied to me or Hiei kidnapping Keiko was nothing compare to how I felt now. Someone got to me. Some youkai used, and tricked me in a way which was so personable it was like he was inside my skin. In a way he was. He was fucking inside my heart. He held my heart hostage. I felt my heartbeat speeding up. It was the same as if I was getting ready to spar with my Master. The adrenaline, the rush of going to get physical and fight. There was no other feeling like it. It was different then when I was with Ken, or in some other stress situation. Fights were different. Everyone who fought knew that. There was no other feeling like it.

Neither of the boys noticed it and I wouldn't either until I stood up and punched the wall behind my bed as hard as I could without actually using any of my powers. I felt a tremble inside of me. The flow of my spiritual energy. My powers, my abilities. I felt them trembling inside me like in a balloon ready to be burst.

The four boys went completely silent behind me.

My hand hurt a bit and the wall had a small hole in it, but I didn't care. It felt incredibly good to do that. It made me focus again. It made me be able a bit easier again. It made me remember what was happening and that this wouldn't help.

I turned around. All eyes in the room on me.

'So does anyone knows, what to do now?' I asked for the first time in what felt like ages since I spoke my throat was sore, but I was done being silent. I was done being the girl with the comfort blanket over her shoulders. I was done being the victim.

* * *

 **Hiei's POV**

The deity knocked on the window nearby. The whole scene was ridiculous. Instead of talking we should have been looking for the youkai to kill him not discussing it. It was incredibly boring and pointless.

I looked over at the girl. She was angry. Good. She should be. She wasn't afraid anymore which was also good because she was not the type to be afraid. She was the type to feel anger and rage. I saw it so did the fox. She hid it well, but she was angry deep down most of her life for her past. It was a familiar scent one which I tolerate in her.

She looked up our eyes meet. She had ice blue eyes which I hated to look at they. They often reminded me of my birth place, the coldest place in Makai.

 _Can you hear me?_

Her mind. Another piece of the puzzle of who she was which pissed me off to no end. Her mind, her dreams, they were either blank or filled with images and thing which weren't happening in the present, and even I couldn't tell if it was because of the youkai who was feeding on her for the last few weeks or something inside her. I already had an idea, but the fox refused to even accept it. He thought he was so clever.

 _Yes_

She swallowed a bit trying to look casual.

 _If...if it comes to worse...I'm going to need your help._

I closed my eyes.

 _With you or boyfriend?_

 _Don't touch Ken, okay? I know you would kill him if you got the change no questions asked...I mean me_

Baka Onna. Putting some boy over herself. It was foolish and yet I expected as much. She seemed like the type. Same as the detective and the other fool. Some humans were idiots like that. It was bizarre, but in the end there was no point in trying to think about it too hard.

 _Hiei! Promise me!_

I looked at her bored. How dare this girl ask me to promise her something? I had no obligations whatsoever to came any promises or favours. I already helped her enough whenever she called for me which she had done quite often lately. Too often.

 _Please, Hiei._

I closed my eyes. I almost wanted to smirk at that. Begging...so pathetically human even if it was for someone else's life.

 _Just stay away from him...he's mine._

I sensed someone's presence in my mind. Not fully trying to talk, but more like trying to get my attention.

 _Kurama_

I looked over at the fox. He was looking back at me. As much as he pretended to be five steps in front everyone and knew everything, he didn't, and he couldn't read minds.

His expression was perfectly unreadable as usual, but I knew better. I smirked and shook my head at him.

 _You have gotten soft, fox._

He didn't reply and I realized the deity has been talking for a while now.

'You see we still have no idea who the youkai who possessed Ken is.'

The girl nodded, 'Okay, so what how did he get into the human world?'

The deity suddenly went very still and put a hand in front of her mouth as if that would help her rambling, 'I am not allow to tell you that.'

The girl was at her feet in a second glaring at the deity. Well, this was at least amusing to watch. The deity was terrified soaking in the scent fear while the girl was angrily glaring at her. Unfortunately, the amusement was cut short as the fox stood between the two females. It proved that he was as well worried Ran's temper would get the best of her.

It was still interesting. He put walked between them and put his hand against Ran's elbow while she was glaring over his shoulder.

'Ran, please. This won't help. Rage, hate and revenge pushed people to stop thinking clearly which lead to mistakes. Mistakes of your enemies were your advantage, your victory.'

Of course he would say something like that. The girl didn't look convinced but she stepped away from him and the deity who let out a relieved sigh.

'What...what do you suggest? So far all we did was sit and talk here all day. This won't help us find him and help Ken!'

He looked at her, 'Very well. Then let's think. He might not know we are on to him just yet. Yusuke did you call his parents?'

The detective nodded, 'Yeah, his dad said he left to go out with Ran this morning.'

She looked away and confessed, 'I can't remember if he was here or not.'

Another thing, the youkai inside the human boyfriend had no scent. It was masked with the boy's one making him almost hidden from us. The boy was here alright.

'He was, but he left before Hiei and I got here,' said the fox.

I heard the fox walked with the girl to the side, 'Whatever you're planning _don't_.'

I looked over at them. The girl had a look of defiance on her face while the fox for the first time in a while actually revealed his anger as well.

Well, this would be interesting.

'Just help me find him and get him out of my boyfriend, please,' she said but the sentence was anything but a beg as she said it through her teeth.

'Ran,' he said like he wanted to scoff her. She didn't look too pleased about it, 'Kurama don't mess with me right now. Do not tell me what to do or now, alright? Just don't!'

They continued to stare at each other intensely. I made me want to look away and yet to continue to look at them. If felt like they were both going to be burst into flames in a matter of seconds. It was interesting to watch. The fox was a liar that much I knew, but usually he was a very good liar. Apparently not when it came to the girl...No, when it came to the girl the fox was terrible in hiding his true feelings.

She shook her head, 'He played me. He hurt me. He won't stop. He...'

She suddenly went still. Her thoughts chaotically going through some memories from her childhood mostly including her boyfriend, the detective and the detective's girlfriend. When she suddenly looked up at Kurama there was something different about her. The anger was replaced with fear again.

She ran out of the room the detective rushing after her.

'What are you doing? Who are you calling?' he shouted through the other room. I remained by the wall looking at the fox.

'Damn, this is some heavy stuff here today,' said the fool to the deity.

'Moshi-moshi Yukimura-san,' was heard from the other room.

'No way,' said the fool before he followed the people out of the room.

I looked over at the fox.

 _This is personal._

He looked back at me.

 _Yes, whoever this is. It's revenge alright._

 _Are you sure it is against her though?_

He frowned a bit.

 _What are you implying?_

 _It's just a funny thought. Your mother got sick, and now your girlfriend got terrorized by some imposter._

 _Those two are not related, Hiei._

I smirked as the detective, the girl and the fool came back into the room. Maybe the fox was right, and the two were not related, but it definitely pushed his buttons. It was interesting to watch.

'He has Keiko. That bastard has Keiko now!' shouted the detective. Another angry figure. Good. This would be fun. I didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't.

* * *

 **Keiko's POV**

'Thanks for the ice cream,' I said as Ken and I were walking down the street licking them.

'Of course, I know it's not cookie ice cream, but still,' said Ken and I smiled at him. Ran's favourite of course. It made me wondered again what did he want to talk about without her. When he came and asked me for a walk I was surprised and instantly knew it had to do something with Ran. I wondered what was wrong since I haven't seen either of them in a while now. I wasn't sure how it happened but it did. I was too busy in school lately and with Yusuke. Also I sort of had a new hobby of looking into the supernatural world. It wasn't every day that you found out it was a real thing and your best friends were involved in it. I was curious about everything. To be honest I felt a bit left out because I was the last one to find out even more since it was only because I ended up in danger and they couldn't cover it anymore. I wouldn't lie. My pride was hurt as well. I felt like a bit of an idiot that I didn't notice or at least considered it before. Yusuke miraculously woke up from the death for Kami's sake.

'I scream, you scream we all scream for ice cream,' he sang suddenly and I raised my brows, 'You seem to be in a good mood.' He was. I thought he would look trouble when he came to me, but maybe I was wrong again. Maybe he just came to spend some time with me. I shouldn't have been so suspicious.

'I'm just glad we're out a bit.'

I smiled and we finished our treats talking about school and other things. I missed walks with Ken, it was nice. It was a warm day outside. I had my spring sweater on and jeans.

When we were done, he changed the subject though, 'Hey, can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' I said looking at him.

'You know Shuichi right?'

I felt something twist in my stomach. There could only be one reason why he would ask that, and I definitely didn't like it.

'Of course, he's Ran's friend,' I said it as casually as possible. I really didn't want to get between Ran and his relationship. Jealousy was a nasty habit. I knew this as well even if I didn't want to admit it.

'Yes, but does it ever feel like...I don't know this is really silly, but...like there is something wrong with their relationship.'

I slowed down a bit thinking about what to tell him, 'They're just friends, Ken. I know they spent a lot of time together, but they go to the same school and class. They're friends, Ken. There is nothing more to it really.'

'I said that there was something wrong with their relationship. Not that there was something more, Keiko-chan,' said Ken suddenly, and I stopped shaking my head as I realized I made it sound weird.

'But...it's obvious that is what you wanted to ask. There's nothing going on between them or whatever it is you think. Ran loves you. Everyone can see it. It's like there's a switch inside her and the moment she sees you it's like all the world and her problems fade away. It's like the world stops for her. I know how upset she was when you had a fight. She didn't want to go against you, but she didn't want to lose her friends, and who she really was. If she couldn't be with her friends...she wouldn't be Ran. She would hurt badly,' I said. We both knew that. Ran didn't have parents, not in the way Ken and I had so friends were all she had. She loved her friends more than anything and was very protective of them, of us. 'Anyway, when she looks at you, she has that look on her face. She never has that look around anyone else.'

'You think so?' he asked smiling at me almost pleased.

'I know so,' I said and smiled back at him.

He nodded and I felt better. Like I eased his and mine mind a bit. We started walking again when he said my name.

Ken suddenly grabbed my wrists hard, 'What are you...?'

Sometimes you just know things. Like when Ran and Yusuke were keeping things from me, or when I had the dream about him while he was dead, or when I had a bad feeling and something bad really did happen. Sometimes you just know, and when Ken suddenly took my wrists, I just knew. I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what. I never really knew what. Maybe I didn't have enough creativity to figure it out.

'Thank you, Keiko. You are a very good friend. It's such a shame Yusuke doesn't cherishes what he has with you, who you are and what you do for him.' It felt like my blood ran cold and my whole body was freezing. It was like all the warm was such out of me. I was going to freeze.

'Let me go, please,' I spoke my voice incredibly weak. He smiled at me before he leaned down. I could move. Why couldn't I move? Why was I frozen? What was happening?

I didn't know why but I felt something wet on my face, my cheeks. I was crying. Why was I crying? He was just holding me. Just holding my wrists. He didn't do anything...but it hurt. The cold hurt so bad.

His lips stopped against my ear. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. Ken never smirked like that. Ken never smirked. I remembered Ken. Ken, the little boy without a tooth in the middle on the playground, who handed me his small red shovel to help him build a sand castle. Mine was never as pretty as his but he always smiled and said it was beautiful.

' _You did so well, Keiko-chan. It's so pretty...'_

' _So pretty...'_

This was not Ken.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It was not the best idea but we split. Ran went with Hiei and Botan while the rest of us went together.

We found Yukimura sitting on a bench crying. It was the middle of the park, and she had her hands over her face, wearing casual clothes. Her whole body was shaking as she was sobbing into her hands people who walked by her looking at her concerned.

Yusuke tore between us and got to her putting his hands on her shoulders, 'Hey? What happened? Did he hurt you? Keiko!'

At first she didn't even move, but Yusuke was persuasive. He grabbed her hands from her face so she would look at him. She seemed to be unharmed, but I reminded myself that so did Ran for several weeks before I figured out something was wrong with her. It anger me that I missed it, all those signs.

Yusuke kept on asking her and demanding and pleading that she talk. The girl looked completely wrecked. She opened her mouth probably because she couldn't breathe properly yet with all the crying.

She tried to talk as well, but since she was crying it made no sense and she literally couldn't find her breath to speak in human understanding language.

'Keiko, please...'

He shook her and she suddenly pushed him off her off standing up. She brushed her face, 'I'm fine. He...he left...gone,'

'Yukimura, your hand,' Kuwabara suddenly and we all looked at the skin which was reveal under her long sleeve yellow sweater.

The girl had a bruise on her wrist shaped like someone's hand.

'Did he do this? What happened dammit?!' demanded Yusuke losing his cool. He was clearly wrecked about the thought of something happening to Yukimura, but that much we all knew by now.

'Nothing, he just scared me,' said the girl, but it was obvious it was more than that. Yusuke looked at her, 'Well, what did he say or do? Just say something.'

She brushed her face some more taking a few deep breaths.

'He said Ken was still inside,' said Keiko after a moment crossing her hands still shaking as she looked up at the detective.

'Yusuke, he said, that Ken could hear and see everything what he was doing and not be able to do anything about it,' she said in a way which left no more room for questions. He must have purposely told her the worst things imaginable and she did not want to share them with us, with Yusuke and surely not with Ran. What she said was very disturbing though. Ken was still inside that much I expected, but that he was fully conscious was worse. He saw what the imposter in his body was doing to the girl he loved. He had to watch, feel, know. This was terrible, brutal.

I stepped closer, 'Yukimura-chan, is it possible that he told you something about what he might do next or where he might go? He didn't hurt you and let you leave so he obviously must have some sort of other plans. Maybe even involving you.'

Yusuke moved by my side, but I didn't look at him keeping my eyes at the girl hoping to see something which would help our cause.

The girl looked at me thinking for a moment. Based on how much I knew about her, I knew she was a very clever girl. It wasn't just her academic performance in school Yukimura Keiko had a quite brilliant mind for her age.

'It sounded...,' she looked down thinking, ' _He_ sounded so smug,' she said and looked at me and then at Yusuke, 'It was like he wasn't bothered by anything-,' she said probably remembering what he told her all those things he did to Ran, to his parents, maybe others.

'-By how we looked struggling on the street or that I would scream if he didn't let me go. It was like he already got what wanted.'

She stepped closer toward me, 'He wanted something from Ran, and he got it that much was obvious,' she said shivering for a moment probably reliving the moment he told her all of that.

'He mentioned you, Kurama,' she said suddenly. I tried not to show it affected me, 'What did he say?'

'It was before...before he grabbed me, reveal that he wasn't Ken. He asked if I thought that something was wrong with your and Ran's relationship, but...not like if there was something going on between the two of you romantically...he specifically asked if I thought something was _wrong_ ,' she said the last word very slowly.

It was frustrating. I knew that everything was useful and could help us, but the question made no sense. _Wrong_. If he asked Keiko if she thought Ran and I were lovers behind his back or in love it would made more sense. This didn't.

Something was wrong with our relationship. Something which the youkai knew of, but what?

'So what now? Where would he go?' asked the detective looking at me as well.

The thing was that the youkai toyed with Ran for what seemed like months now. He slowly ruined her mind and hurt her body. He got to her. If all he wanted to hurt her, cause her pain, take her energy and feed on her, he did. He won. Now, he could disappear. Lay low, and leaver her crushed knowing that Ken was still alive inside his body. He could continue to torture the girl if he wanted to, but that didn't make a lot of sense. He was feeding on her for a while, how long we might never know, but he didn't reveal himself. He could left, or kill Yukimura hurting her even more, but he went to the girl to continue the terror. It felt...it felt almost personal. It felt almost as if he had a vendetta against Ran. It was true what I told Ran earlier.

Rage, hate and revenge pushed people to stop thinking clearly which lead to mistakes. Mistakes of your enemies were your advantage, your victory.

'Does Ran or Ken have a favourite place? Somewhere where they liked to go or any place which would we special to Ran?'

Something flashed behind Yukimura's eyes for a second, 'He was talking about playground. How we meet...'

Yusuke balled his hands into fits, 'That's where we all meet.'

I nodded and turned to Kuwabara, 'Take Yukimura home.'

'No, I'm fine,' argued the girl instantly, but Yusuke shot her a look, 'Like hell you're going alone.'

'I'm not a child-'

'Yukimura-chan, please, we must find Ken before he hurt someone else, and we do not know yet what his plan is. Please accept the escort and stay home with your parents,' I told her and turned to Kuwabara who nodded, 'Sure, let's go. I will catch up with you guys later.'

Yusuke stepped closer to Yukimura, 'You sure you're okay?'

She shook her head, 'No...Yusuke, he's...when he grabbed me it was like he stole all the warm from my body. It was like he was pure ice,' she shook her head, 'He hurt her, Ran. He wanted to hurt her, Yusuke. People...youkai, whatever, no one hurts another person like that if he doesn't hold a grudge against her. Whoever he is, he knows Ran.'

As I assumed, a very brilliant mind.

'I won't let him hurt her or Ken or you again. Or anyone,' said the detective, 'I promise,' he touched her shoulder gently for a second. It was the briefest touch but I saw Yukimura's shoulders relax for a moment and nodded. It served its purpose to calm her down a bit.

We parted as Yusuke led me to the playground while Kuwabara went to walk Yukimura safely home. I couldn't help, but had a feeling Ran already knew where the youkai would go. I could only hope Hiei and Botan would be some assistance to the girl, both serving as an angel and devil on her shoulders if it came to the worst. Then again they were Hiei and Botan.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I paid almost no attention to Botan and Hiei as I was walking straight to our old playground. It was still there along with several new slides and monkey bars and kids who came there to play. Botan was mostly doing the talking or babbling if you like. Hiei looked like he was sulking for being forced to come with us, I wasn't sure how I looked.

I felt my stomach twist as I saw that youkai standing there wearing Ken's skin waving at me. He was standing next to a small girl with black hair who was building a sand castle. I felt like running over and punching him, but I couldn't risk the girl.

Without looking at the two by my side I growled, 'Stay back.'

Botan started, 'But Ran-chan-'

'Just do it!'

Hiei said nothing, but I didn't expect him to, he would just observe and in case I needed him act as my backup. That much I knew about him by now. How was it that a fire youkai, who kidnapped my friend, and almost killed me and my other friends, was my backup now I will never know. I trusted him. Well, to kill Ken and the youkai possessing him at least and that was something.

I walked to the youkai. I hated the fact that I didn't even know who I was dealing with. No name, no identity like my personal nemesis, a devil I couldn't beat because he had no name, and no face since I didn't accept the face of the boy I loved as his.

He looked down at the little girl, 'He likes to think about those days. About the careless days when it was all about building sandcastles and having fun on the playground.'

When he looked up at me, he looked so much like Ken I wanted to cry. I didn't though, 'Why?'

The smile turned into a cruel smirk, ' _Why?_ _Why?_ ' he repeated mocking me.

'Why do you think?' he asked and I gripped my hands into fists, 'I think it's personal. I think you hate me, and want me to suffer, but I can't figure it out. Why? Did I kill a youkai you loved? Did I threaten you? What?'

He sighed, 'Oh, Ran. You have _no_ idea. Absolutely _no_ idea, do you?'

'Then why don't you tell me?' I asked stepping closer.

He did the same, but we were still surrounded by cheerful kids and parents. It was the perfect place. He knew I would never risk innocent people. He knew he had the upper hand here, both holding Ken's body like that and having people around us. The little girl with black hair looked at us, and it took everything in me not to smile at her.

'Go away!' I said frowning at her. She looked startled for a moment before she took off scared.

'He let me in,' he said and took one of the brace from my pants, 'Ken begged for me and let me in willingly.'

I swallowed looking into his eyes trying to see through the lies, 'No.'

'Yes.'

'You're lying,' I said gritting my teeth.

'Not in this,' he shook his head before he nodded behind me, 'Didn't your friends tell you? Not many youkai can possess people, and if they do they need to be let inside by the human inside the body.'

'You're lying,' I said again taking his wrist frowning at him.

'Oh, Ran, come on. You know the truth. Kurama? He merged into an empty body. There was no soul inside and look his mother got sick because of that.'

I froze for a second before I shook my head, 'No.'

'Yes, ask him. He thinks it's the reason for quite some time now. As for Ken? You know how interested he was in the supernatural world. Remember all those times he talked about occultism? He called out, and I answered. I told him I could cure his body, but I would have to be inside his body. He agreed and let me in.'

I squeezed his wrist. I knew it could possibly hurt Ken's body, but I couldn't just let that bastard lie like that.

'So you are telling me that boyfriend let you in to mess with my head and feed on me?'

'And kissing you, and touching...and,' he smiled, 'Well, I don't kiss and tell.'

I almost broke the bone with how hard I gripped his wrist. 'Care-ful,' he let out trying to mask the pain, 'Wouldn't want to break poor Ken's bones. He already has quite the rough few days knowing that kiss girlfriend kissed a youkai.' Somewhere, in the darkest corner of my mind, I remembered all those times. The times he talked about dying, living, supernatural. I knew he loves me. I knew he would do anything to be with me longer. I would... _I_ would do anything.

'Fine,' I said, but didn't let him go, 'Maybe, you're not lying about how you got inside. So how about a deal? You get out of him, leave him alone, and I won't kill you!'

The youkai nodded, 'Okay, you got yourself a deal. I'll leave Ken's body and you won't hunt me down, right? Let's kiss on it.'

I pushed my hand against his chest as he tried to lean toward me. I didn't like it. It didn't feel right as he agreed so quickly.

'What's wrong?' I asked slowly glaring at him.

 _He's lying, Ran._

I heard Hiei's voice in my head. I didn't turn around, but I realized all the kids' voices were quiet. I moved my eyes and found the playground empty.

'Well, that's one clever fox,' said the youkai annoyed.

 _Hiei?_

 _Youkai can't just leave the body back to host. Not with how long he was inside already...Ken won't make it._

I froze in place looking into the youkai's eyes. They look so much like Ken's and yet nothing like him at all. One little part of me realized Hiei used Ken's name instead of my boyfriend. I guess, I was seriously screwed then.

'I want to talk to him. Wake him up,' I said.

'I can't do that. Come on I will just leave and-'

'I'll kill you,' I said, 'Tell me everything right now before I kill you.'

'You would never-'

'Try me!'

His eyes looked deep into mine, in that moment he couldn't tell if I was bluffing or not because I couldn't. It should terrify me that I was losing control like that, but I was tired of being afraid of this asshole. I wanted him gone, I wanted him in pain, I wanted him dead.

'Okay, like I said...Ken let me in, but...then I saw you, and everything he knew about you, and I just...I just realized you were.'

'A psychic,' I told him.

'No, that's the thing, you're, Ran. You're something else. Something far more interesting. So I stayed and observed and experimented. A lot of youkai are looking for you,' he sang the last part.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'You're different. You're wrong. You shouldn't be alive, Ran. Sinner Killers are all dead, and if they are all dead there can't be another one. So what are you doing here, little killer?' he asked teasingly.

'So you stayed to play with me,' I said disgusted. He disgusted me. When I looked at him, I didn't see Ken anymore. I saw an enemy, a youkai, a monster.

'In a way, I was curious. Everyone is now.'

'Who's everyone?'

'I told a few people, friends. They want to see you, meet you, _play_ with you. But I was first. I was first to play with the last baby Sinner Killer,' he said enjoying every moment of it.

He smirked and looked over my shoulder, 'I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner, Kurama considering you were there. When they were wiped out.'

I didn't turn around, but I felt Kurama and the others were near and saw Hiei and Kuwabara behind the youkai.

'You should give up on your own, Hyyaku,' I heard Kurama say behind me.

'Ah, so you heard of me. I'm flattered, Kurama,' he smiled at him, and I gripped his wrist harder, 'How do I save Ken?'

'You can't, Ran,' said Hyyaku, 'He's a dead man walking. As usual. Poor little Ken always about to die. Story of his sad little life.'

'Shut up!' I heard Yusuke behind me. They're here. They're all here, and they got my back.

'Ask Kurama or Hiei if you do not believe me. He's already dead inside this body. I can leave and this body will fall down dead,' he said and looked behind my other shoulder at Yusuke, I assumed.

'What's your plan now? You know you are not getting out of this,' said Kurama as a matter of fact. The playground was truly empty. I wondered how did they managed to do it for a second before I felt Hyyaku chuckle, 'My plan. My plan is to leave. Feel free to join me, Ran.'

'What kind of delusional world you live in where you think we will let you leave?!' asked Yusuke angrily.

'Simple cause you do not want to hurt Ken's body with him still inside,' said the youkai before he looked down at me again, 'He can hear you by the way, and feel that,' he nodded at my hand on his wrist, 'He felt and saw and heard everything. Every smile, every kiss, every moan.'

I grabbed his jaw with my other hand startling him. I could see the shock flash behind his eyes as well as heard Yusuke's making a surprised noise. I kept my eyes on him though. Behind Ken dark eyes I saw the youkai, not my Ken.

'Don't count on it,' I told him.

'Oh, Ran, you don't have it in you. You could never hurt Ken. He's the love of your love, right? First love, oh...how adorably tragic it is. But that is the story of your life, isn't it? You love people like your father and mother and Ken and you lose them by death or in other ways,' he said smugly, and I found it incredibly hard not to be affected by his words.

'Ran, don't let him get to you.'

 _But he already has!_

That was the problem wasn't it. He already got everywhere he could. He had all Ken's memories by the looks of it, so he knew everything about me, every secret, every hidden fear I every confessed to Ken was in this youkai's possession to use and keep.

It should made me scared, but oddly once again it made me angry again. I was pissed, very pissed. He made me look weak, he made me feel weak. I hated being weak. I wasn't planning it on being weak any longer.

I sighed. I had just enough of this asshole. I looked behind me at Yusuke and raised my brows, 'Remember the turtle?'

He blinked confused for a second before he smirked proudly.

I turned back to the youkai and smirked, 'You're done.'

He opened his mouth probably to say something clever again, but I pulled his jaw toward me and smashed our foreheads together as hard as possible after the impact he went backwards while I still held his wrist and Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed to catch him.

He was knocked out alright. At least for now. Since Yusuke got him, I finally let go of him. My fingerprints were left on his wrist.

He looked up at Kurama as if he would magically tell me a solution. I knew it didn't work like that. I knew yet I still hoped...a little bit. He walked to the Hyyaku pulling something from his pocket. A seed. He threw it lightly on him and in the next moment Hyyaku was covered in green vines.

'Will it hold him?' I asked.

'For the time being yes,' he said not assuring me at all. Then again, I didn't think anything would assure me today.

* * *

In the end Kuwabara ended up carring Ken to some warehouse Hiei knew would be empty away from any people. I realized too late that it was the same warehouse he brought Keiko. I would tell him something, but I sort of didn't feel like mentioning it anymore, not after today at least. No one did.

I sat down along with Yusuke while they tied the Hyyaku to a near pillar.

'What are we going to do now?' asked Yusuke and I shook my head. I felt so utterly useless again. What are we going to do now? 'I don't know. We need to get him out without hurting Ken.'

I looked at Kurama.

'You know this asshole?' I nodded at the youkai tied to the pillar. He nodded, 'I heard about him and others. He's good in what he does. He possesses people to feed on their loved ones and then leaves to another victim. He did it for a long time.'

I swallowed thinking for a moment of all the families this sucker hurt over those years. All the families who suffered by his hands cause he was a fucking lunatic and monster who liked to torture people.

'We...if Ken is still inside he has to be saved, right?'

'Not necessarily, Ran. Hyyaku could be the only reason Ken's body is still functioning. If we got him out Ken's body could collapse,' he said.

'Okay, you're old,' I said and looked at him and then at Hiei, 'Both of you. What do you know about youkai who possess people.'

'It's always willing. The host calls out for the youkai and he comes and needs to be let in. The youkai sees the host thoughts and memories,' said Hiei calmly.

'Some then stay to feed on family members and loved ones. People who are close to the host,' continued Kurama, 'But it never lasts long. The youkai has to find another host because he is also feeding on the body he is currently in. If he feeds too much, the host will die, so he has to get a new one.'

'So he lied. He didn't cure Ken,' jumped in Yusuke.

Kurama clapped his hands together and pressed his index fingers against his chin, 'My guess, that in a way yes. He made the body strong, healthy even, and youkai do not have cancer but eventually he will still end...dying.' he looked at me and I felt like he punched me in the stomach. Like he literally knock all the air out of me. I needed to get a grip, a grip of my anger, fear, my feelings. I needed to find some solution.

I stood up.

'Ran,' started Kurama, but I shook my head, 'No. No way. Ken's not a dead man walking, okay? He's not. He's Ken. He's...please don't tell me that there is nothing I can do. Please.'

Kurama gave me a look I never saw on his face and turned around. I tried to look at Hiei, but he looked away as well. Kuwabara didn't even look at me. I was about to tell them something when Yusuke got up as well, 'This is bullshit. I'm not buying this. I'm not buying that Ken's dead, okay? We have to do something. Freaking get that youkai out and save him. Heal him or something, put him into some hibernation. I will get Ba-chan here. She will freaking know what to do.'

He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, 'I'm not letting him die. Not like this. We're...no one is dying from us like this. Not like this,' he said looking at me.

Yusuke wasn't a believer. He wasn't a positive person, he usually only gave you hope when you were really down just to make you feel better. Yet, he looked determinate. He looked so sure. He looked like he truly believed it all, or wanted to believe it for me and for him. Yusuke was always the troublemaker, he always made got us into all sorts of troubles, but the thing is he managed to always lead us there. I looked around the room of people. All of us were somehow connected to this punk. We followed him into the Demon City, into battles and trouble, not just humans but youkai too. He probably never thought he would inspire so many people.

I would have smile at him, but everything which happened today kept me from doing so so I nodded, 'Good.'

'So what are we doing?' asked Yusuke looking at Kurama, 'Or better yet how are we doing it?' he asked.

'If Ran is what Hyyaku claims she is, she can do an exorcism,' said Hiei calmly.

We looked at him.

'Hiei,' started Kurama annoyed.

'Your denial is truly unwise, Kurama,' he continued.

I looked from one to another. I could see that Kurama's shoulders were tense, 'It is based on what I saw with my own eyes, Hiei.'

He fire youkai closed his eyes, 'Ah, with your own eyes...and did you now see Ran's abilities with her own eyes.'

He opened his eyes and the two of them stared at each other for a very long time. I thought at first it was some power play only to realize they were talking telepathically.

'Hey!' I cut in, 'Mind involving us too? Since apparently I am the one you are talking about?' I demanded looking from one to another. Seriously. Men.

Hiei smirked looking at Kurama. He almost frowned at him before he looked at me, 'Hiei and Hyyaku believe that you could be a Sinner Killer. They were an elite force who hunt down human and youkai who committed unspeakable sins and made them pay.'

'Okay, these Sinner Killers could perform exorcisms?' asked Yusuke.

Kurama nodded, 'Yes. They had abilities similar to Ran's.'

'The wave. The Demon City you wiped out dozents of youkai with it,' said Kuwabara remembering our time in the castle of the Saint Beasts.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I think I feel it sometimes. That I could purify them in a way.'

'Good,' said Kurama, 'We just have to help you use it to get the youkai out without hurting Ken.'

'Ha, no biggie,' I said sarcastically before I sighed and brushed my hair a bit, 'Okay, let's do that. I want us to do just that.'

I looked over at the youkai. I wanted to save Ken, evenr if just for w few moments. I wanted to save him.

* * *

 _I sighed as I lied down on my stomach next to Ken who was on his back looking at the ceiling._

' _What are you thinking about?'_

' _Nothing,' he answered calmly, but I knew him better than that. I pinched his cheek a bit roughly._

' _RAN!'_

' _Tell me,' I said and he glared at me before he looked up at the ceiling again._

 _I nodded to myself before I leaned closer to him pressing my lips almost against his ear before I whispered, 'Tell me.'_

 _He turned to lie on his side, 'I've been thinking about what are you going to do after I die.'_

' _Nothing I will die with you,' I said calmly. We had this discussion a few times._

' _Hm...so what will we do in afterlife then?' he asked casual as if we were talking about our next date or something._

' _Same as we do here plus some clouds I guess,' I joked and he smiled at me before he reached out and let his fingers brush my hair, his touch was soft, caring, 'I really love you, Ran.'_

 _I smiled, 'I love you too. So you are not allowed to die on me just yet, okay?'_

 _He smirked, 'Tomorrow then?'_

' _No.'_

' _Next week?'_

' _Nope.'_

' _Then when?' he asked softly and I frowned at him, 'Never.'_

 _He sighed, 'So demanding.'_

' _But that's what you love about me,' I reminded him before I leaned toward him and captured his lips in a brief kiss._

 _I didn't like thinking about Ken dying. No one ever wanted to think about people dying. Especially people they loved. I hated to think about Ken dying. Always have. I knew it would happen. I knew I would have to helped with the funeral, with the preparations, put on the black dress I had for Yusuke's funeral. I would have to tell him goodbye. I would have to tell him goodbye and let him die in peace_.

* * *

I looked over at the youkai wearing Ken's skin. The way Ken was about to die not being able to talk to us, was not at all in peace. I never wanted Ken to die, but I absolutely couldn't let him die like _this._

Kurama moved closer to me, 'Are you sure about this?'

'If there is at least the slightest change of Ken dying as himself I want that for him. I'm not letting Ken die with that _thing_ in control, okay?' I said upset. He sighed and I could tell he wanted to argue, make me change my mind, be my voice of reason, but I already changed my mind and we both knew I was too stubborn even for him.

His eyes watched my face for a while probably looking for some small whole to break in and make me do what he wanted, but in the end his eyes showed the defeat and any other time I would have smiled pleased that I managed to win against him. Not today though. Today, I just wanted to day to end, and yet to never end at all. It was a dilemma for sure.

'Just help me get a hold of it...Botan is trying to get Master Genkai while Yusuke went to call Keiko over...to say goodbye,' I told him.

'For what is worth, Ran, I'm terribly sorry about all of this,' he said and I shook my head, 'I fell in love with a dying boy. I knew what I was getting myself into.'

Something flashed behind his eyes, 'Still, it doesn't mean it will hurt less.'

I watched him for a moment before I understood, 'Are we talking about Shiori or someone else now?'

His face had a perfect mask again, 'I think you are spending far too much time with me. Everything feels like a hidden motive now, doesn't it?'

'It always feels like that with you,' I said. It always felt like he was hiding something and thinking of something else than he usually was.

'Thanks,' I nodded at him in the end and walked to the youkai. I looked him death into the eyes and smiled, 'Just so you know. You're not getting what you want. We're getting you out of Ken, and yeah, we're killing you. Ken's gonna die himself.'

He tried to say something. I smirked. I knew I shouldn't have but I wanted him to say something. I wanted him to be the one who wanted to talk his way out of it since there was nothing else he could do. Not really.

I pulled the vine away from his mouth, 'You were saying?'

'He's actually happy. He wants you to know that he loves you and that you're doing the right thing,' said Hyyaku in a soft voice, it almost caught me. Almost.

'Oh, yeah?'

'Yeah, he wants you to be happy,' he smiled, 'He wants you to find peace as well and be happy, Ran.'

'That's love,' I told him feeling a small tear running down my cheek. I moved to wipe it away which was when the vine broke and he caught him wrist.

'No, Ran, that's weakness,' said the youkai before I felt a stabbing pain my chest. I remembered I let out a startled cry before I felt the flow inside me burst as if a damp broke and let all the water out. The smirk on Ken's face which didn't belong to him was the last thing I saw before the world faded away in the blue light.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It was an instant. I watched Ran walk toward Hyyaku, who was still tied to the pillar. He appeared to be confident, but he was also starting to be quite wary, he could probably tell that he wasn't in the dominant situation anymore and it scared him. It should.

I saw Ran kneel in front of him to level with him. I heard her words full of confidence even if I knew inside she was hurting. Soon she would have to say goodbye to her first love…It reminded me of Akane once again for some reason and I couldn't help my blood running cold again.

It was so long. I forgot about it, I was passed it, and yet it felt as if now the whole ordeal bothered me more than it had when it happened. Could it be that Hiei had a point and the human world made me soft? If yes, it was true what they said…caring brought pain…

Neither of us noticed anything was wrong until we heard Ran let out a startled sound. We all looked at her, but it was Hiei's quick reflex which saved us in the end.

'Run!' he called right before Ran created a wave killing everything unholy around her. If it wasn't for Hiei's quick thinking she would kill us as well. We managed to get out of the warehouse in minimum time, the barrier an inch away. It was a close call.

Yusuke and Kuwabarra were safe since they weren't youkai, but Hyyaku…Ken?

I turned to Hiei who confirmed my suspicious.

'She killed them…'

I turned back to the blue light. Ran's first love was gone, by her hand. Ken died. It was expected as this whole rescue would result of Ken's death, but we made peace with him dying himself, alone in his body saying his goodbyes one last time to his friends, not like this.

I didn't even realize I gripped my hand into a fist until I felt the pain from digging my fingers into my flesh too hard.

' _You know, Ran would probably never admit it, but she is really glad she has you in her life. It's hard for her to be friends with people for some reason. I don't know why since I think she is amazing, so for her to have you in her class it's everything.'_

His words from the night of Yusuke's wake came back to me as I walked him home. He loved her dearly. He sold his body to a youkai just to have more time with her. This wasn't how his love story should have ended…neither did Ran's. Neither of the two deserved such a fate.

The wave in a form of a bright blue light was in front of us. This was not right. The last time she used the wave it was for mere seconds before it vanished this was different.

'It's not a wave anymore,' mumbled the fire youkai looking at the blue energy with a frown, 'She turned it into some type of a barrier.'

I looked around. For now the energy stopped and truly stayed in place like a barrier I saw her used in battle before. What happened?

'Hey, a little help here!' called Yusuke as he and Kuwabara suddenly appeared from the barrier breathless and looking worn out.

'Damn, it's like walking in heavy rain,' complained the psychic.

'What happened?' demanded Yusuke once he caught his breath, 'She just…screamed and then this happened. We tried to reach her but it is getting worse the closer you walk to her.'

'The youkai must have got out and stab her or something,' said Hiei surely, 'This must a defense mechanism.'

'Okay, but what does that mean?' asked the detective, 'She killed the youkai, right? But what about Ken?' he demanded.

Hiei remained silent which meant that I had to be the messenger of the news.

'Yusuke, I'm sorry,' I started looking at the boy. I saw the horror flash through his eyes as he understood, 'No, Ken is not a youkai, and Ran only kills youkai, right?'

'Yusuke, Ken's body was occupied by a youkai,' I explained.

The boy shook his head in denial, 'No, not until I see his body. I won't believe it. You said she could exorcise him!'

'Yes, but this was not exorcism. This was her purifying everything around her. It wiped him out the same way it did the youkai in the castle. I'm sorry, Yusuke.'

'We have to get inside, what if Fujioka is hurt?' said Kuwabara looking at the barrier they just came from.

We all looked over at the blue barrier.

'We need someone who doesn't have any or very little spiritual energy,' I said finally. The two human boys looked at me curious, but I already had someone in mind for that.

* * *

 **Ran´s POV**

 _Where did it come from?_

 _What was happening?_

 _How did he got out of Kurama's vines?_

'Ran! RAN!' I heard someone calling me. Someone was shouting my name.

I tried to see who it was, but I didn't think I was moving. I was standing still with my eyes burning from the blue light which was covering the world around me.

'RAN!'

' _Ran...I love you,'_ I heard Ken's voice and saw him put his hand on my face for a moment, but I was sure it was a memory. He had the small bug bite on his cheek. It got pretty big and red afterwards. This already happened.

I felt someone's hands on my wrists. They were warm. They were so warm and gentle, but I knew they had hidden strength.

I looked up and in the blue light around me, Keiko's terrified face suddenly appeared.

'Ran, please, stop this. You need to calm down, please.'

I didn't know what she was asking. Why did I need to calm down and where was all that blue light coming from? It felt so familiar. It felt warm, like a safety blanket. I was calm inside it. Why did I need to calm down again?

Her hands let go of my wrists and she put them against my cheeks pressing our foreheads together, 'Ran...he's gone...please come back. Come back to us.'

 _He's gone..._

I finally remembered. The stabbing pain in my side, the blue light around us. It felt so familiar because it was familiar. It was my energy. It was a barrier I created around us, but how?

I closed my eyes feeling Keiko's present in front of me. I focused on her, her words, her hands, her presence.

Minutes maybe hours passed but eventually I felt all that energy, my energy coming back to me, inside me. I imagined there was an open door inside me and all the energy was going inside once I felt it was all gone, I closed the door and locked it.

I didn't open my eyes though. I couldn't bring myself to. I felt like I couldn't do anything. I felt someone walked toward us and Keiko moved away. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, 'Ran, come on. He's gone...'

Those words again.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Kuwabara. The boy had tears in his eyes.

Looking in front of me I found a black shadow burned into the side of the wall behind the pillar Hyyuka was tied to.

 _Ken...the youkai...by my abilities..._

I thought the realization that the monsters under the bed were real was the one that ended my childhood. And it was…but as I watched my first love's body rotting before my eyes from the fatal wound I gave him I realize that it wasn't complete true either. There are two kind of monster in the world. The kind lives under ours bed, and closets and hide in the dark corner of the street. The other hides inside our heads. It waits, and waits for that right moment to eat us live.

Everything went still in my mind. I heard Yusuke in the distance cursing, 'Fucking idiot! Why?! How could he do that?! He should have come to me! KEN YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME! He shouldn't let him in!'

I blinked. Kuwabara was saying something to me, his lips were moving, but I couldn't understand what.

I looked behind him only to find Yusuke on his knees punching the ground his hand bleeding while Kurama tried to talk to him. I saw Hiei a bit further from us looking at us with a stoic as always expression on his face. I blinked at him, and in a moment way too fast for anyone to notice he was gone. I looked back up at Kuwabara before I turned around again to look at what was left of Ken's body. The only thought in my mind.

 _What will his parents burry now?_

* * *

 **A.N: Hi, for those of you who celebrate I wish you Happy Easter Holidays. Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. Hopefully, it will get better. Thanks everyone for the reviews and support. Next chapter will be brutal but I think you can already tell.**

 **Thank you for the support adding to favourites, following and you know reading** **It means a lot.**


	15. GoodByes Kill the Soul

_**There are moments which mark your life, moments when you ever be the same and time is divided into two parts: BEFORE this and AFTER this.**_

 **Chapter Fifteen: GoodByes Kill the Soul PART ONE  
**

* * *

Sitting alone in the backyard I watched the sky above me. It was blue like any other day. It wasn't raining. It wasn't gloomy, and yet it felt empty. I never thought a nice sunny day could feel this numb, this disgusting, this… _way_.

It was like there was something inside my throat. It was like I wanted to puke and yet like I was empty. It felt like the world was broken. It was like the world got broken, and now it just wasn't right. I think it was like looking at a broken mirror which was cut in half. You could see yourself but it wasn't perfect. It wasn't right. This wasn't right. This wasn't real...

Ken died. He sacrificed his soul and possibly his chance of going to a good place just for a few more moments with me which I spent taking part in Genkai's tournament or in the Demon city. He sacrificed himself for me. For me…

I went with my fingers into my hair, I wanted to pull it out. I wanted to feel some pain. I wanted physical pain to help me cover for the emotional that was inside me. I needed it. I needed to feel something other than this pain…I needed to feel like a fucking _something_ else. I wanted…I wanted to start a fight. I wanted to find some youkai, and I…I wanted…I wanted…

'That's a very stupid reason to get beat up for,' said a voice suddenly and I looked up only to find Hiei standing in front of me. I blinked confused wondering if I wasn't hallucinating a bit, but he didn't disappear.

'What are you doing here?' I asked looking around, but everyone was inside where I wasn't allowed so I wouldn't upset Ken's mother. She didn't even know what really happen, and yet she blamed me. Mother's instinct. She hated me, she had every right to. She refused the let me inside the house during the wake. Everyone was inside Keiko, her parents, Yusuke, even Kurama and Shiori, Kuwabara and his sister but not me. Not his girlfriend. Not his murderer.

'Kurama and I have to report to the Reikai together. I'm waiting for him to finally come,' he said sounding a bit annoyed. So Kurama had to report to Reikai. Made sense since he and Hiei were still sort of on probation.

'Oh, it will only take a half an hour or so,' I said and looked down at my shoes. Ken's wake and funeral and I wasn't even allowed to go. Me! Of all the people! I love him. I was his girlfriend, best friend and first love.

'Why aren't you inside?' he asked and I shot him a look, 'Can't you read it from my mind?'

'I'm being polite,' he said even more annoyed and I rolled my eyes, 'Look, just because my boyfriend died because he scarified his soul for me doesn't mean you have to act different around me!' I snapped at him a bit. I was frustrated and he was the first one that came to for a hit, so...Not to mention we weren't friends so I wouldn't feel guilty for being an asshole to him.

'Hn,' he looked away and I just sighed trying to calm down, 'Maybe I should go. They won't let me inside either way, and I don't want to cause a scene.'

'She blames herself more than she blames you,' spoke Hiei suddenly as I stood up, 'What?'

'She's thinking about everything you told her about how she should let him live a little and she hates that she didn't. It's pathetic really,' he said disinterested, but I was hung on every one of his words like a prayer.

I sat back down again nodding to myself, 'I just wanted him to go to Yusuke's wake. I just wanted...I just wanted him to live a little bit longer and brighter not locked up in his room or in a hospital bed. I wanted him to be happy…'

He was silent at that. I was putting too much on a youkai who obviously had problems with the social side of life. I looked at him, 'How does it work exactly?' I asked and he looked at me. I pointed at his Jagan, 'Does it always read thoughts or just when you focus?'

'Always,' he replied and I nodded, 'It must be a bit painful. I know that I'm in a place without my glasses for too long it hurts a lot. I also get these headaches when I see the glows of energy' I explained and he frowned a bit, 'Glows?'

'Yours looks like a dragon. Youkai have red and human have blue. The ones who are more spiritually aware have a bit stronger color.'

He watched me for a moment before he looked away, 'Hn, seems fitting.'

'Yeah, it does actually. Do you have some dragon relatives? Maybe an angry mommy dragon?' I asked. It felt like a tease, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to sound cheerful or even like myself. I felt like I would never be myself again.

'Actually the exact opposite…colder,' he said catching me off guard. He didn't look at me, and I knew he wouldn't, but it was still something.

'Looks like we have something in common a bit. My mom is as cold as they get.'

'Some eat their children after birth.'

'Ah, so we are lucky to be alive. We should be grateful even then?'

'Gratitude is not killing them when you have the chance.'

'Always the humanist, Hiei.'

'Hn.'

I didn't feel like smiling. Maybe ever, maybe just not yet, but in that moment maybe…just maybe I would have.

He looked up as well. I could tell he was inside my head. Inside my thoughts. The ones I didn't even know were there, too quick for me to give them meaning, and yet he could see them…hear them…he knew them. It was terrifying most of the time, but not right now. Right now it felt…almost like we had a connection…it felt less lonely for a moment.

I opened my mouth. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, but he must have known.

In a second he was gone and I actually let myself to smile a bit, 'Thanks for that, Hiei.'

The door suddenly opened and Kurama came out softly saying, 'You can see him now if you like.'

I stood up and walked to the house before I stopped, 'Oh, Hiei came here so you could go together to Reikai.'

Kurama looked a bit confused for a moment. Well, Kurama never looked confused confused, but over time you could tell when he was a bit surprised or out of place about something.

'What's wrong?' I asked confused, and he smirked a bit shaking his head, 'Nothing, just that I already told him he could go without me and that I would come later.' That surprised me, but then again Kurama was maybe right about him. He might not have been the happiest or the easiest to deal with, but he generally wasn't a bad guy.

Strange maybe the world really was broken now…and because of that Hiei and I could be friends.

I slowly walked inside. It felt like I was walking the longest hallway of my life.

It felt like I was all alone even though I could see people around me. Keiko, Keiko's parents, Yusuke and Kuwabara. I saw everyone there and yet no one. My eyes were focused on the coffin in the middle of the room. Ken's coffin. There was a picture there. He was smiling into the camera. I remembered that day. It was from Keiko's birthday last year. It felt ages ago.

The coffin. It was the moment I feared most in my entire life. Seeing Ken's coffine in a room full of people with red eyes knowing this was it. This was the end. Ken was death. The love of my life was gone.

I reached out. It was like my hand weight a ton. I slowly pressed my hand against the wood. There was no magical or supernatural solution for this. This was final.

I felt a tear fell down my cheek.

This was the end.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I had a nightmare that someone was sitting on my chest, and I couldn't breath. When I woke up or opened my eyes for a moment I saw Ken sitting at my chest only it wasn't really him. It was the youkai who possessed him. He looked like Ken, but he wasn't. I pushed my fingers into my hair. I wanted to pull it out feeling the uselessness from before. I should have known it wasn't Ken! I should have know it wasn't him.

When I fully woke up I found myself in my bed and room alone. I cried half the day before I finally managed to get up. The phone rang.

I was expecting Keiko or Shiori, but it was neither of them. It was Ken's father. And so without telling anyone I found myself sitting alone in a small coffee shop. People were walking around me. I noticed three kids rushing by the window. They were talking to each other about something. Two girls and a boy.

He smiled at me softly. Ken always looked more like him than at his mother, but maybe that was a father son thing.

'Ohayo, Ran,' it had been days after the funeral but I couldn't count them. It was like everything went over my head.

'Ohayo,' I bowed a bit. We sat down. I wanted Ken's father thinking if this was how Ken would have looked like years from now on if he was still alive. If this could ahev been his and mine future.

I swallowed hard.

'You wanted to meet,' I started carefully. If Ken's mother asked me to come I would assumed it would be to start a fight, but Ken's father was always the more likable one.

'I have something for one of Ken's friends, but I wasn't sure which one,' he gave her a small book with Ken's name nicely written on top.

'Ken loved to make and solve riddles, didn't he?'

It was a book full of riddles.

'He left it for someone named Minamino?' asked Ken's father and I nodded, 'Yes, they used to exchanged riddles.'

'It is good he had friends like that. I think it made him feel less lonely,' he pulled out a bag, 'He left some things for the rest of you as well. His sports card collection for Yusuke. A letter for you, and a book about exotic lizards for Keiko. I can't imagine why would Keiko want such a thing. '

I pulled the book over my face to hid the almost smile which wanted to appear on my face, 'It was a thing...uh, it was a joke actually.'

I looked down at the items on the table. My eyes landed on the letter.

'You can read it now if you like. I have a few erans to attend to anyway,' he stood up.

I looked at him, 'How's your wife?'

He made a grimace which was so much like Ken's I had to swallow the pain a bit harder so I wouldn't cry.

'She will calm down. She is mostly sad than angry. She was just never good at handling defiance. Ken...passing is like a he refused a rule. She doesn't know how to process it, but she will. She's strong,' he stopped talking for a moment looking at me before he smiled a bit, 'You both are Ran. Men in my family were always drawn to strong women.'

He left shortly after that. He might have meant it as a compliment, but for me it was like a kick into the stomach. Ken was drawn to me, to his death like a fly to a lightning bulb, and just like the fly it killed him.

I wasn't even sure why I came to that household. I was holding the small notebook in my hand as I knock on the door. No one answered. Was it a school day? I couldn't really tell anymore. I felt so tired. I felt so strange. I felt…like it wasn't real. Like Ken was in the hospital or his mom wouldn't let us meet, but that I would see him soon. I knew it wouldn't, but it was like my mind couldn't process it. I would never see him. I would never see his eyes light up when he laughed at something, or that small smile he had only for me. I would never feel his hand inside my hair as he kissed him. I would never feel that spark he started whenever he did.

I tried again when I decided that no one was home and went to leave. It was really an accident that a white sheet flew my way. Blinking I caught it. It was a windy day that day.

A woman came running from around the backyard looking at me with wide frightened eyes before she sighed in relief, 'RAN! Thank God, you caught it. I was worried it would fly into the traffic and cause some accident.'

Well, she clearly had one wild imagination. I wanted to smile a little bit, but I didn't.

I walked toward her to returning it. I thought about her. She always looked so…calm and nice. Like despite everything that happened in her life it would always end up just right. Whatever would happen she would find a way to live through it with a smile. How do people do that? How can they be so strong and calm and just…okay? I couldn't imagine ever smiling again or joking or feeling fucking normal. I…I lost Ken to a youka. I killed him. I killed Ken.

'Oh, Shiori-san,' I said before I bowed down slightly, 'Hello.'

She blinked and bowed as well, 'Oh, hello Ran. That was rude of me.'

She quickly rushed to me and pulled me into her arms. How strange it is that some mothers are moms and some just mothers? Her hug was warm and so safe. Funny. I hundred and something old refugee youkai ended up with the nicest mother imaginable without asking for it. He really was one lucky bastard.

'Oh, right Ran-chan, how are you? Did you come to visit Shuichi? Come to the back with me I just washed the laundry. We can talk there,' she said as she pulled away. She brushed my hair a bit. Even her eyes were kind. There was no pity inside them like in Keiko mom's eyes, just kindness. She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

'Watashi no amai ko.' (My sweet child.) My own mother didn't call me that.

She guided me to the back of the house where she was putting the laundry to dry.

'Shuichi isn't home right now. I sent him for some groceries. How are you? How is school?' she asked.

We spoke a bit, and I wondered about Kurama and how he contantly lied his ass off to her. Didn't it burn his tongue to lie to her like that?

It sure as hell felt like it did mine when I lied about how I was doing. I wished I didn't have to, but I was afraid it would hurt her too much do hear the truth about how I felt. About how I felt like I was slowly being consumed by Ken's absence from the inside until nothing would be left. I felt like crying again, but I didn't. I couldn't.

'Ran?' she asked as we were going inside, 'It will get better. Not today or tomorrow, but…one day…one day it gets better. You still cry inside, and you still hurt and wake up thinking he's still here, but,' she looked at the wedding ring on her finger, 'It gets better.'

But that was the problem. I didn't want it to get better. I wanted to feel the pain. I deserved it. I killed Ken, I deserved to be hated and punished. I deserved to be ruined with the pain. I hoped I could find solitude in Shiori, she understood the lost, but not the guilt. The guilt was all my own. Forever.

Once we were done, she made me some tea and suggested I wait for Shuichi in his room. I only visited a handful of time. I would easily recognize it now.

I put the stupid notebook on the desk and sat on the edge of his bed. I didn't feel like snooping around although it would have been a perfect opportunity if I wanted to. The oddest thought crossed my mind that if any of his fangirls knew I was in his room alone, they would probably burn me on a stick. Ha. It wasn't like they already didn't hate me. Slutshaming was kind a typical day for me even if I made some friends in the class.

It was strange, but I felt in that moment like it was the first time I actually sat down for a while. I wasn't sure what was it about his room, but it felt nicely and comfortable. Not too warm not too cold, just nice. With a sigh, I pressed my chin against my knees and closed my eyes.

Yeah, nice…

* * *

 **Yusuke's POV**

I was sitting on a bench at our old playground. It wasn't that late, but since we were young there weren't many kids playing here anymore.

I just sat there and watched the place when I heard someone walking toward me. I turned only to find Keiko walking toward me slowly. She sat down next to me without a single word looking at the playground it all started for the four of us.

'Do you remember that day?' I asked her. I knew she would. I threw mud at her and she threw it back hitting Ran and it all started.

She hummed, 'I was so angry with you and then Ran's mom bought us all ice cream.'

I nodded, 'She used to be a lot nicer, didn't she?'

'Yeah, I used to actually like her a lot,' admitted Keiko, and I smirked a bit, 'Cause she always walked Ran to kindergarten. My mom was too busy sleeping off a hangover and your parents had to open the diner so your mom always gave us lunches told us to hold hands and make sure there were no cars before we would cross roads.'

Keiko chuckled a bit, 'You used to pretend that cars were dragons and we ran so they wouldn't catch us.'

I smiled remembering that. I knew Keiko the longest from my friends. I knew we had other friends, but I barely remembered them. They were all just faded faces. The only one that stuck around were Keiko, Ran and Ken and for a very long time they were all I needed and wanted.

I suddenly noticed that Keiko was clenching her fists which rested on her legs, 'What he did...Kuwabara and Kurama told me.'

I frowned, 'Baka assholes.'

'What he did...he did it because of Ran, didn't he?' she asked, but we already knew the answer. Our little group of four was oddly perfect. Keiko and Ken had both loving parents while Ran and I came from a less than ideal family background. Ran and Ken's parents had money, while Keiko's and I didn't. Ken's parents always took care of him while the rest of us barely had time or wanted to spent time with us. We all had our issues. Ken was sick, but he was the lovable boy imaginable always supportive when someone was down. Ran had the biggest heart and a bit misfits inside her. I was the troublemaker of the group and then there was Keiko. She appeared perfect to anyone who met her. The perfect student, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect girl. She wasn't. She was far from it. She could be an asshole who would tell anyone to go stick it if they said something about her friends, she could run into a building in flames to save me. She could be vain and happy that her best friend cut her hair as well since she had to cut it. She could be pissed the way that made you want to do everything in your power to get her to not be. She wasn't perfect she was far from it actually.

'I kind of wish he would never fell in love with her,' she said quietly.

She was human.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer as I heard her sniff. She already regretted and hated herself for saying that, but it was alright. When everyone wanted something from her with us she could be honest.

'Yeah, me too,' I admitted because I knew it was true. If Ken wasn't in love with Ran, I knew he would accepted his fate without a single complain. That was just the kind of person who he was.

I gripped her shoulder a bit tighter felling my own tears gathering in my eyes. Ken wouldn't ask a youkai for help. He wouldn't live his life no matter how long it would be without a single complain or regret just happy to be with us.

 _'So some parents don't want kids to play with you?'_ he asked me confused on day when the girls were drawing on the pavement and we were playing catch.

I remember feeling terribly worried that he would decided to stop being friends with me as well like the others, but Ken just frowned and threw the ball at me, ' _Well they're baka. I think you're the funniest kid around. I like to play with you.'_

I played it off by a joke I couldn't remember now, but I know that that simple sentence made up for all those kids who stopped playing with me that month and for many years later.

Keiko shifted a bit against my side, 'Kami, I remember how happy you were when Ran got him to play with us. You were so excited we had another boy to play with.'

I grinned brushing away a few tears, 'Yeah, and remember how terrified we were when we first found out he was sick.'

'We thought we killed him. We thought you could get sick from playing outside too much,' she said remembering and I chuckled, 'We thought we could die if we laugh to hard that our stomachs hurt.'

She chuckled as well looking at the playground again, 'I wonder why she picked him though.'

I looked to the front as well, 'I guess, Ken just looked as alone as Ran always felt. It drawn her to him. She thought they were the same.'

Maybe they were.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

I came home. I went to stop by Yusuke's apartment, but his mom told me that he went out. I tried Ran's as well, but she wasn't home. I found Keiko, and she said she would go find Yusuke, but she had no idea when Ran was.

It was something at least. The brunette stood brave in front of me, but I could tell that when she tried to say Ken's name her voice jumped a bit, and she had to look away. It was so tragic all of it. I didn't cry the way Kuwabarra did, but it pained me just as much that they all lost such a close friend. Not to mention Ran's loss more. I understood her feelings a little bit more than others. When I was my old self I knew what it was like to start caring for someone who you knew would pass away one day while you would still live in the land of living. I usually left sooner so I wouldn't have to witness it. _Usually_. Ran knew that Ken was going to day sooner than her, but like she explained to me when Yusuke died. The fact that it wasn't a natural death hurt more.

When entered the house, my mother rushed toward me with her finger over her lips. I narrowed my eyes a bit at that before I noticed a pair of black sneakers in front of me by the door.

'Ran-chan is asleep in your room. Don't wake her up,' she told me, and I nodded.

She gave me a very sad smile, 'So sad. She's too young to know pain like that.'

I couldn't disagree. I also didn't want to bother her more, but the truth about her father also felt like crawling out of my mouth.

'You can go upstairs. Just don't wake her up. Dinner will be soon,' she said, and I kissed her on the cheek before I walked upstairs. She was either too tired or I was that quiet, but she didn't woke up. She wasn't lying in my bed, just sitting with her head pressed against her knees very much asleep. I wondered if I shouldn't move her, but I was sure she was incredibly tired and needed the rest more than the comfort. I noticed the book on the floor. She must have dropped it when she fell asleep.

I picked it up. It was a book of riddles written down by a nice handwriting. I gripped the book. There is no greater fool than the one in love. Ken gave his soul to a youkai. There was only one reason which would cause such a foolish act from a boy who appeared to be so clever. Love. He loved Ran, and he must have understood that he wouldn't live to love her for very long so he trusted a youkai.

I looked at Ran. Perhaps the boy knew the consequences. Perhaps he knew that he might be betrayed and left to die anyway, but he didn't stop to think what would the truth do to Ran. He hurt her, and broken her by his act. He was truly a boy. A man would have never caused such pain to a woman he loved.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I would have swear it was just a moment, but when I opened my eyes, I realize it couldn't have been because A, the room was dark with only a small light coming from Kurama's night lamp, B, Kurama was in the room watching me.

I stirred a bit surprised before I calmed myself down, 'Uh, hey.'

'Hello, Ran.'

I looked around until my eyes landed on the clock. 7. PM. Great.

'Uh, sorry, to come unannounced like this. I just wanted to bring you something. Ken's dad gave it to me… he left it for you.'

'Yes, I noticed,' he said, and I realized that the reason the lamp was on was because he was reading the notebook.

I nodded, 'Right, so thanks for letting me sleep I should go.'

'My mother would like you to have dinner with us. It will only be a couple of minutes now.'

I stood up shaking my head, 'No, sorry, I already caused enough trouble.'

'You didn't cause any trouble. Please she would be more than happy if you stayed.'

I sighed and nodded eventually. His mom was a too much of a nice person to make her upset.

We were left in silence for a moment before I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down. I still felt so tired.

I looked at his desk again, 'She seems like it.'

'Hm?'

My gaze returned to him, 'Like she is sweet and nice and positive, but she's also very strong. She just hides it well.'

Something moved behind his eyes for a second before he nodded, 'Yes, she raised me all alone after my father died so she has to be strong.'

'Was it hard?' I asked looking around his room, 'You never looked like you were lacking money. No offence just that I grew up with Yusuke and Keiko so lacking money or time because you have to work and help our your parents are familiar situations for me.'

He looked out of the window, 'No, money wasn't the issue. It was more raising me alone. In the beginnings it was hard to find. I was too much wild and raw. I remember my past too much.'

I titled my head, 'So you acted as a fox youkai who never lived in well-manner society?'

'No, I behaved, but the affection and caring was and still is hard to show.'

I had to wonder about that. Minamino Shuichi was always the type of boy who was alone. He was always like cold. His fangirls and kids in class saw it to. He always treated them enough politely, but there was a hostile atmosphere not to mention this coldness and reserved behavior. The only one he ever talked to was me, but only because he knew I really knew who he was.

'Is it hard to lie to her?' I asked before I looked up at him again, 'You care for her the most. So is it hard to lie to her?'

If the question surprised him, he didn't let it show, but there was something in his expression which was confirmation of sort of.

'Well, either way, you shouldn't feel bad,' I said, 'At least not about the caring and affection part. It's clear you love her.'

'The same applies to you, Ran.'

I didn't have the courage to ask if he meant my mom or Ken.

In a moment Shoiri appeared in the doorway, 'Dinner is ready. Please come.'

Hour later I was leaving Kurama's household with some leftover (it was really hard to argue with Kurama's mom), and Kurama (really hard).

Before I was finally out of the door Shoiri walked up to me and hugged me tightly before giving me a smile which told me that she knew about Ken.

The walk home was quiet. I didn't feel like talking after the realization that Shoiri knew that I was well… grieving, sad...broken?

I brushed my shoulder a bit before I looked over to my friend who was silently caring my bag, 'Uh, I'm sorry about bringing up the fangirls. At first I didn't know she didn't know then I was just being an asshole.'

The corner of his lips flinched a bit and he shook his head, 'It's fine. It was fun actually.'

We were quiet for a moment before he broke the silence, 'I'm sorry, Ran,' he said, and I just nodded. Because I couldn't find anything decent to say to that.

He watched me for a moment probably unsure what to do as well before he took a step closer to me.

When he put his hand on my shoulder I felt like crying, and I had to take a step back, 'Sorry, I just don't want to cry anymore. It's a reflex thing.'

I turned my back to him, but I could hear him, 'It's okay, I understand, Ran. Crying isn't a sign of weakness. Not with me, remember? You can be weak with friends.'

I sobbed a bit letting out a humorless chuckle and waited for a moment to calm myself down before I turned back at him, 'Okay, let's go.'

As we were walking I looked up at him again, 'You do realize I can totally walk on my own? Your mom doesn't know that I could probably beat humans and youkai to shit.'

'I don't mind. You're company can be very amusing at times.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

The thing about Ran was that she managed to grow on me. She managed to enter the inside of my life which through this all was made by only one woman, my mother. She walked a bit ahead of me her eyes unfocused as she was still thinking about it all. It felt like Ran was in another world which collided with ours but was never fully with it. It worried me.

I walked up to her and before she could say anything, I put my arms around her. I witnessed Ran fight before. She was quick and talented, but she was still learning. She could hurt me if she or I weren't being careful, but she was shorter than me and very much fragile in the moment.

'I never make promises, Ran.'

She flinched a bit but didn't break from my embrace as I pressed my chin on her head, 'I never make promises because it is so easy to break them. Just one slip, one mistake and people are hurt by the broken promise more than if you didn't give them hope in the first place. But I will make you a promise today, Ran.'

I felt her grab my wrist tightly. She knew what I was going to say. People treat those who grief differently. Some avoid them scared they might say the wrong thing, some treated them as if they were ill taking care of the most basic of tasks for them. Others told them common truths which no one who is grieving wants to believe.

'One day,' I said softly, 'you will wake up, and you will be alright. It's a cruel thing to say, but you will. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day. I promise.'

I felt her sob a bit, and I held her tighter as she had a tendency to rather run and hide than to show fear. She pressed my arms closer around her as she cried trying to wash all the pain away perhaps. She couldn't. It didn't work like that. Nothing could truly ease the pain left by someone you once let into your heart and soul.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Kurama walked me almost to my apartment. My mother was home watching TV. She asked me to come with her, but I went into my room and locked myself inside. I slowly started to undress. I took a pair of scissors as I sat on the bed and looked down on my body. I was only in my underwear. I felt like there was something inside of me which wanted out so _so_ bad. I gripped the scissors tightly and pressed the blades against my thigh. I pressed them so hard until I didn't start to bleed, but I continued to press and press until the blades broke and fell to the ground leaving me with the handle in the hand. I looked at my thigh. The red blood coming from the small wound started to cover the clothes on the floor and the carpet under my bed.

I watched it run down my leg. I didn't feel better, but the pressure of having something inside me was gone, now. I watched the red for a while before I threw away the broken scissor and put the clothes into the washing. I took a shower watching myself standing until the running water. I watched my body without blinking. This is what caused Ken his life.

I didn't remember getting to my room, or falling asleep that night. Maybe I didn't.

I felt like I couldn't breath. I woke up again to the same crushing feeling of someone sitting on my chest only this time it was like they were breaking my rib case pushing so hard at it.

I heard a terrifying high pinched sound. It wasn't until my mom of all people was in my room pulling me to sit up that I realize that the sound was me screaming from agony of the feeling. She sat me up and moved behind me holding me close. I didn't even had time to think about how dangerous that was. I could easily kill her if I pushed her away or punched her, but she held me tight pressing her chest against my back.

'Ran, deep breaths. Deep breaths. In and out, that's it little girl. In an out. Deep breaths,' she told me softly yet firm. Surprisingly I managed to listen to her. As I was breathing to some odd rhytm I realize it was a familiar feeling of having her behind me like this and telling me how to breath. It was familiar, the whole scene.

I finally managed to get my breathing under control. I looked at my mother as she was still holding me from the behind stroking my back.

'It's okay, Ran. It's fine now.'

She made me tea in the kitchen. I was sitting by the table as she moved around picking up mugs and honey.

'I used to wake up like that after dad died,' I said suddenly breathing the quiet of the room. She looked at me, 'Yes, about a week after you came back. It was scary at first, but my sister had them too. I saw my mom do it plenty of times.'

I nodded and looked at my hands.

'Why did you leave? After dad died, you should have come for me or to the airport not leave like you did.'

My mom put the mug in front of me, 'I couldn't look at you. Every time I did I saw him.'

I frowned, 'I like you. Expect for the eyes I look like you.'

She shook her head, 'You may look like my family, but in heart you're like him. All like him. You are like his living copy. You're brave and loyal to the bone. You love deeply and passionately. You want to protect the weak and voiceless give them voice. He was like that too.'

She sat down. My mother was young and a very beautiful woman. She had a lot of boyfriends and suitors. She rarely brought any home, but I figured she couldn't be lonely when she was so pretty, now I wasn't so sure.

'Did you love him? Dad?' I asked something which I feared my whole life. I knew my mom was cold and loveless, but this would have been a new low. To know I was a child made from an accident would seriously hurt, but given the recent events would mean nothing.

My mom looked at the mug, 'I met him in the university on a seminar. All the girls wanted to talk to him. He was something new and extraordinary. Honestly I thought he had barely enough room for his ego. I guess he liked me cause I wasn't all that into him. He took me out. I didn't agree because I liked him, I wanted to piss off the girls. Then I got to know him. He wasn't arrogant at all. He just knew his value and wouldn't let people tell him he was less than what he knew he was,' she smiled a bit, 'He was loyal and honest and good...he was raw but good. In our society when everyone was hiding something to appear polite and noble he was a refreshing change. I know it would never work out. Not the way another people love each other and live together, but...I did love him. At one point I was even in love with him. Very much, but...I couldn't give myself fully to him and he couldn't accept any less than everything. It's hard but it is the truth. Many times people give half and the others accept half and they live a very unhappy life only when you find someone who takes you all in and accepts you in our best and worst and who you accept like that right back is when you are truly in love with someone. I think that's the most honestly and right definition of true love.'

I watched my mom a cynic who was against everything sentimental and real speak about love and within my broken heart I knew she was right. Acceptance people for who they really were was love. I remembered the moment I reveal my glowing hands to Ken on the tree branch above his window. He didn't look afraid or surprised he looked at me exactly the same way as he always did like I was Ran, like I was just me.

I brushed my face feeling warm tears trying to run down it, 'Why didn't you go then? To the funeral? The airport? You...I needed you. Dad needed you. He died buried by strangers, not the woman who gave him a child. And Ken and Yusuke? I needed you. I'm fifteen and I had to practically arrange Yusuke's funeral and Ken...I,' I couldn't' say it I tried but I couldn't.

'Because of Sango.'

I looked up at her. Fujioka Sango was my mother's older sister. She died when she was around fifteen or sixteen. No one spoke about it, but I knew it was then that my grandparents started to force my mom into a role of a perfect daughter. They never told me much about her. It was like a taboo. Yusuke once said it could be because she killed herself. When someone committed suicide family tended to push it all away so it wouldn't dishonour them.

'When we were kids, Ran, they wouldn't let us to the funerals or wakes. Our grandparents had passed and old neighbours but me and your sister would stay in the house with the nanny or someone watching us. Mother thought it would be too emotional for us. She wanted us to be happy as long as possible,' she looked at Ran, 'The only wake and funeral I ever was to was my sister's, Sango's. I remembered how I started to sweat and I couldn't breath. I woke up in the hospital. I fainted and was out for a whole day. I never went to any funeral since...I...I don't want to. I want Sango's to be the only one I ever go to. To make it special for her.'

I watched her. I used to think I had my mom all figured out. She was the meanest person alive. Now I wasn't so sure. I thought my mother didn't love people. But maybe she just didn't express her love the way others did. Maybe it was because of my aunt's death, maybe it was just the way she was wired. It often expressed emotions through violence. Kurama called me passionate, but some could say I was violent and angry. If people felt things different, they could also express themselves differently. Maybe this was just the way my mom and I worked. Not the same way others did.

'How come you never tell me these things? I wouldn't think you're the worst mom in the world if you did.'

She smirked, 'This doesn't change anything, Ran. I won't magially be a good person or the mom you want. I'm just human like you. I make mistakes and have my flaws just like yours. Human means making mistakes over and over again. You can't be perfect or without a blame, and you cannot let the blame eat you alive, Ran. Owning your mistakes is okay, but kill yourself over them not.'

The next day Kurama was in front of my house waiting for me.

I shook my head, 'Don't you like live somewhere were far away? This is not the place we usually meet.'

'Good morning to you too, Ran,' he said calmly and

I didn't look at him as I spoke, 'You should be careful when you try to fix a broken person. You might get cut on their broken pieces.'

However his respond was instant, 'You're not broken, Ran. You don't need to be fixed, you need to be healed.'

I stopped and turned back toward him, 'You see when a flower doesn't bloom, you fix the environment in which it grows not the flower.'

I blinked looking at him. The almost concerned look he let cross his face scared me, 'Yours or?'

'No Alexander Den Heijer actually.'

I didn't say anything to that. What was there to say? We walked in silence until we met up with Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Luckily none of them wanted to talk.

I just missed Ken. I missed him so much it was like my heart bleed for him with every breath I took knowing he wasn't coming back. I missed Ken, but I also missed me. The old, happy, bright, smiling and laughing and fucking love every day me. The me that I feel will never come back. The me which died the same moment Ken's heart stopped beating for the last time. It was that moment which marked my life and existence forever. Just like almost ten years ago when a youkai killed my father, the day Ken passed changed me again. This time for even worse because I was a child when I killed my father, but now I was almost an adult.

I am death destroyer of worlds.


	16. The Real Monsters Live Inside Your Head

_**Grief is the last act of love we give to those we loved. Where there is deep grief there was great love.**_

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Real Monsters Live Inside Your Head**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

 _How strange it is that you have someone in your life and then just not..._

 _How you can have someone by your side lying on the grass and talking about why you do not like the new main reporter in the national news while your handing hands and then just be...gone. How can we be here and then just gone? Why did it have to be you? Will I ever see you again?_

 _I will never fell in love again..._

It happened about a week after the funnel. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but it felt like I lost connection with the real world.

I didn't have a chance to say goodbye! I was never meant to have that taken from me again, and it did and I can't bare it. I can't forget it. I didn't have a chance. It was taken from me. I want...I need to talk to him because I feel like I´m choking every second of my life. I didn't get a chance...I was robbed! I felt like I was broken from the inside. No person should feel pain like that. No person should have to go through that. No person should have to be strong like that.

I shouldn't have to be strong like that.

Why?

Why me? Why do these things happen to be? Why? Why me? What have I done so terrible that I have to feel this pain? I felt like screaming. I wanted to scream so bad.

The alarm clock finally went off. I couldn't tell how long was I lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe it was the whole night. I didn't remember falling asleep or waking up just suffering and thinking about Ken and what happened. The events of that day were constantly inside my head haunting me.

I didn't sleep at all. I got up and turned off the alarm. I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

'Good morning,' said my mom and put down a plate with a sandwich in front of me. She started talking about how she was going back to work soon. So far she was home. She told me she was sorry and talked a bit about my grandparents. I listened and sometimes reply. Some time passed again and I left for school. I didn't remember eating the food or what I told my mom.

Walk to school was silent. I met with Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara. They were talking a bit from time to time. I heard sounds which resembled their voices. I felt my own mouth open but it was as if I couldn't register the sound which came out.

In school I heard my teachers, classmates, Kurama and once again it was like I was watching the world through a broken TV. I could hear the sound, but I couldn't understand it.

School ended.

I got home. The walk was mostly silent. At home my mom told me something, and I went to my room.

I sat by the desk, and then I just let the time past by into I went to bed.

* * *

I didn't feel like I slept again.

I just got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast before I went to school.

I walked with my friend, then sat in school listened to the teacher without paying attention and then going home. I couldn't tell what happened that day either, but honestly I didn't care all that much.

* * *

I watched the ceiling again. One hour, two hours, three hours, four, five...

Nothing happened. The pain was the same. Maybe it was the same day.

The alarm went off. It was morning again.

I got dressed into my school uniform.

My mom made me a sandwich.

We walked to school. Again the same silence and empty words.

School.

Walk home.

I lied in bed again.

The alarm went off and I turned it off.

I got dressed into my school uniform again. I had to pick another one.

Kitchen, my mom and the sandwich.

The walk to school.

School and class and ...

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It was unavoidable for Ran to never be the same. She lost a person she loved. The feeling was familiar, and yet it was different for me. I managed to save my mother, and I never let myself fully acknowledge the pain from losing Akane.

It was like Ran died a week after Ken did. At first it was pain, but then it formed into something else. Ran appeared souless. She worked on autopilot, and it was clear that she lost all touch with the world around her. She was lost, and I didn't figure out what to do about it. She needed a way to snap and burst the vacuum which surrounded her. An absurd thought rose inside my mind to shake some sense into her physically. Sentiment causes illogical behaviour by Hiei's words. It was more true than he knew.

It couldn't continue like this. Every action causes a reaction no matter how much later. It happened in class. We had history, and our sensei was again amusing us with false dates of important events. He seemed to be in an even bitter mood than usual. I assumed it had something to do with his unsuccessful relationship with a member of the school staff and his wife. It appeared some unhappy people had an urge to spread the unhappiness into the lives of other people.

No one really knew about Ken outside of our circle of family and friends. People talked in school as usual, but no one knew why was Ran so different now. Well, different than before.

The lecture carried on until he looked at Ran and I. I stilled a bit expecting something bad. It was obvious he was about to ask Ran something and given how much he wasn't fond of her I could only hope it wouldn't cause the reaction just yet.

'Fujioka!'

Ran looked at him. Her expression was blank as it was for the past few days now.

'You haven't said a single thing the whole class. No imputes?' he asked mockingly.

Ran shook her head.

'Interesting. I would think you would have something to say given how long was your answer on the topic at the last exam and now you are speechless? What did you magically forgot everything you studied before? Do you have a weak memory, Fujioka?' he asked harshly. This was coming out of hands.

I reached carefully and put my hand on Ran's back, but she stirred from my touch as if I burned her, but her eyes remained on our Senpai Satome.

'Well, speak up.'

Ran blinked suddenly and frowned at him. I grabbed her hand but she was stronger and stood up ignoring me. If I wanted to stop her there would have been ways, but they would all lead to everyone noticing them.

She started to walk to the front. I got up and followed her trying to stop her without the other students noticing anything from our abilities.

She ended up pushing me away as I grabbed her again. I stumbled a bit. She was physically stronger with her abilities. She stood up straight in front of our Senpai. He looked shocked and scared. He tried to remain calm and in charge but it was obvious he was not.

He shuttered her name again as she leaned closer to him and told him so silently only him and I could hear.

'You are bitter man, Senpai. Bitter man die bitter and alone. Think about that,' she told him before she turned to the side of the door and left.

I ran after her quickly catching up with her. I put my hand on her shoulder, 'Ran, please stop.'

She shook her head, 'I need help...I need to talk someone...I need Master Genkai...I need to go, Kurama. I can't do this anymore,' she swallowed hard. She sounded so tired, 'I need to go visit Master Genkai. Please let go.'

'I'll come with you.'

She grabbed my hand and pushed it away, 'I need to go on my own, Kurama. Let me go, please. Don't let me hurt you,' she said looking into my eyes, and I could tell she would try and force me to let her go. I knew that if we got into a fight I would win. I knew how skilled Ran was, but her strength were her abilities, but it didn't mean she knew how to use them or defend herself properly against a youkai as old and experienced as I was. If we got into a fight, I would win...but at what cause.

'Please,' she begged. I knew what it meant. She was heartbroken from using her abilities on her love one, she never wanted to use them on anyone again.

I found myself slowly letting go of the broken-hearted girl with raven hair.

She nodded at him in a thank you before she started to ran from the class.

'Minamino! Fujioka! You are both expelled I promise you that!' I heard our sensai shout at us, but I couldn't bring myself to care less. I only hoped Ran would come back home in the end. I hoped that she would find her way back home.

* * *

 **Ran** **'s POV**

I didn't know how long did I have to walk, but once again I ended up on the train to Master Genkai's temple. The train was mostly empty since people were mostly still in work and school.

I pulled my legs up on the seat and hugged them. I put my head on them and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep. I was so tried.

For a moment I blocked everything out. I tried not to think about it. I tried to just fall into the sound of the train and the darkness caused by my closed eyes. The seat started to feel actually comfortable. It felt like I could finally calm down and just rest. It felt like I was slowly slipping from the seat into the darkness of everything. Oddly it wasn't scary. It was peaceful.

* * *

 _I was lying on my bed. My eyes were open. I felt the light on top of my ceiling shining into my eyes. It was almost painful. I felt him put his fingers on my skin, on my waists. It was also painful as he slide his hands down my waist, my legs. I felt his body over mine._

 _His lips touched my stomach._

' _Are you afraid? Sinner Killer?' asked Hyyaku inside Ken's body before he bit me._

* * *

I let out a startled cry as I jumped from the seat and looked around. No one was there. Just me, a crazy girl inside a train.

I sat back down not daring to even blink scared of what I might see if I did. It didn't matter that a week has passed. I was still haunted by what happened. All of it…

My Master was waiting for me outside of the temple. She was smoking and looked worried. It made me feel worse.

'So you are ditching?' asked the older woman.

I shrugged my shoulder, 'Does it matter?'

'I think to your grandparents who pay for the place it will matter quite a lot,' said Master, 'Why are you here?'

'Because I think I'm still somehow possessed by the youkai who possessed Ken,' I said and looked at my Master. She watched me for a moment with that face which made me completely clueless about what she was thinking. She was usually like this. She was either angry annoyed or calm as well..Kurama. I used to think when she was upset it was scary, but with years that passed I realized people weren't scary when they were screaming all red from anger. No. People were scary when they were calmly looking at you. Because that way you had no idea what they were planning to do next…

* * *

Master Genkai was a character you had to meet to fully understand and even then you probably didn't understand her most of the time. I sure as hell didn't. Yet I think that there was no pattern to her logic was the reason I got drawn to her. She had years of experience under her belt. I was certain she was one of the greatest Masters to ever lived if not the best. She was beyond anyone I ever met, and she was right. I saw myself in her. The reckless anger at times as well as intern pain. I guess in another life we would be friends or maybe even family. We definitely were very alike.

She blew out some smoke and closed her eyes calmly, 'You believe you are still haunted by the youkai?'

'Yes,' I told her determinate. I put a lot of thinking into it on the ride through the train and it seemed like the most logical solution. I started to reason my case.

The youkai who possessed Ken was inside my mind. He managed to play with it enough to make me forget about a lot of things which happened including whole days. He bit me so it was clear he was feeding off me. With the way I was feeling lately I was sure he still had some power over me. I told her about the weird train incident and how I was always tired and sleepless. He did make me…Ken…

The last part left me quiet for a moment as I was holding back a sob.

My Master opened her eyes and looked up at me, 'And you think that the youkai is still somewhere near you? Making you feel this way?'

'Yes!' I told her sure of it.

'Did you at least try to think that it might be grief?'

I swallowed hard, 'I know what grief feels like. My dad got killed by a youkai. This is not grief. It's…worse.'

She watched me closely analyzing. She was a pro.

I rolled my eyes, 'Look. I know how I feel, alright? I need your help. If I am still under some influence of that bastard I need you to get it out of me, okay?'

She sighed, 'I think you're just looking for excuses. Know how you feel? What kind of teenager knows how he feels. Ridiculous.'

'What excuses?'

Her gaze was steady as usual, 'I think you're trying to find excuses not to feel like this anymore. That's not how it works.'

I rolled my eyes, 'I'm not making up excuse. I know something is happening. Will you help me out or not?'

She raised her brows at me, and yeah, I should have been more scared of her. This is the woman which tortured me for years and said it's training. I had snakes in my bed. SNAKES! So I should be scared of her, and believe me I was, but at the same time I was pissed. Something was wrong with me once before and no one noticed until very much later so why shouldn't I be worried now? Why wouldn't they believe me now? I felt grief. I knew grief. This was different. This wasn't natural. I could feel it.

Master Genkai finished her smoke and put it out, 'If you are certain that is the case, then you can go to the mountain.'

I blinked, 'Huh?'

She nodded somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw the large mountain in the distance. The top of it was covered in snow from what I could tell.

'Why there?'

'It's a holy place. No youkai can get to the top. They get burnt or feel this terrible weight on their shoulder or backs like they were literally caring the mountain themselves. Not even youkai who can possess people can enter,' she said with something dark hidden behind her bright eyes.

I nodded, 'Okay, so what will happen if someone possessed goes there?'

'We shall see,' she told me brutally honest as always.

I swallowed and turned back to the mountain. Something in my stomach flinched and I wondered if it was me or something else inside me.

* * *

Master Genkai found me some warm clothes to wear for my trip. I packed a backpack with all essentials wondering what will happen when I get on top of the mountain. Will I see the youkai? Our walk from her temple was silent I looked over at her every once in a while, but she looked unfazed by my determinate glances to get a raise from her.

'Well? Speak up already. This is getting ridiculous,' she said after half an hour of silent walking, 'You don't believe me, do you? That I'm haunted?'

Master sighed and looked over at me, 'I think you believe in it enough for the both of us.'

'So what I am making myself be like this?'

'Mind is a powerful thing, so is will to do something. Have you learned nothing?'

I rolled my eyes, 'So basically I am a hypochondriac? Thanks Master.'

She shook her head, 'You're so stubborn like a bull. You remind me of myself so much it's not even funny anymore.'

'Great. Always wanted for someone to feel annoyed with my problems.'

She stopped and it made me stop as well. She had her back toward me for a moment before she turned back to me slowly. It made me wonder if I didn't cross a line.

'How you even for a moment considered that all that is happening inside your head and body is something else? Have you even thought it could simply be blame?' she asked.

I opened my mouth, but in reality what could I possibly say to that? What could anyone say to anything like that really? I knew I blamed myself. I knew it every second that I was awake and knew I was the reason Ken wasn't. I knew blame. I knew it since I was a kid and screamed when I saw the youkai in my room which in the end killed my dad.

I knew blame and I knew grief. What I was feeling now wasn't it.

'So what do we do? We walk up?' I asked and nodded at the path to the mountain.

Master watched me for a moment before she said, 'This is where we part our ways. You have to do it on your own. I will wait for you here.'

I watched her for a moment and nodded looking at the mountain. It was huge. Oddly, it didn't bother me. I had a feeling now I had to do everything by myself. I didn't feel good around people anymore. I didn't feel like myself anymore maybe if I am just myself I will find the girl I used to be.

I started to walk when Master called, 'Ran, don't lose yourself in guilt.'

I nodded, but inside I already felt like I did the moment Ken's heart stopped beating.

* * *

Walking up was a real challenge. I thought I was rather fit since Master tortured me with training every week, but this was so must different and worse. At first it was simple. I was just walking up the mountain, but very soon it started to snow and it was hard to move with the snow under my feet. I cursed almost the whole time I was walking up wondering if it really was the snow or something inside me.

' _Were you afraid?' I remembered asking Ken when I saw the bruises on his arms from the needles and who tired he looked._

 _He looked up and smiled, 'Yeah, but more of the nurse than the needle. She had this big teeth which didn't fit into her mouth. I thought she was there to eat children, but really soon she started joking around and it was nice that she wasn't like the other nurses.'_

 _I touched his arm, 'I'm sorry you have to go through that.'_

' _It's fine. Everyone has a cross they have to bare, right? This is mine.'_

I gritted my teeth think about it.

I remembered the first time I met him. How I felt into his sand castle and into his life. What would his life be like if he never met me?

My feet stopped on their own. He would still be alive living a nice calm life. No youkai, no possessions. Maybe he would still be friends with Yusuke and Keiko. They would be the three friends. No reckless girls with mood swings who has this constant need to ruin everything.

Keiko and Yusuke would still meet. My dad would be alive. My mom would be without any child to make her life hard constantly. She could live the way she really wanted.

 _Do you think I would be happier?_

I suddenly heard my mom's voice.

I stopped in track. Suddenly I was on the playground, my mom used to take me to play with Ken, Keiko and Yusuke. She was sitting on the bench. She didn't look like herself today, but more like the way she was back then. She was younger by almost a decade and had her hair in a ponytail I haven't seen her have in years.

 _I used to take your hand and take you to kindergarten? I used to take care of you when you were sick. Everyone said I had to let you sleep on your own. No sharing the bed. But I couldn't. I always put you next to me and listen to you breathing. I might not be the best mom, and no I am more of stranger than anything else, but we are family. We are a good mother and daughter. I may not show it but I still love you._

I opened my mouth to argue with her, but I didn't really know anymore what to tell her. Not after I what she told me in the kitchen. Once again like many years till I finally had enough I said nothing.

* * *

I felt cold. It was not the typical cold when you are outside without a jacket or when you are standing in front of an open fridge for too long. It was a different kind. It was the kind painful cold you only felt when you were almost naked in a cold so sharp it felt like it was eating your skin.

I opened my eyes. Everything was white around me. It was snowing around me. It was almost nice expect it was so cold.

I blinked a few times, my eyelids felt so heavy. I realized just then why was I so cold, I was lying in snow in a snow storm.

My eyes closed for a moment, when I opened them I found Yusuke standing next to me in his green uniform. I wanted to tell him that he was an idiot for going out into the snow like that when he spoke and I realized we weren't on the mountain and it wasn't snowing. We were outside the fancy house he once showed me as the house of his father whose window I broke with a rock.

 _Ran, what are you doing? You are being an idiot._

I blinked, 'W-what?'

 _You need to let it go, Ran. You need to...please Ran. Come home._

'I don't know how...I think I lost the way...'

 _Ran, come home..._

I closed my eyes again.

'I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm too tired.'

 _Of what?_

'Everything...'

 _Come on you baka. Don't do this. This is not the girl who threw a rock in my asshole of a sperm donor window. How could this be the same girl who stuck it up to all those girls who gossiped about her by pretending to go on a date with Kurama? How could this be the girl who fought youkai? Hiei, the stupid clown, all those youkai I didn't even know about, in a way Hyyaku as well. You fought so hard and survived so much you can't just give up now._

 _Come on, loser!_

'Jesus, so loud...just up already,' I mumbled annoyed with how loud his voice was. I seriously hated how loud he could be sometimes. Couldn't he just shut up for once and let me be.

 _Come on, Ran! I will never forgive you if you freaking freeze here!_

I opened my eyes again, but he wasn't there.

'You're the idiot! You always do BS pissing Keiko and everyone off! You skip school knowing it will cause trouble!'

 _Says the girl who just left everything and left,_ he told me and I groaned, 'Yeah, well, sorry for being sad and desperate and just wanting a fucking break!'

I screamed, 'SORRY FOR NEEDING SOMETHING FOR MYSELF ONCE!'

I opened my eyes and found Yusuke smirking at me, _Oh, Ran, this is what you need to do...you have to let it all out._

 _Nothing good comes from keeping things inside you, Ran. You should know that by now. You need to know the truth, Ran._

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

 _You never had a real chance when it came to saving Ken. Master Genkai would come in a couple of hours, but Hyyaku was right. Kurama and Hiei agreed. Ken was gone...He was dead before we had the real chance to save him._

I bit my lower lip hard as I felt something tore inside me again.

 _And I know...deep down you know this as well, Ran. We might have tried and we would have tried...but deep down..._

* * *

I woke up lying on the cold snow. It was unbearable; however, I didn't feel as tired as I felt before and easily stood up.

No one was there but me.

I nodded to myself finally excepting what was happening and started to cry. I cried a lot since Ken…but now now it was different. Because just now I finally accepted what happened and that in the end I couldn't have saved him. I never had a chance. In a way Hyyaku killed him long before we found out he was possessed.

When came back down from the mountain Master was still there. She made fire and had cooked soup. Somehow, she had spare clothes I could dress into. She threw the old ones into the fire. As I watched the fabric burn in flames I felt like some part of the negativity I had was burning as well.

'It's not a mountain which youkai can't enter, is it?' I asked calmly I already knew the answer.

Master shook her head, 'No, it's a forgiveness mountain. You enter and have vision of the people you hurt or hurt you and others to find your own balance again.'

I nodded and put the empty bowl down, 'Yeah, it sort of did…a little bit.'

She touched my hand, 'Good people get guilty easily. When good people do something which causes harm they can ruin themselves to make up for it, but in order to make up for it, you must do good things again. Do you understand?'

'I think so.'

'You may never feel the way you used to, but you will not feel this way forever. Soon you will find a way to live with it. You will move on. You will become someone new. Someone who survived. Someone who will make it.'

I nodded and hugged her. I didn't care if she would be freaked out. I didn't care about anything in that moment. I just wanted to hug her and not have to deal with anything for a while.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It had been five days since Ran left. Master Genkai called and told us she was with her, but we were all still concerned.

Once again I was left to sit alone in school and forced to listen to my classmates come toward my desk and ask how I was doing. It was incredibly rude, that no one asked about Ran and if they did it was to get some information to spread. I started to find it incredibly annoying very quickly. It is bizarre how much someone can grow on you and how you only came to accepting it once they leave. When Ran was angry at me it was easy to stay away. I knew what I have done was necessary for my cause. I knew I had to do it in order to save my mother and that I would do it again, but this time…This time it was worse.

Every day felt the same. I came woke up in the morning and had breakfast with my mother. I went to school sometimes accompanied by Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara long the way, but sometimes not. In school people would approach me or just gossiped when they thought I couldn't, claiming Fujioka Ran had gone mad. Stories would spread about how she attacked our teacher. Many claimed she had gone insane and they tried to guess why so. I tried most of the days to tune their annoying words out before I went home, had dinner with my mother and the circle started again.

When I came home on the fifth day, my mother was on the phone with someone, 'Yes, I understand, but you see I do not know where exactly Ran's Master lives.'

I frowned a bit and listened carefully. I assumed it would be Ran's mother on the other line of the phone, but the voice belonged to a much older woman. Perhaps, Ran's infamous grandma, who tried to kidnap her once before. I listened to my mother lying nervously to the woman who demanded she tell her where Ran was. At one point offering her money.

My mother was horrified by the offer so much she quickly lied that I was home and ended the phone call. I could sense she was shaking from the phone call. Ran always described her mother as a not caring person, but her grandmother was the real villain from the looks of it.

'Mother, I'm home,' I said hoping she wouldn't notice I had listened to most of her conversation with Ran's grandmother.

She quickly rushed to the hallway, 'Oh, Shuichi, good to have you home. How was your day in school?' she asked me and tried to pretend like everything was ordinary but even if I didn't hear her conversation, I could tell she was shaken up by how much cheerful she wanted to sound and how she couldn't look me in the eyes. I assumed Ran's grandma knew where all her friends lived and called around trying to find her. Since she was the one paying for her education she must have heard about the incident in school. Perhaps this was the only way she could show her love, but it was a very bad way to do so. After dinner I returned to my room for the evening.

I supposed the only way I could describe my feeling was that I missed Ran. It made sense if you got used to something, even if it annoyed you or hurt you all the time, once it would be gone, you would miss it. She entered a part of my life, and I did not want her to leave it.

Sentiment will ruin us all. It already ruined me.

I covered my eyes wondering if Ran was alright. Despite her wishes I had this irrational want to go to Master Genkai's temple and talk to her, force her to come home…help her. I didn't know how. When Akane died it was a different situation completely, my mother managed to be saved, neither of those events could be any use to Ran. People hurt different, people grieved differently.

* * *

' _Oi Youko!' asked a little girl while making a flower crown, 'You will never die?'_

 _I opened my eye lazily and looked over at her. It was a warm day. Still many days of walking, but the girl got tired. She got exhausted so quickly. Humans were so weak and the children the most weak of them all._

' _Everyone dies, little one. I will just live a little longer than you,' I told her and closed my eyes again lying down on the grass. It was a nicely warm day._

' _The priest in our village said youkai are immortal.'_

' _No one lives forever, child,' I said and rolled to the side to look at her, 'One day many many moons from now I will die as well as will you and your mother and foolish priest.'_

 _Akane chuckled. It was a lonely sound._

 _She finished the crown and went to put it on her head when I took it._

' _Youko!'_

 _I sat up easily, 'My queen.'_

 _She grinned at me understanding and bowed a bit so I could put the crown on her head, 'Behold the human queen.'_

 _She giggled some more before she looked up at me. Her smile warmer than the warm day._

' _Youko…won't you be lonely after I am gone?' she asked suddenly as an adult woman. Her hair was a mess and her face was bruised._

' _Youko,' she breathed out before blood came out of her mouth and stomach._

' _Youko…I…goodbye.'_

* * *

I woke up sitting immediately up. I tried to calm down as I felt my body shaking from the nightmarish dream. It was a body reflex. Despite the youki and my abilities which were returning more and more every day this body was human in every way possible. Youkai or not no one was immune to nightmares. It took me several moments to realize where I was and that it was a dream.

I went out on the roof, despite the night air I couldn't cool myself down and yet I couldn't get rid of the chill on the back of my neck.

I watched the night sky and for some reason the moment I realized I was in my house in the human world the first person I wish to speak to was Ran. I tried to picture Akane's face. Despite the dream and knowing I saw her closely and clearly, I couldn't. I remembered her smile, but that was all.

Nothing else.

The wind blew and I looked up wondering about the women in my life back then and now.

How strange it is to get attached to someone so profoundly their absence ruins you. I couldn't remember Akane's face, but I could remember the softness of her hair as I brushed my fingers against one another. Perhaps it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

The bottle line was I missed my friend, Ran which caused old memories to come back with pain I did not let myself feel back then. I lied down on the roof and wondered about it all for a moment. It was incredibly easy to get close to someone and impossible to let yourself get back to the way it was before them after you lose them.

Despite knowing that I owned it Ran to let her do what she had to grieve, I find myself selfishly wanted her not to. I wanted to her come back and let others me included help her. She deserved to be happy again. She was a good person. I met many good humans in my days as both a youkai and human. The former did not mean much to me as they were simply humans, but now I could fully appreciate what it meant to be a good person. All thanks to my mother. When you are a child depending on someone having a loving and caring person by your side is a wonderful experience.

' _What is that?'_ I asked when Ran handed me a small box of chocolate.

' _Chocolate for helping me out so much lately with the exams,'_ she said as she started to unpack her bag by our desk.

I raised my brows at her, _'Keep it. I can't let my figure get spoil for the fangirls.'_

She chuckled and took my bag forcing the chocolate inside, _'Oh, right. How could I forget? You're so vain. Anyway, thanks. It means a lot you're helping me right now. Looks like your mother raised you very well.'_

' _And you have terrible manners,'_ I replied trying to get to chocolate out, but she raised her finger and put it in front of my face, _'Let me do this. Okay?'_

Then she smiled for herself, ' _You're a really good person, Minamino.'_

A human who thought I was a good person…

It wasn't the first time. Akane used to think I was the only nice man alive when she was a child. She thought of me as her personal guardian.

Ran was also a good person. She was the kind which would follow you into the dark to save you. She always took care of people close to her. She cared more than she should and often got hurt, but she still cared. Even for me. No matter how many times I caused her to be angry at me she still cared about it. She still helped me with my mother, she still took care of Yusuke's funeral all by herself. She still fought to protect the human realm from the Saint Beasts. She still was finding for people and caring for them. She was a good person, and it was really a one of a kind experience to have someone like that take care of you.

' _I'm not leaving you.'_

' _Sometimes you just know you have to do the right thing. This is that time.'_

' _Oh come on, we're friends.'_

' _You're a good person, Kurama. Even if you don't think you are.'_

The corner of my mouth twitched a little bit.

 _Careful, you might fall in love, old fox…_

I opened my eyes. Well, that way I would surely successfully grew familiar with all human habits.

 _Ran, pleas…just come home._

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I watched the dark sky holding onto the now empty bowl. It was so huge. It was like Master Genkai and I were the smallest people in the world. We were nothing compare to the large sky.

'You don't need to hold that like that anymore, Ran.'

I looked at my Master and returned the bowl, 'How many times do you think I will have to go there?'

'Until you are finally at peace and ready to continue with your grief and live.' she replied and lied down by the fire. I had been going up the mountain every day for five days now. It was long and tiring. I never felt so exhausted then now, but yet every morning I woke up and went there again. I had to do it. I had to get rid of this guilt to carry on. I had to make all my ghosts leave once and for all.

* * *

My eyes felt so heavy. Yet, I felt so tired, but I was still up. I wasn't even cold anymore. It didn't matter honestly. What was the point?

 _Ran, do you remember when we had long hairs and tied them into braids?_

Keiko…

My eyes were too heavy, but her voice was unmistakable. It was warm, so warm it could almost warm me as well. I lifted my eyelashes a bit and found myself inside Keiko's old room on her bed with the disgusting smell of nail polish around me.

'Kei…ko.'

 _Your hair is so pretty, Ran-chan. Please let me braid it,_ she said as she jumped on the bed. Her hair in those cute pigtails she used to always wear them. She was so cute. She was far prettier than me. You looked at Keiko and you saw pure female beauty.

'Keiko…I am so tired…'

 _Ran…I'm sorry I made you cut your hair. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Yusuke. Ran...you're my sister._

'Keiko...remember when it was all just...fun?'

 _Yeah, that was nice, wasn't it? Just you, me, Yusuke and Ken. Those were the days...well except for the time in the pool._

'Yeah, that was not fun.'

I was almost as if I could feel her hand in my hair, _Ran, find the strength to come back_. _We miss you. We need you, Ran._

She pressed her head against mine.

'You're my sister too, Keiko.'

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Walks to school were now a quiet manner, I often ended up walking with just Keiko since Yusuke took his education very lightly and often skipped the whole day.

'Do you have any news about Ran?' she asked me calmly at one point.

'Only what you told me last time.'

She nodded, 'I see. I want to go there this weekend. I can't take this anymore...would you like to go with me?'

I looked down at her. The truth be told there was nothing else I wanted to do, but in my mind I knew I couldn't. Strange how feelings make everything so much harder. All rationally gets pushed aside for everything gets pushed aside.

Everything fades away by a soft smile and challenging look in deep blue eyes which bring a feeling that you are not alone.

I believe she asked us not to come.

'Yes, but it's been over a week. This can't go on. She needs to...she needs to come home,' she told me upset before she looked at the ground. 'I don't know what to do.'

'For now doing nothing is the best thing to do. We can't drag her back home if she does not wish to be here. If she doesn't feel safe here. We can't force her to not be sad. Giving her time and space is all we can do now.'

Keiko looked at me. I could tell there was a part of her which wanted to be upset with me, but the other part knew the truth and nodded.

'Okay, but I will still come to visit her on the weekend!'

I nodded with a sigh knowing there was no way to stop the girl even if she appeared to be the least reckless one from the group.

As we were walking I suddenly sensed the presence of someone I knew.

'Ah, Keiko-chan, it appears you have to go on without me. I forgot a book at home.'

The girl stopped, 'Ah, okay. See you later.'

She continued to walk. I went behind the corner and stopped making sure no one else would hear us as Hiei appeared.

'Hello, Hiei, I haven't seen you in a while. What do I own the pleasure?'

'I have been busy,' he said looking a little bit tired then before.

'Something the matter?' I asked. From the way he tensed for a moment I could tell something truly was bothering him. He wasn't very good in hiding his feelings.

'No,' he lied quickly before he looked at the road I came from, 'What about the girl?'

'I think you heard my conversation with Keiko to know the answer to that.'

He watched the road for a moment.

'I thought it would be fun,' he said suddenly and I blinked surprised by the statement, 'What?'

'When the youkai took the detective's girlfriend. I thought it would be fun to hunt him down and kill him. Then the Sinner Killer killed him.'

'Let me guess it was not fun to watch someone you... _like_ suffer like that,' I said choosing the word purposely.

He didn't look at me to deny the word.

Hiei was an interesting character for me from the very start. He could claim all he wanted he was just after a way to bring humanity to its knees, but there was more than that. I met many opponents and youkai over the years. Some were after power, some after approval, some after this or that all usually controlled by their desire or sin. Hiei was more complicated than that. Perhaps I saw a bit of myself inside him. I was a ruthless thief. I didn't care who got hurt in the process when I stole something and I didn't care who I killed. Neither of it was important but to finish my task. I was an egoist until I heard Akane screaming in the woods. I wouldn't even pay attention to it, but something about her cry of pure terror caused me to have a look at what was happening. I watched many violence over my period of my earlier life. I've done many violent things, but seeing a child like her so terrified and vulnerable with several men who wanted to harm her caused something inside me which I didn't feel before. Nothing can be as innocent and pure as a little child. I never helped any human before or after Akane until I became one myself. Oddly, this was the part which I could see in Hiei too for some reason. I could tell that despite all his talks and plans, he as well could have a soft spot for someone. Lately I started to believe that someone could be Ran or Yusuke. He seemed to be quite pleased with their behaviours. Their recklessness and the fact that they enjoyed fighting was something the fire youkai could understand. I also knew that they managed to break through to him with Yusuke taking him as equal and Ran telling him about what it meant to have a companion. If it was true and Hiei and I were made from the same sin, no one was immune to that.

'You should go after her. She's no use if she's too broken on the inside,' he said as he glared at the tiny hint of smile on my face.

I quickly pulled a neutral face, 'Of course. I suppose you are planning to use her help quite often.'

He shot daggers at me before he jumped on the tree, 'Don't even think about it, Kurama. I can read your mind.'

'Ah, and what is it I can't think about?'

'Just get her to stop whining about that boy!' he barked at me before he was gone.

Ah, of course, good old Hiei, always caring about his friends.

I could feel the mental pain the telepath must have shot at me, and chuckled as he left me alone. I supposed Ran had a special ability on top of her other powers. Make youkai's care.

* * *

 _Oi, Fujioka-chan._

I opened my eyes again, 'Kuwabara?' I was standing on the road to the school with my long hair and school uniform.

I didn't know Kuwabara for a long time. I remembered him briefly as one of Yusuke's many rivals who challenged him on a daily or weekly bases, but those faces were blurry. I first started to see him as an actual person when he saved Keiko and Yusuke from the fire and people asking scary questions. I didn't know if I was a good judge of character, but I felt as if I could tell that Kuwabara was a good person. He had a good heart and he was honest. He might look like punk but he was a good guy. He loved his cat and protected the weak not harm them.

 _Fujioka-chan, it's cold here. You can't sleep here. Here take my jacket._

I let out a small chuckle. It sounded like something chevalier that Kuwabara would do. It almost made me feel warmer as he actually put his jacket around me. On the street it looked warm, but I could feel the cold snow I was lying in.

'Thanks...Kuwabara.'

 _Oi Fujioka-chan. I know I didn't know your boyfriend very much...but I know from what Yukimura said he was a good person. A good guy...I'm so sorry Fujioka. I wish...I could easy your pain. I'm sorry._

'Yeah...me too.'

 _I can't imagine what it is like, but I know if anyone can survive this and come stronger than ever its you._

I wished I could believe it. I really wished he was right.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

As I mentioned before, many rumours started to spread about Ran and her absence many people had different version about what was happening, but some very much made me upset since they very much ruined Ran's reputation. At this point it was hard to tell whether Ran would return to school and when, but even if she didn't no one was allowed to spread such terrible lies about her.

Especially when I couldn't avoid hearing him. Sometimes being a fox youkai was a very unfortunate fate.

Out classmate Asami as usual was the main source of the rumours. Ran and I knew the girl since middle school. At first she appeared to be harmless. I could tell she envied Ran for being made to sit with me and then for all the extra time we spent together, but it was later that she grew bitter and started to cause my blue eyed friend problems.

I was returning from the school's library when I heard her and three other girls talk.

'I heard she's pregnant,' said the girl. It caused me to stop for a moment annoyed. It was outrages and yet so human and immature to talk about Ran in such a way. I often brushed away many of the things the girls in our school did to Ran because she always either found a good way to repay them or didn't care enough to get hurt by it. I felt a bit guilty that I didn't intervene sooner since clearly matters had gone out of control.

'What? No way! Such a behaviour. She really has no shame.'

'I wonder who is the father.'

'Surely not Minamino. He is too above such horrible things to-'

I had enough and those rumours were causing me an actual headache.

As I walked to the girls they one by one stopped talking and looked at me with pink cheeks. Most of them were quiet but of course there was always a leader to the pack, 'Ah, Minomino-san, how are you?'

'Not very well,' I told them honestly. A lot of the girls let out worried gasps, but I kept my eyes on Asami. The only way to defeat a pack is to take down their leader in front of them.

'It has come to my attention that you have been talking very poorly about my dear friend, Ran. As you know Hamada-san me and her go way back to middle school. I am not enjoying the rumours you girls are spreading about her and I have to say since I know you Hamada-san even longer than that, I am very disappointed about your behaviour.'

The girl opened her mouth wide like a fish.

'Oh...uh...I...'

'Very disappointed. I always thought you were an honest and good girl, but it appears my idea of you has been false. How unfortunate.'

The girls all stood there quiet and speechless.

'I wish that this was the last time I ever had to hear you were talking behind Ran's back in such a terrible way. For now I am very disappointed in all of you,' I told them making sure they could all pick up on how very much upset I was with them and left them without a goodbye.

I didn't even make it to the corner before I heard some of the girls complaining that it was all Asami's fault and that now they would never have a chance with me.

So annoying and immature behaviour. I could only hope it would be enough for them to leave Ran alone for a while. Even if I couldn't do much for her then. This was what I could do for now.

Ran would have been pleased with my behaviour.

'Minamino-san?' asked someone and I turned to find one of my classmates, Jun, by the window looking at me, 'Do you have a moment?'

I nodded, 'Yes?'

'I want to talk to you about Ran. Do you know something? Is she okay?' she asked her voice a soft and worried. Jun wasn't like other girls in the small study group Ran and I had. She wasn't my _fangirl_. Such a terrible word. At least not anymore. She was a part of a strange love triangle between another of our classmate Tagawa and Suko from another class. She never comment it and people loved to talk about it as much as they talked about Ran and I, but I could tell she was struggling with not wanting to hurt either of the boys.

I walked a bit closer to her, 'I haven't spoken with her, and she is not home, but I am sure she is...well.'

She frowned a bit, 'I know she is not home. I called her house. I don't think she's well. She's hurt, and she's the kind of person who thinks bad things happen to her because she deserves them. Uh, something happened when I was a kid. My mom left the iron on and my little brother touched it. Now he has a scar on his palm. My mom still thinks that whenever something bad is happening its because of what happened to my brother what happened because of her. I think it is the same with Ran. I...I know we're not close friends, but...I really hope she comes home soon.'

She was a very clever girl, very observant.

'I believe you are right, Taira-chan.'

She nodded before she looked at me, 'Minamino-kun, Ran can't do this on her own. She needs people. She needs someone there for her. I just hope she has that someone.'

She hugged her shoulders and nodded at me before she left. It wasn't like I haven't thought about going to find Ran, but I wasn't sure she truly needed it.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

I frowned when I heard the annoying sound. I opened my eyes and found myself standing on Ken's background in my funeral clothes. I felt like ripping them from my body.

'Oh my God...you?' I asked I recognized the sound, but I couldn't see him.

'Come on, I want to see anyone but not you,' I whined. 'There is nothing you can tell me which would help me.'

I let out an annoyed groan, and pulled down my glasses, but there was no youkai dragon.

He didn't say anything, and I opened my eyes. He wasn't there, but I still had a feeling like he was, 'What don't you have anything to say to me? You're just gonna stay silently and watch me suffer? I bet that's something you love.'

Nothing. Just silence.

'COME ON!' I shouted at him.

'SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!'

 _Ran_

I suddenly fell back into my old room in America. My fingers brushed the red sheets on my bed. I could still remember how they looked and felt. My room was still stuffed with toys and things I used to miss so much when I was in Japan, but most importantly my father was there sitting on the bed looking over at me.

 _I missed you, Ran._

I felt this terrible pain inside my chest. I haven't seen my dad for so long. I missed him so much too.

'Daddy.'

 _Do you remember when you were a little girl and I took you to the zoo. We spent there hours. You were restless. You wanted to see all the animals. You asked me all sorts of questions and feed all the animals you could. You said you wanted to know all about them even if it would take the whole day and night for us to finish. You were always the sweetest and most curious girl I ever knew. I loved whenever you came to visit. You always spoke so much about Keiko, Ken and Yusuke. You danced in the room to the Queen sometimes adding Japanese words instead of English._

I started to cry. I missed my dad so much.

He put his hand against my cheek. It was always like I could actually feel him.

 _You did everything right, Ran. You didn't everything you could and the right way. Sometimes...it's just not enough, but it's not on you. This is not on you, okay? Neither what happened to me or Ken. It is really not your fault, Ran. You did everything right. Say it._

I gritted my teeth the words like a curse I couldn't let out.

 _Ran, please..._

'I just...I don't know how to go one...'

 _Simple one step at a time..._

I haven't seen my dad for so long, but if he was saying it ...maybe just maybe.

I opened my mouth, 'It's not my fault.'

He hugged me, and if felt like the last time. Solid and familiar. It was like he never left. It was like we hugged just yesterday and not years ago. It was in that hug that I accepted the blame I felt as something which couldn't be forgiven in a day. Because in that moment although I couldn't bring myself to not feel guilty about Ken, I felt that I fully forgiven myself for what happened to my father. Good, at least a little bit less guilt to feel since Ken's was slowly killing me every second of my existence.

* * *

I woke up with a star again, I was completely paralyzed and I couldn't move. I was somewhere in the dark and I couldn't move. Panic kicked in until I heard a familiar voice.

'Don't panic. You are safe, Ran,' said a voice suddenly, and I felt every inch of my body and soul relaxing.

Kurama.

Oddly he always found a way to bring me back from the darkness...funny.

In the next moment my eyes were hurt by the painful light of the morning sun. I looked down at my body only to realize that I had in a green cocoon which was slowly moving from my face, chest all the way to my toe. Each time it revealed a part of my body it was hit with the cold and I realized that we were still in the mountains and inside some cabin.

Sighing I looked over the where Kurama was standing. I couldn't lie for long as I felt that I hadn't been wearing as many layers as I was when I fell in to the snow. The cocoon revealed that I was only in my underwear and just like that I was hot with embarrassment until I covered myself with the blanket Kurama throw at me.

'You're clothes are soaked,' he explained. I found the cabin completely cleaned. He set up the fire and was cooking something which smelled better than the food Master made me everyday in the evening pushed away the fact that he had to undress me at one point and tried to think about more important things.

'How did you find me?' I asked and Kurama shrugged his shoulder.

'Foxes have a very keen sense of smell.'

'Of course they do.'

We were quiet for a moment the only sound was the wind from the outside and the woods cracking in the fire.

I hugged my knees, 'How is everyone?'

'Worried.'

I looked at him, 'So this is how it will be? You will make me feel worse about myself, yes?'

'I little bit, yes.'

I was surprised by the answer.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me his face carried a dark shadow I couldn't recognize, 'We were scared, Ran. All of us.'

'I know-'

'No, Ran, you don't. You're grieving the death, and I understand that, but you are hurting those who are still alive.'

'Oh my God, shut up! You think I can help this? You think I don't want to be all happy Ran I used to be? You think I did this on purpose? Everywhere I go I see him. I feel, him...it's like everything I do nothing helps. I...,' I took a deep breath as it became harder to speak, 'I can't...I can't live like this anymore...I can't.'

I covered my face. I couldn't look at him anymore. I thought about all my friends, who now must have hate me. I caused them so much pain and worry and just...fuck.

'Would you wish to never know the feeling, Ran?'

It took a moment for his words to fully sink in. I looked up at him feeling tears falling down my face.

'There is a way. I could make forget all about how you felt for Ken. Your love...it would be as if you never loved him before and the pain would be gone as well.'

I watched him silently not knowing what to make of it. I didn't even thought about something like that. What would it be like not to feel like this? What would it be like to never feel the pain again? To never knew I loved Ken before?

I looked to the side remembering the first time I met him, our first sleepover, our first kiss. I remembered all those little moments of our lives.

Frowning I looked at the fox youkai, 'I wished you weren't so right all the time, you know?'

Kurama watched me silently for a moment before he put his palms against my cheeks to make me look at him.

'No matter what you believe you are not darkness, Ran. You are light,' said Kurama looking into my eyes. I watched him very carefully for a moment before I broke into tears again before I felt him press his forehead against mine. It didn't calm me. I was too far gone to be calm ever again, but...it made me feel something.

I gripped his sleeve and leaned forward hugging him in the process. I knew he wasn't a hugger or a touching person, or anything close to sentimental, but he was my friend, and right now despite trying to do it all on my own, I really needed him.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I knew where I was...I knew Kurama wasn't really there and I knew all of them weren't really there. No one was really there but me and that was good because honestly I didn't really want them to be there with me see me at my low, but I wanted them to be there for me.

I started to walk back to Master wondering if I might have pushed everyone away too much. I knew I could do things like that.

When I came down from the mountain again, I instantly recognized the green jacket.

'You sure love the green colour,' I called at Yusuke as I came down completely. He smirked and was about to say something when I put a hand over my eyes not holding back the tears.

I didn't even realize I was on my knees until I felt him pulled him into his arms, 'Damn, Ran. I will cry too if you do!' I heard him sob a bit.

We all returned to the temple together. I was cold to the bone but dealing. I wished I could just be okay, but somehow that didn't seem like possible.

'So what are you doing here?'

'I came for you, Ran. This isn't okay anymore. Everyone is super worried. Your granny called like million times. They are going to kick you out of the school.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, I know I shouldn't have just take off like that, but I needed this. I needed to be away. I just...every day it was the same. Wake up, go to school, go home, go to sleep and then it would just start over again and every second I knew what happened. Here I think about other things not just Ken and the youkai. This was good for me,' I told him and actually believed it.

He looked upset, but at the same time, like understood it a bit.

'Ran...I just...please come home. It's like...none of us can't be without you. It's like a lost a fucking limb.'

'What would Keiko say about such language?'

'Damn it, Ran. I lost can't...I can't lose you,' he said and grabbed my elbow, 'Do you understand me, Ran? I can't lose anymore of my friends.'

I coul feel the desperation in his eyes and voice and I understood it as well. It was time, and when I looked at Master I could tell she knew it as well. It was time to go home...

I nodded lightly, 'Okay, let's go home, Yusuke.'

I ended up that same day on a train back to the city sitting next to Yusuke who continued to tell him about what I missed for the last 2 weeks. I wondered if the mountain was magical and just how much effect it would have on me even when I was away. I kept my eyes on it the whole time. I knew I didn't saw one last person probably the one it mattered the most, but honestly...I didn't think that even after a month since Ken was gone was I ready for that.

Later that day I returned to my house...

Inside my room looked the same it did as always not completely messy or tidy. Books on the desk and in the shelves. My favourite clothes on the chair and uniform hanging on closet door covering the small mirror behind it.

I went to my desk. I placed some photos there over time my eyes landed on the one where I was with Ken. He looked so young and happy.

I watched it silently for a moment before I went to bed. Somehow, someway, someday I will not feel guilty anymore. I will not feel pain anymore. I will heal just like I did with my dad. That day I will return to the mountain to face Ken for the finale time, but today, today, I just wanted to sleep.

Closing my eyes I hoped the sleep would come soon, and not leave me to insomnia as it did before. As I was dozing off I must have been just hallucinating, but right before I felt asleep, I felt someone touch me hair.

 _It's okay, Ran...I want you to know I was not your fault either..._

 **A.N: I am very sorry it took so long to update, I have very little time to write. I hope next chapter will be soon though. Also next chapter will be linked to events of the anime. I know the grammar is terrible and yes I had a few Betas who said they would proofed the story and then never did so I apologize for the grammar. English is definitely not my first language. Still, I am grateful you are writing the story and like it even despite the horrible grammar errors.**


	17. To Live Again

**Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day...unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and very dear.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: To Live Again**

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

In case someone haven't realized it before or had some doubts before, my family was definitely insane. I figured so much when I was a kid. Like my mom is a box which shouldn't even be opened unless you have a bulletproof vest on, but her parents? My grandparents? Worse. So much worse.

They had insane amount of rules about not going to their special rooms or running, laughing or shouting or doing pretty much anything in their house. I always had to wear blue dresses there (yes, nothing red, white, black or any other colour only blue), I could never wear pants and my hair had to always be let down. I wasn't allowed to go outside and play on my own and when I was inside they always had to know which room I would be staying in for the next hour and I couldn't leave without telling them. Simply crazy old people. I think I disobeyed or forgot to tell them once, and I had to go to sleep early without dinner. They literally forced me to be hungry because I forgot to tell them I was leaving the room, who does that? Apparently the Fujioka family.

Anyway, that were all the rules and things which took place when I was young and staying with my grandparents for the summer, things only escalated when my granny tried to kidnap me and bribe my friends. So yeah, my family was definitely not your normal one.

After Yusuke and I returned home, I went straight to bed only to wake up to my beloved grandparents both waiting for me in my kitchen with mom looking like she would rather be in the doctor's having a test for cancer. Strangely seeing them there I would too.

'Good Morning?' I asked since I really had no idea if it would be a good morning with them all here. Even though I was feeling a lot better that day, my sleep was dreamless and it felt like I _just_ fell asleep when I woke up I was well rested, I knew it would be short lived with my grandparents here though.

I sat down next to my mom so it really looked like it was the two of us against my grandparents. Oh the joy!

'Good Morning, Ran-chan,' said my grandfather. Now, to be completely honest I didn't really know this man. I spent a couple of days when I used to be a kid with these people, but as far as I can tell these were just some people who I sometimes met and usually send me a present for my birthday and Christmas. Even so my grandma was usually the person who I saw whenever she came to town. My granddad was almost an imaginary character. You heard about him, but rarely saw him only if you screwed up so much like I did this time. He was like the bad Santa who came to punish the naughty kids.

It was true. I Fujioka Ran screwed big time this time and I could only imagine what they had planned for me.

'Ran,' started my grandma, 'I don't think we have to explain why we are here today.'

'No,' I had enough character to give them the simple answer.

'You disappeared in the past and we all agreed that there will be some consequences if you would do it again,' she continued her face as serious as ever not that I blamed her. I ran away from school like a lunatic while threatening my sensei to Master Genkai without telling anyone anything.

'I know grandma,' I said.

Oddly my mom was the one who took the initiative after that, 'Ran, we decided that it would be best for you right now to leave for a bit. You will go live with your grandparents. You will have a chance of scenario not to mention-'

'Uh, no, I'm not going anywhere,' I said and rose my brows at my mom, 'I just got back. If I didn't want to come back I wouldn't.'

'RAN!' snapped my grandfather, 'This isn't a matter to taken lightly, you have ran away _twice_ now. You completely ruined your reputation in school, not to mention had us all worried. This behaviour is not such we expect from the granddaughter of the Fujioka family.'

I frowned, 'Well, I'm sorry for making you all _worried_.'

My gaze returned to my mother, 'But I'm not leaving my friends. I left because I needed to heal and find some...closure, and I'm not leaving this place. If I can't go to Meiou anymore fine, but I'm not leaving my town or friends.'

'Ran, you are forcing us to take extreme measures,' said my grandmother coldly.

'Mother, don't start,' said my mom, and I crossed my arms, 'What? You will hire another muscle to drag me with you? What would the neighbours say?'

'Ran,' said my mom annoyed and turned toward me this time, but I shook my head, 'I just don't know what you guys think will happen? I needed space so I left-'

'You're a fifteen year old child, who ran away like some lunatic!' snapped my grandfather, 'You...we want you to start seeing a doctor, Ran. A therapist. We want you to get the help you need.'

'So now I'm what? _Crazy_? Insane? You want to lock me up in some hospital. What the hell?' I asked and turned back to my mother, 'Did you know about this, _mother_?'

She frowned at me, 'All I know is that my daughter ran away from school after almost punching a teacher and hasn't been home for days. Do you know how that feels?'

'You were gone for weeks without calling!' I screamed at her, 'You didn't care then so why is it this time different?'

'Because I had no idea if you didn't go somewhere and jumped off a bridge or -'

'That's enough!' said my grandmother suddenly causing the both of us to look at her, 'Don't speak of such things.'

'Yes, because if we don't speak of them they didn't happen. Because if we don't say Sango killed herself, she didn't-'

'Calm yourself! ' said my grandfather and my mother shook her head, 'I'm on aboard with my parents about this, Ran. You will start seeing a therapist about this behaviour and about Ken. You can't just ran away whenever you feel sad or whatever. I have no idea if they will let you go to school again if not you might need to restart the year all over again somewhere else.' My mother didn't really sugar code things for me, but oddly I found it as a good thing.

'Okay, but I'm not leaving,' I said firmly and then turned to my grandparents, 'I will go live in the streets or with Yusuke or Keiko if you kick me out, but I'm not leaving my friends.'

They shared a look with their face screaming displeasure before my grandma finally said, 'You will start seeing a therapist and tutor to do something about the horrible mess you did with your grads and school evaluation. We will call the principle and make a donation. Perhaps he will be willing to give a good report for you so no one will know what happened in your new school. But make no mistake, Ran. If you ran away again, don't even come back. Don't even call, or write or nothing. If you ran away, find a new name because you will not be a Fujioka anymore.'

As surprising as it was I never really cared about the family name, it wasn't so noble and high class as it was in Rikohan and I mostly used my dad's inheritance if I needed money at all, but to actually not be able to use my name felt...disturbing, like it was something I didn't want to lose.

'Okay,' I said and nodded, 'I will start seeing a therapist, but I already have a friend who can tutor me so I don't need yours. He helped me get into Meiou and helped me pickup my grades a lot of times, so-'

'You can study with _your_ tutor, but you will also study with ours,' said my grandma firmly and it seemed childish to argue about that. I already managed to get to let me stay, everything else was doable.

'Alright,' I said, 'anything else?' I asked crossing my arms. It wasn't that I didn't understand the damage which I caused and consequences which come along with it, but I was still a teenage girl. I could sulk, okay?

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

My feet felt a bit defiant as I walked the stairs to the apartment. It seemed like years had passed since I last was inside and dealt with what was happening to Ran and Ken.

After a polite knock the door opened revealing an older woman.

'Kon'nichiwa,' I said and bowed to the woman which she returned, 'You must be Ran's tutor friend.'

She looked me up and down and I had no doubt everything I did was strictly judged and analyzed.

'Hai, watashi wa Sumisu Minamino Shuichi desu,' I introduced myself politely.

She nodded seeming accepting this and let me in, 'watashi wa Sumisu Fujioka Tsukiko desu.'

Ran's grandmother.

I already figured it had to be a relative since she had the same strict look I could sometimes spot in Ran's face when she was very upset about something. The only things which I remembered about this woman were not very nice as I recalled Ran saying she tried to kidnap her with some hired bodyguard.

'Ran is in the kitchen,' she said and pointed at the kitchen table where Ran was sitting looking out of the window.

It wasn't after she heard us that she looked up and our eyes met. I couldn't really explain it. I already knew Ran was back since Yusuke told, and I knew I would see her since she called me and asked me to come, but the moment I actually did see her for the first time since she disappeared made me want to...run to her and take her hand as if to know she really there. I pushed my hands into my pockets before I would do something foolish and went to sit down opposite from her feeling unusually hyped about see her again.

'Hi,' she said and smiled a bit.

'Hello, Ran,' she looked up no doubt at her grandmother who was still looking at us before she shook her head and returned her attention back to me, 'Sorry about that. Everyone is on high alert since I-'

'It's alright. I'm just glad you're home,' I found myself saying surprised that I did in the first place so quickly. However, Ran smiled at me, 'Me too. I'm sorry for how things...ended? I must have well...not scare you because you're _you_ , but make you worried? I'm sorry. I just felt...trapped,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'I can't explain it.'

'You don't need to, Ran. It's...it's all in the past.'

She gave me a look, but nodded eventually, 'So how was your first lesson with the new tutor?'

I knew I couldn't speak with her about anything too personal since their kitchen didn't even have a door and I was sure Ran's grandmother was listening to everything we say.

Ran smirked before she mouthed without a single sound, 'He's an asshole.'

I pressed my chin against my palm, 'I'm certain you say that to all the nice tutors in your life.'

She grinned. It was...it made me indescribably calm and pleased to see her smile again. It was strange to miss such a thing as someone's smile, but I did especially now that I saw it again, I realized just how much I had missed Ran, the old Ran. I suppose it's always hard to be away from people you care about, but given what a mess Ran was before she left it was as if she had been missing far longer than the time she was with Master Genkai.

Ran processed to ask me how my mother was and how some of our mutual acquaintances in school were. As we talked she suddenly looked at the table, 'You know I might not come back to school.'

I nodded, 'I know. I overheard the principal talking with a couple of Sensei yesterday.'

She smirked, 'Overheard, ha?'

'Even if you don't continue in our school, we're still stay in touch, Ran. We're friends,' I told her and she smiled at me softly before she sighed again, 'I wish there was like a time jump. Like it would be several months later and I would know exactly what would happen.'

I nodded, 'I think understand, but I still think you will find that the journey is much more important and eventful than skipping to the end.'

Ran looked up at me for a moment before she shook her head, 'Gosh, you're so _old_ sometimes.'

She giggled after that looking at me incredibly amused. It was a nice look on her.

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

Weeks went by. I told Kurama I wanted a time jump to know how things would work out, in the end, but before I actually knew it time had passed. I started to have two tutors. Kurama obviously and Hitomi Sensai who was paid by my grandparents who _yes_ , probably sold their souls to the devil, but managed to get me back to school. I just hoped they didn't sell my soul in the process. Coming to school was nerves wrecking. I felt like some celebrity which messed up since everyone was looking at me. It lasted about ten minutes before all of the sudden Jun came to me and hugged me out of the blue saying how she was glad I was back. Some other kids then showed up and said how they were also glad, but I think Jun was the only one I actually believed. I didn't think we were friends, but maybe we could be.

I think about Ken every day, but at some point it's not the same as before. Instead of things which were keeping me away at night I think about things that we used to do as kids something the therapist lady I see once a week suggested. It's strange. I'm not a talker and most of the time we don't even talk about Ken, but I guess that means she's pretty good in her job. The other day she asked me if I see myself as a tomboy more than a _girl_ girl and I ended up telling her about my dad and how I still wonder if it was my fault. Of course I don't talk about the well... _supernatural_ things, but sometimes you can say things like youkai and she thinks I mean my inner demons. Still it helps a lot I guess. I still miss Ken, but I think I finally accepted that he's gone, but I'm still here and I'm going to be here for a while and I have to figure out a way to actually function without him no matter how heartbreaking it is.

Anyway, I got extra work which I had to finish before the Winter break so tutors came in handy. Kurama was on my ass nonstop so at least he was forcing me to do something. Hitomi Sensai was a bit too soft on me and I knew that without the push and pressure from Kurama I wouldn't force myself to do it. If I proved anything about myself over the past couple of months it was that I was stubborn as hell.

I could be stubborn about doing things, about not doing things, about not changing things or changing them too much, but there was one thing that could cure all my stubbornness...not knowing.

I guessed that I couldn't complain anymore. Not really. Not with all the BS that has happened so far. I had been through several uncomfortable moments and things so far and nothing made up for the dull pain from losing Ken, but sitting in the waiting room of a gynaecologist was definitely a new low for my emotional state.

I was used to people staring at me. Late nights in the train, bruised or dirty clothes from my fights or training with my master, hanging out with Yusuke in general, Ken's funeral.

Still no one ever freaking looked at me the way women did in the waiting room. I get it I was still in my school uniform. Skipping, obviously. I didn't even care anymore about that. Anyway, I was sitting there in my school uniform with all these women staring at me like I was pure filth. I couldn't really blame them. Girl my age, alone here, it looked like I made some really bad choices. Maybe I did. I wasn't sure which was it was but it was there somewhere.

I walked inside. It was unpleasant. The doctor, a woman, was very polite and professional. She informed me that her nurse was on a leave of absence so she will be on her own for today.

She asked me several questions filling my new medical record. When she asked me if I was a virgin, I said yes. I had a plan. I knew she would tell me if I was lying and I would finally know the truth.

I stripped and put on a hospital grown. I lied down and did everything she wanted me to. I wanted to think it couldn't get worse than this. I would never have to feel this humiliated ever again. Except if she told me that I was really raped, I would always feel like that.

The doctor sat me down afterward in her office and brought up my file, 'It is my understanding that something happened without you full consciousness?'

I nodded, 'It happened a couple of weeks ago. I don't remember much and then I was wearing different clothes. I felt sore all over my body.'

'Could you have been drugged?'

More like sucked out by an evil youkai who feed on human energy, 'Possibly.'

'Well, blood results look okay. You're a very healthy young girl. Not too skinny or obese. As for your worry, your hymen is not broken, so even though I can't say what happened during the time you can't remember. You definitely didn't have intercourse.'

I let out a breath I forgot I was holding. I honestly didn't know what to say, I didn't think about what either result will do to me because I honestly couldn't find it in me to fully accept if something did happen.

I nodded, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. I can only strongly advise you to go to the police if you think there was some fault play and not drink or take anything which looks tricky. It's very easy to end up in a situation like that. Usually not by your own choice, but by the people who brought you there.'

'Yes, thank you. I...thank you, doctor.'

She smiled at me, 'Are you thinking about your future? After school I mean. I went to Meiou as well a long time ago.'

I smirked, 'Not sure yet. I can't see myself in any job really.'

'Oh, well, I am sure you will think up something,' she smiled at me and went to pick my things.

I was by the door when the nice doctor called my name.

'Fujioka-chan, did...did this occur on some school event?' she asked something telling me she was very nervous to ask.

I quickly shook my head, 'No...it wasn't on school grounds.'

'Even so, Fujioka-chan. If something did happen in school, you _have_ to go to the police.'

I blinked so confused I didn't even know what to say. What the hell?

'Uh,' the ring went off telling the nurse in the next room that a new patient came and I bowed to the doctor since I had no idea how to respond.

Even though everything was okay in the end the visit left me worried. Was something weird happening in the school? I never noticed anything, but then again I didn't spend there as much time as I should have.

I walked outside ignoring the people in the waiting room now completely as I had too many things on my mind.

I finally stopped before the pedestrian crossing waiting for the light to go up. I should be glad that...well that nothing happened when I was controlled by the youkai, but the doctor left a chilling feeling inside of me. Maybe it was nothing though.

I pulled my jacket tighter. It was slowly coming to the winter and I needed to focus on the school. Also two tutors as I mentioned.

'Mom?' I called as I made it home. I wasn't all that surprised as mother was not home. It took about three weeks but she started to return to her previous habits of disappearing for the days and nights without a single word. I guess all that talk about how she was afraid about me was just a front for my grandparents.

Not really surprised I simply walked to the hallway and pulled the phone dialling the number I knew by heart now, 'Fujioka desu ga.'

'Hello, Haru-san, can you please give me my grandmother?' I asked the maid who was usually picking up the phone. It was another one of my grandparents set of rules. I must have called them every week and report what was new. After they returned home, I had to call them every day, but since I was being _good_ they decided to give me and themselves some break. I lied that my mom was there of course. I didn't feel like grandma worrying or worst coming over again.

I set the water for tea and went to change my clothes and prepare everything I needed for my tutoring class that day.

Hitomi Sensai came first for a couple of hours and then came Kurama who would study with me almost to midnight or more. It was annoying and very exhausting, but...I didn't want to go to a new school if there was a chance I didn't have to leave Meiou.

When the door bell rings, the water had just finished so I set the tea in the mugs on the table and went to open.

Hitomi Sensei is not as old as any of my previous teachers. He only finished college a couple of years ago, but he grew up in Rikohan so he knows my grandparents well. He seemed to be very smart and polite if a bit too...boring. I guess when you deal with youkai, spiritual detectives, death of a boyfriend and etc. it kind of gets boring to deal with ordinary people like a nice sensei who smiles at you like you're his favourite student.

'Well done, Ran-chan. Very good logical thinking,' he said over enthusiastic as he always does.

I nodded not really feeling like it was that much of a big deal, but seeing he looked so happy about it I didn't have the heart to tear him down.

We wrapped it up after another hour just in time for him to leave and me to get ready for the real torture with Kurama I swear that asshole is enjoying every last second of my humiliation and desperation when it comes to studying and mostly calculus.

When Sensei was done collecting his things he smiled at me, 'Say, Ran-chan, do you know what you will be doing after school? Do you already have plans?'

I blinked since he was the second person who asked me that. Honestly? I would be more than happy if I at least managed to finish this semester without having to repeat it, but if I really thought about it. I seriously had no clue what would I be doing in the future after Meiou.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Not really. I will start to think about if I pass this semester.'

'Ah, don't say it like that,' he smiled at me before he put his hands on my shoulders, 'You have to tell yourself you _will_ pass and you _will_ ,' he said sounding like he actually believed in the power of positive thinking.

I grimaced and mentally slapped my forehead, but I still didn't comment on it.

'Oi, Sensei?' I asked suddenly, 'Did you always know you wanted to be a teacher?'

He was teaching on an actual high school during the day and tutoring me and some other kids during spear time after school since he didn't have so many classes as a new teacher.

'No, when I was your age in Meiou I wanted to be a journalist,' he said surprising me a bit.

'You studied in Meiou as well?'

'Yes, but of course a very long time ago. I'm so _old_ ,' he joked laughing a bit at his own joke before he said, 'But then as time went on I realized I didn't have the ambition for it and decided to go teaching instead.'

I nodded, 'I guess, you never know when you will end up.'

'Very true, Ran-chan. In fact when I look back there is only a handful of people from my class who actually went to the direction they originally thought they would. Priorities, dreams and futures chance. You shouldn't feel down for not knowing what to do with the rest of your life. You should start by knowing what to do today, tomorrow and then see where will the journey bring you.'

He stood up as I put the mugs into the sink and went to leave the apartment, 'Well, same time tomorrow, Ran-chan. Soon it will be all over and you will enjoy Winter Break and Christmas.'

I sighed and nodded. It was really hard to be mean to this guy.

As I opened the door I was met with Kurama already standing there with his bag over his shoulder carrying his exercise book.

Usually I had a good half hour before he would come, but I guess he managed to come sooner today.

I smiled at him a bit, 'Yo.'

He looked away from my Sensei down to me and nodded a bit, 'Good evening, Ran.'

We stepped aside Sensei to walk out, 'Oh, hello, you must be Minamino-san, the other tutor.' Sensei was like an excited puppy even when meeting to people apparently. He immediately bowed to Kurama who returned the courtesy.

'Bye-bye, Ran-chan and Minamino-san,' he said as he waved at us and left.

I waved at him as well feeling a bit embarrassed about his behaviour before I looked over at Kurama, 'What?'

His eyes were still left at the tutor. He must have spaced out a bit because when he looked back at me he was a bit shaken.

'What? Something's wrong?'

'He's so young,' he said suddenly and I grimaced before rolling my years, 'What? Afraid of the competition?' I joked.

'Why of course. Such a young handsome man,' he said and I chuckled, 'Maybe you're just projecting your own feelings. If you want I could set you up.'

'Perhaps later, right now,' he pulled out the dreadful calculus book and waved it in front of my eyes. If looks could kill or burn a paper, this book would have been in aches. We started and by the time we finished all I wanted to do was to face palm my bed.

'You're a freaking sadist,' I mumbled as he was walking outside of my apartment.

He pressed his hand against his chest going all drama queen about it, 'Ran, such terrible things you say.'

I rolled my eyes and closed the door on his face swearing I heard him chuckle, and smirk a bit.

 _Bastard fox._

It was almost midnight and my mom nowhere to be found. So we did start to fall to old habits again I guess.

Sighing I went to bed. I didn't even bother changing my clothes and just going lied down and closed my eyes too exhausted to do anything else than to put my glasses on the nightstand next to the bed.

Oh, I forgot to mention, my sleep was dreamless pretty much since I came back. No Ken, no my father, no youkai. Even if I did dream something the moment I opened my eyes I forgot all about them.

Sometimes when I woke up I was sure I saw a red dragon glow, but the moment I was fully awake it was gone.

Still, I had a feeling my (Kami forbid friend) Hiei, had something to do with it. Maybe that was the reason I hadn't seen him for a while.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

Ran brushed her hair behind her ear. It was a while now since she got it cut so it had grown almost below her shoulders at this point again and I could tell by the way she was making annoying noises it was getting in the way.

Although she had a tutor (who she didn't like in the slightest), Ran still wanted me to help her with all the subjects she managed to fall behind it during her time away. She was convinced I enjoyed the torture part of it. I wouldn't say it was torture, but given how much Ran was not a fan of school work I understood why she thought so. It was also rather amusing to see her get all bristling like a cat whenever she had to deal with calculus.

I looked down at my microscope again focusing on my research while Ran continued to eat her lunch. She looked...better. It had been close to two months since Ken passed away and despite the occasional spacing out, Ran looked close to being a healthy functioning human than she did before. She was eating and sleeping properly again and burying herself with school work and her friends, but occasionally she would have this lost look in her eyes.

I briefly thought about how long had it taken me to forget Akane's face, ten years? A century? For now it was completely erased from my memory like she was always just this faceless being with gentle touch and warm laugher.

When I looked up again I found Ran looking at my sleeve intensely, 'Is there a problem, Ran?'

'There's a piece of thread sticking from your sleeve,' she said frowning at my sleeve.

'Alright,' I said and returned to my microscope. After a moment she asked, 'Are you not going to pull it out?'

'I will do it later,' I said calmly before writing down the features of the cell.

'Do it now,' she demanded surprising me a bit. I slowly raised my eyes from the microscope before I raised my brows at her making sure she could read from my expression how childish she looked right now, 'Uh, no.'

She blinked, 'Why not?'

'It doesn't bother me,' I said and she frowned at my sleeve again. What was her sudden frustration with my sleeve was beyond me.

'Well, it does me.'

'Then it is your problem, not mine,' I told her returning to my microscope. She was like a dog today, always doing something always in motion like she couldn't calm herself down.

She stood up suddenly her chair spinning a bit and I had to admit I felt relieved that she found a new distraction before she suddenly pulled my chair away and started to reach for my sleeve.

'Ran, this is no way a mature person acts,' I said as I pulled my hand from her reach while she practically got on the chair over my body to reach for the thread.

'I just want it out,' she said and put her hand on my shoulder to balance herself as she was leaning over me.

'RAN! Knock it off!'

'Uh, Minamino-kun, Fujioka-chan?' asked Jun as she suddenly appeared in the doorway to the biology classroom.

We both froze in our position with my right hand in the air away from Ran's reach while the left was on Ran's waist pushing her away as her right was at my shoulder and left was reaching for the sleeve with the tread. It wouldn't be a full image if I didn't mention that Ran had her knee between my legs on chair and was leaning with her chest over my face to reach my hand and the stupid thread.

'Uh?' said the girl going red, 'You…uh, sensei Hano wants to see you, Ran,' said the girl blinking at us looking incredibly red before she quickly ran out of the door.

Oh dear. This would end up in our faces sooner or later. Given Ran and my luck in the whole _fangirls_ department it would be sooner.

Ran stepped away from the chair clearly not noticing what was wrong with her being so close to me. How clueless this girl could sometimes be.

I put my hand against my forehead feeling a bit tired all of the sudden right before Ran grabbed my sleeve and pulled the thread that was bothering her out with a victorious sound of joy which was suddenly cut off as I heard the fabric ripping.

Ran's hand froze right before she pressed her palm against my sleeve which I assumed she was trying to cover the spot she ripped with.

I put hand away from my face and looked at her. She had a very calm expression, but I could tell she was shaking. It was actually a bit amusing to see her sweet like this.

'I will fix it,' she said immediately, 'Strip down your jacket.'

I blinked confused more than amused, 'I beg your pardon.'

Ran grimaced before she used probably the saddest pleading voice I ever heard her use, 'Please, so you won't see how bad it is?'

My mouth opened to object or perhaps to say something else completely, but seeing how she looked I found myself standing up and looking the jacket of without a single spear glance to the ripped sleeve before I handed it to her.

'I promise, I will fix it,' she said assured me and went to finally leave to go see the Sensei when she stood suddenly and put her own jacket off before put mine of. It was too big for her of course, but she fixed the sleeves a bit keeping me from seeing the one that was ripped.

I stood there speechless watching her before she said, 'So it wouldn't be too weird that I have two jackets.'

She then quickly rushed after the sensei while I was left still without a word standing in the Biology room very confused.

Wouldn't it be more suspicious that she was running around with someone else's jacket on her? A male's jacket even more?

I suddenly felt a bit warm in the face.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

After a very strange conversation where the Sensei was basically just wishing me luck for the upcoming exam while eyeing Kurama's jacket on me weirdly, I asked the Sensei for some thread and needle.

I guess pulling it out the way I did was not the perfect solution.

Since most of the classes were over and there was only a small number of people in the school who were a part of some clubs I sat down and started to work on sleeve.

Still it was pretty funny when the sleeve ripped.

I was working on the sleeve when I suddenly felt someone watching me. Blinking I turned around sharply ready to face whoever was looking at me, but to my surprise the hallway was empty. I stood up and waited for a second before I pulled off my glasses.

I spotted a very little blue light coming from the corner. Someone must have been hiding right behind it since I could only see the a little part of it. I tried to stay as quiet as possible and walk toward it, but the person behind it must have sensed my presence coming closer and rushed away.

Somehow I knew it wasn't anything dangerous related probably just some student watching what the hell was that _Kureji_ girl doing now. Yeah, even if Jun and Kurama was pretending like they never heard it I knew some people around us were calling me that. The crazy girl. Well, at least no one had the guts to say it to my face and risk my temper _yet_.

Still, I already had backup plans made telling, much to my horror, Kurama that he had the right to stop me by any means necessary if I ever looked like I wanted to get physically violent with a student or teacher ever again. I was pretty sure I would come to deeply regret this decision in the near future, but I guess it was the better option than to hope I would hold myself again.

I returned to the biology classroom, 'Here you go. Good as new. I'm sorry for ripping it again.'

Kurama looked up at me from the microscope before shaking his head, 'You're a force of nature, Ran.'

'I try,' I went to him, 'Come on, try it on.'

He sighed but stood up taking the jacket from my hands and putting it on before he check the sleeve and looked over at me, 'Say, Ran, I think it would be beneficial for you to find a hobby. Perhaps join a school club.'

My face darkened, 'No, thanks.'

'You have too much energy for one liking. I do not wish for the rest of my wardrobe to end torn apart,' he said and I rolled my eyes, 'Don't worry I will leave the clothes ripping and stripping to your fangirls.'

'And yet, you are the only one who has been doing it so far,' he said and put on his thinking pose.

I shot him a look, 'Not funny.'

'Ah, perhaps you would benefit from some extra work then? We could have a study session right now.'

My face went pale, 'No, thanks. We're having one tomorrow.'

'Still, I am sure you would only benefit from some extra hours.'

I went white, 'No, come on. I need a break and you-you have research.'

'Ah, but Ran I would gladly leave it for later for you and your education, Ran.'

'You're a monster, Kurama,' I told him gloomily. This guy was trying to kill me for sure with his calculus and math and geometry.

'Let's not waste any more time. Take your pen and paper-'

'I hate you.'

'I will give you some formulas-'

'I wish to die.'

'Let's start.'

'COLD HEARTED BASTARD FOX!' could be probably heard through the whole school as I shouted.

Kaaaami, please, save me from this sadistic monstrous fox! I fixed his sleeve, didn't I?

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

It was strange how in the time of _peace_ time passed so fast. As if to tell us that the good times will never last.

I looked over at Keiko as she was sleeping oblivious to the world on Ran's bed. She started to come and study with us since she also had upcoming test. I could tell Ran was grateful as it eased a bit the pressure off of her. Keiko was very intelligent and hard working girl when it came to school, so there was no surprise she only had minor mistakes if any in her knowledge and tests.

Yusuke came back into the room and looked over at her as well. She basically kicked him into the Ran's apartment as he was holding the doorframe. How strange that the girl could punch and push him harder than any of his opponents. He watched her for a moment without looking at the rest of the room before he took Ran's blanket and covered her with it while also closing a few of her exercises and books while making sure to mark where they were opened. Despite his almost vulgar and violent behavior toward people, he could be very tender toward the people he cared about. The same way Ran could.

He then nodded at me before he went to sit in front of Kuwabara who was fast asleep on the ground against the wall even sooner than Keiko did.

The dark haired boy's shoulders shook a bit as he was laughing before he pulled out a marker and started to draw a mustache on Kuwabara's face. I sighed. I was too tired to play the old mature person in our group and frankly a part of me enjoyed the little mischief.

As Ran handed me her test for evaluation she put her head on the desk, 'Sooo tired.'

I allowed myself a small smile before I started to check her answers. One more day of struggles before she would as she called it _finally free from this torture_. The sensei were allowing her to take extra tests for the time she was absence so she wouldn't have to leave the school or repeat a year. It seemed like once again Ran got lucky since the alternative would have been with her being sent to another school in the middle of a semester which would be very even more stressful for her then what already happened.

I finished the last result. She made three mistakes, but given that she had to manage to learn everything she missed along with stay on the same level as the rest of us who were moving forward with our classes, it was very impressive. I couldn't help, but felt a bit of pride as a tutor.

I put the red pen down and looked over at her noticing that she had her eyes closed and her breathing was very calm. She had very peaceful and calm which made me think about the lock Hiei put into her mind to let her sleep without night terrors.

She looked like a child. Reminding me of the times she were younger before all the things which broke her. She looked almost as if she was the same girl she used to be. Carefree and reckless with a big heart. Loyal and brave and very…

I blinked surprised as I found my hand brushing her head. I wouldn't even notice until she didn't let out a soft sleepy sigh. How could it be that I didn't even notice when did I put my hand on her head. I simply got lost in my thoughts.

Smiling I pulled my hand back when Ran mumbled, 'The third one was supposed to be 78, right?'

'Oh, so you are awake?' I asked her as she raised her head and brushed her eyes, 'Barely.'

She turned around to look at Yusuke finishing his art work on the other boy's face. Ran chuckled a bit at the sight, but it was obviously too tired.

She brushed her face again and looked at me, 'Do you think I will do it? Honestly?'

I sensed that Yusuke stopped drawing waiting for me answer as well.

I smiled at her, 'I think you studied more than any of us here, Ran. You'll do fine.'

She sighed relieved for a second before she pointed at me, 'If not I am holding _you_ responsible.'

* * *

 **Ran's POV**

It ended up with everyone staying the night. Keiko and I were together on the bed while the guys took the floor. I think I heard my mom peek into the room during the night, but she didn't say anything and just left. Sometimes it was good to have a mom like that.

I rolled to end of the bed carefully not to disturb Keiko and reached my hand down.

'What?' asked Yusuke a bit asleep since I apparently hit him in the face.

'Sorry,' I mumbled before she said, 'This is nice. We should do it again.'

I heard him snicker, 'Yeah, next time buy some sleeping bags.'

'Buy one yourself. Besides Master Genkai made us sleep on cold wooden floor. At least I have a carpet.'

'Whatever.'

There's quiet for a while and I thought he went back to sleep when all of the sudden he said, 'It's good to have you back.'

I looked down at him looking at me before I ruffle his hair a bit. He let out a displeased sound, but I smiled, 'It's good to be back.'

In the morning, Keiko made breakfast while Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep and Kurama was asking me questions for my exams one last time. For them it was winter break, but I had today as the last chance not to do this all right.

I barely eaten feeling like I wanted to puke since morning through the whole way to the school to finally getting in front of my Sensei and sitting down.

'Are you ready Fujioka?' he asked as he handed me the first exam (calculus of course) and I was supposed to turn it around when he told me to.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

'Begin.'

I had three exams Calculus, History and Biology and I passed all three with flying colors.

* * *

 **Kurama's POV**

All four of us went home after Ran went to school. She was supposed to call us once she would get the hopefully good news.

Since the winter break started I was at home and my mother asked me to do some shopping. The store wasn't that far away and it eased my nerves a bit to have something to do. Youkai or thousands years old or simply very intelligent I never faced the problems of my peers when it came to school. I never had problem to study, so feeling nerve about an exam even if not my own was a new thing for me. I simply wished that Ran would do well on all her exams and stay in school as I could not imagine having to face the dullness of the classes without her by my side anymore. Sentiment is like an illness you cannot shake. You simply catch it and can't seem to cure yourself from it only to realize you don't even want to anymore.

As I was walking home the whole hide and seek game became pointless as I knew all too well who was at my heels since I left the store.

I turned around and looked at my companion, who looked confused by my smile, 'You're a very good friend, Hiei.'

The fire youkai blinked even more confused before he frowned, 'What the heck have you gotten into that stupid mind of yours, fox?'

'Not much, just that I always knew my good friend had a soft and caring heart-' I jumped a bit only to avoid the sword he swung at me, but I wasn't too bothered by it since both Hiei and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. At least not yet.

'I don't know what you know, Kurama, but you don't know anything so quit it!' said Hiei upset.

I shrugged my shoulder and turned around ready to walk away, 'I only know what I can sense. Like Ran's mind caring your signature inside and her not suffering from nightmares anymore.'

He didn't say anything for a moment before he started to follow me his light footsteps almost impossible to hear on the snowy ground.

'I very much appreciate your care,' I told him after a while as we walked.

'She's…she's was being an idiot with all this pathetic attitude. Like some weak damsel in distress. So not like her at all,' he said suddenly surprising me as I assumed he wouldn't even admit it.

'Yes, she truly was letting herself down. But grief has a strong effect on humans. You must know that,' I explained.

He suddenly stopped and did the same before turning around, 'You know it wouldn't be a problem if she was a mere human, Kurama.'

I watched each other for a moment. Both of us knew the truth whether I was willing to accept it yet or not Ran was a very powerful human. Sinner Killer or not her powers could be dangerous to all youkai including Hiei and I even if she considered us her friends.

'Still you can't deny you did it more for her sake than yourself,' I said and smiled at him again knowing he was annoyed every time I did that.

He looked away like a stubborn child, 'Stop talking about it.'

'Hm? But wouldn't you want, Ran to repay you somehow? She would surely be nicer to you, if she knew,' I said and put my finger against my chin as if I was thinking out loud.

Hiei shot me quite possibility the deadly glare ever, 'Shut up.'

'Very well,' I said and turned around, 'Still, it's obvious you care about her.'

'Right because you couldn't care less about her,' he snapped sarcastically going after me.

'Hm, it depends on how annoying she is that day,' I replied lightly with a smirk to which I earned a bark of laugher, 'Yeah, right.'

We walked a little bit more before Hiei finally said, 'I might be leaving soon again.'

'Oh?'

I felt a bit uneasy about his words.

'Going on a vacation? Somewhere warm?'

'More like cold,' replied the fire youkai which made me even more couscous.

'I hope you're not planning anything which would get you in trouble,' I told him still continuing to walk.

'Whatever, I am planning or not is not your concern,' he replied, but his voice a bit different. We were past jokes and anger. We were being serious now.

'So there is something,' I said already knowing the answer.

He was quiet for a moment before he finally said, 'I might not come back after this.'

'Oh…do you wish for a love declaration Hiei?'

'DAMN IT, FOX!'

I chuckled, but it wasn't real. I glanced at Hiei over my shoulder, 'I wouldn't advice doing anything too irrational. Apart from myself I believe there are a few _pitiful_ humans who would be very upset with you.'

He was silent for a moment, yet his face confirmed what I suspected. Hiei had accepted that he might be walking toward an execution in the Reikai. Which meant he was planning to the worst of the crimes in Reikai. Kill a human.

'Don't worry about me, Kurama. Worry about the girl. I put a lock inside her mind to keep her from having nightmares, but if she's a Sinner Killer you know that will not help for too long,' said the fire youkai before he pointed at me.

'Keep a lookout for her before she kills you every youkai around here.'

I smirked even though I knew I should be worried about my companion leaving to make a crime, 'I feel like a father has tasked me to keep his daughter safe.'

'SHUT UP!' snapped the fire youkai before he once again vanished where to even I couldn't guess.

It was left standing still for a moment watching the spot he had left knowing it would be very unfortunate for Hiei to get into trouble he couldn't get out. I supposed I would miss another youkai's presence in our little _team_ of detectives.

It was then that I heard the footsteps coming from the side before all of the sudden Ran was in front of me not even caring that she _jumped_ with her energy in front of humans who could see her. She simply threw herself around my neck causing me to let go of the grocery bag to balance the extra weight.

'Ra-'

'I did it! I PASSED!' she giggled into my shoulder like a little girl.

My eyes caught the broken bottle of milk which was sticking out of the bag, but as I out my hands around the girl who was still laughing against my shoulder and neck, I couldn't force myself to care and just smiled not being able not to even if I wanted to.

* * *

 **A.N: I am back? The story is back? The inspiration is back? Sort of, okay, so here is a new chapter. I changed it so many times I don't even know if it makes sense this takes place somewhere still before the whole Yukina rescue in this story timeline that takes place somewhere in the spring. I hope you will find the heart to enjoy the story. Sorry for the late update, but I got seriously stuck with this one for quite some time.**

 **Sneak peek:**

' _Kurama?' I asked softly and looked down at him. His human face looked so pale and lifeless._

 _He wasn't moving anymore and his glow was…fading._

' _Hey, Kurama, this isn't funny,' I said and moved him down on the ground while kneeling to his side trying to shake him. Something was not right with him.._

 _I took his wrist only to freeze from panic as I felt how cold Kurama was and without a pulse. Like he was…_

 _My mind flashed an image of Ken's coffin and I quickly pressed my head against his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. Silence._

 _I straightened up again and quickly tried to remember everything from Biology and Healthcare or any movie I ever saw before I started to perform CPR on him._


End file.
